Twilight's Priestess
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Kagome's Feudal Era adventures have finally come to an end. She has returned to the Modern Era determined to move on with her life but deciding it must be done somewhere else. Needing a new start, Kagome Higurashi travels to the small town of Forks where she stays with her uncle and cousin. There she meets the Cullens, a coven of animal blood drinking vampires. Will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

It was over, Kagome's adventure in the Feudal Era had finally come to an end. Naraku was defeated and the Shikon Jewel was wished out of existance. Now it was time for Kagome to move on with her life in her own time. She had thought to stay with Inuyasha and create a life for herself, but after a long while she came to realize that she and Inuyasha were not meant to be. Coming to that realization, she decided that it was time for her to return to her own time and lead a normal life. So with a heavy heart she said goodbye to her dear friends and adoptive son and passed through the well for the last time.

Upon arriving home she decided that staying at the Shrine was no longer an option. It held too many painful memories for her and if she was going to move on with her life she needed a fresh start somewhere new, somewhere far, somewhere not in Japan. Kagome needed to talk to her mother about it.

"Mom, I can't stay here anymore."

Kagome's mother sighed, "I know dear, I think it would help you if maybe you went and stayed with relatives for a while."

"I was thinking the same thing, but I was actually thinking that maybe we could talk to Dad's half brother, Charlie, in America and see if he can take me in."

Kagome's mother frowned, "That's a long way away, Kagome, are you sure you want to go to America?"

"Yes, I think moving away would be the best thing for me right now, that is of course if Uncle Charlie will take me in."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Dear. Let me call him right now."

It turned out that Charlie had no problem with the idea of Kagome moving in with him. His daughter Bella was living with him as well and they both thought that it was a good idea. So Kagome and her mother made all the arrangments necessary for Kagome to get her citizenship since she had dual citizenship through her father. She got her passport and her savings, packed her belongings and left for Forks, Washington.

It took a total of 11 hours for Kagome to get to Port Angeles, including the 37 minute flight from Seattle. When Kagome arrived she was completely exhausted, she got off the plane and trudged through the small airport looking for her Uncle Charlie. She looked at the faces in the crowd when she noticed a dark haired man with a mustache hold up a sign with her name on it, every now and then he would glance down at a picture.

She smiles and walks up to him, "Uncle Charlie?" Kagome asks.

"Kagome?" Charlie asks as he looks down at the picture one more time.

Kagome smiles and nods to the older man standing in front of her. She sets her luggage down and gives him a hug, which he awkwardly returns. He pulls away from her and examines her a bit closer.

"You have your dad's eyes."

Kagome smile brightens, "Really?"

"Sure do."

"Thanks."

Charlie nods in response, he then bends down and picks up Kagome's luggage while she carries her backpack. They make their way through the small airport towards the parking lot where they reach a police cruiser, Charlie pulls out his keys and opens the trunk, putting Kagome's things in the trunk. She gives him a questioning look."

"I'm the Chief of Police in Forks." Charlie answers her silent question.

Kagome nods her head in understanding. She walks over to the passenger side door and gets in. The drive down to Forks took an hour, but it was a pleasant hour. Kagome and Charlie talked for a while but he noticed she looked tired so he let her sleep the rest of the way, which was fine with Kagome.

As they get closer to the Quileute Reservation, Kagome is suddenly startled awake by the amount of demonic aura coming from the area. She can instantly tell that it's a form of wolf demon, but not the same as the Youkai of Japan. Getting nervous she looks around wondering if the town was close by.

"Um, Uncle Charlie, where are we?"

"We're passing by the Quileute Reservation heading towards Forks, we should be there in about 20 minutes." Charlie tells her.

Kagome groans internally, she just got out of dealing with demons now she may have to deal with them in Forks as well. Kagome brings her knees to her chest as she sits looking out the window, she begins to relax when she realizes that the demonic aura has stayed behind on the Reservation. Kagome becomes more excited when she sees the sign for Forks City Limits, but the minute the cross into town, Kagome is hit with the sense of more demonic auras in the area. These, though she does not recognise.

As they neared Charlie's house, Kagome began to get more and more tense. She notices that one of the demonic auras was in the same direction as her uncle's house. Kagome tensed when they pull up in front of a white two story house and she realized that the aura was in the house. Charlie groans when notices a silver Volvo in front of the house.

"Great, that little shit is here." Then his eyes widen at what he said.

Kagome nearly laughs at the look on his face, Charlie blushes and apologizes to her.

"Sorry about that, Kagome, it's just that Bella's boyfriend, Edward is here and I can't stand him."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, Bella's boyfriend, huh? He must be the one that's emitting the demonic aura, this puts Kagome instantly on guard.

"That's alright, Uncle Charlie, why don't you like him?"

"He left your cousin at the beginning of the year and broke her heart, causing her to spiral into a deep depression and now he's back as if nothing happened. But don't let my prejudice against him influence you, Kagome, meet him and judge for yourself."

Kagome nods her head in understanding, but it was too late she already had a bad opinion of this Edward character.

"You ready to see your cousin?" Charlie asks.

Kagome takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly, she was ready to meet her cousin and confront this demon.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Uncle Charlie."

With that, Charlie gives her an encouraging smile and they both get out of the police cruiser. He leads her up the steps towards the house and opens the door for her.

"Welcome to your new home." Charlie says.

Kagome smiles and enters the house, it's a cozy little home with pictures hung up on the wall of who Kagome can only assume is her cousin when she was little. She peeks into the living room, seeing a flat screen TV, sofa and love seat in there. All in all it's a simple modest home and Kagome likes it.

"I converted the basement into a bedroom for you and added a bathroom so you don't have to keep running up and down the stairs." Charlie tells her.

"Oh, Uncle Charlie, thank you, but you didn't have to do that for me, I'm used to sharing a bathroom with two other people." Kagome says.

"It was no problem, I got some of the boys from the Reservation to lend me a hand so the work was easy."

Kagome smiles at her uncle and embraces him, he awkwardly returns the hug and pats her on the back. At that time Bella comes out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Dad?"

"Bella, I'd like you to meet your cousin, Kagome."

Kagome turns and smiles, "It's nice to meet you Bella." Kagome says as she walks over and gives Bella a hug.

Bella hesitantly returns the hug, "It's nice to meet you too, Kagome."

While they are hugging Kagome hears someone clear their throat, she looks up and sees a young man with copper colored hair, pale skin and amber eyes. He is incredibly beautiful in an unnatural way, and Kagome knows immediately that he's not human.

Bella, upon hearing Edward, releases Kagome and walks over to him. Taking his hand she leads him over to her in order to introduce him, Kagome steels her nerves so she doesn't take a step back.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Edward smiles at Kagome and extends his hand. "It's nice to meet you Kagome."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward."

Kagome brings forth her spiritual powers just a little bit into her hand and shakes his hand, he almost immediately drops her hand. Kagome inwardly smirks, she just confirmed that her powers can purify him if she needs to. At least now she knew she wasn't defensless against whatever these things are.

Edward frowns and looks at his hand, he has a tingling sensation in his hand from where he touched Kagome. He looks at her and realizes at that moment that he can't read her mind either, much to his frustrastion.

They stand there in awkward silence for a bit, until Charlie clears his throat, "Kagome you must be tired after your flight, how about some dinner and then Bella will show you to your room?"

"That would be wonderful, Uncle Charlie, I really could go for something to eat right now."

"Great, dinner is almost ready, I'll take you to your room first and let you freshen up, you coming Edward?" Bella asks.

"No, I think I'll head home, I'm sure Kagome would like to have some alone time with her family." Edward tells Bella.

Charlie smiles, "Okay then, I guess we'll see you around, Edward."

"Yeah, I'll see you Chief Swan, I'll call you later, Bella."

"Okay, Edward, Kagome, if you'll excuse me a minute I'd like to walk Edward out."

"That's fine Bella."

Bella and Edward walk out of the house hand in hand. A few minutes pass and Bella still hasn't come inside, Charlie rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Come on, Kagome, I'll show you to your room." Charlie says as he picks up Kagome's suit case.

Kagome picks up her yellow backpack and follows behind her uncle. They go down the basement steps and Charlie opens the door. Kagome gasps at the sight. The room was much larger than her room back home and it was very bright considering it was in the basement. It had a queen size sleigh bed with a blue comforter and pillows a ceiling fan and cream colored carpet. Off to a side Kagome could see it led into her own bathroom.

Kagome turns to her uncle, "Thank you Uncle Charlie, I love it, but you really shouldn't have spent so much money on fixing this place up."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome, I'm just glad you like it, now I'll leave you to unpack."

With that, Charlie closes the door and leaves. Kagome looks around her new room and sighs, it was simple but it appealed to her. She decides to unpack her suitcase first and get a change of clothes so she could take a shower, then she would head upstairs for dinner. Once she was done with her shower and she towel dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun, she goes upstairs to join Bella and Charlie for dinner.

And as they eat, Charlie explains that the rest of her things would be arriving the following day and that he had already enrolled her in school with Bella.

"Right now, though, we're on Spring Break so classes don't start up again til Monday." Bella informs her.

"That's perfect, that will give me enough time to settle in." Kagome said after swallowing her bite of the casserole that Bella made.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going over to Edward's house, would you like to go?"

Kagome hesitated, then she smiles, "Thank you, Bella, but I think I should wait here for my things then I'll be busy unpacking."

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you go have fun," Kagome tells her cousin.

Once dinner was over Kagome excuses herself, she goes back down to the basement, changes into her pajamas and goes to bed.


	2. Settling In

Emmett was in his room staring at the ceiling, he was bored, he was bored and he was lonely. In the whole time that he had been a vampire, Emmett never once felt lonely, but that all started to change when Rosalie found her mate. Kostas was a 200 year old Greek vegetarian vampire that they had met one winter 20 years ago while they were living in New York. He was a nomad passing through the area when he ran into Rose and they hit it off from the start.

Emmett was happy for her, he wasn't in the least bit jealous. After all, Rosalie had always been a sister to him he never as a potential mate. Though they tried being together at first, they discovered they didn't mesh well in that way. So when she and Kostas got married, Emmett was the best man. Besides he still had Edward to pal around with, but now all that was changing. Edward apparently had found his blood singer, his mate, and was spending as much time with Bella as he possibly could, which was fine. But that left Emmett all alone and made him start to realize that he too wanted to find his mate.

Emmett sighs and picks up a football and starts tossing it into the air, suddenly he hears Alice scream. Alarmed, Emmett rushes out of his room and nearly collides with the Pixie who had just run upstairs to his room with Jasper not far behind.

"She's here!" Alice screams.

"Who's here?" Emmett and Jasper ask at the same time.

"Your mate, Emmett, your mate has finally moved to Forks."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asks.

"I'm talking about the vision I had of your mate, I've been having flashes of you with your mate for some time now and now she's finally here." Alice tells him.

"And you're just telling me this now because…" Emmett asks a little irritated.

"Because I know you and you would have been anxious and unbearable if I had told you any sooner."

At that moment Edward walks into the house and sees the vision that Alice has just had, he instantly recognises Kagome. He's about to say something but Alice yells down at him.

"Edward, don't you dare say a word!" Causing Edward to swallow the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

Emmett looks at Alice then Edward, he shrugs. "So when do you I get to meet this supposed mate of mine?"

Alice huffs and crosses her arms, "Not supposed, Emmett, she is your mate, and you'll meet her on Monday. When have I ever been wrong?"

Emmett smiles at her, "Never, Pixie," Emmett's smile turns into a mischievious grin, "Is she pretty?"

Alice hums and walks back downstairs, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Emmett chuckles and shakes his head, he turns and goes back inside his bedroom.

The next day, Bella, once again, asks Kagome if she wants to go with her but Kagome declines. She decides to finish unpacking her clothes while she waits for her other things to arrive. While she is unpacking she hears a horn honk outside and runs upstairs. The delivery truck has arrived with the rest of her belongings, Kagome proceeds to direct the delivery men to take her boxes downstairs. Once they have left, she looks around her room and realizes something.

"My whole life are in theses boxes now."

Kagome sighs and goes to the nearest box and starts to unpack. She unpacked the remaining of her clothes first then, moved on to her books. When she gets to the box that has her things from the Feudal Era she feels her eyes begin to sting. Kagome takes a deep shuttering breath, she could do this.

The first thing she pulls out of the box was the katana gifted to her by Lord Sesshomaru himself. It was a small sword, fitting her size perfectly but it was razor sharp. She briefly unsheathed it, taking a good look at it and sighs. She would hang it on her wall. Her Uncle Charlie left her enough room in the basement so she could convert it into whatever she wanted and that's what she was going to do, make a training room.

The next thing she pulls out were the enchanted beads of subigation that Lady Kaede had given her. She decided that she would keep a handful with her, she had a feeling that she would need them at some point in her stay here. These were like the beads she had used on Inuyasha, she had long since removed them from Inuyasha, so now she had extra.

She then removed the demon slayer outfit and sutras that Sango and Miroku had given her. Kagome reverently hung up the slayer outfit in her closet and pinned the sutras over her bed. She ends up taking out the rest of her weapons and hanging them on the wall in the other part of the basement.

It took Kagome several hours to unpack and when she was finished she decided to take a quick shower, change into some joggers and go for a run. She had long ago, under the training of Lord Sesshomaru, learned that she needed to keep in top physical condition, so now every day she went for a run and did her Katas as Lord Sesshomaru had shown her. She was no longer the damsel in distress, like she was when she first appeared in the past. Now she was a lethal weapon, able to defend herself against anyone, human or demon.

Once she was ready, Kagome left her uncle's house, taking with her the spare key that Bella had left for her. She put her ear buds in her ears and turned on her music, then she began her run. She was enjoying the scenary and the smell of the fresh air, this was nothing compared to how Tokyo was now, she was loving every minute so far.

Kagome was in her own little world while she was running, she was enjoying the light drizzle that was falling and the burn in her muscles as she ran. Kagome suddenly stops running, she suddenly feels the aura of a demon nearby. Similar to the one she got off of Bella's boyfriend last night. Reaching for her charm bracelet she quickly removes the bow that is attached to it and walks into the woods.

When she enters she finds that there is an unnaturally beautiful man with black hair and red eyes standing in a clearing. He gives her a seductive smile, causing Kagome to narrow her eyes and grip the tiny bow in her hand tighter.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing, I'm actually surprised that you would come into the woods alone."

"I could feel you following me, so I decided to confront you, Demon." Kagome tells him

He gives her a look of surprise, "Demon, me?" He laughs, "You been watching to many horror movies, sweetheart, I am not a Demon."

"What are you then," Kagome asks.

"I, my dear, am a vampire."

Kagome let out an a snort, "Are you serious, a vampire, like Dracula, that drinks blood and stuff?"

He smiles at her, "Yeah, sort of, well the drinking blood is accurate, would you like me to show you? I could drain your body right now and leave you for dead."

By the time he had finished talking, Kagome had already enlarged her Sacred longbow of Mount Azusa and had it pointed at him.

"I'd like to see you try, demon, vampire, whatever you are."

"Ooh nifty trick, but do you thing a bow and some stupid arrows, which you seem to have forgotten, are going to save you?" The male vampire asks.

"Yes."

And without hesitation, Kagome launches six spiritual arrows at the vampire in rapid succession. The vampire used his vampire speed to avoid the arrow, but he couldn't. The Sacred longbow of Mount Azusa never misses. He was hit all six times and with each hit he let out a scream as his body was purified and turned to ash.

Kagome straightened out of her defensive position and shrunk her bow back down to a charm again, placing it back on her bracelet. She walks over to the pile of ash and looks down.

"So that's what Bella's boyfriend is, a vampire. Well, at least now I know that I really can purify them to ash. I wonder why his eyes are gold and this guy's were red?"

That was something she was going to have to figure out for herself at a later time. For now Kagome wanted to get home and make dinner to thank her uncle and cousin for everything they had done for her.

She got home, went to her room to take a shower and change, Once she was ready she went back upstairs. Looking in the refrigerator she found that there was a lot of freshly caught trout, so Kagome decided to make a hearty fish stew for dinner. In the boxes that had arrived, her mother had sent her a care package, and in that care package were some of the ingredients that she would need to make her fish stew.

By the time Charlie got home from work the whole house smelled wonderful and Charlie's stomach rumbled, he walked into the kitchen expecting to see Bella cooking dinner and was surprised to find that it was Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome, you don't have to cook, Bella does all the cooking."

"I know I don't have to, but I wanted to show my appreciation in some way so I decided to cook. I really don't mind, Uncle Charlie." Kagome informs him.

"Thank you, Kagome, it smells delicious. Have you seen your cousin today?"

"No, I would think she's still with her boyfriend."

At that moment, Bella comes rushing in, apologizing that she didn't make dinner.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, I took care of everything, why don't you go wash up and I'll serve."

Bella ran upstairs to wash up while Charlie washed his hand in the kitchen sink. He sat down and Kagome served him a large steaming bowl of fish stew and rice.

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Charlie tells her.

Bella comes down and serves herself some stew and rice, Kagome does the same then gets two sodas and a beer out of the refrigerator for them all. They eat in relative silence, talking idly about their day and what they had done. Once dinner was over. Bella and Charlie complimented Kagome on her food and said that they would clean up. Kagome thanked them and went to bed.

That was pretty much how Kagome's entire week went, she worked on unpacking and setting up the basement the way she wanted it. Also after her run in with that vampire, Kagome started setting up sutras around the house that would purify any vampire or demon that entered with malicious intent. This way, Bella's boyfriend could enter but if he tried to hurt her he would be purified.

It took Kagome the rest of the week to write out the sutras, say a prayer over them and then install them all along the property. Once she was finished though, she was positive that it would keep the inhabitants of the Swan residence safe.


	3. Meeting Emmett

It was now Monday morning and classes were back in session. Kagome was up bright and early doing her morning meditation and Katas, then going out for a run. When she returned it was barely 5am, she made her way downstairs to take a shower and get ready. She got out of the shower and blow dried her hair, she wore a little bit of make up and lip gloss. Once she was ready, Kagome went upstairs and quickly made breakfast for everyone.

Charlie was the first to come downstairs, he's surprised to see Kagome up and ready already with breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Kagome, you're up early" Charlie says as he sits down at the table and Kagome places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm so excited about my first day of school, that I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Are you scared?" Bella asks as she came into the kitchen, she served herself some bacon and eggs and coffee and thanks Kagome.

"No, more nervous than anything else." Kagome tells her.

"Well, don't worry, Edward and I will be there and introduce you to the rest of his family when we get to school." Bella informs her.

Kagome gave her a stiff smile, she wasn't looking forward to meeting anymore demons, vampires, whatever. But she would at least be polite to Edward and his family. As long as they weren't a danger to her or her family she could tolerate them.

At 7:00 Bella and Kagome left the house and drive in Bella's truck to Forks High School. During Spring Break, Bella had taken Kagome so she could get her license and told her that she was welcome to use her truck whenever she wanted. But today they decided that Bella should drive them to school until Kagome learned the route.

Meanwhile:

The Cullens had pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School. Emmett got out Edward's Volvo and immediately started scanning the parking lot for any new faces. As he looked around he thought it was odd that they all came to school in his car instead of him picking up Bella.

"She's bringing her cousin to school today." Edward answered Emmett's silent question.

"I didn't know she had a cousin." Emmett says.

"Neither did I" Jasper adds.

"I did," Alice says with a smile.

Emmett and Jasper look at Alice and roll their eyes, of course she knew. Emmett went back to scanning the parking lot. He hears before he sees Bella's truck roaring into the parking lot, he chuckles at the sight of Bella driving that monstrosity. He watches as Bella parks her truck across the parking lot from them and she jumps out. Emmett notices that she talking to someone who he can only assume is her cousin.

The passenger side door opens and Emmett's mouth falls open at the sight of the beauty that gets out of the truck. She's a little thing no taller than 5' 2" with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs. She is fair skin with waist length raven black hair, he can tell from where he's at the she's of Asian descent but the most remarkable thing about her are her beautiful blue eyes. They sparkle like sapphires as she looks around. Emmett is instantly drawn to her, he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is his mate.

The minute they get closer to the school, Kagome could feel the demonic aura, four of them to be precise. After dealing with the vampire the other day, she could now tell that these auras were also coming from vampires. Kagome could only assume that it was Edward and his family. She thought it was odd that they were pretending to be humans and were attending high school. When Bella parked her truck, Kagome began to scan the parking lot for the demons.

'Vampires.' Kagome mentally corrected.

That was going to be a little difficult, there was no vampire folklore in Japan other than what was shown in the theatre about Dracula and such. So Kagome was in unfamiliar territory.

Bella and Kagome got out of the truck and Bella immediately started looking around for her boyfriend, once she spotted Edward she smiles. Walking to the other side of the truck she takes Kagome by the hand and starts dragging her towards the Cullens.

"Come on, Kagome, I'll introduce you to the rest of the Cullens."

Kagome drags her feet as they walk over towards the Cullens. Alice is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for them to get closer. Bella pulls Kagome along towards Edward who meets her half way, they hug and kiss and Edward puts his arm around Bella's waist. He then turns and smiles at Kagome.

"Good morning, Kagome, nice to see you again."

Kagome gives him a nervous laugh and smiles, "Nice to see you too, Edward."

Edward notices how nervous Kagome is, "Nervous about your first day of school?"

Kagome realizes she's acting weird and steels her nerves, "Just a little."

She wasn't about to give away that she was wary of these people. Bella and Edward walk arm in arm back towards the others while Kagome lags behind. Once they reach the group Alice is the first one to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She says with a big smile.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Alice reaches for Jasper's hand and pulls him forward, "And this is my boyfriend."

Jasper offers his hand, "Jasper Hale, ma'am."

Kagome shakes his hand, "Kagome Higurashi."

Alice flitters over towards Emmett, who has yet to move, and tugs him towards Kagome. Kagome's eyes widen as a mountain of a man steps closer towards her, she can't help but take a step back. Her eyes slowly climb from his his incredibly muscular body up towards his beautiful face. He smirks and winks at her when she makes eye contact with his amber eyes, causing Kagome to blush.

"And this is my brother, Emmett Cullen."

"K-Kagome Higurashi." She stutters as she offers her hand.

Emmett smirk turns into a smile, he reaches out and takes Kagome's hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you too, Emmett."

They stand and stare at each other for a few seconds until Jasper clears his throat, "So Kagome, what year are you?"

Kagome shakes her head and wrenches her eyes away from Emmett to look at Jasper, "Oh, I'm finishing up my last year here. As a matter of fact I should get going to the office to get my schedule."

"Oh, I'll show where it is." Emmett offers.

"No, that's okay, you stay with your family, it was nice meeting you all."

With that, Kagome makes her way inside the school. Emmett watches as she walks away, wanting desperately to go after her, but at the same time he doesn't want to scare her off.

"She seems nice." Alice says.

"Yeah she is."

"How are you two related, if you don't mind me asking." Jasper asks.

"Oh, well, her dad was my dad's older half brother, they had the same mom."

"Was?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, he died in a car accident when Kagome was five."

Emmett's dead heart clenched for his mate, to be so young and to lose her father must have been terrible for her.

"That's so sad," Alice says with a frown.

They sat around the parking lot and talked a little more about Kagome, meanwhile Kagome sneezes as she makes her way towards the administrative building.

'Someone must be talking about me.' She thinks.

She walks into the administrative building where she sees a middle aged woman sitting behind a desk, Kagome clears her throat.

"Excuse me, this is my first day here."

Ms. Cope looks up from her computer and stares at Kagome for a minute then it dawns on her. "Oh, you must be Kagome Hi-gu-ra-shi, Chief Swan's niece" Ms. Cope says very slowly, "I hope I didn't butcher your last name."

"No, ma'am you said it right, just a little faster, Higurashi." Kagome explains with a smile.

"Higurashi," Ms. Cope repeats. "Well, Kagome, I'm Ms. Cope, I have your schedule, locker number, combination and a map of the school right here. Just have all of your teachers sign your schedule and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Thank you, Ms. Cope." Kagome says as she takes her schedule and walks out of the office. When she comes out of the office she bumps into a young man that happens to be walking by.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Kagome says.

"That's okay, You're Kagome Higurashi, the new girl. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

Kagome smiles at Eric, "Thank you, Eric, I could use your help to find my locker."

"Sure, no problem, let me see your schedule and I'll see if we have any classes together."

Kagome hands her schedule over to Eric who looks it over very briefly, "It looks like we have three classes together, first period being one of them. Let's head over to your locker then to class."

Kagome agrees and follows Eric to her locker, a locker that just happens to be across the hall from the Cullens. Kagome waves at the Cullens as they get their books out of their lockers.

"You know the Cullens?" Eric asks.

"Um, yeah I just met them this morning, my cousin Bella is going out with Edward and she introduced me."

BELLA'S YOUR COUSIN?!" Eric yells. Everyone turns around and looks at them.

"Sorry, wow, I never would have guessed."

"Yep."

They left after that heading for their first class. Mr. Berty's English class. Kagome walks in and hand him her schedule.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi you can have a seat next to Miss. Weber, Miss Weber raise your hand." Mr. Berty says.

Angela raises her hand and smiles at Kagome, she smiles back and makes her way over to her and sits down.

"Hi I'm Angela."

"I'm Kagome."

"That's a really pretty name." Angela tells her.

"Thank you."

The class slowly begins to fill and a few seconds before the bell rings Bella, Edward and Emmett walk into the class. Emmett's face lights up when he sees Kagome, he smirks and takes a seat on the other side of Kagome.

"Hey, Doll Face." Emmett says in a flirty tone.

Instantly, Kagome's eyebrow starts twitching. She slowly turned to look at him, she was about to tell him something but the bell rings and class starts. For the rest of the class, Kagome stews in her anger as she listens to Emmett as he keeps whispering to her trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Cutie, Hey Doll Face." Emmett whispers.

The minute class was over, she stands up and turns around and pins Emmett with a deadly glare. Emmett only smiles at her.

"Look, my name is Kagome, not cutie, not doll face, or any other stupid nickname you can think of. It's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me. And if you want me to respond to you, Emmett, you better learn to use it. Got it?" She said and poked him in the chest with her index finger.

Kagome used a little of her spiritual powers so that she could give him a slight shock when she poked him, Emmett jumped slightly when her finger made contact with his chest.

And with that, Kagome marched out of the room with Angela following behind her Bella too rushes out the door after Kagome. For his part, Emmett sat in his chair dumbstruck. He was not expecting his little mate to be such a spit fire. He rubs his chest where she poked him and watches her walk out of the room. Edward comes up to him and pats him on the back.

"Smooth move, Emmett."

A smile creeps its way across Emmett's face, "Oh I like her, this is going to be fun." 


	4. Master Archer

"I can't believe you talked to Emmett Cullen like that!" Angela exclaims as her, Kagome, and Bella are walking down the hall to their next class they had together, math.

"I don't see what the big deal is, he's just a guy." Kagome says in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, but that's Emmett Cullen." Angela says.

"So, I don't care who he is, I don't like anyone not using my real name." Kagome says as she and the girls enter the classroom.

The girls go that their seats while Kagome goes to the teacher, introduces herself and hands him her schedule. He initials it, hands her a math book and tells her to take a seat next to Mike Newton.

"Mr. Newton raise your hand, please."

Mike stares at Kagome as he raises his hand, she smiles at him causing him to blush. She goes and sits next to him and introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Mike, it's nice to meet you, Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mike."

The girl in the seat front of Mike turns around, looked Kagome up and down then introduces herself.

"I'm Jessica."

"Hello, Jessica, it's nice to meet you. Kagome says with a smile.

Jessica returns it with a fake smile.

The classroom continues to fill and right before the bell rings in walks Alice Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Emmett brightens when he sees that Kagome is in the same class, he gives her a wink. Kagome runs her hand over her face in frustration.

Jessica turns to Kagome, "You know Emmett Cullen?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I met him this morning and he's in my English class." Kagome tells her.

She looks behind her and notices that Emmett is staring at her, he gives her a big dimpled smile and winks at her again causing Kagome to narrow her eyes at him. Emmett chuckles at her reaction, infuriating Kagome even more.

"You're just making her mad, Emmett." Jasper tells him.

"Yeah, I know, she looks so cute when she's angry." Emmett tells his brother.

Jasper sighs and shakes his head, this was not going to end well.

All throughout class, Kagome tries to concentrate on the lesson, but she could feel Emmett's eyes burning into the back of her head. She was so tempted to turn around and ask him what his problem was, but she controlled her temper. The minute class was over, she bolted from the class. She almost went back to yell at Emmett when she heard him chuckle.

As she walks down the hall looking at the map to find her next class, she hears someone call her name.

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome turns and see Mike running down the hall to catch up with her, she stops to wait for him.

"Hi, Mike, what's up."

"I didn't get a chance to ask you what your next class is."

"Oh, it's gym class, I was just looking at the map to see where the gym was."

"I have gym next too, I'll walk you there." Mike said with a grin.

"Great, let's go then." Kagome says to him as they walk out of the building together.

They walked into the gym and Mike tells her where the girls locker room is, Kagome thanks him and goes to suit out. When she comes out she notices that Emmett is also in her gym class, along with Alice. She sighs and rolls her eyes, this was going to be a long class.

Emmett was talking with Alice when he caught Kagome's scent when she entered the gym, his head automatically snapped up and he smiled at the sight of her in shorts and a t-shirt. Alice turns and waves at Kagome which she returns, but when Emmett does the same thing she completely ignores him causing Emmett to laugh.

"Why are you acting this way?" Alice asks him.

"I'm just having a bit of fun." Emmett tells her.

"Well, stop it, you're acting like a jerk. You think she's going to be interested in you if you keep acting like this?"

"Of course she will, I'm irresistable." Emmett says with a cocky grin.

But his face falls a little when he sees that Kagome walks up to Mike and begins a conversation with him. As Kagome starts to stretch a low growl begins to build in Emmett's chest when he notices that Mike is staring at Kagome's ass. Alice puts her hand on Emmett's arm and give him a look.

"Calm down, Emmett." She whispers to him.

Emmett takes a deep breath, trying to control his irritation. By that time coach Clapp comes into the gym and calls the class to order. He takes roll, initials Kagome's schedule then has the students do laps around the gym. Once they finish their laps he announces that they were now going to start archery lessons.

Kagome's eyes light up at the prospect of doing archery, while she was waiting for her paperwork to get processed to come to America, Kagome had joined the local Kyūdō club in order to keep her archery skill sharp. She wasn't sure that she would ever be able to do archery in America again so she was delighted that the school offered it.

Coach Clapp had Emmett and some other boys help him set up the targets on the other side of the gym. Once everything was set up the coach asked if anyone had ever used a bow and arrow before, Kagome's hand shot up, much to Alice and Emmett's surprise.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi."

"I was on the local Kyūdō team in Japan." Kagome tells him.

Coach Clapp looks at her impressed, "For those of you who do not know what that is, Kyūdō is the Japanese martial art of archery. Well, then, Miss Higurashi, why don't you show us your skills."

Kagome walks over to the coach and takes the modern bow from him, she inspects it for a moment to familiarize herself with it then takes her stance in front of the target. Taking aim with the arrow, Kagome takes a deep breath and looses the arrow, and hits the bulls eye. The entire class is silent until Emmett starts cheering and clapping, soon the rest of the class follows his example.

Coach Clapp pats Kagome on the back, "Very good, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome frowns, "Not really, it's off center, I'm not used to using this type of bow, do you think tomorrow I could bring my own?"

"Yeah, sure, maybe you'd be interested in joining our archery club."

"Sure, as long as I can use my own bow."

Coach Clapp tells her that it wouldn't be a problem, after their conversation, he asks Kagome help him with some of the other students that are having trouble with their archery. Kagome gladly agrees to help, she spends a lot of time helping Mike, Eric, Angela and Jessica, even though Jessica insisted she could do it herself. She also corrected Alice stance a little so that she could hit the target more accurately.

Emmett on the other hand didn't need any help, he was doing perfectly fine on his own, each time he loosed an arrow he kept getting closer and closer to hitting the bull's eye. By the end of class, Emmett had hit the bull's eye at least once.

He gave Kagome a smug smile, "How's that, Kagome?"

"That's pretty good, Emmett," She said as she walked away.

The suddenly she turned around loosed an arrow that whizzed right by his head causing Emmett to duck. It hit the bull's eye and split his arrow in two, she smiled a wicked smile at him.

"But I'm better." She says as she walks out of the gym.

Emmett stares at her then looks at the target, then back at where Kagome had gone, he smiles and sighs.

"What a woman." Then he walks out of the gym. 


	5. That Ought To Learn Him

After gym class Kagome and Angela make their way to the cafeteria for lunch, they get in line and get their food then Angela leads Kagome to the table where the others are sitting. Kagome stops short when she sees that Emmett is also sitting at the table, Angela give her an encouraging smile.

"Come on, just ignore him."

Kagome nods, and they make their way over to the table. When they get there she notices that there is only one seat open next to Emmett, he smiles at her and pulls the seat out. Kagome turns her nose up at him and grabs a chair from the other table instead, she then wedges herself between Eric and Mike.

Emmett's smile falls a little when she doesn't sit next to him, Jasper notices and leans over to whisper in Emmett's ear.

"What did you expect, you've been getting on her nerves all morning."

Emmett didn't think he had been that annoying that she was now going to start ignoring him, he just wanted to tease her a little bit. Maybe that was the wrong way to go about getting to know his mate.

"Oh you think so?" Edward asks him in a sarcastic tone.

Kagome looks at both Edward and Emmett, she didn't hear Emmett say anything, not that she was actually paying attention. She shrugs and goes back to eating.

And while they are eating, Jessica is sitting there looking between Bella and Kagome. She had been walking down the hall when she heard Eric exclaim that Kagome and Bella are cousins, but she couldn't see the family resemblance. Jessica finally had enough she turns to Bella and says.

"I don't get it, how can she be your cousin, you don't even look alike and she's like from China."

Bella is so flustered by Jessica's blunt comment she can't think of anything to say. By this time Kagome's eyebrow is beginning to tick with annoyance.

"She has a name and it's Kagome." Kagome says, "And not that it's any of your business, but I'm from Japan, and it just so happens that out fathers are half brothers and for your FYI, Bella and I don't have to look alike to be cousins, Baka."

"What did you call me?" Jessica asks.

"I called you stupid."

"What?!" Jessica exclaims.

"Well that was a stupid thing you said, Jess, of course they don't have to look alike to be cousins." Mike says.

"Thank you." Kagome says to Mike.

Meanwhile, Emmett is sitting there trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. He just loves the fact that his little mate doesn't back down from anyone, not even him.

"And what are you laughing at, Emmett?" Kagome asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Emmett says holding his hands up in surrender.

Kagome huffs at him, she gathers her grabs her book bag and tray, "I'll see you guys in class." And with that she leaves the cafeteria.

Mike, Eric and Angela get up and follow after Kagome.

"Nice one, Jess." Mike says.

"Way to make the new girl feel welcome." Eric says as he walks away with Angela.

"You guys a didn't mean…" Jessica says then follows after her friend leaving Bella and the Cullens sitting at the table.

Alice looks over at Bella and smiles, "Oh, I really like your cousin."

Bella smiles back, "Yeah me too."

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly, Kagome quickly forgot about Jessica's stupid comment. Once school was over, Kagome goes to her locker to get her things and heads down to the parking lot where surely Bella is waiting for her. As she makes her way down the hall she senses a large demonic aura at the close to the exit doors and automatically knows that it's Emmett. She had been around the Cullens long enough that day that she could now easily tell by their demonic aura which was which, and it was definitely Emmett at the other end of the hall.

When she gets to the exit she notices Emmett leaning against the building with his hands in his pockets. He sees her come out and pushes off the building, falling in step with her Emmett walks alongside Kagome down towards the parking lot. Finally, Kagome gets fed up with him being so close to her and snaps at him.

"Is there something you want, Emmett?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if I could give you a ride home." Emmett says with a big dimpled smile.

Kagome looks at him and blinks, "You want to give me a ride home?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Without warning, Kagome starts laughing, she's laughing so hard that she drops her bag in order to hold on to her sides. She starts gasping for air and doubles over, then suddenly she stops. She frowns and takes a step towards Emmett, causing him to take one back.

"I wouldn't get a ride from you, Emmett Cullen, if it were raining cats and dogs and I was being chased by a pack of rabid wolves."

"But-"

"Look, I've already had one jerk in my life, I don't need another, so do me a favor, stay away from me, okay?"

And with that, Kagome turns around and walks off towards Bella's truck.

Emmett watches as Kagome gets into Bella's truck and they drive away, he couldn't believe that she had just rejected him. He stands there with his mouth hanging open when Alice walks up next to him.

"I thought you said Kagome's my mate."

"She is your mate, Emmett."

Then how come she just rejected me?" Emmett asks as he looks down at the little pixie next to him.

Alice smiles up at him, "I never said you were going to have an easy time getting together with her, I only told you the outcome. Besides I told you that you were acting like a jerk today, is it any wonder that she wants nothing to do with you? If you want her, Emmett, stop acting like a five year old and start acting like a man." Alice tells him then she walks off towards Edward's Volvo.

"I agree with her, brother." Jasper says as he walks by and pats Emmett on the shoulder. 


	6. Second Chances

Bella and Kagome drove home in silence, every now and then Bella would look over at Kagome, while Kagome stares out the window. Kagome sighs, why did Emmett have to be such a jerk, and why couldn't she be attracted to human boys instead of demons, vampires, whatever. Because let's face it, she was attracted to him, that is until he spoke then he ruined everything. Kagome sighs again.

Bella looks over at her cousin, she hates seeing her look so miserable, even though they had only known each other for a week, Bella already felt a connection with Kagome. She worried that maybe she was taking this thing with Emmett a bit too hard.

"You know, Emmett really isn't a bad guy." Bella tells Kagome.

"Oh really? You could have fooled me."

"I don't know what got into him today but usually he doesn't act like that. Maybe he was trying to impress you or something."

"Well, if he was he did a terrible job."

"Maybe tomorrow he'll be back to normal."

"It doesn't matter, I already told Emmett to stay away from me." Kagome tells her cousin.

"Why?"

"Because, I already had one jerk in my life treat me like dirt, I don't need another one." Kagome explains.

"Emmett would never treat you like that, I'm pretty sure he really likes you."

"Oh, yeah, and teasing me was the best way for him to show it."

"Like I said I don't know what got into him today, maybe you made him nervous. You really should think about giving him a second chance."

Kagome pondered for a moment, she really wasn't the type to hold grudges against people, just look at how many times she forgave Inuyasha.

"Maybe."

Bella and Kagome get home, they each go to their respective rooms to change and then come downstairs to start on their homework. Once they're through, Bella tells Kagome that she's going to make dinner this time and that Kagome can go ahead and relax if she wants.

Kagome goes downstairs and grabs her quiver of arrows and enlarges her bow. She heads back upstairs and goes into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go do some target practice."

Bella turns around and sees Kagome with a long bow and arrows, her eyes widen.

"Whoa, is that what you used on your Kyūdō team?"

"Yeah this has been in my family for a very long time."

'Almost two years' Kagome thought.

"Wow, well, don't go too far into the woods, they can be dangerous." Bell advises her cousin.

"Okay thanks," Kagome says as she walks out of the house heading for the woods towards the back of the house.

Meanwhile:

"I can't believe I acted like such a jerk toward my own mate." Emmett says as he walks in the door.

Rosalie was sitting in the living room reading a fashion magazine when she heard what Emmett had said.

"What do you mean you were acting like a jerk."

"I met my mate today, Rose, and acted like the biggest asshole towards her all day long, she even told me to stay away from her."

"For god's sakes, why would you act that way?"

"I don't know, she got mad at me first period for not using her name and she was so cute all mad that I couldn't help it, I just wanted to tease her, just to make her mad, and now she wants nothing to do with me."

"Well then it's your own stupid fault."

"I KNOW! What do I do now, Rose?"

"You're going to have to get back into her good graces," Rosalie tells him

"Yeah, but how?"

"Figure it out."

Alice comes downstairs with a happy smirk on her face, "You could start by apologizing for being such a jerk, but first I think you should go hunting before tomorrow, you need to let off some steam. Go South East you'll have some luck."

"I don't want to go." Emmett pouts.

"Just go, oh and change into some joggers before you go." Alice tells him.

Emmett gives her an odd look, he rushes upstairs changes then head out the door.

Rosalie looks at Alice, "You set him up."

Alice dances out of the room, "I'm not telling."

Kagome walks for a while into the woods until she comes to a clearing, there she finds a lone tree stump in the middle of the clearing. Thinking that it would be a good target she pulls an arrow out of the quiver on her back. Knocking the arrow she takes aim at the tree, Kagome takes a deep breath and looses her arrow. She hits the tree dead center.

Eyeing the tree critically she quickly draws another arrow and looses it, the arrow flies true and splits the other one in half. Kagome smiles and shoots three more time, hitting again dead center.

While Kagome is practicing, Emmett is running through the woods, he wasn't thirsty but the run was helping to clear his head. He suddenly stops when he hears a familiar sound, the sound of arrows hitting a target. Curiosity getting the better of him, Emmett goes to investigate. Using his vampire speed, he makes it to the edge of the clearing in no time, there he sees Kagome standing in the middle of the clearing with her bow drawn.

For her part, Kagome felt the minute Emmett arrived, her eyes shift to the direction from which his demonic aura is coming from. She can't see him, but she knows its him. Kagome chooses to ignore her new audience and continues to loose arrows into the tree. Once she is finished, Emmett steps out from behind the tree. He claps as he gets closer to her.

"Wow you are really good with that thing."

Kagome doesn't say anything to him she just turns and starts walking away. Desperate for her not to leave, Emmett reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Kagome, wait. I'm sorry about today, I was being an asshole to you and I want to apologize."

Kagome looks down at their joined hands, she realizes that his hand is ice cold.

'Are they all like that?' She wonders.

She looks up into Emmett's amber eyes, eyes that remind her so much of Inuyasha, her eyes begin to fill with tears as she remembers all the times that Inuyasha would ask for her forgivness and a wave of sadness overcomes her.

Emmett, seeing her eyes filling with tears, feels his chest constrict painfully, thinking that he is the cause of her pain. He hastily pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket, an old habit he has from when he was human, and hands it to Kagome.

"Oh god, Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kagome accepts the handkerchief from Emmett and wipes her eyes, she smiles at him, "You didn't, Emmett, you just reminded me of someone I used to know, he was a jerk to me too, but I always forgave him and he was worse than you."

"Kagome, I am so, so sorry, please, please forgive me."

"I think I can forgive you, Emmett, you were only teasing, If I can forgive Inuyasha for being a jerk, I can certainly forgive you."

Emmett beams at Kagome, if he had a heart it would be racing right now, he was so happy.

"Thank you, Kagome, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"No problem, Emmett, by the way what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh, I, uh was just out for a run there's a trail not to far from here but I stopped when I heard you shooting."

"Oh."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Emmett tells her.

"I'd like that."

As Kagome and Emmett walk back to Kagome's house all Emmett can think is to thank Alice for telling him to change into his joggers or else it would have looked like he was stalking Kagome. Suddenly Emmett stops, Kagome looks at him concerned.

"Something wrong, Emmett?"

"No, nothing at all, come on, let's go."

'Rotten, Pixie, set me up.' Emmett thought.


	7. Blast From the Past

Emmett led the way through the woods towards Kagome's house, he would take her hand and help her over the tree roots and fallen trees. Kagome graciously accepted his help, for some reason she got a thrill out of holding his hand as did Emmett. Once they got to her house, they walk to the front door where Edward is coming out.

'Don't start with me.' Emmett thinks when he sees Edward look between them and smirk.

Kagome blushes at the look that Edward gives them, she turns towards Emmett and gives him a shy smile.

"Thanks for walking me home, Emmett."

Emmett smiles back and gets closer to Kagome, "My pleasure, Kagome." He says as he takes her hand and brings it up to his lips, causing Kagome to blush even more.

By this time Bella has joined Edward on the porch, she and Edward look at each other stunned. What had happened that now Emmett and Kagome were on speaking terms?

At this point Charlie comes out on the porch and sees Emmett holding Kagome's hand, he steps off the porch and walks over to Kagome and Emmett. Emmett releases Kagome's hand and straightens up.

"Hello, sir, I'm Emmett Cullen."

Charlie looks between Emmett and Edward, "Cullen, huh?"

"Yes, sir." Emmett says with a smile.

"And how do you know my niece?"

"Oh, Uncle Charlie, Bella introduced us this morning and we have a few classes together."

Charlie turns to Bella, and narrows his eyes, "She did, did she?"

"Yes, sir, she did, I was just walking Kagome home from her target practice."

"Target practice?"

"Yes, Uncle Charlie, I went out and practiced shooting with my longbow, I'm thinking about joining the schools archery team."

"Oh, well, that would be good for you, Kagome, your mom told me you were on an archery team in Tokyo. Okay girls it's time to come in for dinner, so say goodbye to the boys."

With that, Charlie turns and goes back into the house. Bella and Edward walk down to his car so they could say goodbye while Kagome and Emmett stand by the front porch. Kagome fidgets a bit then looks up into Emmett's amber eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Emmett."

"Yes, you will."

"Have a goodnight."

"You too, Kagome."

Without warning, Emmett leans down and gives Kagome a kiss on the cheek, he then smiles at her and jogs off toward Edwards car, passing Bella as she walks back to the house.

"Bye, Bella." Emmett says in a happy tone.

"Bye, Emmett."

Bella comes and stands next to Kagome who has a hand on her cheek where Emmett had kissed her, and she's blushing furiously.

"I saw that." Bella tells her.

"What?"

"Emmett kiss you on the cheek, that was so sweet."

Kagome just blushed even harder, "Come let's go have dinner."

Bella laughs and puts her arm around her cousin and leads her into the house.

They go inside and sit down to a lovely dinner of lasagna, garlic bread, and a nice salad. Once they were done with dinner, Kagome did the dishes while Charlie went into the living room to watch TV. When she was finished she goes into the living room and sits down next to her Uncle. They watch TV in silence for a while until Charlie broaches the subject.

"So Emmett Cullen, huh?"

Kagome blushes and looks at her uncle, "What about him, Uncle Charlie?"

"Should I be worried about him?"

"No, I just met him today, you have nothing to worry about, we're just friends."

"Good, I don't think I can handle another Cullen right now."

Kagome giggles and gets up, she kisses her uncle goodnight and goes downstairs to her room to call her mother. It was 8pm local time which made noon the next day in Tokyo so it was the perfect time to call. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Oh, Kagome dear, it's so good to hear your voice, how was your first day of school?"

"It was okay, I like the school, I made a few friends already."

"Good I'm glad to hear that, how are you liking living with your uncle and cousin?"

"It's great, I'm getting along really well, with Bella, and Uncle Charlie is really nice. How are you, Souta and Grandpa?"

"We're doing well, Dear, missing you. Souta is doing well in school and the shrine has been busier than usual which makes your grandpa happy."

"That's good, Mom, I'm glad things are going well for you guys, well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine and that things are good here. But I have school tomorrow and I need to go to bed, give Souta and Grandpa a hug and a kiss for me. I miss you guys and hope to see you guys very soon, goodnight.

"Goodnight, Kagome Dear, have a good day at school tomorrow."

"I will, bye."

Kagome hangs up the phone, she went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas then got into bed, but just when she was about to turn off the light her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. she didn't recognise the number but it was from Japan, so she decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Miko."

Kagome's eyes widen, she immediately recognised the voice on the other end.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, then the phone slips from her fingers.

Kagome scrambles for her phone that had hit the floor, she picks it up and puts it to her ear.

"Hello, are you still there, Sesshomaru?"

"Do not disrespect this Sesshomaru by dropping your phone again, Miko."

"N-No of course not, how did you get this number?"

"I have my ways, Miko, and stop that incessant stuttering." Sesshomaru orders.

"R-right, sorry, I just can't believe I'm talking to you, that's all."

"Hn, did you think that This Sesshomaru was destroy like some lesser Youkai or perhaps that I had grown old and feeble after only 500 years?"

"I didn't know what happened to you this whole time, I never felt any of you in this era before."

"That is simply because we have learned to hide ourselves better since the Feudal Era. But that is a story for another time. There are things This Sesshomaru wishes to discuss with you, You will meet me at the Café in Port Angeles the day after tomorrow at 5:00 and you will not be late."

"Wait, how do you know where I am?"

"Must I repeat myself, Miko, I have my ways. 5:00 day after tomorrow do not keep me waiting."

With that the line went dead, Kagome stared at her phone for a minute before she put it on her nightstand to charge it. She got under her covers and settled into her pillow.

"He's alive, I can't believe Sesshomaru is alive," She paused for a moment, "Yes, I can, I wonder if anyone else is alive in this era."

Kagome then turns out the light and goes to sleep. 


	8. Lord of the Western Lands

The next day Kagome was up bright and early as usual. She did her meditation and Katas in the basement then went for a run. When she returned she showered and changed then started on breakfast, she made pancakes, eggs and bacon. By the time Charlie and Bella came down, Kagome was just setting everything down on the table and the coffee had just finished brewing.

"Kagome, you don't have to make breakfast every morning." Charlie tells his niece.

"I know but I'm up early anyway and besides I enjoy it." Kagome says with a smile, "So eat up while everything is nice and hot."

They all sit down to enjoy a nice breakfast together. After breakfast, Bella and Kagome grab their bags, head out to Bella's truck and head off to school. And as they drive to school, Kagome tries to think of a way to ask Bella if she could borrow her truck to go to Port Angeles the next day. She decides just to flat out ask her.

"Um, Bella, do you think you could lend me your truck tomorrow?"

"Sure, what do you need it for?"

"Well, last night I got a call from…a friend I haven't seen in a long time, it turns out that he's going to be in the area tomorrow and wanted to know if we could get together for coffee."

"Oh is he like an ex-boyfriend?" Bella asks with a smirk.

"Ew, no he's more like my ex-trainer, he taught me martial arts. As a matter of fact if I know him, that's probably going to be the first thing he asks me, if I've been keeping up with my training.

"Yeah I don't see a problem with it, I'll just get a ride from Edward."

"Great."

They get to school, Bella decides to wait for the Cullens while Kagome heads on up to her locker, she's putting her books and jacket away when a suddenly a red rose appears in front of her. She smiles and takes it, turning around she sees Emmett standing there with a grin on his face.

"A beautiful rose, for a beautiful girl."

Kagome blushes, then smells the flower, "Thank you, Emmett, that's so sweet."

Kagome hesitates for a moment then reaches up and kisses him on the cheek. Emmett's grin turns into a full blown smile as he reaches up and places a hand on his cheek.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asks.

"I'd like that."

Emmett takes Kagome's bag and slings it over his shoulder, he places his hand on the small of her back and ushers her down the hall. As they walk down the hallway Emmett begins to ask Kagome questions.

"So what was school like in Japan?"

"Nothing like this, for one we had to where uniforms. We had to we really short sailor suits that barely covered my butt."

Emmett pauses and looks at her, "I think would have liked to have seen you in that."

She slaps his arm, hurting her hand a little, "Emmett!"

"What? It's true. Do you miss your friends?"

Kagome sighs, "Some of them, but we grew apart and it was time for me to move on that's why I moved here with my Uncle Charlie and Bella."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm glad you're here."

"It happens, and thanks."

They get to class and walk in and each go to their designated seats. Angela looks up and smiles at Kagome, she turns in her seat to face her when Kagome sits down.

"I see that you and Emmett made up."

"Yeah he apologized for being a jerk yesterday after school."

"Is that rose from him?"

"Yeah, it is."

Aw he's so sweet," Angela gushes.

Kagome smiles and smells the rose again, "Yeah he is."

For the rest of the day, Emmett walks Kagome to all her classes and they have lunch together, at the end of the day Emmett offers to drive Kagome home but she politely declines again saying that she has a ride with Bella.

The next day, Kagome wakes up with a stomach ache, she knows that it's not anything she's eaten, it's just nerves from having to meet Sesshomaru later in the day. She hasn't the slightest idea of what he could possibly want to talk to her about.

She gets up does her normal routine makes breakfast but this time she doesn't eat, Bella notices but doesn't say anything. They head off to school, the drive to school is silent. Kagome is in her own little world thinking about what Sesshomaru wants to talk to her about, this causes her stomach to churn even more with nerves. She places her head against the window letting the coolness of the glass calm her.

"Nervous about meeting your friend?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen him, I don't know how much he's changed."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"I appreciate the offer, Bella, but he's a very private person and I'm sure he wants to talk with me alone."

Okay, then if you change your mind, let me know."

"Thanks."

"No, problem.

They get to school, get out of the truck and grab their bags, Edward and Emmett walk over towards them, Edward gives Bella a hug and a kiss while Emmett gives Kagome another rose. Kagome once again blushes and thanks him for the rose, they make their way inside, but Emmett notices that Kagome is distracted.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I just have a lot on my mind today, that's all." Kagome tells Emmett.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, just stuff I have to deal with myself."

"Okay, but I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Emmett, I appreciate that."

By the end the time lunch rolls around it's obvious that Kagome is nervous about something, she barely ate lunch, and she wouldn't talk to anyone, only answering direct question, Emmett was getting worried about his little mate.

When school ended Emmett noticed that Bella's truck was already gone but Bella was walking with Edward towards his Volvo. Emmett's worry for Kagome was beginning to turn into a full blown panic, he rushes over to Bella and Edward.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Oh she went to Port Angeles to meet up with a friend from Japan." Bella tells him.

"And you let her go alone!" Emmett nearly yells.

"Calm down, Emmett, Kagome's a big girl she can take care of herself, besides she's meeting one of her friends not a complete stranger."

"It doesn't matter, she could be in danger!"

"From what?" Bella asks

From anything, she doesn't know the area, or what goes on here. I gotta go, I have to make sure she's alright."

With that, Emmett sprinted to his Jeep, jumped in and tore out of the parking lot heading for Port Angeles.

"What's his problem?" Bella asks.

"I probably shouldn't tell you, but Kagome is Emmett's mate." Edward says.

"What?!"

"Yep, that's why he's so protective of her and wants to be around her all the time."

"Does she know? Bella asks.

"No, he's waiting for the right time to tell her."

"Well, I hope for his sake she takes it well, and doesn't reject him."

"I hope she does too." Edward says.

It took Kagome an hour to get to Port Angeles and another 15 minutes for her to find the Café that Sesshomaru was talking about, she flares out her spiritual powers to sense whether or not he has already arrived, and sure enough she sense his powerful aura inside. Walking into the Café she looks around for him, Kagome only see a man wearing an expensive dark grey suit with short dark hair and brown eyes, sitting by the window sipping some tea.

Kagome looks closer to see if it's him, then suddenly Sesshomaru flares his demonic aura so that Kagome can recognise him. She immediately makes her way over towards his table, bowing to show her respect

"Sesshomaru."

"Miko. Sit down."

Kagome automatically does what he says.

"I see that you are doing well, after your adventure in the past."

"Yes, I am, it was tough at first but that's why I moved to America to get a fresh start."

"Indeed."

"So to what do I owe this visit from the great Lord of the Western Lands?" Kagome asks.

"I have come to warn you, I am assuming you have already discovered the demonic activity in the area."

"If you're talking about the vampires, yes. I had the pleasure of meeting one and it turns out that I have the ability to purify them. I also have found that there are some watered down versions of Wolf Demons on the reservation near here, though I haven't run across one of them yet."

"Good I am glad that your powers work on these parasites and I am positive that they will work on those mongrels as well. I have also come to tell you that Kouga and his pack are in California, so if you need any help you can contact him. Also to give you this."

Sesshomaru takes a brand new phone out of his jacket pocket and slides it over to Kagome. She looks down at the phone then up at Sesshomaru, he nods his head and Kagome takes the phone and puts it in her purse.

"That phone has all of our contact information. Mine, Kouga and his pack, and you Kit's as well. If ever you need any of us you call and we will be here."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome asks.

"Because, Miko, I made a promise to that idiot brother of mine that I would look after you for as long as I can, it was his dying wish."

"Inuyasha is dead?" Kagome asks, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, he died of old age, Miko, he lived a good life. Found his mate and had many offspring."

"When did he die?"

"Two years ago."

Kagome couldn't help the tears that ran down her face, Sesshomaru sighs and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to her. She thanks him and wipes away her tears.

"You said that Shippou's contact information is in here, when can I see him."

"Not for a while, he is in Italy working for my company and cannot get away at the moment, but he did say you can call him whenever you wish. Once he has free time, the Kit will come to see you."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for all that you are doing for me, I appreciate it."

"You are welcome, Miko, there is one more thing I wish to give you."

Sesshomaru pulls out a debit card from his wallet and hands it to Kagome, "I set up a trust fund for you the day that idiot passed away, this card will give you access to the money in it. I never want to see you driving that horrific monstrosity again, it is beneath your station as my ward. Buy yourself a nice reliable vehicle.

With that, Sesshomaru finished his tea and stood up, he inclined his head towards Kagome.

"Miko." He says and walks out of the Café

The whole time Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking, Emmett had been watching from across the street, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he almost lost it when he saw Kagome start to cry. He wanted desperately to get closer but he didn't want Kagome to know he was stalking her.

Emmett watches as the man that Kagome was talking to comes out of the Café. The man looks around then makes eye contact with Emmett, his eyes narrow. Suddenly Emmett finds himself in an alleyway and he is being lifted off the ground by his neck.

"You, vampire, will be well advised to stay away from Kagome, or you will find yourself dying a most painful death at my hands." Sesshomaru tells Emmett.

"You know what I am?"

"Hn, you are a parasite that lives off the blood of humans, though by the color of your eyes, I can tell you are a little better than the rest of your kind. Living off the blood of animals instead. Nevertheless you will stay away from Kagome."

"I can't do that." Emmett tells him.

"And why is that, vermin?"

"Because, Kagome is my mate. I can't stay away from her even if I wanted to."

Sesshomaru stares at Emmett for a moment then drops him like a sack of potatoes. He stares down at him, then turns and walks away without saying a word. Suddenly he stops and turns to face Emmett.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you without hesitation, do you understand?"

"If I hurt her, I will want you to kill me."

"Good."

Sesshomaru disappears as quickly as he had shown up, leaving a stunned and frankly frightened Emmett. 


	9. Intel and Worries

Emmett got home more than a little flustered, He had never seen a man move that fast let alone manhandle him like that. There was no way that, that man was human, it was impossible. But he wasn't a vampire and he wasn't a shapshifter, what was he then?

Emmett was so busy running what the "man" had said to him over and over in his head that wasn't paying attention when he walked in the door. He was immediately approached by Edward, who had a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean the man that Kagome met came out of nowhere and picked you up by the neck?"

The minute Edward said that out loud the entire family gathered in the living room. Esme had a worried look on her face as she came up to Emmett to check him over.

"Oh, Emmett, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom, he didn't hurt me he really just scared the shit out of me. I've never had anyone treat me like a rag doll before."

"What did he tell you, son?" Carlisle asks.

"He told me to stay away from Kagome or he would kill me."

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie gasp.

"And what did you tell him?" Kostas asks.

"I told him I couldn't do that even if I wanted to, that she's my mate."

"And that's when he told you if you hurt her he'll kill you." Edward finished.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should stay away from her, Emmett."

"Could you stay away from Bella even if someone threatened you, Edward?"

"No, I couldn't, then you need to be sure she's worth the risk."

"Trust me, she's worth everything."

"But who was that man, and how is it that he was able to manhandle you so easily?" Jasper asks

"I don't know, but one day I'll ask Kagome to tell me who or what he is."

"Why don't you ask her tomorrow?" Alice asks.

"Because then she'll know I followed her like some crazed stalker. I just now got in her good graces, I don't want to ruin it."

"Yes, it's too early in your friendship for you to be asking her things like that anyway. Give it time, Emmett, I'm sure eventually she'll tell you." Carlisle advises.

"In the meantime just get to know her, and let her get to know you." Esme tells her son.

"Okay." Emmett says with a nod, "Well I think I'll go hunting, anyone care to join me?"

Jasper and Kostas stand up and head out the door with Emmett. They decide to go hunting for grizzly bears, Emmett's favorite to help him calm down.

In the meantime Kagome gets home and goes straight down to her room to call Shippou. She knows it's late in Italy but she doesn't care, she has to hear her son's voice.

The phone rings twice before Shippou answers,

"Hello, mother."

"Shippou, is that really you?"

"Yes of course it's me, Kagome, I've been expecting your call all night."

"You knew that Sesshomaru was going to talk to me today?"

"Yes, he told me that he was going to warn you about the dangers in the area."

"Oh the vampires and the watered down wolf demons, yes he told me."

"They're shapeshifter, mother."

"Shapeshifter, what do you mean?"

"They are as you say watered down wolf demons, but they're mostly human now. They have the power to shift into their wolf form though they have none of the actual strengths of a wolf demon or the size of a true wolf demon, but their larger than normal wolves." Shippou explains.

"Are the decendants from Kouga's wolves?" Kagome asks.

"No, they were here long before we showed up, but they are decendant of some wolf demon tribe of some sort. Now only certain members of this particular tribe carry the gene."

"Oh I see.

"Sesshomaru told me that you've already come across a vampire and that you were able to purify him." Shippou comments

"Yes, I used one of my sacred arrows on him and he turned to dust. I do have a question what's the difference between those vampires with red eyes and those with amber eyes?"

"You've met some with amber eyes?"

"Yes, there are some that go to my school, four of them to be exact, they pretend to be students."

"How interesting, those with amber eyes feed off the blood of animals only, the one with red eyes feed exclusively off the blood of humans." Shippou informs his mother.

"Huh, that is interesting, so they can be trusted around humans?"

"Not really, they can still snap and go after a human, they just have a lot more restraint than normal vampires. But if you're saying that these vampires interact with humans on a daily basis, they have even more restraint that others of their kind. Why do you ask?"

"My cousin is dating one."

"What?! Does she know what he is?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling that she does."

"Hmm, she must be his mate then, if he hasn't attacked her."

"Mate, you think so?"

"That's the only reason I could think of for him to put himself through the agony of being so close to a human." Shipppou reasons, "Well, Kagome it's late and I have to go to work in the morning, it was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too, Shippou."

"As soon as I get some free time, I'll try to come visit you."

"That would be wonderful, Shippou."

"Bye for now, Kagome."

"Bye, Shippou."

Kagome hangs up the phone with a content smile on her face. She is so happy to have been able to talk to Shippou even if it was only for a little while. After her little talk with Shippou, Kagome started thinking about the Cullens, she found that she had much more respect for Emmett and his siblings. If they purposely went against their own nature just so that they could lead a semi-normal life, that was worthy of her respect.

Kagome felt her fondness for Emmett grow a little bit more that night and she found that she couldn't wait to see him the next day.

Emmett never did ask Kagome about the mysterious man that she had met up with in Port Angeles, he was afraid that if she found out that he was stalking her she would want nothing to do with him anymore. And that was not something that he could stand.

The weeks went by, Emmett and Kagome's friendship grew stronger. It was obvious to everyone that they had a mutual attraction towards one another, though they never broached the subject. They spent a great deal of time together, studying and hanging out, Emmett would always offer to pick her up and take her home from school, she would sometimes accept. Since she had yet to buy her own car and she really did enjoy spending time with him, Kagome didn't see any reason to say no.

One day Emmett and Kagome were approaching the lunch table and they heard Mike and Jessica talking about her Valedictorian speech she was suppose to give.

"My fellow students. Cool. Right? Wow. Okey, right? - Cute. We are the future. Anything is possible... ... If you just believe." Mike says

"Nice" Angela states.

"Blah, blah, blah... Perfect. And got your self a speech." Mike tells Jessica as he rips of the page and hands it to Jessica.

Jessica crumples the paper and tosses it at him, "No, this will be my speech. When I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head. So... Thank you."

"Ya gotta embrace the cliches, Jess." Mike tells her.

"They have the bread and butter of all valedictorians." Eric comments

"And that is why you are not valedictorian. And Jess doesn't need cliches. Speech is gonna be epic." Angela tells her boyfriend.

"Epic? It'll change lives."

Kagome and Emmett look at each other and roll their eyes, suddenly Alice and Jasper sit down next to Kagome. Alice looks incredibly excited.

"I've decided to throw a party."

"After all how many time are we going to graduate high School"

Emmett stifles a laugh, Kagome furrows her brow and gives him an odd look.

"A party at your place" Angela asks.

"I've never seen your place." Jessica says.

"Yeah neither have I," Kagome adds.

"No one has ever seen their place." Eric points out.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward says in a disappointed tone.

"It'll be fun." Alice insists.

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time." Bella reminds her.

"What happened the last time?" Kagome asks.

"I'll tell you some other time," Emmett whispers in her ear.

Suddenly Alice gets this blank look on her face, her eyes glaze over and she freezes in her chair. Edward freezes a bit as well, no one at the table notices except for Kagome, though she doesn't make it obvious. She notices that their demonic aura spikes a little bit, and she wonders why that is.

The rest of the day goes about as normal, when they get home Kagome is informed that Bella and Edward will be going to Jacksonville that coming weekend to see Bella's mother. Bella asks Kagome to help her pack.

"I wish I had a third ticket so you could come with me, Kagome."

"That's okay, Bella, you and Edward have fun in Florida."

"What are you going to do this weekend?"

I don't know, hang out with Emmett, I guess." Kagome says as she lays on Bella's bed.

"How are things going between you two?" Bella asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you two dating, you two seem awfully close."

"No, we're not dating, Bella. Emmett and I are just good friend." Kagome tells her cousin.

Bella goes and sits on the bed in front of Kagome, "Would you go out with him if he asked you?"

Kagome begins to blush, "I might if he asked, but I don't think he sees me that way."

"Oh, believe me, Kagome, Emmett sees you that way, trust me."

"You think so?" Kagome asks with a little hope in her voice.

"Oh, I know so, Edward says that you're all Emmett talks about.

"I hope you're right."

The night that Bella and Edward left, the Cullens were in the woods preparing to chase down and kill Victoria. They were all spread out waiting for her to make an appearance.

"You sure this is where you saw her?" Jasper asks.

"She's almost here," Alice confirms

Alice spins and looks at Emmett, "On your left!"

Emmett explodes to his left, Rosalie right behind him. Jasper and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Esme and Alice following up the rear. Victoria racing through the trees, tense but not afraid. Escaping is what she's good at. She reaches a ravine, she doesn't break stride, just leaps across it. Carlisle pulls up short, yells to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Wait. She's in their territory." Carlisle informs them.

"She'll get away," Rosalie yells.

"No she won't," Jasper tells her.

On the other side of the ravine, three giant wolves leap onto the scene and take up the chase after Victoria. Sam in the lead in his enormous black wolf form. A parallel chase ensues, the wolves and the Cullens keeping to their sides of the ravine, which she realize is the line that demarcates the territories, Victoria leaps back over.

"All ours now, " Emmett says as he races off after her.

Emmett grabs hold of her shoulders and roll head over keester, Victoria uses the momentum to her advantage and flings Emmett off and over her into a tree.

She takes the split second he's down to leap back over to wolf-land and keeps running.

"Emmett don't!" Esme yells.

But Emmett seeing red flies over the ravine. The second his feet hit the other side, Paul in wolf form turns to face him, there's a moment of standoff. It would be simple enough for Emmett to defuse the situation by jumping back, he doesn't. Paul growls with bravado. That just makes Emmett smile. Victoria, at a safe distance now, slowly looks back, surprised to see what is happening. She studies the conflict with curiosity. Paul and Emmett charge each other, they roll in the dirt for a dozen yards.

Carlisle calls Emmett back to their side of the treaty line, and Emmett reluctantly obeys, just then Alice gasps her eyes glaze over and she grabs onto Emmetts arm.

"Kagome."

Emmett's dead hear clenches, "What about Kagome?"

"She's in the woods, Victoria is going to stumble upon her."

"Alice, where?"

"In the woods close to the Swan house." Alice tells him.

Emmett takes off running, he only hopes he gets there in time to save his mate.


	10. Confrontation

Kagome was going to go for a run but changed her mind and decides that she would rather practice her spiritual powers instead. She goes to the clearing where she normally shoots her bow, it's already dark but there's a full moon which gives off more than enough light for Kagome to see her target.

Kagome begins to stretch and flex her muscles, she decides to go through her Katas while she's at it. Suddenly Kagome senses a demonic aura coming towards her and coming fast, not as fast as Kouga but still. Kagome knows it's a vampire, she doesn't have enough time to escape so she prepares herself for the confrontation.

She suddenly sees a blur of red in the trees coming straight for her, Kagome gets in a defensive stance like Sesshomaru taught her, and brings forth her spiritual powers. Victoria, sensing something different about this human, stops in her tracks. Instead she comes walking into the clearing calmly.

"Well what do you know, a midnight snack, all alone in the woods, how lucky for me."

Kagome's eyes narrow, "Try it, Vampire, you'll see I'm not easy prey like a normal human."

Victoria laughs, "You know what I am?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagome asks, "You're a pathetic blood sucking demon."

Victoria laughs again, "I'll show you pathetic when you join my army."

"I don't think so."

Quick as a flash, Kagome pulls her bow from her charm bracelet, enlarges it and fires a spiritual arrow at the vampire. But Victoria's talent is evasion and she was able to dodge Kagome's arrow, she was not so lucky with the second and third arrows that Kagome loosed. The arrows catch victoria's coat setting it ablaze, Victoria quickly rids herself of her coat. Seeing red she lunges for Kagome, but Kagome is ready. She quickly puts up a defensive barrier just as Victoria makes a grab for her. Victoria hits the barrier and is thrown back 100 ft. She crashes into the trees destroying them.

Emmett hears the disturbance and increases his speed, he prays to whomever will listen to him that Kagome is okay. When he gets to the clearing, he sees Victoria pounding on what appears to be some sort of pink barrier that is surrounding Kagome. Wasting no time Emmett lets out a growl and rushes Victoria, but Victoria easily dodges out of Emmett's grasp and makes a run for it.

"This isn't over, Little Girl."

"Count on in it, Vampire!" Kagome yells, as she lowers her barrier.

Emmett turns around and looks at Kagome wide eyed, "You know what she is?"

"Yes of course, Emmett, she isn't the first vampire I've met since I've been here."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I was attacked by one the first week I was here."

"Oh my god, are you alright, did they hurt you?" Emmett asks as he rushes up to Kagome and gathers her in his arms.

Kagome hugs him back, "I'm fine, Emmett, I purified his ass."

Emmett pulls away from Kagome and gives her a confused look, "I don't understand, what do you mean you purified him."

"I turned him to ash, see have the ability to turn sense and purify certain supernatural beings and vampires happen to be one of them."

Emmett lowers his head in shame, "Then you already know what I am."

Kagome raises his chin with her fingers, so that he is looking into her eyes, she smiles at him, "Yes I've known what you were since the day I met you and your family, but I don't mind, Emmett, I can sense that you're good."

Emmett scoffs and pulls away from her, "Good, Kagome, I've killed before, how can I be good?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No."

"Was it a means of survival?"

"Yes."

"Are you still killing?"

"No."

"Then, Emmett, you're good. I can see it in your soul." Kagome tells him as she takes his hand.

"I don't have a soul." Emmett says with a pout.

Kagome laughs, she places her hand on his cheek. Emmett leans into her touch.

"Of course you do, you may have lost some of it when you died, but it's still there, I can feel it."

"But how, Kagome, how can you do that, how did you create that barrier how can you destroy my kind?" Emmett asks.

Kagome pulled away from Emmett, she goes and sits in the grass. Emmett follows her and sits in front of her.

"I'm what is known in Japan as a Miko, a shrine maiden who fights evil spirits, demons, and ghosts. I have the ability to do magic, I can use my spiritual energy to make arrows of purification for my bow, you saw my barriers, I can infuse my arrows with my spiritual powers and create sacred arrows."

"Wow, are there a lot of you in Japan?"

"No, I'm the last of my line." Kagome tells him.

Kagome falls back into the grass and stares up at the starry sky, she hears Emmett shift his position and comes to lie down next to her. They just lie there in the tall grass staring at the stars. Kagome turns her head and stares at Emmett for a while.

"What's on your mind, Kagome?"

"How old are you, Emmett?

"95 years old."

"How old were you when you were bitten?"

"I was 20."

"Can I ask you what happened, were you attacked?"

"Yeah, but not the way you're thinking. I was out hunting and was mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. I had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie, my sister, saved me and carried me over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Carlisle bit me and changed me into a vampire. Rosalie told me that reason she saved me was because I reminded her of her friend's little boy. Carlisle thought that maybe Rosalie and I would be mates but we've only ever been friends."

"Oh." Kagome says with a sigh of relief.

Emmett had no idea why he told Kagome that, he just felt the need to make it clear that nothing ever went on between him and Rose.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know how to fight?"

"Ah, now that's a story for another time, Emmett. I think for now I should be getting home, it's getting late."

"I'll walk you home."

"Okay, my uncle Charlie is working late tonight so there's no one home."

They both stood up, wipe off their pants and begin to walk home, Emmett reaches out and takes Kagomes hand. She smiles and intertwines her fingers with his. He raises her hand to his lips and kisses it, Kagome blushes. They walk in comfortable silence, they reach the back door and Kagome turns to face Emmett.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Thanks for letting me, Kagome"

Emmett stands there for a moment with a big smile on his face, his eyes dart down to her lips and linger there, then he looks up at her.

"You know, Kagome, I really like you."

"I really like you too, Emmett."

"That's good," Emmett rubs the back of his head, "Cause I was wondering, would you go out with me?"

"Like be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Kagome smiles at Emmett, "I'd love to."

"Great, may I kiss you?"

"Yes, you may."

Emmett cups either side of Kagome's face and leans down, they both close their eyes as their lips connect. There's an instant spark between them, Emmett's lips are cold and hard, but it's the best kiss Kagome has ever had. Not that she's been kissed a lot. Emmett pulls away, he doesn't want to overwhelm her, they both sigh.

"Wow," Kagome says.

"You can say that again." Emmett says with a chuckle.

He gives her a hug and kisses her forhead, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Emmett."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

And with that, Emmett uses his vampire speed and heads home. 


	11. Getting to Know You

Emmett runs home, he is so happy, he didn't think that this night would turn out as well as it has. He thought for sure that it was going to end in a tragedy, but nope, he ended up getting a girlfriend instead! And what a girlfriend, who would have thought that, that petite beauty was so powerful? Emmett get home and the first person to greet him is Alice.

"I am so happy for you!"

"You saw?"

"Not all of it, just the part where you asked Kagome to be your girlfriend and she said yes. What happened with Victoria?"

"She ran off when I got there."

Emmett didn't want to tell them about Kagome being a Miko, he didn't feel it was his place. Good thing Edward wasn't there.

At this point the rest of the family appears and begins to congratulate Emmett. Jasper pat him on the back.

"I knew you two would get together soon, I could feel her attraction for you for quite some time." Jasper tells him

Emmett gives him an incredulous look, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Jasper asks with a smirk.

"So when do we get to meet the young lady?" Carlisle asks.

And does she know about us?" Esme asks.

"Yes she knows about us, I told her earlier, and she's fine with it. and if you guys want I'll ask her if she wants to come over tomorrow.

"Good, I want to see if she's good enough for my little brother," Rosalie tells him.

"Oh trust me, Rose, she is, the question is am I good enough for her?"

"Of course you are, Little Brother." Kostas tells Emmett

'I don't know about that.' Emmett thinks.

The next day Kagome is up bright and early as is her custom, she goes through her routine and decides to just have cereal for breakfast since her Uncle Charlie left her a note saying that he was going to be getting up late then he was going to be going fishing. Once she had her cereal she goes downstairs and changes into her running gear. Exiting the house she finds Emmett leaning up against Bella's truck. He smiles at her and pushes off the truck. Making his way over he leans down and kisses her on the lips.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kagome asks.

"Well, I don't sleep."

"Like ever? Kagome asks.

"No not ever." Emmett tells her.

"Wow, that still doesn't explain what you're doing here so early."

"Well, Bella told me that you go running every morning and I wanted to go with you, if that's okay?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "You just want to go to keep me safe, don't you?"

Emmett gives her a sheepish grin, "Guilty."

Kagome huffs and crosses her arms, "I'm a big girl, Emmett, I can take care of myself, as I plainly proved last night. But, I would love the company, let's go."

Emmett grins and follows Kagome down the street. And while they're running, Emmett poses a question.

"Hey, Kagome, how about after this we go over to my house so you can meet my family."

Kagome nearly trips, "What, but I already know Alice and Jasper and Edward isn't here."

"Yeah, but you haven't met Rosalie or Kostas or my parents, please, Kagome." Emmett begs giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright only because I can't resist the eyes."

"Yes, thank you, Kagome"

"Yeah, yeah."

They finish their run and head back to Kagome's house. Emmett leaves and tells her he'll be back in an hour so that will give Kagome plenty of time to get ready. He kisses her goodbye and runs off, Kagome goes inside and makes her way down to the basement. She pulls out her blue sun dress, yellow sweater and heels and goes to the bathroom to shower and change. Once she has blow dried her hair Kagome, makes her way upstairs, where she finds her uncle Charlie getting his stuff ready to go fishing. He looks up and smiles at her.

"My, don't you look pretty, what's the occaison?"

"I have a date." Kagome says in a excited tone.

"A date with, who?" Charlie asks.

"Emmett Cullen."

"I thought you said you two were just friends."

"Well, not after last night."

Charlie's eyes widen, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing bad, Uncle Charlie, we've just been seeing a lot of each other and getting closer and last night, Emmett asked me to be his girlfriend."

"He did, did he? Well, I want to talk to him before you leave. I'm not going to let him treat you the way his brother treated Bella, I stayed quiet that time and she got her heart broken. I won't stay quiet this time."

"Uncle Charlie!"

"Nope, Kagome, I don't trust those boys, so make sure he comes in the house.

"Okay."

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door, Kagome goes to answer it. When Emmett sees Kagome, his eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees Kagome.

"Wow, Kagome, you look beautiful."

She blushes prettily, "Thank you, Emmett."

He offers his arm, "Shall we go?"

"Not just yet."

Emmett gives her a confused look.

"My uncle wants to talk to you."

"Great."

Just then Kagome and Emmett hear from the living room, "Kagome is that him?"

"Yes, Uncle Charlie."

Kagome takes Emmett's hand and leads him into the living room, They stand in the doorway waiting for Charlie to acknowledge them, Charlie doesn't say anything at first.

"Uncle Charlie, you remember, Emmett Cullen?"

"Uh huh, have a seat, son."

Emmett, sits down on the loveseat and Kagome sits down next to him. they both sit there waiting for Charlie to continue. Charlie takes a sip of his beer then looks at Emmett.

"Emmett, I'm sure you know that Kagome is my only niece and that her father is no longer with us, so I'm going to take on the role as her father would have. And I'm telling you right now, that if you treat my niece the way your brother treated Bella there will be hell to pay. I don't care if I am the Chief of Police I will not tolerate you hurting my niece."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Kagome, sir, I plan on taking good care of her."

"That's what your brother said." Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I unlike my brother truly mean it. I plan on sticking around for as long as Kagome will have me. I care very deeply for Kagome and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Are you sure about that, Emmett."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now I'm going out of town, but I expect that you bring her home at a decent hour."

"Yes, sir."

"You can call me Charlie, son."

Thank you, Charlie, I'll take good care of her."

"Alright then, have fun."

Kagome, Emmett and Charlie stood up, Emmett shook Charlie's hand then he takes Kagome's hand and leads her outside. Charlie walks to the door and watches as Emmett opens the door to his Jeep for Kagome and helps her in then he walks to the other side, gets in and they drive away.

He sighs and closes the door, "Well I definitely like him more than I do Edward."

As Kagome and Emmett drive off, Emmett takes Kagome's hand and kisses it. She blushes but smiles at him.

"Blushing suits you." He says.

She blushes even harder, "Well I think that went well," Kagome tells him.

"Yeah, I think he likes me more than he likes Edward." Emmett says with a smirk.

"Yeah why is that, Uncle Charlie told me that Edward left Bella and broke her heart, but why did he leave Bella?"

"Well…"

Emmett, then proceeded to tell Kagome everything that happened at the beginning of the year, about the whole Jasper attack on Bella's birthday, about how Edward made them leave. How Bella started hanging out with the wolves on the reservation.

"You know about them don't you?"

"Yes, They're a form of they're a watered down version of Wolf demon back home."

"Demons are real?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, but not the way you're thinking, I'll explain later, go on with your story."

"So then, Bella jumped off a cliff-"

"Wait, she jumped off a cliff!"

"She said it was for fun but Alice saw it as her committing suicide."

"What do you mean, Alice saw?"

"Some vampires have gifts, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control people's emotions and Edward can read people's mind." Emmett tells her.

"He can?!" Kagome says with a gasp

Emmett chuckles, "For some reason, he can't read yours or Bella's"

Kagome sighs with relief, Emmett quirks an eyebrow.

"Why, Kagome, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, just that's such a violation of one's privacy."

Emmett nods, but he doesn't quite buy it, so he continues on with his story about Edward wanting to kill himself and Bella going to Italy to save him and about the Volturi and about her making a deal to become a vampire."

"So you're telling me that my cousin is going to be turned into one of you after we graduate?"

"Yep."

"Isn't there another way?" Kagome asks.

"This is what she wants, Kagome, to be with Edward forever."

Kagome sat back in her seat in silence. She thought about her relationship with Emmett and if it ever turned to love, she didn't think she could do that for him no matter how much she loved him.

They finally reach the Cullen house and Kagome is amazed by the sight. It is a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah river. She can't believe that vampires live like this. Kagome didn't know what to expect but this was not it. Emmett parks outside the front door he gets out of the car and goes to the other side to open the door for Kagome. Emmett takes Kagome by the hand and leads her into the house.

"Nervous?" He asks.

"A little."

The inside of the first story is open and bright, with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a grand piano in the center to the right as well as a rarely used dining room and kitchen, but today the kitchen is being used. Kagome sniffs and realizes that the Cullens are making her favorite dish of all time, Oden.

Kagome looks at Emmett, "How did you know Oden is my favorite dish?"

"We didn't, Esme thought you might be feeling a little homesick and wanted to make you something special. It pure coincidence that we just happened to pick your favorite." Emmett explains.

"Thank you, Emmett, this means a lot to me." Kagome tells him.

She goes to kiss him on the cheek, but at the last second, Emmett turns his head and captures her lips. They make their way into the kitchen where everyone is busy cutting up the the ingredients to add to the Oden, but they all stop when Kagome and Emmett enter the kitchen.

"Guys this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Carlisle, Esme, you already know Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Kostas."

Kagome gives them a brilliant smile, "Hi it's nice to meet you all, and it good to see you again Alice and Jasper."

Esme is the first to come up to Kagome and give her a hug, "Welcome to our home."

Carlisle then comes over and shakes Kagome's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

Rosalie is next, she gives Kagome a once over and approves of her. Rose can tell just by looking at her that she's perfect for Emmett. She comes over and gives Kagome a hug as well.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you, Emmett hasn't stopped talking about you since the day he met you." Rosalie tells Kagome.

If Emmett could blush, he would have, "Rose!" He whines.

"It's true, Little Brother, Hello I'm Kostas, Rosalies husband, it's nice to meet you, Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you as well Kostas."

"Forgive us for eavesdropping, but did you say we're making your favorite dish?" Kostas asks.

"Yes, I'm just wild for Oden, thank you so much for making it. I haven't had any since I left Tokyo."

"Well, I'm glad Esme picked it then, but I'm afraid it's not ready yet. Emmett, why don't you show Kagome the rest of the house and we'll call you when lunch is ready." Carlisle tell him.

"Okay, Carlisle, let's go Kagome let me show you the house."

Emmett takes Kagome by the hand and leads her upstairs. On the second floor, Rosalie and Kostas' room is at the top of the staircase. Moving around clock-wise is Jasper's study, Alice and Jasper's room with an attached closet larger than the room itself. Carlisle's office is next, with an area inside for Esme's study and Carlisle's personal library.

On the third floor, Carlisle and Esme's room is at the top of the staircase. Edward's room is facing south next to his room is Emmett's room. It's a large room done in cream and blue with a large flat screen TV and every gaming system known to man. There are sports memorabilia decorating the walls and a large collection of movies and books against the other wall.

Kagome looks up at Emmett and grins, "My little brother, Souta, would love you. He's a gaming geek too."

Emmett clutches at his heart, "You wound me, woman, I'm not a gaming geek."

"You so are, Emmett it's so obvious."

"I have to do something at night, Kagome, unless you want me to start visiting you the way Edward visits Bella." Emmett says with a smirk.

"I thought I felt his aura hanging around the house at night."

"So you've known this whole time he's been sneaking into Bella's room to watch her sleep?"

"Yep and that's creepy."

"Yeah it is, hey how about we watch a movie until the food is ready?"

"Okay."

Emmett put on Iron Man 2, he and Kagome settle down on his sofa to watch the movie, about half way through, Esme called up saying that the Oden was ready. Kagome was so excited to eat that she hoped up off the sofa and practically ran downstairs. Emmett followed at a slower pace laughing as he went downstairs.

When Kagome got downstairs the dining room was set up just for her and there was a bowl already served. The others were sitting around the table waiting for her, she sat down at the head of the table then Emmett came and sat down next to her, Kagome put her hands together and said "Itadakimasu" (I humbly receive) then she took a spoonful of Oden and ate it. Kagome hummed as she ate the Oden, while the others looked on.

Kagome puts the spoon down, she smiles at Esme, "This is almost as good as the one my mother makes, Esme, thank you so much for making it for me."

Esme smiles brightly, "Oh, you're welcome, Kagome, it was my pleasure."

Once Kagome finishes eating they all go into the living room to talk. Kagome and Emmett sit on the loveseat while the others take their usual spots around the living room.

"So, Kagome, is there anything you would like to know about us?" Carlisle asks.

"I was just wondering how you all were turned, Emmett told me what happened to him, if you don't mind I'd like to hear about the rest of you."

Carlisle looks at his family and they all nod, they don't have a problem with telling Kagome about their origins, Carlisle decides that he should start.

" I was born in 1640 in London…"

He goes on to explain his life, when he's finished he goes on to explain how he created his family.

"Edward was the first I created, he was born Edward Anthony Masen and was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, but when I met him he was dying of Spanish influenza in 1918. His mother as her dying wish, asked me to do everything in my power to save him. I think she knew what I was. So I took him from the hospital and turned him."

Esme went next, "I was born in 1895. I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio…"

She explained that she tried to commit suicide after the death of her baby and that Carlisle found her barely alive, and turned her.

Alice went next, She informed her that she had no memory of her life as a human, that she only that she was in an asylum and that a vampire had turned her. She told her that she and Jasper joined the Cullen clan in 1950.

Jasper tells her that he was born Jasper Whitlock in 1844, in Houston, Texas. That he was part of the Confederate army and made the youngest major in Texas. That he was turned by a vampire named Maria, and that in 1948 he met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia.

Kostas, told her that he was born in 1810 on the isle of Crete, that he was turned in 1830 by a nomadic vampire that caught him alone tending to the sheep. That he could never bring himself to feed off of humans so he has always fed off of animals that he met Rosalie in New York 20 years ago and they have been together ever since.

Rosalie was a little more reluctant to tell her story. Kagome assures her that if she didn't want to tell her that she didn't have to.

"No if everyone is telling their story I should tell mine, I was born 1915 in Rochester, New York…"

Rosalie went on to tell her about her loveless relationship with her fiancé and that a week before her wedding she was brutally beaten and raped by her fiancé and his friends and left for dead. She went on to tell Kagome that Carlisle found her barely alive and changed her. By the time Rosalie was through with her story, Kagome was in tears. Emmett wrapped his arm around her and gave her his handkerchief.

"I am so sorry, Rosalie."

"Thank you, Kagome."

Emmett cleared his throat, and looks at Kagome, "I'd like to hear about your life, Kagome."

Kagome sits up straighter, she wonders if she should tell them about her adventures in the Feudal Era, but looking at Emmett with that expectant look on his face she can't deny him. Kagome takes a deep breath and starts.

"Well, it all started on my 15th birthday…"


	12. Stories of the Past

Kagome began to tell them the fantastic story of her adventures in the Feudal Era. First she told them the story of the Shikon Jewel or Jewel of the Four Soul, a powerful marble-sized jewel which grants whoever possesses it with immense power. She told them how the jewel had come into existence during the Heian Period of Japan by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful dragon youkai

"What's a Youkai?" Alice asks.

"Youkai are a class of supernatural monsters, spirits, and demons in Japanese folklore, but their actually real." Kagome explains.

The Cullens look at each other then give Kagome a skeptical look, Emmett encourages her to continue with her story.

She goes on to tell them that Midoriko was able to seize the souls of youkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many youkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yōkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the youkai she bound within it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel.

"That was a very interesting story, Kagome, but what does that have to do with you? Rosalie asks.

"I'll get to that in a little bit."

She then tells them the story of Naraku, How Kikyo was entrusted with the guardianship of the jewel due to her purifying powers, but it leads to her untimely demise. Naraku deceives Kikyo and Inuyasha, a half demon, who had fallen in love with her, into hating each other by making them believe they had betrayed one another. The purpose of his plan is to steal the jewel and corrupt it with their hatred and bitterness.

"Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for fifty years and Kikyo died of her wounds, she had the Jewel burned with her body. Now we come forward 500 years to my time. When I was 15 I was on my way to school when my brother Souta told me that our cat Buyo was down in the well house that was know as the Bone Eaters Well. I found him, only to be pulled into the well by a youkai known as Mistress Centipede, whose bones had been resurrected by the presence of the Shikon no Tama within my body."

The Cullens gasp, Emmett sits further on the edge of the loveseat and takes Kagome's hand.

"I resisted the demon, and escaped her grasp. But when I climbed out of the well, I found myself in the middle of a forested meadow 500 years in the past. Later I was found by some local villagers when I stumbled upon a sleeping Inuyasha.

"That night the village was attacked by Mistress Centipede and I ran into the forest. By this time the spell that had Inuyasha pinned to the tree had weaken and he woke up, I released him from the tree but not before Centipede injured me and ripped the Shikon Jewel from my body."

Kagome lifts her shirt to show them the scar where the jewel had come out of her body, Carlisle gets up so he could take a closer look at the scar. Kagome continues.

"Inuyasha was able to defeat Mistress Centipede, but suddenly he turned on me!"

Emmett growls softly beside her.

"Fortunately Lady Kaede, the local Priestess, was there and she had some beads of subjugation, she casts the spell and they wrapped around Inuyasha's neck. So that every time I said the word sit, he would face plant into the ground."

This caused the others to chuckle.

Kagome goes on to tell them about later on shattering the Shikon Jewel and traveling throughout Feudal Japan collecting the shards, and defeating other Youkai that possessed them. She told them about her friends Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. She told them about being kidnapped by Kouga and how he declared his love for her and always called her his woman. This caused Emmett to growl again. She told them about Sesshomaru and Kikyo had be brought back with a piece of her soul. She told them about fighting Naraku and about the final battle and how she came home.

"And that's how I ended up here." Kagome concludes

The Cullens sat there with their mouths hanging open, they just couldn't believe it. The only one that had no doubt was Emmett. After witnessing her powers, he knew that she was telling the truth.

"I know that it's hard to believe, but I want you all to know that I'm telling you the truth."

Still the Cullens sat there as still as statues, until Emmett stood up he takes Kagome by the hand and pulls her to her feet.

"Why don't you show them your powers?"

Kagome brightens, "Yeah, I could show you my spiritual powers if you like."

Carlisle was the first to come out of his trance, "If it's not on inconvenience, Kagome."

"No, not at all."

They all get up and go outside to the back yard, Kagome walks over to where there's a tree stump sticking out of the ground, she pulls her bow off her charm bracelet and enlarges it, the Cullens gasp at the sight.

"This is the Sacred longbow of Mount Azusa."

"You mean the one from your story?" Kostas asks

"The very same, with this bow I can make arrows of purification, since I didn't bring my regular arrows I'm going to show you those, but you need to stay back because I don't want to accidentally purify you."

The Cullens all move back a safe distance, while Kagome takes her stance. She takes a deep breath and concentrates, suddenly a pink arrow appears in the bow string. Kagome pulls it back and looses the arrow, it hit dead center of the stump. She shoots several more, all of them hitting the mark. After a while the arrows fade.

"Show them your barrier, Kagome." Emmett yells.

Kagome puts up a barrier, and explains that she can put up several types of barriers depending on her intent.

"This one is just a simple barrier, if you were to come at me you would simply bounce off of it the way the red haired vampire did last night."

"Victoria attacked you?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, but she was no match for my barrier, she's fast though. I tried to hit her with my arrows, but I only ended up setting her coat on fire."

"Really, that must of happened before I got there." Emmett observes.

"Yeah, she was kind of pissed that I ruined her coat."

Kagome puts down her barrier and walks back to towards the house, Emmett meets her half way and gives her a hug. They walk back towards the others with Emmett's arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Well, what do you think?"

Alice starts bouncing on her toes, "I think that was amazing!"

She goes to hug, Kagome but stops herself, "Is it safe to hug you?"

Kagome giggles, "Yes, of course, I have great control over my powers, otherwise, Emmett would have been purified by now."

"Oh, right," Alice says with a sheepish grin and hugs Kagome.

"You must be tired after that demonstration, Kagome." Esme wonders.

"Nope, I feel fine, I've long ago built up my endurance, but I am hungry though."

"There's still some left over Oden, how about I heat some up for you and then I'll put the rest in some Tupperware so you can take it home."

"Yay, let's go inside! Oden, Oden, Oden."

The Cullens chuckle at Kagome's antics and all head inside. 


	13. Protective Cousin

The next day, Emmett and Kagome spent the entire day together, later on that evening they went to Port Angeles to pick up Edward and Bella. The returning couple were not that surprised to that Emmett and Kagome were the ones picking them up, however they were surprised to see them holding hands when they got off the plane.

Edward smirked at them causing Emmett to puff up with pride and Kagome to blush. Bella looked confused at first as she looked between them then it dawns on her.

"Oh my god, you guys are going out!" Bella shouts. People walking by just look at her.

"Way to tell the whole world, Bells" Emmett tells her, Kagome giggles.

"Sorry, when did this happen?" Bella asks.

"Friday night," Kagome tells her cousin with a big smile on her face.

Edward's smile falters a bit as he begins to get Emmett's memories of that night. He's a little confused about seeing Kagome in a pink Barrier, he gives Emmett a questioning look.

*Later.* Emmett thinks to him

Bella turns to Edward and Edward smiles.

"Isn't it great, Edward?"

"Yeah, you two make a great couple, congratulations."

Bella hugs Kagome, "I'm so happy for the both of you," then she whispers, "Do you know?"

Kagome only nods her head. They make their way out to the parking lot and get in Emmett's jeep and drive back to Forks. Once they get back into town, Emmett takes the girls home and then drives back to the Cullen house.

"Okay, Emmett what was that pink dome surrounding Kagome I saw in your memories?" Edward asks the minute they get inside the house.

"It was her barrier."

"Her barrier, what do you mean her barrier, how could she hold off Victoria like that?"

"You see, Kagome is what is known as a Miko."

"And what's that?"

"Well…"

Emmett proceeds to explain everything that has happened since Friday and show Edward all his memories from the day before so he doesn't have to retell the story. Edward looks at him a little doubtful.

"And all that is true?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, we all saw her make the barriers and arrows of purification."

Emmett shows him the demonstration that Kagome gave them. He is absolutely amazed by the power that Kagome possesess, Emmett suddenly smirks.

"By the way, she can sense when you sneak into Bella's room at night."

Edward gasps, "She can, how?"

"She says that supernatural beings give off a "demonic aura" like a signature, so after being around us for so long she can tell us apart." Emmett informs Edward.

"That would mean she's known about us since she moved here."

"Yep."

Meanwhile, Kagome helps Bella take her luggage upstairs, Bella puts her suitcase on the bed and unpacks. Taking her dirty clothes down to the laundry room, then hurrying back upstairs. She put her suitcase away then comes and lays down next to Kagome on the bed, grinning from ear to ear.

"So you and Emmett, I knew something was going to happen between you two."  
Bella says, poking Kagome in her side.

"Yeah, he's great."

"And you don't mind that he's a vampire."

"No not at all, I'm actually grateful that he is, otherwise I never would have met him." Kagome tells her.

"Wow, I'm glad you're okay with this."

"I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Bella asks.

"I mean I was once in love with a guy that was kind of like Emmett, but different."

"What?!"

"Let me explain, when I was 15…"

Kagome tells her cousin everything about herself and the Feudal Era. She told her about Inuyasha and how she fell in love with him and but it didn't work out, though she didn't go into detail. She told her that Sesshomaru was her mentor. and about Shippou and the others. By the end of her story, Bella just stared at her much like the Cullens did, then suddenly Kagome get an idea.

"Wait a minute I'll prove it to you."

Kagome gets up and runs downstairs, she runs down to the basement and searches through her drawers until she finds her photo album. Grabbing it she runs back upstairs.

"Okay I brought it, this is my photo album from the Feudal Era, I took pictures of all of my friends and some of my enemies.

Bella opens the photo album and the first picture she sees is a group picture of Inuyasha and the others, Bella gasps.

"See this is Inuyasha, and that's Miroku the perverted Monk I told you about. Then this is Sango the Demon Slayer." Kagome points to the little boy with pointed ears, "This is Shippou."

"Your adoptive son, he's cute."

"Yeah that's him, and this is lady Kaede, the priestess that was helping me with my powers. Remember a while back when I told you I was going to meet an old friend in Port Angeles?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah?"

Kagome turns the page and shows her a picture a Sesshomaru, "This is him, This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

"You mean he's still alive after 500 years?!"

"Yeah, I was shocked too, but then again their Youkai, who knows how long they live? Anyway he came to warn me about the vampire problem in the area. Apparently it was Inuyasha's dying wish that Sesshomaru take care of me for as long as he could."

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry you friend died, how long ago?"

"I missed him by two years."

"So while you were in the past he died in the present, that's so sad."

Kagome sniffles, "Yeah, but let me continue, so now Sesshomaru considers me his ward and I'm now part of his pack. Oh look this is him in his true form."

Kagome shows Bella a picture of Sesshomaru as a giant Dog Demon, the only thing that Bella can say is…

"Wow."

The rest of the evening they go through the entire photo album, she shows her pictures of Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku, Ayame, Jinenji, and all her other friends. And then Kagome told Bella how Charlie threatened Emmett, Bella couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up, it's not funny." Kagome says with a pout.

"Oh but it is, my dad threatening a vampire and it wasn't my boyfriend, that is funny."

"But your dad like MY boyfriend better, so there!" Kagome says and she sticks out her tongue.

Bella laughs and Kagome gets up with a huff, she says goodnight to Bella and heads downstairs to go to bed.

The next day Emmett shows up bright and early just as Kagome is coming out of the house to go running, he smiles at Kagome.

"Are you going to do this every morning?" Kagome asks.

"Yep." Emmett answers with a smirk then goes and kisses her.

Kagome blushes, "Okay then, let's go."

They go for their run and come back, Emmett leans down, kisses and hugs Kagome, she stuggles to break out of his hold.

"Ew, Emmett, I'm all sweaty, don't hug me!" Kagome cries.

"So, you smell good anyway." He says and kisses her neck.

"Stop it, go get ready for school."

"Fine I'll be here to pick you up."

Then Emmett takes off into the woods towards his house. Kagome sighs and goes into the house, she has never been this happy in her whole life. And it was all because of Emmett.

Kagome rushes into the house, down to the basement. She jumps in the shower and gets ready for school. Once again she has breakfast ready by the time Charlie has come down. Kagome serves her uncle and then sits down to eat with him, about the time she finishes there's a knock on the front door. Charlie rolls his eyes thinking that it's Edward, gets up to answer the door. He's surprised when he opens the door.

"Emmett, what brings you by so early?"

"Good morning Charlie, I'm here to take Kagome to school."

"Come on in, would you like some breakfast, Kagome made plenty."

"No thank you, sir, I already ate." Emmett tells him.

He follows Charlie into the kitchen where Kagome is just washing her plate. Emmett smiles and hands her a rose. Charlie smiles as he takes his seat to finish his breakfast.

Emmett kisses Kagome's cheek, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get my bag."

Once she grabs her book bag Emmett takes it from her, they say goodbye to Charlie and leave.

Charlie grabs the paper and starts reading, "Yep, definitely like him better."

Kagome and Emmett hang out in the parking lot with Alice and Jasper waiting for Bella and Edward to show up, they kiss and cuddle while people walk by and stare at them. About 30 minutes after they show up, Bella and Edward show up as well. The couple sit in the car for a while and talk, While Emmett and Kagome sit on the hood of Emmett's Jeep cuddling waiting for them to get out.

Suddenly Kagome stiffens, she looks around in alarm, Emmett immediately tenses.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a demon nearby, a wolf demon."

Emmett looks around then he discreetly sniffs the air, his nose wrinkles at the scent of wet dog in the air. He suddenly knows who's there.

"Oh, it's only Jacob Black."

"Who's Jacob Black?" Kagome asks.

"He's one of those Shifters from the reservation, a friend of Bella's. But he's got the hots for her bad." Emmett tells her then kisses her cheek.

"Oh, he must be one of those watered down wolf demons I sense."

"Yeah."

Emmett and Kagome watch as Edward and Bella get out of the car and start walking towards the school, that's when Kagome spots Jacob. She can't hear the conversation, so Emmett is telling her what their talking about. He hesitates when they get to the part about him and Paul.

"What?"

"I, uh kind of got into it with one of the Shifters named Paul."

"Did you get hurt?" Kagome asks with a worried tone in her voice.

Emmett scoffs, "Hell no, that little wolf can't do anything to me."

"Good, cause if he hurts you, I'll purify his ass." Kagome says.

Emmett chuckles and hugs her. Just then Kagome gasps when she sees Bella jump on the back of Jacob's bike and ride off, she jumps off the Jeep and makes her way towards Edward. Emmett follows behind her.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried, but she told me to trust her."

"Do you know what she went off with?" Kagome asks

"Yes, do you?" Edward snarks.

"Yes, I sensed him the minute he got here. Why aren't you going after her?"

"It's a little complicated." Edward tells her.

"Well uncomplicate it." Kagome yells, taking a step towards Edward, he takes one back.

"Babe, we're not allowed on their lands, we have a treaty with them." Emmett explains.

Kagome looks at both of them, "Well I don't and I'm not letting my cousin go off with some watered down demon."

"Demon?" Edward asks.

"I'll explain later." Emmett tells him.

"Emmett, give me your keys and point me in the right direction."

"But-"

"No buts, tell me how to get there." Kagome demands.

Emmett sighs, "Here, let me put it in your phone."

They walk over to Emmett's Jeep, he gives Kagome the keys and she takes off. He just stands there and watches her drive off. Jasper, Alice and Edward walk over to him.

"You are so whipped." Jasper tells him

"Yeah, and it's only been three days," Emmett smirks, "Isn't it great!"


	14. The Hotheaded Shifter

Kagome drives down to La Push, she had no idea where she was going to search for Bella, but she had to make sure that she was safe. For Edward's sake and for her's. It wasn't that she didn't trust demons, she it was that she didn't know these demons and that, that particular one had looked a little too unstable when he confronted Edward.

Kagome wandered around La Push for a while, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the reservation as she walked. An hour passed then two, Kagome was beginning to get frustrated she tried searching for that Jacob's demonic aura but there were too many of them around and he wasn't at school long enough for her to get to know it well enough to recognise it. Kagome went back to Emmett's Jeep and sat on the hood, she had to think of a better plan than just wandering around aimlessly.

"Hi there." A woman's voice was heard.

Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice from behind her, she cursed herself for not being more alert. She turned around and there stood a beautiful Native American woman with long black hair. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. Kagome automatically knew that a wolf had done that, see that the damage wolf claws could do up close.

"Hello," Kagome says with a bright smile.

"You look lost, anything I can do to help?" The young woman asks.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asks.

"Only a lot."

Kagome sighs, "I lost my cousin, she took off with some guy and I've been wandering around for hours trying to find her."

The young woman laughs, "This place is pretty big, I'm not surprised you didn't have any luck in finding her. "I'm Emily by the way."

"I'm Kagome."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Come on, why don't you come back to my house, I have some friends that can help you look for her."

Kagome hesitates, she flares her spiritual powers and sees that Emily is only a human, but a very good person with a big heart. She smiles and nods.

"Okay, thank you for your help."

"No problem."

Kagome walks with Emily towards her house which turns out not be too far. Walking into the house, Kagome can smell muffins cooling on the stove, her mouth waters at the smell.

"You must be hungry, wandering around out there for so long, here have a muffin, there chocolate chip."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Kagome took a bite of the muffin and hummed, "This is the best tasting muffin I have ever had."

"Thank you, so Kagome where are you from?"

"I live in Forks, but I'm originally from Japan."

"Wow and what brought you to Forks?"

"I needed a change, so I came to live with my Uncle and cousin."

Emily and Kagome talk for a some time, while they wait for Sam and the others to arrive, Emily explains that their waiting for her fiancé to show up so he and his friends can help them search for Kagome's cousin.

"So what does your cousin look like?"

"She's about 5' 4" with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, her name is Bella." Kagome tells Emily.

"Bella, as in Bella Swan, she's your cousin?" Emily asks

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah she was here a few hours ago with Jacob."

"That's the guy she ran off with!" Kagome says in an worried tone.

Emily laughs, "Relax, she's in good hands, Bella and Jacob have been friends for a while now. Here I'll take you down to the Black house so you can see for yourself that she's fine, I'm sure they're there right now."

"Okay thank you, Emily."

Kagome and Emily step out of the house, but Kagome stiffens when see senses the demonic aura of the shapeshifters. They suddenly some boys in shorts with no shirts and tattoos come out of the woods.

"Emily go back in the house, there's a blood sucker in the area." Sam orders.

"Who's that?" Paul asks.

"This is Kagome, she's Bella's cousin, That's Paul and my fiancé Sam."

Kagome's eyes narrow at the sound of Paul's name. Paul scents the air, then growls at Kagome.

"You're another leech lover, the scent of that big vampire is all over you."

"So you're the Paul that attacked my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?! A pretty thing like you is going out with that blood sucker."

"Watch what you say about my Emmett, Mongrel." Kagome says in a deadly voice.

Without warning, Paul burst from his skin and charges Kagome, Sam yells for him to stop but he doesn't. Kagome smirks and pulls out the beads of subjugation from her pocket. She quickly says a prayer and the beads fly off and wrap around Paul's neck.

"Freeze." Kagome casually says.

Paul freezes mid stride, Paul starts to panic when he realizes he can't move a single muscle and begins to whimper. The other wolves show up at hearing Paul's frantic calls. By this time Kagome has already pulled out her bow, thrown up a barrier around her and Emily and has an arrow of purification knocked in her bow.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Sam roars.

"What's it look like I've done to him, I've frozen him." Kagome tells him.

"What the hell are you?" Jared asks.

"None of your business." Kagome answers.

"Look just step away from Emily and we won't harm you." Sam says in a deadly voice.

"Try it, and see if I don't turn you to ash." Kagome counters.

The tension between the wolves and the Priestess is so thick you could cut it with a knife, until Emily puts a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome, I know you're only trying to protect me, but trust me they won't hurt us, they're actually the good guys, they protect humans from vampires.

"So do I." Kagome says.

"If you protect against vampires how can you be dating a leech?" Leah asks.

Kagome points her bow at Leah, "The Cullens aren't evil, just like you demons aren't evil."

"We are not demons." Sam points out.

"Of course you are, otherwise that trick I did on Paul wouldn't have worked and you all wouldn't be so terrified to come any closer to me." Kagome says with a smirk, "I am a Priestess, it is my job to fight evil spirits, demons, and ghosts. And you wolves are just diluted versions of wolf demons."

The wolves all look at each other, could it be true? They really had no idea how they came by the ability to shapeshift, after all the legends only explained so much.

"Alright if what you say is true then we can trust you and you'll take down whatever that thing is that's surrounding you and Emily."

Kagome puts down her bow and shrinks it again putting it back on her bracelet. But before she takes her barrier down she turns to Emily.

"Thank you for all you hospitality and your help, I hope I didn't give you a bad impression."

"No not at all, Kagome, I know you're a good person, I can feel it in this barrier. It radiates purity. Now if you want to get to Jacob's house just follow that path it's the red house at the end."

"Thank you again, Emily and for your help I'd like to give you something."

Kagome brings forth her healing powers into her hands and touches Emily's face, Emily gasps and Sam lunges for the girls, but the minute he touches the barrier his fingers are singed. When Kagome brings down the barrier Sams sees that Emily is holding her face, Sam rushes to Emily.

"What did she do to you?" Sam asks in a frantic tone.

Emily removes her hand and shows him that the scars on her face are gone, he gasps.

"She healed me." Emily whispers.

Sam gasps, he can't believe that the worst day of his life has been erased of existance. He kisses Emily then turns to Kagome.

"Thank you so much, if ever you need our help the pack is with you."

Everyone's eyes widen at Sam's declaration, that is the last thing they ever expected Sam to say, but since he was the Alpha they would listen to him.

"Thank you, Sam, I appreciate that, and honestly I think you should reconsider towards the Cullens, I know evil, and they are the farthest thing from evil, just like you are."

Sam nods his head, Kagome had given him a lot to think about, he did wonder what she meant but she knew evil. He would think about it later for now he just wanted to be with Emily.

"What about Paul?"

She walks by and says the word unfreeze and Paul unfreezes and falls to the ground.

Kagome walks down toward the Black house, following Jacob's Demonic Aura. She followed it toward the garage where she sees Bella come walking out looking very upset, she stops short when she sees Kagome.

"Bella come, please I'm sorry." Jacob says as he comes out of the garage, "Who are you?"

Bella turns towards Jacob, "Jacob this is my cousin Kagome, Kagome this is Jacob Black."

"I know who he is, Bella, and I know that he's upset you in some way, Bella. I think it's time we left."

Bella doesn't even question what Kagome knows, she's hurt by what Jacob had said earlier, she nods and follows after Kagome.

"Bella, come on don't leave."

"No I think I've overstayed my welcome." Bella says.

Bella and Kagome walk towards Emmett's Jeep with Jacob still following behind. Kagome is starting to get annoyed she whirls around to confront Jake.

"Look, don't you get it, she doesn't want to see you anymore and she wants to go home, so get it through your thick head."

"Who are you to talk to me that way?" Jacob says in an arrogant tone.

"I'm the person that's going to kick your ass if you don't get away!" Kagome yells.

She charges her hand with some weak spiritual powers and shoves Jacob to the ground. Jacob sits there stunned that a little thing like her could shove him, he gets up angry and is about to tell Kagome something but Sam appears.

"Jacob! Leave Kagome alone."

"What, why?"

"I'll tell you later, now come on it's time for patrol."

The girls get to Emmett's Jeep and get in, Bella looks at Kagome.

"Uh, why do you have Emmett's Jeep?"

"I kind of stole it from him."

Bella stares at Kagome and then starts laughing.

"Shut up." Kagome tells her.  



	15. Cars and Campfire Stories

Kagome and Bella got home they opened the door and were greeted by Charlie.

"You know, Edward and Emmett could at least respect meal times."

"I was with Jake." Bella tells her father.

"Oh... Good."

"Yeah, she skipped school to be with him and I had to go hunt her down." Kagome tells him in a irritated tone.

Bella gives her cousin a disbelieving look.

"Wait, you skipped school, both of you?" Charlie asks getting slightly angry.

"Well, Kagome stole Emmett's Jeep." Bella says.

"What?!"

"I did not he let me borrow it." Kagome argues.

"You said you stole it." Bella counters.

"I didn't mean it."

Charlie looks between the arguing girls, "Wait, let's get back to this skipping school."

Just then there's a knock at the door, the girls look at each other then at Charlie.

"I'll give you guys some privacy."

Bella opens the door and standing there are Emmett and Edward.

"Hey." The girls say in unison.

"Do you understand how worried we've been?" Edward tells Bella.

"We were perfectly safe."

"Speak for yourself," Kagome mumbles and crosses her arms.

Emmett pushes past Edward, "What do you mean?"

"I ran into you little wolf friend, Paul." Kagome tells him.

"I'll kill him if he hurt you."

"Don't worry, Emmett, he didn't get near me, I used the beads of subjugation on him and froze him in place."

"The ones you used on your friend, Inuyasha?" Emmett asks.

"The very same."

Emmett chuckles and hugs Kagome, ignoring that she smells like a dog. Edward stares at them for a moment.

"Nevertheless, we almost broke the treaty to make sure of you two were safe," as he steps into the house.

He abruptly he stops, inhales, and looks at Emmett alarmed.

"I know, I smell like a dog. I'm sorry" Bella says.

"No, no. Something's wrong."

They both rush upstairs into Bella's room, with Kagome and Bella following behind. Bella walks into her bedroom and sees Edward holding her dreamcatcher.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Someone's been here."

"Their scent is all over the house." Emmett adds.

Emmett takes Kagome by the hand and they head downstairs, they sneak past Charlie and head into her room.

"He was in here too." Emmett says with a growl, "We need to go to the house and talk to the others."

Kagome nods.

The girls tell Charlie that Esme has invited them over for dinner, and that they would be back soon. Emmett takes his keys back from Kagome, they get in his Jeep and drive to the Cullen house. Edward and Bella following behind them in his Volvo.

When they get to the house Edward explains exactly what happened, Jasper and Kostas take off towards Bella's house to track down the vampire that was there. Meanwhile the others speculate on who it could have been.

"Who was it, someone we know?" Alice asks.

"Just a stranger, I didn't recognize his scent." Edward tells her.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme questions.

"A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive."

Bella shivers at the thought of someone hurting her father.

"Whomever it was wouldn't have hurt Uncle Charlie, Bella, I made sure of it." Kagome tells her cousin.

Everyone turns to look at Kagome.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Carlisle asks.

"When I first moved here, and met Edward I knew what he was but I didn't know what his intentions were. So I surrounded the house with sacred sutras to purify him-"

"Well obviously they don't work." Edward snarks.

"If you don't mind let me finish." Kagome says to him.

"Dude, don't interrupt." Emmett adds.

"Thank you, Emmett." Kagome says.

"No problem, Babe."

"As I was saying, the sutras are designed to purify any demon that has a malicious intent toward anyone in the house, so it's obvious this vampire was a scout."

At that moment Jasper and Kostas burst through the door

"His scent disappeared five miles South of Bella and Kagome's house." Jasper informs them.

"Could it be Victoria?" Kostas asks.

"I would have seen her decide." Alice tells him.

"It has to be the Volturi." Edward says.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either, I would have seen them decide, I've been watching Aro's decisions." Alice explains.

"So then we keep looking." Kostas tells them.

"In the meantime we take shifts guarding Bella and Kagome at their house." Carlisle tells them.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie complains.

"Rose." Esme warns.

"No, she's right. You can't protect us, watch my dad, and search for the intruder. And for Victoria. And keep yourselves fed." Bella argues.

"We are not leaving you two unprotected." Edward tells Bella.

"We're not unprotected, my sutras work just fine you guys, no demon with malicious intent can get past them." Kagome insists.

"Yeah, I trust Kagome's abilities, and if that still doesn't convince you I can ask…" Bella trails off.

The next day Kagome and Emmett are in the meadow where Kagome goes to practice, she had taken her arrows this time and was turning them into sacred arrows every time she loosed one.

"So the mutt's at your house right now getting the scent of the scout?" Emmett asks as he lies in the grass watching Kagome shoot.

"Yep, that's why we're here not there."

"You don't like him, do you?" Emmett asks.

"I don't like the idea of having the wolves involved, it's like you guys don't trust me." Kagome says as she shoots.

" I trust you." Emmett say, "I trust you with my life."

Kagome puts down her bow and turns to look at him. The sun has filtered through the trees and is shining down on Emmett, making him sparkle. Kagome can't help but think how beautiful he looks and how much she cares for him, she gets a little bit choked up.

"What?" Emmett asks when he notices Kagome staring at him.

"Nothing, it's just that with the sunlight hitting you like that, you look so beautiful."

If Emmett could have blushed he would have, he looks down at himself, he hated the fact that he couldn't go out in the daylight because of the stupid sparkle.

"I hate this. I wish we didn't sparkle in the sunlight."

Kagome thought for a while, maybe she could do something about that, but she'd have to think about it for a while, if she wrote a sutra just right, it might be able to hide his appearance in the daylight. But she wasn't going to mention it until she was sure she could do it.

Over the next few weeks the Cullens and the wolves work together to keep an eye out on Bella and Kagome's house. While the Cullens hunted the wolves would take over. At first Kagome was put off by it, but after talking with Sam on day she felt a little better.

"I know you think we don't believe your sutras work, Kagome, but that isn't the case. I for one just want to take extra precaution that you're kept safe, and I'm sure your boyfriend feels the same way. Your now mine and Emily's friend and I always look out for my friends." Sam explains.

Kagome sighs, "Okay Sam I believe you, thank you."

"You're welcome, hey come on over to the Rez, we're having a get together tonight, Jacob is going to bring Bella so you can come along with them. And Emily would love to see you." Sam tells her.

"Actually, I was going to go car shopping today with Emmett, and I know that Bella is going early with Jacob, but I'll be there tonight." Kagome informs Sam.

"Okay, then see you tonight."

Later on that day as Bella goes with Jacob to the reservation, Emmett and Kagome head up to Seattle to look at cars. Kagome tells Emmett that she's always wanted a muscle car, he chuckles and pulls into a Ford dealership.

"Kagome I will buy you whatever car you want." Emmett tells her.

Kagome looks at him surprised, "What? I don't need you to buy me a car, Emmett. A few months ago I met up with an old friend of mine who told me that he set up a trust fund for me, and that I should get myself a car. So I have plenty of money to buy whatever I want."

"Who did you meet up with?" Emmett asks. Finally he was going to find out who that man was.

"Um, Sesshomaru."

"That was who you were talking to at the Café, Sesshomaru, the Youkai from 500 years ago?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"How do you know we met at a Café?" Kagome asks.

"Um…"

"Emmett?" Kagome questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I sort of followed you that day, I couldn't help it, I was worried that something might happen to you."

"So what happened?"

"Well, after your meeting with Sesshomaru, he came out of the Café and spotted me. Suddenly I was hoisted by my neck in a alley by him, he told me to leave you alone. But I told him no."

Kagome studies Emmett for a second, she can tell he's leaving something out, but decides not to press him about it.

"Wow, I'm surprised he let you go, or that he didn't use his poison claws on you."

"Poison claws?" Emmett asks

"Yeah they eat through anything. Oh well, let go look at the cars." She says and walks away.

Emmett touches his throat and gulps, "Poison claws."

The rest of the morning Emmett and Kagome test drove all sorts of vehicles, Fusions, Fiestas, Focus, light trucks, heavy duty trucks, SUV's. But Kagome didn't like any of them, until she saw it. A brand new Silver 2010 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500, at that was it she was hooked.

"That's it, Emmett, that's the one I want." Kagome tells him her eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, let's go for a ride."

Emmett and Kagome took the car out for a test drive, they went speeding down the freeway at 90 miles per hour, scaring the crap out of the car dealer that was with them. Kagome made a sharp turned into the parking lot and parked in front of the dealership, her eyes were shining with the adrenaline rush. She turned to the car dealer and told him.

"I'll take it."

Emmett chuckles at the look on Kagome's place, but he pulls the car dealer aside and begins to negotiate the price of the care. In the end Emmett was able to bargain the car down for a lot lower price.

They went and signed the paperwork, and the Kagome hands them her debit card and her I. D. The car dealer is a little skeptical but he runs the car for the full price, his jaw nearly hit the floor when it goes through. After that Emmett follows Kagome out of the dealership and they head back to Forks. They split up with Kagome heading towards the reservation and Emmett heading home to catch up with the others that went hunting.

Kagome arrives at Emily's house, she gets out and walks toward the door. On the door there's a note pinned to it telling her to head down to the Black house, that's where everyone has gathered.

Kagome makes her way down to the Black house where she can now see a bonfire. When she appears out of the darkness, Emily and Sam get up to give her a hug.

"Kagome, we're glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting me."

Bella turns around and sees her cousin, Kagome, I'm so glad you're here

"What's she doing here?" Jacob asks with a scowl.

"Easy Jacob, I invited her here, and you WILL respect her." Sam orders.

Emily wraps her arm around Kagome's shoulders and leads her to the bonfire.

"Kagome let me formally introduce you to the pack, This is Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, you already know Paul and Seth."

They all wave and say hello though Leah scowls at Kagome, though Kagome just ignores it. Eventually Paul comes over to apologize.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm sorry for trying to attack you the other time you were here, I should have thought before I acted."

"That's okay, Paul, no harm done." Kagome tells him.

"Good, so how come I can't take off this necklace?" Paul asks.

Kagome giggles, "Because those are Beads of Subjugation only I can take them off you."

"Can you take them off, please?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to learn humility and control and I'm going to help you, don't worry though, they only work when I say that word, no one else." Kagome explains.

Everyone around laughs, Sam introduces Kagome to the council, then Emily brings Kagome over to sit with her and Sam and gives her a burger. Once everyone is settles, Billy starts telling the histories.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors... Shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe."

As Billy tells the story, Kagome and Bella are fascinated with what they are hearing. Kagome can tell that Bella can relate to the story of Third Wife. When the stories are over they all clap. Sam turns to Kagome and asks if she'll tell them a story about being a priestess.

"It all started when I was 15 years old…"

By the time Kagome was finished she had left every gobsmacked. They couldn't believe everything that Kagome had been through and she lived to tell the tale. Now Sam understood what she meant by she knew evil.

"So that's why I believe you all are descendants of a local wolf demon tribe. Somewhere down the line a wolf demon must have taken a human for a mate and had a Hanyou pups, or half demon offspring."

"It makes sense." Billy says.

"And I did singe my fingers on Kagome's barrier, they healed very slowly."

"Thank Kagome for sharing your story with us, you have given us a lot to think about." Seah Clearwater tells her.

Kagome only nods. After that everyone cleans up and heads home, Kagome calls Emmett to tell him she has arrived safely.


	16. Newborn Army

A few weeks after the bonfire Emmett and Kagome are sitting on the loveseat watching the news, Carlisle and Jasper are on the sofa watching with concern as they are watching Edward and Bella enter the house.

"Seattle is in a state of terror… Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances." The reporter on CNN states, "Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer… Report live, Dawn Chubai CNN."

Carlisle puts the TV on mute, "It's getting worse, we're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the kind of damage they're reporting, quite a few more. They're undisciplined and conspicuous. Jasper observes.

"Newborns."

"As in new vampires? Kagome asks.

"In their first few months after the change." Edward confirms.

"That when we're at out most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst." Jasper adds.

"Something to look to look forward to," Emmett says with a smirk, Kagome hits him on the arm.

"No one's trained these newborns, but this is not random." Jasper tells them.

"Someone is building an army." Carlisle says.

Kagome gasps. Everyone turns to look at her, her eyes are wide with realization.

Emmett, takes her hand, "What is it, Babe?"

"It's that red head, Victoria." Kagome says slowly.

"No it couldn't be her, Alice would have seen," Edward tell her.

"Wait just hear me out, the night she attacked me she told me that she wanted me to join her army, now if it isn't her who else is it?" Kagome questions.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Edward asks in a very angry tone.

Emmett growls at Edward, "Dude watch your tone."

"I'm sorry, I kind of forgot what with her trying to bite me and get through my barrier and all!" Kagome tells him in an exasperated tone.

Emmett stands up, "Oh now we are definitely going to Seattle."

Bella becomes frantic, "We can't wait two weeks for graduation, you need to change me now-"

"You'd be more of a liability than an asset ass a newborn, unable to control your instincts. You'd be an easy target." Jasper explains.

"Besides what about Uncle Charlie, and your mom how are we going to explain your sudden disappearance? Kagome asks.

"You're not upset that I want to be turned?" Bella asks her cousin.

"I was at first, but I realized it's your life, you're going to do what you want to do whether I support you or not, so I'd rather support you. Even though I think it's stupid." Kagome tells her.

"Thanks, Kagome." Bella says with a small smile.

"You're welcome."

"But we're still going to Seattle to kick some ass, right?" Emmett asks.

"We may have to, we're the only clan large enough nearby to stop this, we really don't want the Volturi stepping in." Carlisle says.

"They could make a side trip and find out the Bella is still human and learn about Kagome." Jasper adds.

"Whenever you do go, I'm going with you." Kagome tells them.

"Oh hell no, you are not coming." Emmett tells her.

I wasn't asking for permission Emmett. Besides you need all the help you can get and I can purify them with a single touch. They won't come anywhere near me. Tell him I'm right, Jasper."

"With her powers, she could do a lot of damage." Jasper admits.

"No way, it's too dangerous!" Emmett exclaims.

"Oh please, Emmett, I fought and killed Naraku, a sadistic, barrier making, people absorbing, out for world domination, crazy half spider demon. I can handle a few vampires."

Emmett frowns, but eventually accepts.

The day before graduation Kagome was sitting at home with her Uncle Charlie, Emmett had gone hunting and said that he would call her when he got back, so Kagome decides to spend some quality time with her Uncle. Suddenly they both hear a commotion outside, they look at each other and get up. Charlie looks outside and sees Edward and Jacob getting ready to get into a fight. Charlie makes his way outside to put a stop to it.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey... Easy guys, easy. Let's take it down a notch. Alright? What's going on?" Charlie asks.

"I kissed Bella. And she broke her hand… punching me in the face."

Charlie glares at Jacob, "Edward, why don't you take Bella to see your dad, please."

Edward nods and escort Bella to his car. Charlie is about to say something to Jacob but Kagome beat him to it.

"How dare you kiss Bella against her will!"

"Stay out of this, Kagome." Jacob says.

"No, I oughta kick your ass for assaulting her!"

"I didn't assault her! And you want to hit me take your best shot, little girl." Jacob taunts.

"Jacob." Charlie warns.

That was all Kagome needed she whipped around and does a round house kick to the face knocking Jacob to the ground. She breaks his jaw and his nose.

Kagome leans down toward Jacob's ear, "Don't you ever call me little girl again, mutt, and stay away from my cousin or next time I won't be so easy on you."

Kagome storms past Charlie, who stands there staring at Jacob then at where Kagome went. He doesn't know whether to be angry for her assaulting someone or proud that she defended her cousin. Kagome comes back out of the house with her keys.

"I'm going to go check on Bella," She says as she jumps into her Mustang and drives off.

At the Cullen house Carlisle is examining Bella's hand, he puts it in a splint.

"It just a sprain, it should heal fairly quickly.

Kostas walks into the room, and looks at Bella, "What happened to you, princess?"

"I punched a shapeshifter in the face."

Kostas chuckles and shakes his head, at that point a fuming Kagome comes into the house. She goes straight into the kitchen and looks at Bella's hand

"You actually broke your hand?"

"No, it's just sprained."

"Good, sprains are easier to heal than broken bones,"

Kagome brings her healing powers into her hands and runs them over Bella's hand, healing the sprain. Bella takes off the splint and moves her hand.

"How did you do that?"

"It's one of my gifts as a Miko, oh and don't worry about Jacob, he won't be trying to kiss you anytime soon."

"Why what happened."

"I kicked his ass and broke his jaw and nose."

Emmett starts laughing, he comes up and hugs Kagome kissing her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that's my badass girlfriend."

The next day the girls get ready for graduation, Kagome had talked to her mom the night before, her mom congratulated her and told her that she wished she could be there.

"Don't worry about it, Mom the Cullens are going to film it for me so I can send you a copy."

"How are things going with you and Emmett." Kagome's mom asks.

"The going great, every day I care for him a little more."

"That's wonderful, Dear, and you don't mind that he's a vampire?"

"No, I was in love with a Hanyou so why would I have a problem with Emmett, besides like I told you, he drinks animal blood."

"Oh that's right, I forgot. Well, it's getting late for you, Dear, and you have a big day tomorrow. Good luck, Kagome and take care."

Thanks, Mom, say Hi to everyone and I love you guys."

"We love you too, Kagome Dear."

With that, Kagome hung up and went to bed

So now it was morning and Kagome was curling her hair in the bathroom. Once she was ready she went to her closet and took out the blue dress that Alice had bought her, it matched her eyes. Once she was dressed she put on a little bit of make up and then goes upstairs to wait for Bella and her uncle. They agreed that they would take Kagome's Mustang as the girls didn't want to ride in the squad car to the high school. Kagome was going to let Charlie drive it, she figures that was the only way he would agree.

Once they're all ready they head over to the school. Kagome and Bella spot the Cullens and head over to stand with them until it was time to take their seats.

Emmett hugs Kagome and kisses her lips, "You look stunning, Kagome."

"Thank you, Emmett, you look very handsome too."

He preens under the praise.

"I see your tie matches my dress."

"Yeah, Alice picked it out she didn't tell me the color of your dress."

Just then the principal calls for the students to take their places. Jessica takes the stage to give her speech.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, princess. When we were ten they asked again and we answered: rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist."

"But now that we've grown up they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows?!"

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy – 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know."

The entire graduating class cheers as Jessica concludes her speech. One by one each student is called up on stage to recieve their diplomas. The Cullens are first, then Jasper and then Kagome goes up. There are hoots and hollars heard from the audience when Kagome gets her diploma, it turns out that Sam, Emily and the pack minus Jake and Leah showed up to support Kagome. But the Emmett is still the loudest.

"Way to go, Baby!" He yells, causing Kagome to blush and Charlie to roll his eyes.

Bella gets the same treatment though not nearly as loud. Once it's all over, Charlie goes up to the girls and gives them a hug.

"I'm so proud of my girls, and Kagome and know your dad would be proud too."

Kagome gets choked up, "Thanks Uncle Charlie."

Kagome goes up to Sam and Emily and thanks them for coming.

"Emily insisted on coming since your famiy couldn't be here." Sam says, "And we consider you family now, Kagome. And I thought about what you said, you're right, the Cullens aren't evil, their just different."

"Thank you, Sam."

"No problem, Little Sister."

After that, the girls and Charlie head off to dinner, then the girls get in Kagome's Mustang and head over to the Cullen house. The party hasn't started yet so they help Alice out with some last minute preparations. Once the party gets started almost immediately Bella is overwhelmed by the sheer volume and the people, she sticks close to Kagome as Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper are all talking in the other room.

Bella spot Angela and Jessica

"Guys you made it." Bella says

"What'd you think of my speech? Too easy-breezy, too self-helpful? You may admit it." Jessica asks.

"No, you pretty much nailed it."

"Yeah? It's like I was born to lead, right?"

Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Oh, great. I love this song, let's go." Angela says as pulls Jessica to the dance floor where Eric and Mike find them.

A little while later Jacob shows up his face is swollen and his nose is taped from where Kagome broke it. His healing is slowed down because of her spiritual powers. He's flanked by Quil and Embry they look around nervously, they may not consider the Cullens enemies anymore but that doesn't mean they're comfortable there.

Kagome spots Jacob first her eyes narrow and she makes a beeline straight for him, Bella following close behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome demands.

"Bella invited me." He says as he backs away from Kagome.

"Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you."

"And I thought I made it clear when I kicked your ass to stay away from my cousin." Kagome says taking a step towards Jacob.

Jacob holds his hand up in surrender. "Look, Bella I'm sorry about the whole kiss and you hurting your hand thing. I'd like to blame it on my inner wolf but that was just me being an asshole.

Kagome looks between them, "You're going to forgive him?"

The look on Bella's face said it all.

"Ugh, I can't believe you!"

Kagome storms off in search of Emmett.

While Bella talks with Jacob, Kagome finds Emmett coming out of Carlisle's office after having a discussion with Jasper, Carlisle and Edward.

"There you are." Kagome says.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"Nothing, Bella's being stupid, let's go dance."

Emmett smirks, he takes Kagome by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. They dance several songs together, until Jasper shows up and tells them they are needed in outside.

They step outside where everyone has gathered including Jacob, Quil and Embry.

"What's going on?"

"The decision has been made, they're are coming here." Alice informs them

"How long do we have," Kagome asks.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice informs her.

"So, Victoria is making her move," Kagome says

"This is going to be a blood bath," Carlisle says.

"What's going on?" Jacob asks.

"There an army of newborn vampires heading for Forks and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper tell him.

"What are they after?" Embry asks.

"They were passing around Bella's a scent, a red blouse…And Kagome's bra.

"What?!" Kagome and Emmett say at the same time.

"A black lace bra." Alice says.

Kagome puts her finger to her lip, "I was wondering where that was."

Emmett just looks at her, "You're not worried, are you?"

"Of course I'm worried, I'm not stupid, but I'm sure I can defeat Victoria if she comes after me."

"So what the hell does this mean?" Jacob asks.

"It means an ugly fight, with lives lost." Carlisle explains.

Jacob, Quil and Embry look at each other and nod.

"Alright, we're in"

Bella starts to argue with Jacob about him getting hurt but he disagrees. Carlisle is deep in thought, he then interrupts the argument.

"Do you believe Sam will agree to an… understanding?"

"For Kagome, he's willing to do anything." Embry points out.

"Why is that?" Kostas asks.

"He considers, Kagome to be a little sister." Quil tells them.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asks

"We'll have the numbers, and the newborns won't know they exist. They'll give us an edge." Jasper contemplates.

"We'll need to coordinate" Carlisle says.

"Carlisle, they could get hurt." Bella whines.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us. Alright." Carlisle tells Jacob

"Name the time and place."

Once the meeting is over Kagome excuses herself and goes up to Emmett's room, she takes her phone out and scrolls through her contact list. Finding the number she was looking for, she dials it.

"Hello, Kouga?"


	17. Training Day

Kagome sits on Emmett's Jeep and watches as Jasper easily tosses Emmett into the air. He lands hard on the ground but springs to his feet immediately looking almost enraged.

"Again," he snarls.

Jasper and Emmett go at it again. About that time Bella and Edward so up in his Volvo, the get out and make their way over towards the others. Kagome jumps off of Emmett's Jeep and makes her way over towards him. She gives Emmett a hug and kisses him causing him to calm down. Bella says hello to everyone, then everyone's attention snaps towards the opposite direction.

"They're here."

Sam and the others step out into the clearing in their human forms. Sam is determined to make good on what he told Kagome. He goes up to Carlisle and offers his hand, Carlisle accepts it.

"I'd like this to be the beginning of truce between the pack and the Cullens." Sam tells him.

"I'd like that, Sam, but why the sudden change of heart?"

"Kagome has made me realize that there is true evil out there and you all are not evil. You fight your own instincts to help protect the humans, and we should work together to do just that."

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam only nods, he looks over at Kagome and gives her a smile she waves back at him. Sam walks back over to the pack, they all take a seat on some boulders and wait for what's next. Carlisle steps forward to address the rest of the pack.

Thank you all for coming and welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"How are they different from you all?" Jared asks.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

The pack look at each other. The Carlisle looks over at Jasper so he can start to explain.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose."

Kagome is standing next to Emmett in the field listening to what Jasper is saying when suddenly she smiles. She squeezes Emmett's hand.

"He's here." Kagome says in an excited tone.

"Who's here?"

"Kouga."

Just then a whirlwind appears out of nowhere causing everyone to run for cover. They can hear from within the whirlwind someone yell…

"MY WOMAN!"

Then suddenly, a man with pointy ears, claws and fangs and a tail with icy blue eyes is standing in front of Kagome. He picks her up in his arms and twirls her around, Kagome giggles.

"Kouga put me down."

"Yeah, Kouga, put her down." Emmett warns.

Kouga blinks as if just now noticing the large vampire standing next to Kagome.

"Relax, Vamp, I'm not stealing your woman, it's been 500 years since I've seen this beauty, can't blame a guy for being happy."

I don't care, let go of my girlfriend." Emmett growls.

"Watch yourself, Vamp, I could crush you without even trying."

The wolves hear that and start sniggering.

"I don't know what you pups are laughing at, if this was 500 years ago, you all would be at the bottom of the food chain." Kouga tells them.

They immediately stop laughing. Kouga puts Kagome down but doesn't let go of her hand, a short time later Ginta and Hakaku show up

"Boss, do you always have to leave us behind? Ginta asks.

"Can I help it if you guys are slow pokes?"

Ginta and Hakaku come up to Kagome and give her a hug, "Sister, it's so good to see you, it's been too long." Hakaku says once he puts Kagome down.

The others are looking at the new arrivals confused. Carlisle, ever the diplomat, come over to find out what is going on.

"Kagome, who are your friends?"

"Oh, where are my manners, Carlisle, everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Kouga leader of the Eastern wolf demon tribe, and this is Ginta and Hakaku."

Recognition crosses the face of every person there. They had all heard about Kouga, the one that kidnapped Kagome 500 years ago. That helped her defeat Naraku. Sam is literally in awe of the Youkai standing before him but Paul and Jacob are unimpressed.

"He doesn't look so tough to me," Paul tells Jacob.

Jacob nods. "I bet he can't even shift." Jacob whispers.

"You think I'm easy, huh?" Kouga yells from across the field at Paul and Jacob, "Then come pups, show me what you got."

Paul and Jacob grin at each other and burst out of their skins they rush toward Kouga and stand in front of him snarling. Kouga rolls his eyes,

"Very intimidating."

"Kouga." Kagome warns

"What, I'm just going to give them a little scare."

Kouga smirks and tranforms into his true form, a giant brown wolf, standing the same height as Sesshomaru's true form. He towers over Paul and Jacob, Kouga snarls at them, causing Paul and Jacob to yelp and literally pee themselves. They try to run, but a hug paw comes down and pins them both to the ground. Kouga doesn't use a lot of force just enough to let them know who the Alpha is. Once they submit, Kouga transforms back, he hoists them both up onto his shoulders and carries them to Sam. He tosses them at Sam's feet.

"You need to have better control over you pack, Pup, or one day they might go up against someone less forgiving, like Sesshomaru."

Sam looks down at the unconscious wolves and up at Kouga. "I apologize for their behavior Kouga.

"Don't worry about it, they gave me an excuse to stretch my legs. Now back to the introductions, Kagome, introduce me to everyone."

"Right, Kouga, This is my boyfriend Emmett."

Kouga, looks Emmett over, then offers his hand, "You're a lucky man, Emmett, to have Kagome as a girlfriend."

Emmett accepts his hand, "Thank you, Kouga, I know I am."

Kagome leads Kouga over to where Bella and Edward, "This is my cousin Bella and her boyfriend Edward."

Kouga takes Bella's hand and kisses it, "You're almost as beautiful as Kagome and any family of Kagome's is automatically a member of my pack, so welcome, little sister."

Bella blushes, and thanks Kouga. Kouga shakes Edward's hand and then Kagome introduces him to everyone else.

"And I meant to introduce you to Carlisle the head of the family earlier but we were rudely interrupted."

"Kouga it's an pleasure to meet you, and thank you for your help with our problem." Carlisle says.

"Anything for Kagome, Carlisle." Kouga tells him.

"Now would you care to stay and watch us train?"

"Sure I got the time."

"Alright Jasper, continue."

"Okay, Emmett!" Jasper motions for his brother to come at him.

"Don't hold back." Jasper tells him.

"Not in my nature." Emmett replies.

Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku go and stand with Kagome.

Emmett charges Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper is a virtual blur, though the wolves and Youkai and Kagome can see everything. Emmett lunges several times, his strong arms grabbing at air. Jasper stops long enough to say…

"Never lose focus. One more thing... Never turn your back on your enemy."

Emmett lunges again with similar results, until suddenly he freezes, Jasper has him from behind, his teeth an inch from Emmett's throat.

Everyone takes turns sparring against Jasper then pairing off to spar against each other. while Alice and Jasper spar. Alice and Jasper spar, spiraling, twisting. Jasper launches at her but with her eyes glazed over, not looking at him, she sees his moves before he makes them. Out of nowhere, Alice is perched on his back; she kisses his neck.

"Gotchya." Alice tells Jasper.

Kouga rolls his eyes, "Very entertaining, Little One, now try that with someone you can't predict."

Kouga steps in front of Alice, she smiles at him and he gives her a cheeky smirk, she lunges for him he easily dodges and slaps her in the face. She lunges again he moves again and punches her in the stomach, not hard. He sweeps her leg out from under her, she crashes to the ground. She jumps back to her feet and tries to dodge his attacks but Kouga hit her everytime. The whole time he's talking to her.

"You see, Little One, you can't alway depend on your gifts, eventually you will run up against a superior opponent, and then what will you do?"

At the end of that sentence Kouga has Alice from behind posed to snap her neck. Jasper gets pissed and throws a punch at Kouga, who catches his fist.

"Temper, temper, Vamp, she has to learn to properly defend herself if she is to survive this world."

"Why don't you spar with me, demon, and see how you do against the major?" Jasper challenges.

"Gladly."

Jasper attacks Kouga, throwing a punch after punch at Kouga, Kouga blocks them without even trying, Jasper leaps at Kouga but no one is there when he lands Kouga move so fast it look like he disappeared and reappeared somwhere else. Kouga kicks Jasper in the chest sending him flying across the field landing hard on the ground leaving an impression. Jasper gets up and uses his vampire speed to rush Kouga, to Kouga he might as well have running a little faster than a human. Jasper comes in for a punch, Kouga is bored so he catches Jasper's fist and tosses him to the ground.

"Had enough?"

"Never!"

"I think that's quite enough, Jasper, why don't you spar with someone else?" Carlisle suggests.

Jasper nods, and goes to work with Rosalie.

Kouga goes over to Kagome, "That was fun, let's hope there's a lot of these newborns so I won't get bored.

Kagome giggles, "So tell me Kouga did you and Ayame mate?"

"Hell no, she was too much of a brat, I mated a demoness from the Southern Wolf Demon Tribe, her name is Miyuki, got me a huge litter of pups." Kouga tells her proudly.

"I'm so happy for you, Kouga, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Kagome, so what's the deal with you and the big guy?"

"I met him here in Forks, we went to school together, he's a really nice guy Kouga, no one has every treated me a well as he does, not even you."

"Well that certainly says a lot about him, do you love him?"

"Not yet, but I care for him a great deal."

Emmett was fighting with Kostas when he heard Kagome say that, he stops what he was doing and is standing there smirking. Giving Kostas a chance to tackle him into the dirt. He pushes Kostas off of him and glares at him.

"Remember what Jasper said, never turn your back on an enemy." Kostas says with a laugh.

"I think we're done for the day." Jasper tells everyone.

Jasper walks up to Kouga, "Kouga you and your friends are welcome to join us tomorrow."

Kouga waves him off, "Nah, we'll be back in three days. Don't need to see anymore. See you around, Kagome."

With that, Kouga takes off in a whirlwind leaving Ginta and Hakaku behind, they both sigh.

"See you in three days, Kagome." Ginta says.

"Bye, Kagome. Hey Kouga why don't you ever wait for us! Hakaku yells as they take off running.


	18. Alone With You

The days leading up to the battle were grueling. The wolves practice with the Cullens, honing their fighting skills and getting accustomed to their scent. Kouga had returned to California, but assured them hat he would be back in time for the battle. Jasper decides that the best place to confront the newborns would be in the field where the Cullens play baseball. He tells Kagome and Bella to lay a scent trail to lead the newborns straight into the area. Bella gets the idea they should cut themselves and use their blood as bait.

"That's a great idea, Bella."

Kagome slices her palm open with a knife and leaves her blood on a few trees bushes and shrubs. Bella follows Kagome's example. When they are finished, Kagome heals hers and Bella cuts.

"Are you going to fight, Kagome?" Bella asks

"Yes, Emmett doesn't want me to, but it's not his call. I've dealt with worse things than this."

"I wish I could help." Bella says.

"I know you do, Sweetie, but this is beyond you, you're not a warrior. Leave this to those of us that were trained to deal with this sort of thing."

"Yeah, but you weren't always trained, Kagome." Bella points out.

"True, but I was born to fight these type of creatures, it's in my blood. So, where are you going to be the day of the battle?"

Edward and I are going camping in the mountains, Jake will carry me there to mask my scent."

That's a good idea."

When Kagome and Bella get home, they are surprised to see Alice talking with Charlie as they're coming out off the house.

"Okay, Alice, don't be stranger." Charlie says, as he waves to her and shuts the door.

"Okay you guys your alibis for the battle is all arranged." Alice tells the girls

"Oh yeah? Kagome asks.

"Yes, I told Charlie that the whole family is going camping ehis weekend and that you, Bella and I are habing a sleep over. He's going fishing with Billy anyway."

"Charlie?" You guys are on a first name basis now?" Bella asks.

Me and Emmett, he likes. Actually you and Edward will have the whole house to yourself, and Emmett has something special planned for you, Kagome."

Bella starts getting nervous. "Like alone."

"We're all going hunting, powering up for the battle. You're welcome."

"What does Emmett have planned, Alice?" Kagome asks.

Alice bounces on the balls of her feet, "Can't tell you, it's a secret."

Kagome huffs and crosses her arms, showing her irritation at being kept in the dark. Alice giggles.

The next day Alice picks up Bella and Kagome in Emmett's Jeep and dries them to the house. When they get there she tells Kagome to leave her bag in the Jeep and to go upstairs to change into the sun dress that has bought for her. When Kagome is ready she makes her way downstairs where Emmett is waiting for her.

"You look beautiful, Kagome."

Thank you, Emmett."

"Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Emmett!"

"Okay the most I'll tell you is that we're going to Seattle.

"But what about the newborn army?"

"Alice said we'll be fine."

Emmett opens the the passenger door for Kagome and helps her get in. When he gets into the Jeep he leans over and kisses Kagome on the lips.

"Almost forgot my kiss." He tells her.

It's a three hour drive to Seattle, Emmett spend the time holding hands and talking, then suddenly Kagome remembers something.

"Emmett I have something for you."

"What's that, Babe?"

"I necklace, it has a sacred sutra in it that should hide your demonic aura from everyone but me, which means you won't sparkle in the sunlight."  
Emmett is so shocked he pulls over to the side of the road, "Are you serious, Kagome?!"

"Yes it took me a while to write it, I wanted to make sure I wrote it right and blessed it correctly, but it should work," She tells him.

Kagome takes the necklace out of her purse and slips it over his head, as luck would have to test her theory, the sun broke through the clouds at that precise moment, and bathe Emmett in sunlight.

"Well, did it work?"

Kagome's eyes fill with tears as she looks at him. He looks fine, he looks like any other person.

"What, what's wrong Kagome?"

"It worked, Emmett, you don't sparkle anymore, you look like anyone else. Emmett laughs and kisses her soundly on the mouth.

"Thank you, Kagome, I don't know how to every repay you for this."

"Just be happy." She tells him.

"I am."

With this new revelation, Emmett's plans completely change. When they get to Seattle, Emmett drives downtown to the Embassy Suites by Hilton. They check in and go up to their suite. Kagome is in complete awe of the suite, she had never been in a suite so beautiful in her life. The view from the window was spectacular, Emmett had spared no expense. After leaving their luggage, Emmett takes Kagome by the hand and leads her out of the hotel, they drive to Parsons Gardens. Kagome squeals with delight at the sight of all the flowers and trees, Emmett takes her by the hand and they stroll through the garden, Kagome stopping to smell all the beautiful flowers.

"I've always wanted to come here, but I was afraid of getting caught in the sunlight. I've been here at night, but it's not the same." Emmett tells her as they walk hand in hand down the lane.

They walk by some roses and Emmett breaks one off strips the thorns off and places it in Kagome's hair. She blushes as she looks up at him, his eyes are so full of love that it actually surprises her at first when she sees it, but then she smiles at him. Placing a hand on his face she leans up on her tip toes to kiss him, he leans down and wraps his arms around her bringing her body closer to his and kisses her deeply. He desperately wants to tell her how much he loves her, but he knows she's not ready. So he pours his love into that one kiss.

After the garden they drive onto the Bainbridge Island Ferry, and then head out onto the deck to enjoy a ride and a kiss while watching for the myriad of marine life that passes by, from otters and dolfins to humpback whales and orcas.

Emmett point out some humback whales in the distance to Kagome, she laughs as they breach the water with their babies. Kagome looks down into the water and sees dolfins swimming alongside the ferry they too breach the water leaping high into the air. Gazing east, they see the spectacular Seattle skyline, and looking west toward Bainbridge Island, the dramatic Olympic Mountains. They rent some bikes and explore the island then have a picnic on the waterfront.

After that Kagome is a little tired so they go back to the hotel were she lays down and takes a nap, while Emmett watches TV with the volume low. She wakes up around six in the evening and finds a note and a garment bag, the note tells her to get dressed, Emmett will pick her up at 7:30

Kagome jumps in the shower, when she finished with her shower, she styles her hair in a elegant updo with wisps of hair frame her heart shaped face. Putting on a little bit of makeup she finally puts on the dress, a blue overlay sequin detail sheath dress. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, the dress brings out her eyes making them sparkle.

At 7:30 on the dot there's a knock on the door. Kagome opens the door and there stand Emmett in a very nice in a blue Armani pinstriped wool two-piece suit. Emmett's eyes widen when he saw Kagome in the dress, he hadn't seen the dress, Alice just gave him the garment bag to give to Kagome.

"You look incredible." Emmett tells her.

"And you look so handsome."

Emmett gives her a wry grin, he leans down and pecks her on the lips. Then takes her hand and leads her out of the hotel they end up going to Maximilien Restaurant a beautiful French Restaurant, that was cozy, with white-tablecloths that offers water views. They go in and are seated by the window, lovely music is playing in the background, the waiter comes over and takes their drink order while Kagome and Emmett look over the menu.

"Emmett, this place is expensive." Kagome tells him as she looks at the prices.

"It's fine, Kagome, anything for you, order whatever you want."

Kagome starts out with Salade Maximilien With Roquefort which is a mixed greens and roquefort dressed with our house vinaigrette and Emmett gets Soupe Du Jour. For the main course, Kagome orders Tournedo De Bœuf Bordelaise pan seared painted hills natural beef tenderloin, roasted bone marrow. truffle salted frites and red wine reduction. While Emmett tells the waiter that he's on special diet. And for dessert she had Crème Brûlée.

After dinner Emmett takes Kagome back to the hotel, she goes to the bathroom to change into her pajamas but doesn't come out of the bathroom right away. She's nervous that Emmett may be expecting her to give him something she's not ready for. After a while Emmett knocks on the door.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She opens the door and comes out. Emmett can't help but grin at the sight of her in her pajamas, she looks so cute in pink. But then he notices that Kagome is nervous, she walks over to the window and stares out at city. Emmett comes up behind her and hugs her.

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

Kagome takes a deep breath, "Emmett, I care for you so much, but I'm not ready to take our relationship to the next step."

"Is that what you're worried about? Kagome, I know you're not ready for that and I would never pressure you, I just want to spend some alone time with you, take you out for a good time and hold you while you sleep. Nothing more."

"Really?"

"Yes, my Angel, whenever you're ready, if you're ever ready to take our relationship to the next level, you let me know. I can wait."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"Anything for you, Kagome"


	19. The Battle

The next morning Emmett takes Kagome to breakfast early in the morning. They need to get back early, Emmett still had to hunt before the battle. When they arrive at the house, Bella and Edward were just leaving for the field. Kagome decides to accompany them, while Emmett goes hunting. Kagome had been thinking that their scent had probably faded from the area now that a few days had passed and that they should mark the trees again. She explains this to Bella.

"Yeah, you're probably right. We should definitely mark the trees again. But let me call Jacob, we need to have someone carry you out so that your scent stays in the area, Kagome."

So Bella calls Jacob to tell him to bring someone else so that they can carry Kagome home. When they arrive at the field Kagome and Bella once again begin marking as many trees and bushes as they can with their blood. Once they are finished Kagome heals their wounds. Edward takes Bella by the hand and kisses it, he notices that she's not wearing her engagement ring.

"You're not wearing your ring."

"Ring what ring?" Kagome asks.

Bella blushes, "Edward asked me to marry him last night and I said yes."

Kagome squeals and hugs her cousin, "Congratulations!"

She let's go of Bella and hugs Edward as well, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Kagome." Edward tells her.

"So then why aren't you wearing your ring?" Kagome asks.

Bella fidgets, "I didn't want to risk losing it."

Edward and Kagome look at each other.

"Or risk Jacob seeing it?" He asks.

"I think we should wait to tell him. I mean, at least till after the fight." Bella tells Edward."

"If you're having second thoughts..."

"I'm not. I just want him to have a clear head."

At this point Jacob and Paul walk into the clearing.

"Whose head is unclear?" Jacob asks.

"Nobody's I hope." Kagome says trying to distract Jacob.

"Alice says there's a storm coming" Edward explains.

"Yeah I can feel it, we should get going." Jacob says.

Edward explains that he'll take the longer route but that he'll get there first and set up camp. He kisses Bella, says goodbye to Kagome, wishing her luck and then leaves. Kagome looks at Paul.

"Okay, Paul, will you carry me back to the Cullens?"

"Sure no problem."

And as Paul carries Kagome, they have a nice conversation. He explains more about the wolves and about their wolf telpathy. He explains about imprinting and Kagome asks if Jacob imprinted on Bella.

"No, he didn't, he's just obsessed with her for some reason. Paul suddenly smirks, "But I have."

"Oh yeah on whom."

"Much to Jacob's dismay, I imprinted on his sister, Rachel Black." Paul tells her proudly.

"That's wonderful, Paul, I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you, Kagome, so how are things with you and the big guy?"

"Things couldn't be better, he spent the day together yesterday, it was so romantic, Emmett went all out." Kagome says with a giggle.

Paul looks at Kagome, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting there."

"No I think you are, you just won't admit it to yourself."

"Why wouldn't I admit it to myself?" Kagome asks.

"I don't know, maybe your're afraid he doesn't feel the same way? But that isn't the case, Kagome, we could all tell that day in the clearing he loves you. You really should consider telling him, it's the greatest feeling in the world." Paul tells her.

Kagome doesn't say anything, Paul has given her a lot to think about. They get to the Cullen house and Paul set her down on the front steps. She thanks him and gives him a hug, Paul returns the hug and takes off. Kagome goes into the house and goes into the kitchen to get herself a snack. The house is still empty as they Cullens are still out hunting, so she decides to watch a little TV while she waits for them to come home.

She watches a few movies and makes herself something to eat she works on necklaces for the rest of the family so that they too can go out in the sunlight. But eventually she ends up falling asleep on the sofa. When she wakes up though, she's lying on a bed wrapped in a blanket with Emmett's arms wrapped around her. She looks around to see that they're in his room.

"When did you get a bed?"

"Yesterday, Alice had it installed in my room for me. I wanted you to be comfortable."

"What time is it?"

"It's about 2am, why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Not without a kiss first." Kagome tells him.

Emmett chuckles and leans in to give her a kiss. Kagome sighs, she snuggles closer to Emmett and falls asleep.

The next morning, Emmett brings Kagome breakfast in bed. Esme made her waffles, eggs and bacon and some coffee. Kagome eats her breakfast while Emmett goes and gets ready. Once she's finished Emmett takes the tray downstairs and Kagome goes to take a shower. Once she's out of the shower, she changes into some yoga pants a sports bra and sneakers. She puts her hair in a high pony tail and comes out of the bathroom. Grabbing her quiver of arrows she makes her way downstairs. Everyone has already gathered in the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Emmett takes her in his arms, "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so, come on let's go."

They get outside and Emmett swings Kagome up onto his back, "Hold on, baby."

Kagome wraps her arms around Emmett's neck and he takes off through the woods. Kagome is exhilarated by the speed at which Emmett is going. He's running faster than Inuyasha could ever go. She laughs as she watches the woods whip by, Emmett hears her laughter and chuckles. They get to the clearing and Emmett sets Kagome down, he look at her and her eyes are shining with excitement.

"That was fun, I've never gone that fast before, Inuyasha wasn't that fast and Kouga didn't want to use full speed with me on his back."

"That's right, didn't know whether or not you could handle it."

They all whip around and see Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku standing by a rock outcropping, Carlisle walks over to them and shakes their hands.

"Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, we're glad you came."

"No problem, Carlisle."

"Their almost here." Alice warns.

"Kagome you stay behind us," Carlisle tells her.

Kagome nods, Kouga walks over to her, "Just like old time, huh?"

"Yeah but this will be a lot easier."

"They're here." Alice calls out.

Just then they see the first newborn emerge from the woods followed by the others, following Bella and Kagome's scent. They are confused when Bella's scent ends but are riled up even more when they Kagome's scent gets even stronger. The Cullens, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku rush forward. Kouga jumps high in the air landing a perfect kick to one of the newborns decapitating it. Using his using his claws he destroys newborn after newborn with a single swipe.

Ginta and Hakaku work as a team, pulling apart newborn and decapitating them. Jasper is all over the place trying to make sure that everyone is safe, he's about to get attacked from behind when a sacred arrow hits the newborn in the chest and turns it to ash. Jasper turns around wide eyed, he looks at Kagome and gives her a nod, which she returns.

At this point the wolves show up and begin decimating the newborns the newborns are confused at first at the sight of the wolves but soon go on the offensive several try to bring down Paul, but he fights them off. Emmett see him struggling and helps him take down the newborns. They give each other a nod out of respect and move on.

Slowly the number of newborns begin to dwindle thanks to Kagome's arrows, she stands at a distance firing arrow after arrow, turning newborns to ash. At one point one of the newborns has Rosalie from behind and is getting ready to rip her head off. When Kagome fires her arrow, the arrow disappears passing behind Rosalie and hitting the newborn turning it to ash.

Once the battle is over and the newborns have all been destroyed, they begin to gather the remains and set them ablaze. It was at this point that Alice gets a vision that the Volturi are going to show up and tells the pack Kagome, Kouga and his pack that they need to leave. But just as they are about to leave a newborn that they missed grabs Kagome from behind and bites her. There was so many demonic auras in the area that she simply failed to sense that one sneaking up on her.

Everyone turns at the sound of Kagome's scream. Emmett and Kouga rush the vampire ripping it away from Kagome and tear it apart. Kagome stumbles and falls to the ground clutching her neck, blood is running down her neck staining her porcelain skin. Emmett falls to his knees next to Kagome.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening, Carlisle you have got to do something."

"We can't do anything now, Son, the Volturi are coming, everyone needs to leave and Kagome needs to be taken back to back to the house and kept safe." Carlisle tells Emmett.

"Then I'll take her home." Emmett says as he picks up Kagome.

"No, let Kouga take Kagome back to the house, you need to stay here." Alice tells him.

"No, I need to be with Kagome!" Emmett yells.

"Emmett if you go, the Volturi will wonder where you are and will go looking for you and discover Kagome, just stay." Alice says.

"Don't worry Emmett, we'll watch over her." Kouga says as he takes Kagome from him.

And with that, Kouga takes off in a whirlwind, heading straight for the Cullen house with Ginta a Hakaku following behind. Sam, now in his human form, walks up to Emmett.

"We'll go too, we need to make sure our little sister is safe."

With that Sam, Paul, and Jared head to the Cullens while the others head back to the reservation.

Kouga reaches the Cullen house and follows Kagome's scent up to Emmett's room and lays her down. Kouga takes off her shoes and covers her with a sheet, Kagome is shivering but also has a fever. He goes to the bathroom, getting a damp cloth he begins to wipe Kagome's fevered brow.

Suddenly Kouga's instincts kick in and he lunges away from Kagome just in time as her body is surrounded by a pink dome of spiritual energy. Had he been any slower, he would have been purified. Kouga backs away, the spiritual energy is so intense that he has to leave the room. He goes downstairs where Ginta Hakaku Sam, Paul, and Jared are waiting.

"What happened, Boss?" Ginta asks.

"I think Kagome is going to be alright." Kouga informs them.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asks.

"Her spiritual energy just kicked in, I think it's fighting the venom. Can't you guys feel it from here, it's so strong I had to leave the room or risk getting purified."

They all pause for a moment and notice the strong aura coming from Kagome. The wolves are amazed, they had never felt anything so intense before in their lives.

"Wow, that's her?" Paul asks.

"Yeah it is."

So what do we do now?" Hakaku asks.

"We wait and keep Emmett from going up there just yet." Kouga tells them.

About that time, Emmett comes running into the house, he's gettin ready to charge upstairs but Kouga grabs him and restrains him.

"You can't go up there, Emmett."

"Are you insane, my mate needs me!" Emmett yells.

"Your mate?" Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku and the wolves ask at the same time.

"Yes, Kagome is my mate. I just haven't told her yet."

"Well either way you can't go up there, Kagome using her spiritual powers to purge herself of the venom. She unconscious though so her body is putting out a lot of power. If you go up there right now, she'll accidentally purify you." Kouga explains.

I can't just sit here and wait!" Emmett says in an exasperated tone.

"You're going to have to." Kouga tells him, "Look, can you imagine how devastated Kagome would be if she knew she accidentally killed you?" Think of her too."

Emmett let out a resigned sigh and slumps down on the sofa. Hours pass, and they can all still feel Kagome's spiritual energy, finally after twelve hours pass energy dissipates.

"Is it safe to go up now?" Rosalie asks.

"Yeah, her powers have subsided." Kouga tells them.

Before Kouga even finished his sentence, Emmett was already in his room. He pulls a chair close to the bed and sits down, he looks her over and sees that she's pale and sweaty. Taking the cloth Kouga had used ealier, he goes to the bathroom, dampens its and begins to wipe her brow. At this point Carlisle walks in and takes her vitals.

"How is she, Carlisle?"

"Her vitals are good, heart is strong, amazingly, she healed herself from the venom."

"Then why isn't she awake."

"My guess is that she's just exhausted, Emmett, give her sometime to rest."

"Okay then."

24 hours pass then 36 and still Kagome remains unconscious. Bella calls her dad and tells him that the Cullens extended their camping trip and that her and Kagome were going to stay longer with Alice. Which was fine with him. By this time the entire house is worried that maybe Kagome won't ever wake up, but Emmett refuses to believe that. He sits by her side holding her hand while Carlisle begins giving her IV fluids.

The whole time Emmett is holding Kagome's hand he keeps repeating the same word over and over again.

"Please, baby, come back to me. I need you, I love you. I can't go on without you. Please, baby come back."

If Emmett had the ability to cry he would have as it was he felt stinging in his eyes from unshed venom, his hair was a mess from him running his fingers through it all the time. He looked absolutely terrible, his eyes were beginning to turn black from thirst, but still he refused to leave Kagome's side. Eventually Ginta and Hakaku killed a deer and brought it to his balcony window so he could feed without having to be to far from Kagome. It was just enough to satisfy his thirst.

At the 48 hour mark, Emmett let out a dry sob, he was beginning to think like the others that maybe it was too much for her and that she would never wake up again. Emmett lays his head on her stomach and begins sobbing.

"Please, please, Kagome don't leave me, don't go where I can't follow. I love you so much."

Suddenly, Emmett feels fingers running through his hair. His head pops up and his looks at Kagome, she gives him a weak smile.

"I love you too, Emmett."  



	20. Always By Your Side

"Kagome!" Emmett says as he wraps his arms around her waist and sobs.

Kagome continues to run her fingers through Emmett's hair trying to sooth him, kissing his head every now and then.

"Shh, Emmett, it's okay, I'm okay." She whispers softly in his ear.

He looks up at her, his eyes swimming in tears that he can never shed. He lunges for her and captures he lips in a searing kiss. Breaking apart, he places his forehead on hers.

"I thought I lost you."

"You can never lose me, Emmett, I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome."

They sit there in silence for several minutes holding each other, enjoying each others company, until there came a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" Alice asks, as she peeks her head inside.

Kagome smiles and motions for her to come in, Alice dances her way into the room and hugs Kagome. With her entrance Carlisle comes in as well to check on Kagome and to determine whether or not he should remove the IV.

"We were so worried about you." Alice says,

"Thank you, Alice."

"Everyone is waiting downstairs to see you, do you think you're up for a few visitors?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah, send them up."

Bella was the next one to come in, she threw herself on the bed and hugs Kagome tightly, sobbing into Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Kagome!" Bella says between sobs.

Kagome chuckles, "I'll try not to, Bells."

Edward comes and pulls Bella off of Kagome and tells her that he's glad she's recovered. One by one everyone comes in to say how happy they are that she's doing better. Kouga being the last one to come in.

"Damn, Kagome, you really scared the shit out of me. If something had happened to you I don't know what I would have done. Plus Sesshomaru would kill me, as it is I have to call him and tell him you're awake."

Kagome sits up. "You told him what happened?"

"Of course, if he found out any other way he would have slaughtered me and my pack."

At precise moment Kouga's phone rings, he answers it.

"Yeah? Yep, how did you know? Yeah she's right here. It's for you Kagome."

"Hello?"

"Miko."

"Um, hi, Sesshomaru, how are you?"

By this time everyone had left the room except for Emmett.

"Enough with the pleasantries, this Sesshomaru told you to be careful. This Sesshomaru will make your mate pay dearly for letting you get bitten."

"My what?"

"Hn, so the vermin has yet to tell you. I believe you have a pending conversation with him then. If he cannot be trusted to keep you safe, This Sesshomaru will collect you and take you back to Japan."

Emmett gasps, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sesshomaru was going to take his mate from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"No, Sesshomaru, I will not leave Emmett, we were in the middle of a battle, he couldn't sit there and watch me the whole time though he tried. And besides, I can take care of myself."

"If that was the case, Miko, you would not have been bitten." Sesshomaru tells her.

"He snuck up on me!"

"How was that possible, Miko, if you can sense demonic auras?"

Kagome sighs and puts her head down, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Exactly, you are still young and need someone to look after you."

"Emmett and I can look after each other."

"This Sesshomaru doubts that, but I shall give you a second chance if something like this happens again, This Sesshomaru shall destroy him and his entire coven without hesistation. Now go talk with him, let him explain and This Sesshomaru suggests you tell him the rest of your story."

Kagome gasps, she hadn't thought of telling Emmett the rest of her story yet, but now she had no other choice.

"Alright Sesshomaru."

"Good, I shall be in touch."

With that, Sesshomaru hangs up. Kagome looks at Emmett who has been sitting there frozen in the same spot the whole time she was on the phone.

"Emmett?" Kagome asks concerned.

"He can't take you away from me." Emmett whispers.

Kagome takes his hands and kisses them.

"He won't, Emmett, Sesshomaru said he'd give us a second chance, and he never goes back on his word. But there are things we need to talk about."

"Yeah we do, but not now. Right now you need to eat and rest. Let me go downstairs and get you something to eat."

When he goes downstairs Kouga is explaining just how powerful Sesshomaru really is.

"There was an incident that I'm aware of that he destroy an entire army with one strike of his sword because they were in his way." Kouga tells them, So in all honesty if he wants you dead, there really isn't anything you can do to stop him."

"What about Kagome, can't she stop him?" Rosalie asks.

"By pleading with him, maybe, using her powers, not likely. She's tried to purify him once before, he caught her sacred arrow with two fingers and melted it with his poison claws."

"Wow, he must be incredibly powerful." Kostas comments.

"Yeah he is."

Emmett walks past them and goes into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme are making breakfast for those that eat. Esme has a big stack of blueberry pancakes, bacon, ham, and eggs ready. She looks at Emmett and smiles.

"I'll make a plate for Kagome, so you can take it up to her."

"Thanks, Esme."

Emmett goes to the refrigerator and get some orange juice for Kagome, while Esme plates some food for Kagome. Once everything is ready and Carlisle has finished taking everything out to the dining room, he tells Kouga, Bella, Ginata Hakaku and the wolves that breakfast is served. He then follows Emmett upstairs to his room.

Upon entering the room, Carlisle walks over to Kagome and kisses her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry, a little weak." Kagome tells him.

"That's to be expected, Kouga said you used a lot of spiritual energy to purge yourself of the venom and heal the bite. But I don't think you need the IV anymore so let me go ahead and remove it."

Kagome nods, Carlisle takes out the IV and applies pressure to it so that she doesn't bleed, then puts a Band Aid. After that he nods to Emmett, who puts the tray down on Kagome's lap so that she can eat. Emmett sits on the bed next to her and turns on the TV while she eats, every now and then taking the fork from her so he can feed her.

Once she has finished eating, Emmett takes the tray back downstairs. Kagome tells him that she wants to take a shower and change. He lifts her up and carries her into the bathroom. He stands there not sure whether he should leave her alone or not.

Kagome smiles at Emmett and kisses his cheek, "I got it from here, Emmett."

"Okay, but if you need me just call me I'll be right outside the door."

Kagome closes the door ad gets into the shower, she sighs as the hot water hits her tired body. She stays in the shower for quite a long time to the point the Emmett starts to get worried, he knocks on the bathroom door.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a little while." Kagome yells through the door.

Kagome gets out of the shower, she wraps her head with a towel then dries herself off. Afterwards she changes into her pajamas and goes back out to the bedroom, when she opens the door, Emmett sweeps her up in his arms.

"I can walk, you know."

"I know, I just don't want you using up all of your energy." Emmett tells her and kisses her head.

He lays her down on the bed and covers her up. Getting into bed with her, Emmett turns on the TV so they could watch a movie, but Kagome rolls over and snuggles into him and goes to sleep. Kagome is so exhausted she doesn't wake up again until the middle of the night, she is still lying across Emmett, hugging him tightly.

"You know for a man made of marble you are very comfortable to lie on." Kagome tells Emmett as she stretches. Emmett kisses her head when she's finished stretching, he hugs her tightly to him.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asks.

"Kouga and his friends left. He said that he couldn't stay any longer he had to get back to his mate and pups, but if your condition changes to call him. The wolves went back to the reservation, and the family is either downstairs or out hunting. Bella is asleep in Edward's room, are you hungry at all?"

"Yeah, I am hungry actually."

"Come on let's get you something to eat."

Emmett gets off the bed and gathers Kagome in his arms, he carries her downstairs and into the kitchen. He places her on a bar stool then takes the plate of leftover spaghetti and meatballs out of the refrigerator and puts it in the microwave to heat up. In the meantime, Emmett boils some water to make her a cup of tea.

As their waiting for her food to heat up, Emmett broaches the subject that has been on his mind. "So what is the rest of your story Kagome? I heard Sesshomaru tell you that you needed to tell me the rest of your story."

Kagome sighs. "How about I eat first and then I'll tell you?"

"Okay."

The microwave turns off and Emmett places the plate in front of Kagome, grabbing a fork out of the drawer for her. Kagome silently eats her food, she tries to think of the best way to tell Emmett what she needs to tell him. After a while she figures the best way would be just to straight out say it.

Once she's finishes, Emmett looks at her expectantly. She jumps off the bar stool and goes into the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa she motions for Emmett to join her.

Once he sits down she sighs, "Alright I told you the story how we defeated Naraku, but what I didn't tell is what happened to the Shikon Jewel."

Emmett moves closer to Kagome and takes her hand, "What happened?"

"I was trapped inside the jewel, the whole time it kept taunting me telling me that Inuyasha wouldn't come to rescue me. The jewel kept trying to get me to make a selfish wish, but if I did I would have been trapped in the jewel forever. Eventually Inuyasha saved me and I made the wish that the Jewel would forever vanish, and it shattered."

"Inuyasha and I were released from the jewel, We were at peace for a while. But there is no such thing as a unselfish wish, the Jewel reformed. Only this time instead of going back into my body, it merged with my soul taking the place of the part that Kikyo had stolen. Now it's forever apart of me, Emmett, and because of that I can never die."

Emmett sat there dumbfounded, he couldn't believe that the woman he loves is immortal. As it slowly starts to sink in the realization that he will never have to face the agony of losing her to death, a smile starts to spread across his face. He suddenly tackles Kagome onto the sofa and begins to pepper her with kisses, Kagome begins to giggle. He finally pulls away from her and kisses her lips.

"So then you're okay with this?" Kagome asks.

"Okay with this? I am ecstatic about this, this means I will never lose my mate!" Emmett says.

"About that, how long have you know we were mates?"

Emmett presses his lips together, "Um, since the day you moved here, Alice had a vision that you were my mate. Kagome, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want to scare you off. I wanted to give you a chance to want to be with me, not just because of the mate bond. I wanted you to love me first."

Kagome takes Emmett's face in her hands, "I do love you, Emmett, I love you very much and I'm so happy and proud to be your mate.

"You are?"

"Yes, I am, I would love to spend eternity with you."

"I love you so much, Kagome."

"I love you too, Emmett."

Emmett kisses Kagome then picks her up and takes her back upstairs. She still needs more rest to recover fully. 


	21. Joyous News

Kagome wakes up the next morning feeling like herself again. After sleeping all day the day before, her energy level was restored. She gets up, goes to Emmett's bathroom to do her morning routine, showers and changes. Kagome gathers the necklaces she had made and goes downstairs where everyone is at.

Emmett is already downstairs helping Esme make breakfast for Bella and Kagome The others were scattered throughout the house. When Emmett spots Kagome coming down the stairs, he rushes over to her, picking her up and twirling her around. Kagome laughs and wraps her arm around his neck, he sets her down and kisses her.

"Good morning, Baby."

Good morning, Emmett."

"Breakfast is almost ready."

That morning, Emmett and Esme make French Toast, with bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit. Bella is already sitting at the kitchen table with Edward at her side, Kagome greets her cousin.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Kagome, how are you feeling" Bella asks.

"I feel wonderful, aftersleeping all day yesterday, I feel my powers have been restored."

That's great news!" Edward says.

"What have I missed since I was out?" Kagome asks.

"Edward and I decided to get married on August 13th and I want you to be my maid of honor."

Kagome squeals and hugs her cousin.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're like a sister to me, Kagome." Bella tells her.

"I would be honored." Kagome then hugs Bella.

About that time Esme brings out the girls' breakfast and set it in front of them. The girls eat their breakfast while Bella explains that Alice is going to plan the entire thing. And as they eat Kagome remembers the necklaces she has for the Cullens.

"Oh I almost forgot, everyone can you come in here for a second, please?" Kagome asks.

The family make their way into the kitchen and sit down at the table. kagome sets the necklaces on the table for them to see. Emmett smiles when he recognises what they are.

"Everyone, I have a gift for you all." Kagome say as she motions towards the necklaces.

Everyone picks one up and examines them.

"Oh, Kagome, these are lovely, thank you." Esme says.

"Thank you Esme but there's more to these necklaces than just being pretty. I made them from special sutras and blessed them so that they would hide your demonic aura. In short, as long as you wear them you won't sparkle in the sun."

Rosalie gasps, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, Emmett already has one and we spent all day in the sun in Seattle, they work."

Emmett nods his head. Rosalie goes up to Kagome and hugs her.

"Thank you so much for this, we truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Rose, I just want you all to be happy and make things easier for you."

"Speaking of happiness, Kagome has accepted me as her mate." Emmett announces proudly.

Everyone cheers and congratulates them.

"And the best part is I never have to worry about her dying." Emmett says.

"Wait, what do you mean you never have worry about her dying?" Jasper asks.

"Kagome is immortal." Emmett says happily.

"What?!" Everyone in the room says including Bella.

"How is that possible, you purified the venom." Kostas asks.

"No, I'm not immortal because I was bitten I'm immortal because of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome tell him.

Then Kagome goes on to explain the rest of her story. When she is finished the others have the same reaction as Emmett, they were dumbfounded.

Kagome clears her throat, "In all honesty I thought for sure that I would spend all eternity alone. Never in my wildest dream did I think that there was someone out there for me, let alone that he too would be immortal. I am the luckiest person in the world to have found my mate in Emmett."

"No, I'm the lucky one." Emmett says.

"No, Emmett, I am."

"No, I am."

"Okay you're both lucky, now stop it before you give me a cavity." Kostas says.

The rest of the family laughs except for Bella, she's a little envious that Kagome is immortal and doesn't have to worry about growing older. She didn't want to feel like that, she just couldn't help it.

Kagome decides that it was time for her to head back home, Bella and Edward had gone ahead to go tell Charlie their news and she figures that Charlie may need some moral support right about now.

And she was right, she was sitting in the living room. Drinking a beer staring out the window, she walks in and places a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and smiles at her, patting her hand.

"Are you okay, Uncle Charlie?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little shell shocked. I can't believe that she's getting married, my baby girl is getting married."

"Yeah, she is, but she's in love with him, and her mind is made up. She wants to spend the rest of her life with him."

"I understand, but I just worry about her,

"I know you do, but everything will work out in the end. And I will always be there for you and Bella."

"Thanks, Kagome."

"You're welcome, Uncle Charlie."

"So, how are things with you and Emmett."

"Things are going wonderfully, I'm actually thinking I'd like to introduce him to my family."

Charlie looks at her surprised, "It's that serious?"

Kagome blushes, "Yes, Uncle Charlie, it's that serious. I can honestly say that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with Emmett. I love him very much."

"That's good, Kagome, I'm happy for you. Emmett seems like a good guy, if I'm honest I like him a lot more than I do Edward."

"Uncle Charlie!"

"Can't help it, Kiddo, he just seems like a better person." Charlie suddenly starts gettin uncomfortable, "I just hope you two are taking precautions."

Kagome raises an eyebrow at her uncle, confused, then she gets what he means. She blushes and giggles.

"Oh, Uncle Charlie, don't be silly, we haven't progressed to that. I promised to save myself for marriage and Emmett respects that. He has never pressured me in any way for sex, thank you for your concern though." Kagome tells him and kisses him on the cheek.

When she leaves the room, Charlie lets out a relieved sigh, "That's two for two." Charlie couldn't be happier.


	22. A Vampire's Decision

After talking with Charlie, Kagome was seriously considering asking Emmett if he did want to go to Japan to meet her family. After all they already knew he was a vampire and had no problem with it. Well, Grandpa might, but she already knew what would happen. Grandpa would throw a sutra, it wouldn't work, they would explain to him that Emmett was too powerful or something and that would be the end of it. While Kagome was thinking that, she decided that she would call her mom and ask if it was okay first.

"Hello?"

"Souta?"

"Hiya, Sis, how are things?"

"Great, how are things with you, Souta."

Terrific, I'm going to soccor camp this summer. As a matter of fact I got to go, but how are thing with you and your vampire boyfriend?"

"Their going great, that's why I'm calling, is Mom around?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

"Kagome dear, what a nice surprise."

"Mom how are you, how's Grandpa?"

"We're good, Dear how are you?"

"Great, hey Mom I have a serious question to ask you, I was wondering if it would be alright if I bring Emmett home to meet you and everyone?"

"I think that's a lovely idea, I would love to meet the young man you're in love with."

Kagome blushes, "How did you know?"

"Oh, Kagome, I can hear it in your voice everytime you talk about him. And you talk about him everytime you call." Kagome's mom says with a laugh, "When were you planning on coming?"

"Soon, I hope, Bella is getting married in August I'd like to go before the wedding, I'm the maid of honor."

"How wonderful for your cousin, tell her we said congratulations and to Charlie."

"Okay, Mom, I will. I'm going to talk to Emmett tomorrow to see how he feels about it. He went hunting with his brothers so, he should be back later on tonight. I hope he says yes, I really want him to meet you."

"I'm sure he will, Dear, but you should go to bed though it's getting late over there."

"Yeah it is. Well goodnight Mom, I love you, tell everyone the same."

"Goodnight, Kagome, we love you too."

The next day Kagome drives over to the Cullen house, she finds Emmett sitting on the floor playing Call of Duty with some online friends. He looks up and smiles at her, but continues to play. She rolls her eyes and goes to sit between his legs to watch him play. Reaching up, she kisses his chin he smiles and kisses her head.

"How's my Baby, this afternoon?"

"Good, I talked to my mom last night."

"Oh, yeah, what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh this and that, she asked me how things were going between us, I told her things were going great. I asked her how things were there, she said everything was fine. I also asked her if it was okay if I brought you home to meet her and my family."

"And what did she say?"

"She thought it was a lovely idea, so can we go, Emmett, I'll pay for everything."

"Of course we can go, and you don't have to worry about a thing, I'll make all the arrangments." Emmett says looking down at his mate, "When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible, I'd like to be back before Bella's wedding."

At that precise moment Alice knocks on the door, she opens the door peeking her head in. "Your flight leaves in two days you'll be gone for two weeks, I'll have your dress for the wedding picked out for you by the time you get back." Alice tell them.

"Thank you, Alice." They say in unison.

"You're welcome," she says with a laugh, "Kagome we're going shopping in hour so be ready."

"Okay." Kagome says, she knows she has no other choice. Emmett laughs.

"I don't know why you're laughing you're coming with us."

"Oh, Kagome, I don't want to go!" Emmett whines.

"Tough, you're going." Kagome says as she stands up stands up and glares downs at him.

Emmett looks down, "Yes, love."

"Good," She says with a smile and pats his head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The shopping trip wasn't as bad as Emmett thought it would be, he was able to get several new video games while Kagome, Alice, and Rose bought clothes for their trip. After a while Emmett got to wander around by himself and as he wandered he passed by a jewelry store. He peered in through the window and caught sight of something spectacular, an engagement ring. It was a beautiful Garland Sapphire and Diamond Engagement Ring, the sapphires matched Kagome's eyes. Emmett just had to have it

He walks into the Jewelry store. "I'd like to see that engagement ring please?"

The jeweler takes the ring out of the case and shows it to Emmett and begins to explain. "Intricate in design, this sapphire and diamond engagement ring showcases eight diamonds alternating with brilliant round sapphires in this enduring platinum ring that will complement any center stone of your choice, sir."

Emmett looks at the quality of the diamond through the loupe that the jeweler provided for him and is satisfied with it.

"I'll take it." Emmett tell him.

Emmett gives the jeweler gives Kagome's ring size and the jeweler sizes it. He tells Emmett if there's any problem he can bring it back and they'll resize it for him. The jeweler puts the ring in a box, charges Emmett's ring to his card then hands him the box. Emmett happily puts it in his pocket.

The thought of proposing to Kagome had been on his mind for sometime now, he thought that maybe it was too soon but after what happened with the newborns and having her accept to become his mate and now finding out she's immortal. What was the point in waiting any longer to get married? The only thing that Emmett wanted to do was to ask for her hand in marriage before he officially asked her. So this idea of hers to go home was perfect.

Emmett met up with Kagome Alice and Rosalie at the food court where Kagome was having a snack. He comes and sits down next to her and kisses her cheek, Alice gives him a knowing look and his winks at her. Once Kagome was finished eating they gathered their shopping bags and head home.

After the shopping spree Emmett drops Kagome off at home, he notices that Charlie isn't home so he decides to head down to the station. Walking into the station he asks one of the officers where Chief Swan's office is.

"It's down the hall on your right." The officer tells him.

"Thank you."

Emmett comes to Charlie's door and knocks, Charlies tells him to come in.

"Charlie, are you busy?" Emmett asks as he sticks his head in.

"Emmett, what a surprise, did something happen to Kagome?" Charlie asks.

"No, sir, I just need to have a word with you."

"Sure come on in, have a seat, son. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Charlie, I wanted to talk to you about Kagome. You see Kagome and I have been together for a while now, it hasn't been a full year yet, but I know in my heart that she is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." Emmett tells Charlie.

Charlie instantly knew where this was heading, and he wasn't sure he want to hear it. But he wasn't going to say anything because he really did like Emmett and thought that he was good for Kagome. Even if they were going a bit too fast.

"What exactly are you getting at?

"Well, you once said you would take on Kagome's father's role so I wanted to ask for your blessing and permission to ask for Kagome's hand in marriage?"

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he liked it. If only Edward had done the same thing with his daughter. Charlie sat there quite for a long time, he sighs and finally spoke.

"Emmett, I can't give you permission to marry Kagome."

Emmett visibly deflates, he was crushed when Charlie tells him that. Charlie notices and begins to hurry to explain.

"Now, hold on, I can't give you my permission because I'm not her father. If it was up to me I'd say yes, but it isn't. You need to ask her mother, Kagome told me this morning that she wants you to meet her mother, Akiko, anyway. I suggest you ask her when you guys go to Japan. I far as I'm concerned you have my blessing to ask and my support."

Emmett immediately brightens, he knew he was going to have to ask Kagome's mom as well but he wanted to be thorough and ask her uncle too. Then a thought occurred to him.

"You dont' think we're too young?"

"I do, but Kagome is very mature for her age and even though you act like a kid sometimes, you have a good head on your shoulders. Besides it shows a lot of maturity for you to come here to ask for her hand and not tell me your marrying my niece, like Bella and Edward did. That's something I really do appreciate, Emmett, her mother will too."

"Thank you, Charlie.

"Anytime, Emmett. Just when were you planning on going to Japan?"

"Alice booked us a flight the day after tomorrow." Emmett tells him, "We want to be back before the wedding."

"Good idea."


	23. Arriving At the Shrine

Finally the day came for Emmett and Kagome to leave Seattle and head for Japan and after a 10 hour flight they arrived at Narita International Airport in Tokyo. Kagome was so jet-lagged she could barely keep her eyes open when they arrived, but she perked up a bit after they stopped at a cafe and got her some coffee. They get a cab outside the airport and Kagome tells the driver to take them to the Sunset Shrine. As they're heading towards the shrine, Kagome leans against Emmett, she closes her eyes and falls asleep. Emmett smiles down at his mate and kisses her head. It takes about an hour to get to the shrine, when they do, Emmett rouses Kagome from her sleep.

"We're here, Babe."

Kagome slowly opens her blue eyes, "We are?"

"Yep." Emmett says as he gets out of the cab then helps Kagome out.

The driver unloads their luggage and offers to help them but Kagome tell him that they can handle it so the he leave. Emmett gathers up all the luggage and waits for Kagome.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Emmett?"

Emmett rolls his eyes, "Please, I'm the strongest vampire out there, I definitely don't need help with a few bags, Babe, lead the way."

"Okay, lets get going."

They make their way up the shrine steps, every now and then Kagome looks behind her to see if Emmett is alright, but he's walking along like nothing so she stops worrying. When they reach the top Kagome sighs, she tells Emmett to put down the luggage and takes his hand to lead him over to the Goshinboku tree.

"This is the Goshinboku tree or Sacred tree, it's the oldest tree in the city." Kagome tells Emmett.

She places her hand on the the groove in the tree, "This is the exact spot where Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the tree 500 years ago, and I stumbled upon him later."

She takes Emmett's hand and places is it on the tree, "Can you feel the spiritual power from it?"

Emmett closes his eyes and concentrates, he can actually feel a sort of humming coming from the tree and it surprises him.

"Yeah I can, it's feels amazing."

Kagome smiles at him and nods.

"I knew you would."

As they stand there looking at the tree, Kagome explains how the area used to look like in the past, the back door to the house opens. Akiko Higurashi looks out the back door and spots her daughter standing next to the Goshinboku tree.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turns and smiles at her mom, "Hi Mom!"

She lets go of Emmett's hand and rushes towards her mother. Mother and daughter hug each other tightly as Kagome cries into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, Mom, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Dear." Akiko says as she rubs Kagome's back.

Kagome pulls away from her mother and wipes her tears, "Mom I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen." Kagome says as she walks over to Emmett and takes his hand, leading him back towards her mother.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." Emmett says as he holds out his hand.

Akiko, takes his hand noting how cold it is, but doesn't flinch, "It's nice to meet you too, Emmett, Kagome has told me so much about you."

Emmett stiffens, he didn't know if Akiko knew he was a vampire or not. Akiko notices his reaction and gives him a reassuring smile.

"It alright, Emmett, Kagome told me what you are, Kagome explained to me that you and your family are 'vegetarians' so I don't have a problem with that. I actually got a few bottles of boar's blood in the refrigerator for you in case you were thirsty after your trip and didn't feel like hunting." Akiko tells Emmett.

Emmett was utterly surprised by Akiko's attitude. He thought for sure she would hate him or be afraid of him. He certainly wasn't expecting her to be so accommodating towards him.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi, that's very kind of you. I'm actually fine right now."

"Please, Emmett, call me Akiko and it was no trouble at all, the butcher didn't even look at me strangly when I asked him for it. I got the feeling I wasn't the first person to ask him for boar's blood."

"That reminds me, Emmett, if you do go hunting, don't go after any deer, they are considered sacred animals in Japan. But there are plenty of bear for you." Kagome tells him.

Emmett perks up at the thought of bear. "Okay, Babe, no going after deer, no problem, I prefer bear anyway."

"Well come on into the house we were just about to sit down to dinner." Akiko informs them.

Kagome claps and follows her mother into the house while Emmett gathers the luggage. But the minute Emmett steps into the house he gets slapped in the face with a sutra.

"Demon be gone!"

"Grandpa!"

Kagome reaches up and peels the sutra off of Emmett's face, "Sorry about that." She whispers.

"Oh why didn't it work?!" Grandpa Higurashi asks.

"Emmett is a strong vampire, Grandpa, he's the strongest in the world. I doubt any sutra can purfy him." Kagome tells her grandfather.

"That must be it, Well young man, come on in and set that luggage down." Grandpa Higurashi tell him.

Emmett's brow furrows and he gives Kagome an odd look, she only shrugs.

"Thank you, sir,"

"Not at all, young man, not at all. You are obviously not evil or else my sutra would have purified you."

"No sir, I'm not evil." Emmett tells him as he looks at Kagome who is trying not to laugh.

"That's what I thought." Kagome's grandpa says as he walks into the kitchen muttering to himself.

"That was weird," Emmett says.

"He did the same thing to Inuyasha, so don't worry about it, but I think I will put sutras around the property to ward off regular vampires just in case." Kagome tells him as an afterthought.

"Good idea, though I haven't heard of a lot of vampires in Japan. Better to be safe than sorry."

At that point Souta comes downstairs and sees Kagome and Emmett.

"Sis, you're back!" He runs into Kagome's arms and hugs her tightly.

"Yes, Souta we just arrived. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen."

Souta steps away from Kagome and stares at Emmett, "Whoa, so you're a vampire, do you have fangs, can you turn into a bat?"

Emmett throws his head back and laughs, Yes I do have fangs, they only come out when I feed and no I don't turn into a bat. But I am incredibly strong."

Emmett lifts up the sofa with one hand over his head then puts it back down. Souta's eyes nearly pop out of his head at that display.

"Wow, you're stronger than Inuyasha!" Souta exclaims.

Emmett smiles, "Thank you."

Kagome giggles at Souta's reaction and hugs her little brother. Just then Akiko comes out of the kitchen and lets them know that dinner is served. Souta rushes into the kitchen, while Kagome takes Emmett by the hand and leads him into the kitchen.

And while they ate they enjoyed a nice conversation, getting caught up and getting to know Emmett. Once the meal was over Kagome leads Emmett upstairs to her room, Emmett puts the luggage down while Kagome goes to the bathroom to change. When Kagome comes back She gets into bed and invites Emmett to join her.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Emmett asks as he wraps Kagome in a blanket so he can hold her without giving her a chill.

"Yes, my mom know about us, she knows we would never do anything to disrespect her house. Besides you're my pillow, I can't sleep without you now."

Emmett laughs and lays down on his back so Kagome can cuddle up against him.

"You don't mind that I'm cold?"

"You're not cold to me, Emmett, maybe it's the mate thing, but you feel just right. You always have."

Emmett sighs and kisses her head, "Goodnight, Kagome."

Kagome kisses his neck, "Goodnight, Emmett.  



	24. Together Forever

The next day Kagome wakes to Emmett's soft kisses as he kisses her lips and her neck.

"Wake up sleepy head, your mom has been up for some time and is making your favorite breakfast." Emmett tells her.

Kagome stretches, she reaches up and kisses Emmett on the lips. She stares into his eyes for a moment.

"You're eyes are darker, do you want some boar's blood, we can warm it up in the microwave."

"Yeah, I think I better, but I'm going to drink it outside so as not to spoil your family's appetite."

"Okay, then, you want to shower first then me?"

"Why don't we shower together it will save water."

Kagome giggles, "No, Emmett, we may be mates but that's not going to happen for a long time, mister."

Emmett laughs as he gets up and takes his clothes out of his suitcase. "I know it won't, Babe, just teasing you."

He heads off to the shower while Kagome goes downstairs in her pajamas. She rifles throw the cupboards looking for a coffee mug big enough for Emmett. Finding one, she takes the blood out of the fridge and pours some into the cup. Akiko watches her daughter while she cooks.

"What are you doing, Kagome dear?"

"I'm going to warm some blood for Emmett, his eyes are darkening a little which means he getting thirsty."

Akiko nods and goes back to cooking. She isn't fazed by the what her daughter is doing, After meeting Inuyasha and finding out that her daughter is a time traveling Miko, nothing really surprises her anymore. She just goes with it now.

Emmett finishes his shower and gets dressed, he can hear Kagome downstairs so he makes his way down as well.

"Good morning, everyone."

Good morning, Emmett, how was your night?" Akiko asks.

"Good."

"Is it true you don't sleep?" Souta asks.

"It's true I don't sleep at all." Emmett informs him.

"What do you do all night?"

"Go hunting, read, play video games, when you come to visit, I'll show you my video game collection and gaming systems, Souta."

"That'd be awesome."

Once the microwave turns off, Kagome hands Emmett a coffee mug full of warm boar's blood.

"Here you go, Baby, nice and warm." Kagome tells him.

Emmett smiles and takes the mug, he kisses her cheek and excuses himself to go outside.

"Why did he go outside," Souta asks.

"He didn't want to gross anyone out by drinking blood in front of them." Kagome explains.

"That's very thoughtful of him, Dear, but tell him he doesn't have to do that."

"I think he feels more comfortable doing that in private, Mom." Kagome tells her mother.

"Oh, if that the case, it's fine."

"I'm going to go take a shower and change, while Emmett's outside." Kagome informs them.

Kagome heads upstairs, while Akiko finishes making breakfast. After a while Emmett comes back in with the empty mug. He goes into the kitchen where everyone is gathered, Akiko gives him a smile.

"Would you like some more, Emmett?"

If Emmett could have blushed he would have, he gave her a sheepish smile and nods.

"I didn't think one mug would be enough for you, so I warmed another." Akiko says as she hands him another mug.

Emmett gratefully takes it and hands her the other one, he had rinsed it out outside with the water hose before he came in.

"Thank you, Akiko, I'll be back."

Emmett steps outside and goes to sit under the Goshinboku tree. He was enjoying the morning watching the sunrise without fear of sparkling. As he drinks the blood he thinks about how wonderful and accepting the family he's visiting is. Never in his wildest imagination did he think he would find people that could accept him so easily. Sure, it was a little weird last night with her grandpa and everything, but after that they treated him as if he was human. He really liked this family and couldn't wait to be apart of it. Emmett smiles and pats the ring in his pocket. Once he finishes his blood, he rinses out the cup and goes back into the house.

By that time, Kagome has showered and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. She heads downstairs and goes into the kitchen, Emmett joins her. They sit at the table and Akiko serves Kagome a traditional Japanese breakfast. Consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tsukemono (Japanese pickles), nori (dried seasoned seaweed), natto (fermented soybeans), and a green salad. Kagome's mouth waters at the sight. It had been so long since she had her mother's cooking, she was looking forward to her meal. Kagome digs in and hums in appreciation, Emmett chuckles at her antics.

"Oh, Emmett, I wish you could taste this, it is so good." She tells him as she continues to eat.

"I can tell just by your reaction, unfortunately to me it wouldn't be very appetizing."

"What would it taste like to you?" Akiko asks.

"Please, take no offense, this is about all food, it would taste like dirt."

Souta wrinkles his nose at the thought.

Akiko giggles, "No, I understand."

Once breakfast is over and Kagome goes upstairs to brush her teeth, Kagome shows Emmett around the shrine and the Bone Eater's Well. And as they walk around the shrine, Kagome puts up sutras to ward off vampires that may come to hunt.

"How do these work, Sis." Souta asks.

Kagome explains that if a vampire comes on the property with the desire to feed on human he will be instantly purified. If he's just visiting the shrine nothing will happen.

Kagome gives Souta a bracelet. "Keep this on just in case I made one for Mom and Grandpa so if you do ever run into a vampire that isn't like Emmett he'll be purified."

Souta nods.

Once she's finished Kagome takes Emmett into Tokyo to show him the sights. The first place they went to was Tokyu Plaza Omotesando Harajuku so they could do some shopping and buy gifts for the family. Emmett and Kagome bought all sorts of gifts for the family and for Bella and Charlie. Kagome did some clothes shopping for herself and bought some clothes she thought that Rosalie and Alice would like. She bought a few shirts for Bella, nothing too fancy since she had simple tastes. Emmett got Japanese history books in English for Jasper, a watch for Kostas. Some sheet music for Edward, Archetecture books for Esme. And a book on Eastern Medicine for Carlisle.

But he also got Souta whatever he wanted, be it ice cream or a new video game. He bought the boy two new video game consoles and a better TV. After that they went to the theatre and watched a movie then headed home.

The whole time they were in Tokyo they explored every inch of it. Kagome and her family took Emmett to the Nezu Shrine (Torii Gate Tunnel), to Gotokuji Temple, Hidemi Sugino Bakery, but that was mostly for Souta. Then Kagome and Emmett strolled through Ueno Park taking in its beauty and tranquility. A whole week went by until Emmett had to leave to go hunt. They had run out of boar's blood so Emmett decides he was going to hunt bear.

"It's 15 hours by car to Hokkaido, I'll make there in less time running. I should be back in a day or two, Babe." Emmett tells Kagome.

"Okay, be careful." She says as she gives him a kiss.

Emmett pulls away and gives her a cocky smirk. "Don't worry about me, Babe, worry about the bears."

Kagome rolls her eyes, I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Kagome."

And in a flash he was gone. Kagome spends those two days playing around with Souta and talking with her mom. She goes with them to Souta's soccer game, and teaches him to shoot with another bow that she keeps at the house. They go out to eat and to the movies.

It was night time by the time Emmett returns to the shrine. He slowly makes his way up the steps, but pauses when he sees Akiko sitting under the Goshinboku tree sipping her tea. This was it the perfect opportunity for him to ask for permission to ask for Kagome's hand. He walks up to Akiko and greets her.

"Hello, Akiko"

"Oh, Emmett, hello, I'm glad you're back. Kagome missed you terribly. She tried to play it off but I could tell, she truly loves you."

"And I truly love her, Akiko, do you mind some company?"

"No not at all, sometime I like to come out here at night and remember my husband. You know you remind me a lot of my husband. He was a kind hearted soul just like you. Tell me, Emmett, what color were your eyes when you were human?"

They were blue, ma'am."

"Just like Kagome's father. We may have only been together for a short time but we loved a lifetime in the time we had. I only hope that you can make Kagome as happy as my husband made me."

"I will do everything in my power to make her the happiest woman in the world." Emmett tells her, "As a matter of fact I'd like to start by asking your permission and your blessing to ask for Kagome's hand."

Akiko smiles at Emmett, "I knew there was more to this visit than just introducing her boyfriend."

"Kagome is more than just my girlfriend, Akiko, Kagome is my life. She is my mate."

Akiko looks at Emmett surprised, Kagome had once explained to her that some demons had mates and they mated for life. In Emmett's case it would be for eternity. She actually liked the thought of Kagome having someone for eternity. Kagome had confided in her that what had happened with the Shikon Jewel, that she would never age. That had always worried Akiko, that Kagome would be alone her entire life watching all her loved one die. But with Emmett, they would have each other forever. Akiko smiles at that thought.

"Yes, Emmett, I give you permission and my blessing to ask for Kagome's hand."

Emmett carefully hugs Akiko and kisses her cheek, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're very welcome, now why don't you go in the house and wake up your so to be fiancée.

Emmett didn't have to be told twice he disappeared and jumped onto the roof of the house when he noticed Kagome's window open. Entering through the window, he watched her sleep for a little bit and sighed. She was going to be his for all eternity and he couldn't be happier.

When he was coming back from Hokkaido, Emmett had been thinking of ways to propose, he actually thought of carrying Kagome up to Mount Fuji and proposing there. But he suddenly thought that now was the perfect time. With her in her pajamas outside at the Goshinboku tree that she loved so much. He smiles and goes to the bed to wake her.

He leans down and kisses her neck. "I'm back," He whispers.

"Emmett, I'm so glad you're back. Now I can sleep properly."

Kagome lifts the covers so he can get under, but Emmett chuckles.

"I have something to show you first, come with me outside."

Kagome looks at him and sees that he's very excited, his eyes are shining and are a beautiful amber again. She gets up and grabs her robe, Emmett then takes her in his arms and jumps out the window. He carries her to the toward the Goshinboku tree and sets her down. Kagome looks around wondering what's so exciting.

"What did you want to show me, Emmett?"

When she turns around, Emmett is on one knee with a box in his hand. She gasps and covers her mouth.

"Kagome, I've been alone for a very long time. I've seen my best friend find her mate in Kostas and have seen how happy she is, and I have always wanted that whether I knew at the time or not. But I never thought I would find it until I met you. Being with you have been the happiest I have ever been in my entire existance. When you were bitten and I thought I lost you I realized I don't ever want to be without you ever again. Kagome I want to spend the rest of eternity making you happy, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kagome stood there in her pink pajamas, staring at Emmett with tears in her eyes. She never thought she would ever love anyone as much as she loved Emmett, and she would have been happy spending eternity with him as just his mate. But this meant so much more to her. Emmett opens the box and shows her the ring. She gasps, it's absolutely perfect.

"Yes, of course, Emmett, I would love nothing more than to become your wife for all eternity."

Emmett immediately stands up and engulfs Kagome in a hug, picking her up off the ground and twirling her around. She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Setting her down again he slides the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much, Kagome."

"I love you too Emmett."  



	25. Save the Date

Kagome and Emmett entered the house through her window again. Kagome was so excited that she wanted to tell her family right then and there, but Emmett pointed out that it was late and the news could wait until the morning. She disagreed but he gets her to go back to sleep anyway.

The next morning, Kagome wakes up with Emmett's arms wrapped around her. She smiles and stretches.

"Good morning, Babe, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Emmett, yes I slept incredibly well. Especially when I'm in the arms of my fiancé."

"Oh I love the sound of that." He says as he kisses her.

Kagome giggles and snuggles into his embrace, after a while he lets her go.

"Your mom's awake, it's time for us to get up."

Kagome groans, but does as he says. Crawling over him, she gathers some clothes and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once she comes back, Emmett goes to the bathroom to shower and change. They head downstairs to breakfast holding hands. Kagome wants to see how long it takes for anyone to notice her engagement ring.

"Good morning you two, Kagome would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure, Mom, I'm starving."

Well, have a seat, I'll serve you."

Kagome and Emmett sit down with Souta and her grandpa sitting across from them. Akiko serves them all and sits down next to Souta. Her eyes automatically zero in on the engagement ring on Kagome's left hand, she smiles and looks at Emmett, whose chest puffs up with pride.

When Kagome reaches for some more rice, Souta looks up and sees the ring. His eyes widen at the sight and he chokes on the pickle that he had in his mouth. He reaches out and snatches Kagome's hand.

"Oh my gods, is that an engagement ring? When did you guys get engaged?"

Kagome blushes and giggles. "Last night when Emmett got back."

Souta jumps up and goes to the other side of the table, he gives Kagome a bear hug, "Congratulations, Sis, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Souta."

"Yes, congratulations, Kagome, he may be a demon but he's not an evil demon." Her grandpa tells her.

Kagome and Emmett look at each other, "Uh, thanks Grandpa."

Kagome looks at her mother who hasn't said anything yet, but she does notice that tears are filling her eyes.

"Mom please don't cry, I know we should have asked you first-"

"Oh, Kagome Dear, I'm not crying because of that, Emmett asked for my permission and blessing last night. I'm crying because my baby is growing up."

Kagome gets up and hugs her mother, they both begin to cry. After a while they get themselves under control.

Akiko clears her throat, "Now let me see that ring."

Kagome happily shows her the engagement ring, Souta whistles when he sees the ring.

"That's a pretty nice ring, Sis."

"Thank you, Souta."

"Bet it costed a fortune." Souta mumbles.

"Souta! you do not ask such things." Kagome tells him.

Akiko laughs then stands up, "Come on, Kagome Dear, I have something to show you."

Puzzled, Kagome follows her mother. They go upstairs and head to the attic. Turning on the light, Akiko heads over to a large trunk in the middle of the room. She smiles at Kagome.

"I knew this day would come, Kagome, and I am so happy for you. You have found a good man to marry, it's obvious that Emmett loves you very much."

"Yes, he does, Mom, and I love him."

"Are you happy, Dear?"

"Mom, I am so happy, it makes me even happier that I have your permission and your blessing. I only wish Dad was here to walk me down the isle."

"I know you do, Dear. Speaking of which, what type of wedding are you thinking of having?"

Kagome thinks for a little bit then answers. "I think I'd like to have a combination of our two cultures. I don't think it would be appropriate to have a Shinto wedding."

"Your father and I did the same thing, to honor his mother. But if you want to honor our culture, I have this for you."

Akiko goes to the large trunk and pulls out her wedding Kimono. It is a prestine, white kimono with red trim. Kagome remembered seeing it as a little girl and hoping one day she would get to wear it for her wedding, and now her dream was about to come true.

"I want you to have this, Kagome, it would make me so happy if you would wear it on your wedding day."

Kagome tears up, "Mom, it would be an honor to wear your wedding kimono."

Both women begin to cry and hug each other.

Akiko clears her throat and lets go of Kagome, she goes to the trunk and takes out all the accesories to the kimono. Once she has everything, her and Kagome head downstairs to her room, she takes the kimono and places it in a garment bag, along with everything else.

"I'm going to take this to the cleaners so it will be ready by the time you leave." Akiko explains then they head downstairs.

Emmett and Souta are playing video games when they arrive, while grandpa has gone outside to sweep up the patio. Emmett offered to do, but grandpa told him he'd rather do it himself, it made him feel useful.

Emmett looks up at Kagome and Akiko and raises an eyebrow, "Are you guys going to show me the dress?"

"You heard?" Kagome asks.

"Of course I heard, come on, Kagome, I want to see your kimono."

Akiko laughs, "Not until the day of the ceremony, dear son-in-law. In the meantime, Kagome and I are off, you boys have fun."

"Okay." Emmett and Souta say at the same time.

Akiko and Kagome take her wedding Kimono to the cleaners and do a little shopping afterwards. They end up going to a café to have tea and to talk about her wedding.

"When do you want to get married, Dear?"

As soon as possible, I want a small wedding, just the family and of course, Shippou and Sesshomaru. Honestly I'd like to get married after Bella's wedding, I'm sure Alice and Rosalie can help me plan it. If I'm right Alice already knows."

"How do you mean, Kagome?"

"Alice can see the future, so I wouldn't be surprised if she already has something in mind for our wedding." Kagome explains.

"Oh I see."

They continue to talk about the wedding and what ideas Kagome has for it, by the time they knew it, it was time to pick up her kimono. They went back to the cleaners picked up the kimono and then head home. They picked up some McDonald's on the way back home for lunch.

The rest of their time in Japan went by quickly and it was soon time for them to head back home. With a tearful goodbye the Hirgurashi family stood at the airport saying their final goodbyes to Kagome and Emmett.

"I'll be sure to let you know exactly when the wedding will be and make all the arrangements for you guys to attend." Kagome assures her family.

"Alright, Dear, we look forward to it. Take care."

Akiko hugs and kisses her daughter, then hugs Emmett.

"Take care, Emmett, we look forward to officially welcoming you into the family." She tells him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have a big brother." Souta says.

Emmett smiles and ruffles Souta's hair.

"Thank you, all of you for being so accepting of me."

"You are more than welcome." Akiko tells him, she reaches up and kisses him on the cheek.

After that Kagome and Emmett head for their plane and they leave Japan behind. 10 hours later, they land in Seattle where they see Alice and Jasper waiting for them. The dark haired Pixie is bounce on the balls of her feet barely able to contain her excitement. The minute she sees Kagome and Emmett, she rushes forward and hugs Kagome.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you! And you're going to look so beautiful on your wedding day." Alice says as she takes the garment back that has the kimono.

Kagome hugs Alice back, "Thank you, Alice, I take it you already know where it's going to be?"

"Yes, and it's going to be perfect and I think it's an excellent idea to have Rosalie help you plan your wedding. Since I'm working on Bella's."

"Great, since that's settled let's go home."

When they get to Forks, Alice Jasper and Emmett drop Kagome off at her house. She goes in to find Charlies and Bella just sitting down to dinner.

"Hey, you're back, how was Japan, did your mom like Emmett?" Charlie asks.

"Oh she loved him, in fact she loved him so much, she gave him her permission and blessing to ask for my hand." Kagome says with a huge smile.

"You're getting married too?!" Bella says as she gets up and hugs her cousin.

"Yep, we just need to set the date."

"How about a double wedding?" Bella suggests.

"I thought about it, but that's your special day, Bella, I want it to be all about you. Besides you're getting married at the Cullen house, I want to get married in the Japanese garden in Seattle."

At this point Charlie stands up and hugs his niece congratulating her.

"I knew your mom would say yes."

Bella and Kagome look at him surprised. "You knew he was going to propose?"

"Sure did, Emmett came and asked for my blessing and everything."

"He's so sweet," Kagome coo'd

"Yeah he is, he's a good man, Kagome." Charlie tells her.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie."


	26. Wedding Plans

**INUYASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER, I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM**

Kagome goes over to the Cullen house the next day, where there is a flurry of activity going on, getting ready for Bella and Edward's wedding. She goes into the house and is immediately swept up in Emmett's arms. She giggles and kisses Emmett as he spins her around.

"Hello, my beautiful fiancée, how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm doing good my handsome fiancé, how are you," Kagome asks.

"Absolutely wonderful especially now that I have you in my arms," Emmett says as he kisses Kagome again.

Kostas and Rosalie walk into the room and roll their eyes, "Give it a rest already, we know you guys are so in love it's sickening." Kostas tells them.

Kagome giggles as Emmett puts her down, Emmett just glares at Kostas.

"Actually, we're glad you guys are here, Emmett has something he'd like to ask you, Kostas."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to be the best man at our wedding," Emmett asks.

Kostas is speechless for a few seconds, "Little Brother, it would be an honor."

"And Rosalie I'd like you to help me plan this wedding."

Rosalie squeals and accepts, she gets up from the sofa and hugs Kagome.

"It would be a pleasure and an honor. Can I see your kimono now," Rosalie asks?

"Sure, Alice has it in her closet."

The girls go upstairs so they can see the kimono and start planning what colors should be used at the wedding. In the meantime, Kostas and Emmett sit on the sofa downstairs, Kostas pats Emmett on the back.

"Are you nervous, Brother?"

"No, more excited than anything else. I can't wait to start my life with Kagome, she means everything to me."

"I know she does, I have never seen you happier, have you two set a date?"

"Honestly, I'd like to get married two weeks after Bella and Edward, I think that should give Rosalie and Kagome enough time to plan. The only thing I wonder is whether Bella and Edward will make it."

"Make what?" Bella asks as she comes into the house with Edward.

"Make our wedding if we make it two weeks after yours," Emmett explains.

"Of course we will, Emmett, considering that Kagome asked me to be her maid of honor last night, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Bella turns to Edward, "We can postpone our honeymoon two weeks, can't we?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I don't want to rush our honeymoon in order to get back in time for the wedding. So I think the night that Kagome and Emmett leave for theirs, we leave for ours, will that be a problem?"

"No, not at all, if that's what you want," Edward says.

"Okay that's settled, let me go up and see Kagome, and see if she needs any help."

"What about our wedding?" Edward asks.

"Alice has that under control, she doesn't need any help," Bella calls out as she walks up the stairs.

Edward sighs and goes to talk with Emmett and Kostas.

Bella goes up to Rosalie's room and finds Kagome trying on her wedding kimono, she gasps at how beautiful Kagome looks in her kimono.

"Emmett is going to die when he sees you in that Kimono, Kagome," Bella tells her cousin.

"I hope so, I want everything to go perfectly."

"It will don't worry, I'll make sure of it," Rosalie tells her.

"Thank you, Rose," Kagome says with a smile.

She goes back into the bathroom to change out of her Kimono, then hangs it up in Rosalie's closet. At this point, Bella informs Kagome that she and Edward are going to postpone their honeymoon so that they can be there for Kagome and Emmett's wedding. Kagome is shocked and is moved by the gesture.

"Oh, Bella you don't have to do that if you want Emmett and I can wait until you get back."

"No, Kagome, this is the least we can do you and Emmett, I can wait two weeks, it's not going to kill me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you, I truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

After that, Rosalie and Kagome start planning her wedding. As they are talking about where the wedding will take place, Alice pops her head into the room.

"You guys don't have to worry about the venue, I already booked the Seattle Japanese Garden."

"When did you do that," Kagome asked.

"When I got the vision that Emmett was going to get you an engagement ring. It's a good thing I did, there was a long waiting list."

Kagome got up and hugged the little pixie, "Thank you so much, Alice, that's exactly where I wanted to get married.

Alice hugged her back, "I know, and you're welcome. Anything for my new sister."

So, now that they had the venue, Rosalie and Kagome went on with the guest list and who would be officiating the wedding.

"Honestly, I think it should be Sesshomaru," Kagome tells Rosalie.

"Why is that," She asks.

"Because he's my pack leader and it's his right, and it would be an insult to him if I don't ask him to conduct the ceremony," Kagome explains, Kagome turns to Bella and asks, "Do you think Uncle Charlie would be willing to walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course he will, he'd be honored, but I thought you'd have Souta or your grandpa do it."

"I thought about it, but I think having Uncle Charlie would be closer to having my dad there since they're brothers."

Bella nods her head in agreement.

"So then you and Edward are getting married on August 13th, then that will make your wedding on August 26th, is that alright with you, Kagome," Rosalie asks.

"That would be perfect as long as Emmett doesn't object," Kagome tells her

At that moment, Emmett comes upstairs, "That's fine with me, Babe, whatever makes you happy," He says as he comes in and kisses Kagome's forehead.

"Great, now that that's settled we can work on the guest list, Emmett, go play video games with Kostas," Rosalie orders.

Emmett puts his hands up in surrender and heads back downstairs. Once Emmett leaves, Rosalie gets up and walks over to her desk, she takes out a notebook and starts making the guest list. It was decided that They would send out invitations to all of Kagome's pack and some of her other Youkai friends. She had learned that Jinenji was still alive and so was Shiori, so they were going to get invitations along with Kouga's pack and Shippou, of course.

Kagome and Rosalie decided that it would be best that Kagome call Sesshomaru and inform him of the wedding, then ask if he would officiate it. So Kagome asked Carlisle if she could use his office to make her call.

"Of course, Kagome, anything you need," Carlisle tells her.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Kagome goes into Carlisle's office and shuts the door. She takes out her cell phone and calls Sesshomaru, the phone rings three times before he answers.

"Miko."

"Hi, Sesshomaru, how are you?"

"This Sesshomaru is doing well, I see that you and your mate have returned from Japan."

"How did you… You know what nevermind. Yes, we just got back as I'm sure you are aware and we had a great time."

"Hn, I'm sure that is not the reason for your phone call, Miko."

"No, you're right, I called to tell you as my pack leader that Emmett asked me to marry him. He asked my mother for her permission and blessing and she gave it to him. We've decided to get married on August 26th."

"And?"

There was a long pause, Kagome took a deep breath then continued, "And I was hoping that you would come to the wedding and officiate it."

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away, he had to think about it for a minute. He looked at his calendar and saw that he had several appointments, but decided to clear out the week so he could attend the ceremony.

"This Sesshomaru will officiate your wedding, but first I wish to speak with you and your mate before the ceremony. I shall arrive a few days earlier in order to speak with you both, is that agreeable?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, whatever you want, just don't kill him."

"I make no promises."

With that, Sesshomaru hangs up leaving Kagome shocked and a little frightened.


	27. Bella's Wedding

It took weeks to plan out both Bella and Kagome's weddings, but finally, everything was settled. All the invitations were sent out, Kagome made sure that Sam and his pack were invited to the wedding along with Emily, as were Sue and the other Elders of the tribe. Emmett wanted the Denali clan to also come to the wedding since they were technically their cousins, which was fine with Kagome. She would meet them at Bella's wedding anyway. Kagome had also talked with her mother and Charlie about walking her down the aisle. Akiko thought it was a wonderful idea, it would be like having a part of her father with her on her special day. When Kagome explained that to Charlie he agreed as well.

A month before their wedding, Kagome and Emmett started receiving RSVPs from all of their invited guests. As it turned out, all of Kagome's Youkai friends were going to attend and so were Sam, Emily, Paul, and Seth. The rest of the pack were going to stay behind on patrol, Sue, Billy, and Old Quil were also going to go. Old Quil was looking forward to meeting Kagome's grandpa and learning more about the legends of Youkais.

Finally, the day of Bella's wedding arrived, it was going to be a spectacular event. Everything was going to go off without a hitch, Alice made sure that every detail about the wedding was perfect. right now she and Rosalie were upstairs helping Bella with her hair and makeup. Kagome was in Emmett's room finishing up with her makeup when Emmett walked in.

"You look so beautiful."

Kagome looked at Emmett through the mirror and smiled, "Thank you, Emmett, you look very handsome yourself."

He smiled at her and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Just think in two weeks it'll be our turn to get married, I'm so excited."

Kagome turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am too, Emmett, I can't wait to be your wife and start our life together."

Kagome reaches up and gives Emmett a quick peck on the lips, he goes to deepen the kiss but she pulls away laughing.

"Don't want to ruin my make up."

Emmett pouts, and pulls Kagome closer to him, "Oh come on, Kagome, I need a real kiss."

"No, after the ceremony, I'll kiss you all night long if you want," Kagome tells him with a giggle as she tries wiggles her way out of his embrace.

Emmett sighs and lets go of Kagome, "Fine, I'll wait until after the ceremony, but I'm going to hold you to your promise, Kagome."

Kagome rolls her eyes at Emmett, "Yes, Emmett, I promise, you can kiss me all night. Now we better get going, the ceremony is going to start soon."

Kagome checks herself in the mirror one last time then Kagome heads to Alice's room to check on Bella, while Emmett heads downstairs. As Kagome walks into Alice's room, she hears the tail end of the conversation that Bella is having with her mother.

"It's your first family heirloom. Pass on to your daughter, and her daughter." Renée tells her daughter as she sniffles a bit.

Kagome feels an ache in her heart when she hears those words, knowing that Bella will never have children. It then occurs to her that with marrying Emmett she too will never have a family. That was just something she was going to have to accept, this was the life she had chosen. Besides if Emmett agreed they could always adopt a child if they really wanted one.

After Renée and Bella have their mother-daughter moment, Kagome walks further into the room, she smiles at how beautiful Bella looks with her makeup and hair done.

"You look stunning, Cousin."

Bella smiles and motions for her to come closer, as Kagome does she greets Renée and Charlie with a hug. Alice then comes out of her closet holding the garment bag that contains Bella's dress.

"Okay. Time for... the dress! Do you wanna see it?"

Renée smiles, "I wanna see it!"

"And that's my cue, I'll see you in a minute Bells," Charlie says as he quickly makes his way out of the room.

Once, Bella is dressed Alice, Rosalie and Kagome get into position. The music starts playing and the girls walk out. Kagome goes and stands off to the side with Alice and Rosalie, then the music changes and Bella walks down the aisle on Charlie's arm. When Bella reaches the altar, Charlie reluctantly hands his daughter over to Edward.

The minister begins the ceremony having first Edward repeat after him, "I Edward Cullen…"

It was a beautiful ceremony, Edward and Bella gazed lovingly at each other throughout the ceremony and everyone cheered when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Later that evening at the reception, Kagome and Emmett are dancing to a slow song. Kagome has her head on Emmett's chest while Emmett has his arms wrapped around her waist. He expertly maneuvers Kagome through the crowded dance floor. Emmett bends down and kisses Kagome's head, she lets out a contented sigh.

They dance a few more songs, then Emmett leads Kagome over to meet their cousins from Denali. They had just finished meeting Bella and Irina had stormed off, leaving only Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya and Kate.

"Kagome, I'd like you meet our cousins, This is Eleazar, Carmen, Tany, and Kate. Guys this is my finacée Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome gives them a big smile and offers her hand, "It's nice to meet you all."

They all smile and each shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you as well, Kagome, we look forward to coming to yours and Emmett's wedding in two weeks." Tanya tells Kagome.

"I'm glad you said that I have something for you all."

Kagome opens her clutch and pulls out the same type of necklaces that she had made for the Cullens. She hands a necklace to each member of the Denali Clan, the Vampires admire the necklaces.

"These are very beautiful, thank you, Kagome, though we don't understand why you're giving these to us."

"These are not ordinary necklaces, they are made specifically for your kind. They are sutras that I have blessed that will allow you to be out in the sunlight without fear of anyone discovering what you are. I have given one to every member of the Cullen Clan. You're going to need them to attend our wedding." Kagome explains.

The members of the Denali Clan look at each other in surprise, "Are you serious, these necklaces will actually keep us from sparkling?"

"Yep, Kagome and I have already tested them, they work like a charm," Emmett says, proud of his mate.

They're all speechless, Kate is the first to react, she hugs Kagome, "Thank you so much, Kagome, this means so much to us."

"You're very welcome."

Emmett suddenly realizes that Irina isn't with them, he looks around for her, "Where's Irina?"

Tanya and Kate look at each other, "Emmett, Irina left, she couldn't handle seeing the wolves here."

Kagome gives them a confused look, "Why is that?"

"The wolves killed Irina's mate, but we were told that the reason they did was that he was trying to kill Bella," Eleazar explains.

"If the wolves killed him then it must be true," Kagome tells them.

"I knew Laurent was only pretending to want to be like us, Tanya," Kate tells her sister.

"I must admit, I had my suspicions as well." Tanya agrees.

"Let's not talk of such tragic things, this is, after all, a joyous occasion," Eleazar tells everyone.

"Eleazar is right, So, Kagome, are you nervous about your wedding," Carmen asks.

"Just a little bit, I hope nothing goes wrong," Kagome says.

"I'm sure it will be perfect."

They talk for a bit longer then they all go sit down when people begin to make their toasts to the happy couple. Several people were taking the opportunity to embarrass Edward and Bella, including Emmett, but in the end, Edward gave a beautiful heartfelt speech to his new bride. The night continued with Edward and Bell cutting into their wedding cake and more dancing. It was close to the end of the evening while Kagome was dancing with Emmett that she suddenly felt Bella's aura change from contentment to fear.

Kagome stiffens then looks up at Emmett, "Something's wrong with Bella, Emmett."

He was about to ask what she felt when he heard Jacob's raised voice.

"No! You can't do this!" Jacob yells.

"Jake."

"Listen to me, Bella."

"Jake, let me go!"

Suddenly Edward appears beside Bella.

"Jacob, calm down, all right?"

"Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill her!"

Emmett, Kagome, and the wolves show up to break up the commotion.

That's enough, Jacob," Kagome yells at Jake.

"Stay out of this, Kagome, this doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't, that's my cousin you grabbed, now back off before I make you regret it," Kagome says.

Kagome brings forth her spiritual powers into her hands causing the demon side of everyone around to shrink back from her.

Jake backs away, "I thought you of all people would be against this, it's not right what they're going to do, he'll kill her!"

"Of course he won't, Jacob, and what they do or do not do is none of your business. Now I suggest you leave, you've worn out your welcome."

Jacob gives Kagome a hateful look, You're going to regret not stopping this when he kills her."

And with those words, Jacob takes off into the trees, followed by other members of the pack. Sam turns and looks at Kagome and the Cullens, he sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry about that, had I known he was going to do that, I would have ordered him to stay away."

"But you didn't Sam, it's alright, thank you for being here to stop him, "Edward says as he shakes Sam's hand.

"I really didn't do much it was all Little Sister."

"Thank you for being here anyway, Bella tells him.

He smiles and looks at Seth, "Go back to the reception, Seth, we'll handle Jacob."

With that, Sam shakes Edward's hand and heads out into the forest.

Bella looks devastated as she looks at Edward and Kagome. "I'm really, really, really stupid."

"No, it's all right. Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back." Edward says as he kisses Bella's head.

When they leave, Emmett hugs Kagome and kisses her, "My fiancée is a badass."

Kagome laughs and kisses Emmett again, "Yes I am and don't you forget it."

Emmett laughs and escorts Kagome back to the reception.


	28. Kagome's Wedding Day

After the reception, Edward had taken Bella to California for a mini honeymoon. Bella was so looking forward to her honeymoon that she decided that they would wait until they actually left on their actual honeymoon to do anything. Which was fine with Edward since he was kind of nervous. So, instead, they spent their time at Disney Land and going to the beach. Edward couldn't believe how well Kagome's necklace worked, but he was happy that it did. For the first time in his existence, he got to do things in the sun like a regular human.

They returned a week later from California perfectly happy and ready to lend a hand in whatever was needed for Emmett and Kagome's wedding. As it turns out Rosalie had everything in order, she had Bella's bride's maid gown ready along with her's and Alice's. The venue for the reception had been booked for weeks, it was going to be held at The Woodmark Hotel & Still Spa. It was going to be perfect, The venue for the reception was nice and open with an ocean view and the stunning view of the Olympic mountains. Kagome, her family, and friends were going to be staying at the hotel so that way they could get some spa treatment before the big day. The Japanese garden was in full bloom so it was going to make a beautiful backdrop for the wedding.

A week before the wedding, Kagome's guests started to arrive. Jasper and Alice were put in charge of picking up the guests and taking them to the hotel. The first people to arrive were Kagome's mother, brother, and grandpa. Jasper and Alice waited patiently for Akiko and her family to get past customs. Alice, immediately recognized Akiko when she saw her, she smiled and waved at the family.

"Mrs. Higurashi, hi, I'm Alice Cullen."

Akiko, smiles at Alice, while Souta mouth falls open and he gawks at Alice.

"Hello there, Alice, I would have recognized you anywhere. You're exactly how Kagome described you, dear, my you're a pretty little thing."

All Souta could do was nod his head in agreement, Alice laughed and approached Souta. She smiles at him and extends her hand.

"You must be Souta?

"Y-yes," Souta stuttered then blushed.

Alice thinks that's the cutest thing she had ever seen, she giggles and shakes Souta's hand. Jasper smiles and introduces himself to Akiko and Souta, then they both turn to Kagome's grandpa who has been eyeing them critically.

"Hmm, you two are like Kagome's fiancé. And just like him, I sense no evil in you."

Alice and Jasper look at each other, Kagome had warned them about how her grandfather was, but that he was harmless. She told everyone just to go along with him.

"Yes, sir, you 100% right about us, we're not evil," Jasper tells Kagome's grandpa.

"As I suspected, that being the case it is nice to meet you two, Alice and Jasper, right?"

Alice smiled, "That's right sir, why don't we pick up your luggage and then we'll take you to the hotel where you'll be staying."

They all agreed and went off to the luggage carousel.

That's how it went the entire week, Alice and Jasper picking up Kagome's friends from the airport and taking them to the hotel so they could settle in. It was now three days until the wedding and they were adding the finishing touches where they needed to be added when suddenly a black Jaguar with tinted windows pulls up to the Cullen house. Kostas goes to the window and looks out.

"Is anyone expecting company?" He asks.

"No."

"Hmm, I wonder if it's just someone who's lost?" Carlisle asks.

They all get up and stare out the window at the black car, then suddenly Kagome gasps. Emmett is immediately at her side.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's Sesshomaru in that car, he must be here to talk to us," Kagome says as she looks up at Emmett.

Carlisle nods, "We'll give you some privacy."

Once everyone has cleared the house, Sesshomaru suddenly appears in front of Emmett and Kagome in his full youkai form. His long silver hair flowing, clawed hands at his side, amber eyes surveying his surroundings. The mark of the crescent moon on his forehead and his markings on his cheeks. If Emmett was intimidated by Sesshomaru before he was even more so now.

He stared at them for a moment before he spoke, "Miko."

Kagome bows, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looks Emmett up and down, "Cullen." It was better than him calling Emmett vermin.

Emmett followed Kagome's example and bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gives a slight nod towards them both, he motions towards,

"Sit," He orders.

The couple does as they are told and sit, they don't say a word only hold hands and wait for Sesshomaru to speak. He stood for a moment longer, staring at them then sat down. Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore and had to say something.

"You're looking well, Sesshomaru, I'm glad you could make it and will be officiating the wedding."

"Hn, This Sesshomaru has witnessed the marriage of every member of his pack for the past 500 years, you will not be the exception."

The silence continued, it was in deep thought and was contemplating his next move. He would look from Kagome to Emmett then back again, but he would always look at Emmett longer as if measuring his worth. He finally spoke and his words were not promising.

"I do not like vampires. You are lowly creatures, parasites that can not survive without the blood of others. Yet, you believe yourselves above those around you. How wrong you are, In Youkai society, you are the lowest form of vermin."

"This Sesshomaru finds it unacceptable that you wish to marry the Miko, you are unworthy of a priestess of her caliber, even if she is human, and I should kill you now before you defile her. Get up"

Kagome gasped and Emmett stiffened, he did as he was commanded and stood up. Kagome protested and grabbed his hand, but Emmett knew there was no point in resisting, Sesshomaru would destroy him with little effort. Emmett pried his hand out of Kagome's and took a few steps away from Kagome.

Kagome stood up as well, her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, "Sesshomaru, please, don't."

"Silence."

Sesshomaru is already on his feet, he walks over towards Emmett, towering over him, he looks down at him.

"You face your death with honor, a rare trait in your kind. Most are sniveling and are begging for mercy, that I do not have."

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome who has tears running down her face, then looks back at Emmett.

"However, your destruction would cause the Miko a grief she would never recover from. And that would go against the oath I made my idiot brother, so I shall remedy this another way."

Sesshomaru pinched his finger with his claw, drawing blood, "Open your mouth, vermin."

Emmett opens his mouth and Sesshomaru lets a single drop of blood drop into his mouth. Emmett swallows the blood, and his eyes glow red for an instant. Kagome stands up and hugs Emmett.

"What did you do," She asks Sesshomaru.

"I have made him a member of my pack, and with that, I have changed his very being."

What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Emmett gasps and clutches at his heart. He doubles as he feels a sensation in him that he has not felt in almost a century… His heartbeat. Slowly his dead heart begins to beat, One beat, then after a long while another beat. Ever so slowly his heart starts to pick up speed. Emmett takes a deep breath, his eyes widen as he begins to realize that he needs to breathe again.

Kagome is still holding on to Emmett, looking at him confused, "Emmett, what's going on, are you alright?"

Emmett grabs Kagome's hand and places it on his chest over his heart. She stares at him then her eyes widen as she feels the distinct thumping of a heart. She looks closer at Emmett, color is starting to return to his face. He's still pale just not as much. She reaches up to touch his face and smiles.

"You're warmer," Kagome turns to Sesshomaru, "What exactly did you do to him?"

"I removed what offended me. With a drop of my blood, he is no longer a vampire."

"You mean I'm human again."

"Not quite, you are neither human nor vampire. You have some of the traits of both but none of their weaknesses, including the need for blood. Eventually, you will develop some Youkai traits, but that will be over time."

"Why did you use your blood, instead of using tensaiga? Kagome asked.

"Because, Miko, Tensaiga is a divine blade and would have brought him back to life. A human life, eventually he would have grown old and died. This way I did not deprive you of your eternal mate."

Kagome suddenly lunges at Sesshomaru and wraps her arms around him, "Thank you, Sesshomaru, you have no idea what this means to us."

Sesshomaru hugs Kagome back then he looks at Emmett, "Do not disappoint me…Emmett. I do not allow people into my pack easily, I expect you to prove your worth."

"I will do everything possible to always be worthy," Emmett said.

"Good, start by taking care of the Miko."

"I will, Lord Sesshomaru," Emmett said with a bow.

"Then I shall see you in three days."

With that, Sesshomaru disappeared. After he left the happy couple hugged and kissed. Kagome placed her head against Emmett's chest so she could hear his slow beating heart. Suddenly his stomach growled, causing Kagome to laugh.

"Sounds like someone's hungry."

"Yeah, weird, right?

Kagome laughed, "What would my big strong man want to eat, I'll make you anything you want."

"You know that Oden looks good, would you make me some of that?"

Kagome kisses Emmett, "Coming right up."

Kagome prepares the Oden, once it's ready, she serves Emmett and herself. He sat the kitchen table to have his first meal in 71 years. Taking a tentative sniff of the Oden, Emmett expected it to smell unappealing, but it smelled wonderful, his mouth watered. Taking the spoon, he dipped it into the Oden and spooned it into his mouth. He hummed as the flavors hit his tongue, Emmett closed his eyes to relish the taste.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten."

"It's the first thing you've eaten in 71 years," Kagome points out.

"True, but it's still incredible. Emmett shoveled down the rest and asked for more, Kagome gave him one more bowl of Oden then cut him off.

Emmett whined, "But, Kagome, I'm still hungry!"

"I know you are but you have to pace yourself. I don't want you to get sick."

"I can't get sick, Sesshomaru said I have no weaknesses."

"Let's not take any chances."

"Please, Kagome, one more."

"Oh, alright."

"Yes!"

And that's how the family found them, sitting at the table eating a pot of Oden.

"Emmett, how are you eating that," Edward asked.

"I put it in my mouth and chew," Emmett said between mouthfuls.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I know how you eat, but how are YOU eating?"

Emmett smirked, what, can't you read my mind and find out?"

It was at that moment that Edward realized that he, in fact, could not read Emmett's thoughts anymore.

"I can't read them anymore, what happened when we left?

"It's a long story."

Emmett and Kagome began to explain everything that happened with Sesshomaru, the story left everyone speechless. Carlisle was fascinated that so much change could happen to Emmett from a single drop of blood.

"Emmett, if it's alright with you, I'd like to run some test to determine what else has changed."

"That's fine, Carlisle, but can we do it after I eat ice cream."

Carlisle chuckled, "Why don't you bring your ice cream into my office and we'll get started."

Once in Carlisle's office, Carlisle had Emmett sit on his exam table. Once Emmett finished his ice cream, Carlisle performed a standard physical. He took Emmett's vital signs, he took his blood pressure, pulse and temperature. Once he finished that he moved on to a heart exam, lung exam, head, and neck exam. He had Emmett lie down and did an abdominal exam. Sitting back up Carlisle performed a neurological exam, dermatological exam, and an extremities exam.

Once he finished that he went to his computer and opened a file on Emmett, he typed in all the information then turned to Emmett and Kagome.

"So, Carlisle, what do you find?"

"I think it's amazing. Your blood pressure, pulse, and temperature are still low, but that could be because they are just now starting up after 77 years. Your heart rate is 26 beats per minute, but that could still beat considers healthy for someone of your physical fitness. Lungs sound a little raspy but that's more likely they are now actually filling with air for the first time.

"Abdominal exam was normal, liver size is normal, your bowels are beginning to make sounds. I didn't expect you to have any tenderness. Your skin is still hard but not nearly as hard as ours. You have a pink tint to your cheeks now, though still a little pale. That might go away with time. Your nerves, reflexes, and balance are incredible. Better than a vampire's. Your muscle strength, is still better than a vampire's, though I'd like to run more tests on that. You, of course, have no abnormalities in your extremities. Fingernails are pink indicating good blood flow, if it's possible, I'd like to do a blood and urine test."

"Sure, I should be able to go pee in a little while.

"I did notice that your eye color is changing, could they be turning blue again?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't know, Sesshomaru said that more changes would happen over time."

"That would be awesome if they did," Emmett said with a smile.

Carlisle smiled at his son, "Yes, it would. Now let me see if the needle will pierce your skin."

Carlisle tried a standard gauge needle but it wouldn't go through, so he decided to try a bigger gauge. He used a 17 gauge needle, one used for blood donation, it pierced the skin fairly easily. Once the needle was in, Carlisle collected four small vials of blood. When he removed the needle, he was astonished to see that it healed over instantly. Wanting to test the theory, Carlisle picked up a scalpel and made a small incision on Emmett's arm. Once again it healed as soon as Carlisle pulled the knife away.

"That's amazing, I think I have everything I need for now. I'll run some test including DNA and get back to you. In the meantime let's test your speed and strength against Edward and Kostas."

Emmett grinned, "This should be fun."

Outside, Carlisle had Emmett and Edward race each other to determine Emmett's speed, he chose Edward because Edward was the fastest. It was no contest, Emmett moved so fast it looked like he simply teleported from one end to the other. After that Carlisle had Emmett see if he could lift the same amount he could before.

Emmett barely pushed against the tree and knocked it down. He picked it up and snapped the tree like a twig. He lifted several other things and it was easier than before. After that demonstration of strength, Carlisle had Kostas wrestle with Emmett.

Kostas had always been a close second to Emmett when it came to strength, but when they wrestled, Kostas would always beat Emmett. Because not only was Kostas strong, he was more agile and lighter on his feet than Emmett. Not anymore. Thanks to Sesshomaru's blood, Emmett now had all the strength and agility of a full Youkai. He was able to pin Kostas easily.

Kostas jumped up, "I want a rematch,"

"Maybe later," Emmett tells his brother, "So Carlisle what do you think?"

"I'll know more when I run your blood, but I must say that I can't believe one drop of Youkai blood did all these changes and all for the better."

"It's not just any youkai blood, Carlisle, remember Sesshomaru is a Daiyoukai, the most powerful of all Youkais."

Carlisle nodded, "So, of course, his blood would be far more superior to any other youkai."

"Exactly," Kagome said smiling.

Carlisle returned her smile, "Well, I have everything I need, thank you, Emmett, you're free to go wrestle Kostas now."

"Hey Carlisle, now that this has happened to me do you think I can sleep?"

"I wouldn't see why not, your body is going to need rest, it's only logical that you can sleep now."

"Great, come on, Kagome, let's try to take a nap."

"What about our match?"

"Later, I'd rather take a nap with my finacée."

Emmett picks up Kagome and carries her up to his room, he lays her down and gets into bed with her. Spooning in bed with her, Emmett closes his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep.

Emmett woke up an hour later, Emmett felt better than he had in years. He lies there for a while then suddenly he feels pressure in his lower abdomen. He suddenly realizes that he has to pee, Emmett gets up and goes to Carlisle's office for a container so he can give him a sample. Going back to the bathroom he does his business and gives Carlisle the sample.

Once Kagome woke up, the couple head up to Seattle where Emmett would drop off Kagome at the hotel with her family, and he would not see her again until the day of the wedding. While they were driving up there they stopped to get Emmett something to eat. Kagome declined as she was going to have dinner with her family and friends. Emmett takes Kagome to the hotel and walks her to Akiko's room.

"I'm going to miss you, Babe."

"I'm going to miss you too, Emmett, but we'll see each other in two days, then we'll be married." She tells him in an excited tone.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

Emmett then leans down and kisses Kagome goodnight.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Emmett."

With that last kiss, Emmett let go of Kagome and let her go into her mother's suite.

The next two days were a flurry of last-minute preparations. Rosalie checked and rechecked everything until finally, the big day was upon them. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella showed up bright and early at Kagome's suite to get her ready for the wedding, though Bella wasn't much help she was still mostly still asleep.

Kagome, the day before, had enjoyed all of the spa treatments along with her mother. Many of her friends had already done spa treatment when they arrived. So on the day of her wedding, Kagome was nice and relaxed with a fresh manicure and pedicure, and complete body scrub, so her skin gave off a beautiful ethereal glow. She sat in the chair while Rosalie applied her makeup and Alice did her hair. Akiko was in Grandpa and Souta's suite making sure they were getting ready. Once Akiko got back she got ready and waited for the others.

It took several hours for everyone to get ready, but once they were ready, they all headed out to the Japanese Garden. Once they arrived, they were all ushered into a tent for any last minute touch-ups and to change into their gowns. Kagome had chosen red bridesmaids dresses for Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Once the girls had changed they helped Kagome get dressed in her white and red kimono.

Meanwhile, the guest was arriving. The Denali clan were a little nervous to be out in broad daylight but they had tested Kagome's sutras before they came and they worked. More people began to arrive and were standing around talking getting to know each other, Kouga and his pack showed up and were standing with Jinenji and Shiori. Sam, Emily, Paul, and Seth arrived along with Billy, and Old Quil. Sue had arrived earlier with Charlie as his date.

Once all the guest arrived it was announced that it was time to take their seats. As they took their seat, each guest was handed a handed a leaflet with the English translation of the wedding vows printed on them. Now that everyone was seated Emmett came down the aisle up to the front, he was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and tie. As Emmett waited, he noticed that his hands were beginning to sweat just a little and that he had butterflies in his stomach. He took a deep breath to try to settle his nerves.

A hand suddenly touched his shoulder, "Calm yourself, boy, there is no need to be nervous."

He turned around and there was standing Lord Sesshomaru, but he was back in his glamour. He once again had short dark brown hair and had brown eyes. He was wearing a tailored black suit.

"Nothing will go wrong, I will not allow it." Sesshomaru tells him.

"Thank you," Emmett tells him.

"Hn," Is all Sesshomaru says.

At that point Carlisle realizes that the man talking to his son must be Sesshomaru, he walks up to Sesshomaru and Emmett, he bows in front of Sesshomaru and introduces himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm Carlisle Cullen, head of this family it is an honor to meet you, My Lord."

Sesshomaru slightly inclines his head, "This Sesshomaru knows who you are, the only vampire in your vermin's history able to deny your own thirst so thoroughly you were able to become a doctor and treat humans."

"That would be correct," Carlisle said taking no note that Sesshomaru had just called is kind vermin.

"Your actions are commendable, Doctor, you should be proud of what you have accomplished."

"Thank you, I wanted to thank you for helping my son, and accepting him as a member of your pack."

"It was done for the sake of the Miko, she needed her mate to be worthy of her. I only gave him the means to become so."

"And it was very much appreciated."

Sesshomaru simply nods.

Just then, Souta comes up to Sesshomaru to tell him that Kagome is ready. Sesshomaru nods and has Carlisle announce for everyone to take their places. It is undignified for Sesshomaru to raise his voice to address a crowd.

When everyone was seated the processional music started and Alice and Jasper were the first to come down the aisle, then came Rosalie and Edward. Finally the best man and maid of honor, Kostas and Bella. Kostas smiles at Emmett and goes to stand next to him, while Bella stands with Alice and Rosalie. There's a long pause until finally Butterfly Waltz by Brian Crain begins to play.

Everyone stands up, Emmett takes a deep breath and turns around to watch his bride. His breath catches in his throat as he watches the woman he loves more than anything on this earth make her way towards him on Charlie's arm. His eyes suddenly begin to blur, and for the first time in Emmett can't remember how many years, he cries. As Kagome reaches him, she gasps, through Emmett's tears, she notices that his eyes are blue. She reaches up and wipes away his tears, he smiles at her and takes her hand. They turn to face Sesshomaru, once he makes eye contact with them, Sesshomaru begins.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kagome Higurashi and Emmett McCarty-Cullen in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman away?"

Charlies steps forward," In place of Kagome's father, I do."

Love participates of the soul itself. It is of the same nature. Like it, it is the divine spark; like it, it is incorruptible, indivisible, imperishable. It is a point of fire that exists within us, which is immortal and infinite, which nothing can confine, and which nothing can extinguish. We feel it burning even to the very marrow of our bones, and we see it beaming in the very depths of heaven...  
What a grand thing it is to be loved! What a far grander thing it is to love! The heart becomes heroic, by dint of passion. It is no longer composed of anything but what is pure; it no longer rests on anything that is not elevated and great. An unworthy thought can no more germinate in it, than a nettle on a glacier. The serene and lofty soul, inaccessible to vulgar passions and emotions, dominating the clouds and the shades of this world, its follies, its lies, its hatreds, its vanities, its miseries, inhabits the blue of heaven, and no longer feels anything but profound and subterranean shocks of destiny, as the crests of mountains feel the shocks of earthquake.  
If there did not exist some one who loved, the sun would become extinct."

"Kagome and Emmett today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders, the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people. A love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

"Humans," Sesshomaru smirks, "have never understood the power of Love, for if they had they would surely have built noble temples and altars and offered solemn sacrifices; but this is not done, and most certainly ought to be done, since Love is our best friend, our helper, and the healer of the ills which prevent us from being happy. . . . So ancient is the desire of one another which is implanted in us, reuniting our original nature, making one of two, and healing the state of humankind. And when one of us meets our other half, we are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy."

Emmett, you will repeat after This Sesshomaru:

Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi Fufu to narou to shite imasu Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo Soudenai tokimo Kono hito o aishi Kono hito o uyamai Kono hito o nagusame Kono hito o tasuke Watakushi no inochi no kagiri Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o Chikai masu.

As Emmett recite his vows the audience reads the translation:

This woman, I marry No matter what the health situation is I will love this person Respect this person Console this person Help this person Until death Protecting fidelity I swear

Emmett Emmett turns to Kagome and smiles, he repeats the vows while looking at Kagome. Kagome begins to tear up, she had no idea that Emmett was going to recite their wedding vows in her native language. It meant so much to her.

Kagome, repeat after This Sesshomaru:

Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi Fufu to narou to shite imasu Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo Soudenai tokimo Kono hito o aishi Kono hito o uyamai Kono hito o nagusame Kono hito o tasuke Watakushi no inochi no kagiri Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o Chikai masu.

This man, I marry No matter what the health situation is I will love this person Respect this person Console this person Help this person Until death Protecting fidelity I swear.

Kagome repeats the vows while looking at Emmett. Sesshomaru smiles at Kagome then nodded. "The couple will now exchange rings."

Kostas gives Emmett the ring and Emmett takes Kagome's hand. He takes a deep breath and smiles.

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, And the promise of all my tomorrows."

Kagome eyes once again begin to tear up, she looks at Bella who hands her Emmett's ring.

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, And the promise of all my tomorrows."

"As the rings have now been exchanged, This Sesshomaru will now offer a blessing."

Bless them as unmoving and eternal May their lives flourish like luxuriant trees.  
May they, bride and groom, together with heaven and earth, with the sun and the moon, continue to give out light and radiance.  
Thus we do reverently pray

Once Sesshomaru had finished the blessing, he looks at the couple, "Now, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett, you have This Sesshomaru's permission to kiss your bride."

Emmett and Kagome kiss and the audience erupts in applause, the couple turns around and look out at their family and friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen This Sesshomaru presents to you Kagome and Emmett McCarty-Cullen."


	29. The Reception

I **INUYASHA AND TWILIGHT BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, IAM ONLY BORROWING THEM.**

After the wedding, Kagome, Emmett, the wedding party, the immediate family and close family friends had professional photos taken around the Japanese garden. While the rest of the guest made their way to the reception. At which time Emmett briefly meets Shippou. Emmett and Kagome smiled happily as they had their picture taken first as a couple then individually, then with the entire wedding party, then with each member of the family. It took more or less an hour to complete the photo shoot.

When they were finished, Emmett and Kagome got in the limousine and headed to the hotel for the reception. Emmett cuddled his bride to him and kissed her tenderly.

"We did it, we're finally married, I have never been so happy."

"Neither have I have, Emmett, you have made me happier than I ever dreamed possible. I do have one question, when did you learn Japanese so well to be able to recite our vows?"

"Right before the wedding, I asked Sesshomaru if he could do him in Japanese and he quickly told me what to say and I memorized it," Emmett explained giving Kagome a dimpled smile.

Kagome teared up and kissed Emmett's jaw, "Thank you, that meant so much to me."

"Anything for you, Babe."

They arrived at The Woodmark Hotel & Still Spa and got out of the limousine. Before they went into the reception hall, Kagome and Rosalie went up to the suite so that Kagome could change into a Western-style wedding dress. That way she would have an easier time dancing. Once she had changed they went back downstairs, the wedding party line up outside the reception hall then enter to the sound of applause. The applause gets more boisterous as Emmett and Kagome make their grand entrance. They make their way to the dance floor, Emmett sweeps Kagome into his arms, the music starts and Emmett and Kagome have their first dance as husband and wife.

Emmett expertly maneuvers Kagome around the dance floor, smiling happily while the photographer takes pictures and the videographer films. Every now and then Emmett leans down and kisses Kagome causing the guest to applaud. Once the song ends the audience applauds again, Emmett and Kagome then make their way over to the main table.

Dinner is then served, there was a mixture of Japanese styles and Western-style foods for them and their guests. They served Lobster and Mashed Potatoes, Vegetarian Vegetable and Couscous Salad, Filet Mignon With Green Beans and they also served Clear soup with shrimp cake, sashimi, and fish Kinki. The guests were able to choose whatever they wanted, Emmett had some of everything.

It was at that point during dinner that Seth looked up at the main table, he was in the process of trying some sashimi when his eyes widened and he started choking. Paul reached over and started hitting him on the back.

"What's wrong with you?" Paul asked.

"Look at Emmett, Paul, he's eating!"

All the Quileutes at the table glanced up at Emmett and their mouths hit the table. They see Emmett happily cutting into his Filet Mignon and popping a piece in his mouth.

"What the hell is going on, I thought vampires couldn't eat?" Sam asks.

"They can't, something's changed," Billy observed.

Emily looks more closely at him, "I'm not that familiar with him, but shouldn't he be paler?"

"That could just be makeup," Paul said.

"No, something definitely has changed from two weeks ago," Seth tells them.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out later, for now, we'll keep it to ourselves. We don't want to ruin Little Sister's big day," Sam tells everyone.

They all nod in agreement.

As dinner was winding down, Kostas stood up to make his best man speech. He made his way over to the microphone and got everyone's attention, turning to Kagome and Emmett he smiled.

"And now ladies and gentlemen it's time for the toasts, Kagome, for as long as I have known you, you have always been someone who has been able to find the joy in everything. I am so glad that you can share this ability to see the joy in everything with Emmett. May your life together be joyous and full of love."

Everyone toasted the happy couple. Bella then stood up and walks over to Kostas, she takes the microphone from him and takes a deep breath.

"I guess it my turn now, Kagome and Emmett, may you find joy with each other each and every day from this day forward. Congratulations and remember this special day always, as it is the day that brought you two together as husband and wife."

The toasts went on for quite a while, there were some surprising speeches from Sam and Emily, Paul and Seth. All of the Cullens took a turn giving speeches as did Akiko, Charlie, Souta, and Grandpa. But the best toast, at least for Kagome, was when a tall red-haired with bright green eyes took the microphone. Kagome immediately started to tear up. She hadn't seen Shippou at all and had thought that he hadn't made it. His toast was from a son to his mother but it was worded in such a way that only those who knew of their relationship understood. Emmett held on tightly to Kagome as tears streamed down her face. When Shippou finished Kagome stood up and hugged him.

After the speeches came to the father-daughter dance. Charlie stood up and took the microphone again.

"Uh, since Kagome's father isn't with us anymore, I'd like to have this opportunity to have the father-daughter dance with you, Kagome, if that's alright?"

"I'd be honored, Uncle Charlie."

They walk out onto the dance floor and begin to dance, after a few minutes Emmett and Esme join them. The dance goes on for a while longer then Emmett dances with Akiko while Carlisle dances with Kagome. After all of the family have danced with the bride and groom the floor is opened to the rest of the guests. The first one to dance with Kagome is Shippou.

He smiles down at her, as she looks up at him, "Are you happy, mother?"

"Oh, yes, Shippou so happy."

"I'm glad, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

They danced a while longer, then a tall figure came and stood alongside them. Shippou and Kagome look up at Sesshomaru and Shippou steps away from Kagome. Sesshomaru takes his place and begins to dance with Kagome.

"I must be going, Kagome, I wanted to dance with you at least once before I leave."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for everything you have done."

"Hn."

Once the song was over, Sesshomaru bowed and made his way towards the exit. The night continued on and Kagome danced with so many people some of them more than once. Until finally, she was back in Emmett's arms, she placed her head on his chest and relaxed as they swayed to the music. Emmett kissed the top of Kagome's head as they continued to dance.

The time finally came to cut the cake. It was a beautiful red and white three tier wedding cake decorated with roses and a fountain underneath it. Kagome and walk up to the cake, pick up the knife and together make the first slice. They then begin to feed each other a piece of the cake while their guest applaud. While everyone is enjoying their dessert the bride and groom sneak out to have more pictures taken along the pier with the water and the boats in the background. As they finish up the dancing begins again.

The night wears on and finally, it's time for their grand exit. Rosalie takes Kagome back upstairs so she can change into her getaway dress. While she did that the MC began to usher everyone outside and hand them sparklers. Once Kagome was changed she came downstairs and met Emmett in the hall.

"Are you ready, Mrs. McCarty-Cullen?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. McCarty-Cullen."

"Then let's go."

Emmett takes her Kagome by the hand and together they make their way to the getaway car, passing under all the lit sparklers. When they get to the car, Emmett kisses Kagome and fireworks go off. The crowd cheers and cry for Kagome to throw her bouquet. Kagome turns around and tosses her bouquet and Emily is the one who ends up catching. With that Kagome and Emmett say their goodbyes, get in the car and drive off.


	30. The Wedding Night

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM**

 **WARNING: SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

The driver drove Kagome and Emmett to the Seattle International Airport to their honeymoon destination. Emmett, so far, had kept their destination a secret, much to Kagome's dismay. Since she didn't know where they were going, she couldn't pack anything. So, Rosalie packed everything for her, as Alice had done for Bella. When they got to the airport, the driver opened the door for Kagome and Emmett, while the porter unloaded the luggage from the trunk.

They made their way inside the airport, checked in at the airline desk, they then went through airport security and then through customs. At least now Kagome knew they weren't staying in the country. They went to their gate and board the plane. Once they took their seats in first class, Kagome turns to Emmett.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"Yes, now I will tell you, remember a few months ago when we were talking about where we would like to visit if we could?"

"Yes?"

"And you said that if you had the opportunity you would visit…" Emmett trailed off.

Kagome's eyes widen, "Paris, we're going to Paris for our honeymoon?!"

Emmett smiled, "Surprise, love."

Kagome hugs Emmett and gives him a big kiss, "Oh, Emmett, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, anything to make you happy."

The flight from Seattle to Paris took almost 11 hours, but it was one of the most comfortable flights Kagome had ever taken. The seats were incredibly comfortable, the food was excellent, the entertainment was great, and of course, the company was perfect. She and Emmett talked and made plans about what they were going to do in Paris. The first thing Kagome wanted to see was the Eifel Tower, she wanted to go during the day then again at night. After that, they could do whatever they wanted. About halfway there they both fell asleep, with Kagome snuggled as close to Emmett as possible.

They woke up an hour before they landed. It still amazed Emmett that he could now sleep, he opened his blue eyes and stretched. Kagome stirred in her sleep then opened her eyes, she smiled at Emmett.

"Good morning, Emmett."

"More like, good evening."

"It's still night time?"

"Yeah, we're almost there, it's about 7 in the evening."

"Oh then, in that case, let me go freshen up."

Kagome excuses herself, gets her carry on bag and goes to the restroom to freshen up a bit. She comes back and is served dinner, once she and Emmett have finished eating, the captain comes on over the intercom."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain. We will be arriving in Paris soon and if you look out the window you'll be able to see the city."

Kagome looks out the window and gasps, it's absolutely breathtaking. She can see the Eifel tower lit up from where they were and all the city streets. Emmett leans over so he too can see.

"Wow, it's beautiful." He said.

"I can't wait to start exploring."

The announcement is made for the passengers to fasten their seatbelts and the plane comes in for a landing. When they get off the plane they make their way through customs and then to pick up their luggage. Emmett and Kagome make their way towards the exit when they see a man holding up a sign with the names **Mr. and Mrs. McCarty-Cullen** written on it. Emmett and Kagome look at each other and walk up to the man.

"Hello, we're Mr. and Mrs. McCarty-Cullen."

"Bonsoir, Monsieur et Madame, I am, Phillipe. I am the driver from the Four Season's Hotel, I shall be taking you there. Please let me help you with your luggage."

Phillipe takes the luggage from Emmett and escorts them out to the awaiting car. Setting down the luggage, he opens the door for the couple then proceeds to put the luggage in the trunk. It was a short 30-minute drive from the airport to the hotel, when they arrived they were greeted by the doorman who opened the car door for them and the porter came and got their luggage.

Emmett got out of the car and helped Kagome out as well, with his hand on the small of her back he ushered her into the Hotel. When they entered the hotel Kagome looked around, it had an 18th-century decor that Kagome just loved. They made their way to the front desk and checked in.

"Oui monsieur McCarty-Cullen, we have your penthouse suite is prepared, here is your key and we hope that you and your wife have a pleasant stay with us." The front desk clerk said.

"Thank you, Miss. I'm sure we will."

"Henri will show you to your suite."

Emmett and Kagome turned to the young man that was standing next to him, He smiled at the couple.

"If you will follow me please?"

They took the elevator to the top floor where Henri showed them to their suite. He opened the door and went in first with the luggage. He set the luggage down just inside the door and came back out.

"There you are monsieur, if you need anything else, please call."

"Thank you, Henri," Emmett said as he gave him a generous tip.

Once he left, Emmett swept a giggling Kagome into his arms and crossed the threshold. He walked further into the suite with Kagome in his arms, she looked around in awe.

"This is beautiful, Emmett."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Kagome," Emmett said as he kissed her.

He then set her down on her feet and led her out onto the balcony where there was a table with flowers and chilled champagne waiting for them. The view was spectacular, Kagome could see the Eifel tower from there. Emmett opened the bottle of champagne and poured himself and Kagome a glass. He walked over to where she was standing by the rail and handed her the glass.

"To my beautiful bride."

"To my wonderful husband."

The clinked glasses and took a sip. Kagome leaned into Emmett and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. She suddenly shivered in his arms.

"Are you cold?"

"No, just nervous." She said into his chest.

"Hey, we don't have to anything until you're ready."

"I am ready, Emmett, just nervous and… excited."

Emmett smiled down at his little wife he cups her face and leans down to kiss her. Emmett deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist. Kagome stands on her tip toes and wraps her arms around Emmett's neck. Emmett lifted Kagome into his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist. He starts walking back into the suite. Opening the door to the bedroom, Emmett walks in then set Kagome down, without breaking the kiss. Finally, they both pull away for much-needed air.

"Emmett," Kagome whispers.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Will you give me a few minutes to get ready?"

"Take all the time you want," Emmett whisper, then kisses her nose.

Kagome lets go of Emmett then goes back out into the living room to grab her suitcase that has her toiletries in it. She goes back into the bedroom and walks into the most luxurious bathroom she has ever seen. Kagome shuts the door and locks the door, she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. Now that she feels a little calmer, Kagome takes her suitcase and puts in on the edge of the tub, opening it she finds a box with a red bow. Taking the box out of the suitcase she notices that there's a note on it. She opens the note and reads it, the note reads:

*Wear this your first night in Paris. Breath, relax and have fun.*

*Love, Rosalie*

Kagome sets the note aside then opens the box. Inside is a sheer transparent lace babydoll dress with bikini panties to match. Kagome holds it up to herself and looks at herself in the mirror. She takes a deep breath.

"I can do this, I want to do this."

She puts the babydoll aside and goes to turn on the shower. Pinning her hair up Kagome steps into the shower and bathes very quickly, just to rid herself of the fatigue and stress of the flight. She comes out, dries off and then puts on the babydoll and matching panties. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided to let her hair down. After doing a few more personal things she's ready, walking towards the door, she slowly unlocks it, opens the door and steps out.

Emmett, for his part, was lying on the bed with his shirt open and his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, patiently waiting for Kagome. He lets his mind wander while he waits for Kagome to come out of the bathroom. When he heard the door open he raised himself up on his elbows. His blue eyes widen at the sight of his blushing bride. She stood in the doorway with the light shining behind her giving her an ethereal glow that took his breath away. The babydoll she was wearing looked incredible on her and suddenly Emmett found himself at a loss for words.

Slowly he stood up and walked towards Kagome, she was looking at the floor when he approached. Taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb, he lifted her head so that she would look at him. She had a deep red blush on her cheeks. He smiled at her and kissed her very lightly on the lips.

"You look beautiful, Kagome."

"D-do you like it?"

"I love it, it makes you look like an angel."

Kagome smiled up at Emmett. Emmett takes a step closer to Kagome and sweeps her up in his arms, he carries her to the bed and carefully lays her down. Emmett lies down next to her, he runs his hand down her side and down her leg. Marveling at how soft she feels. Slowly he leans in and kisses her, Kagome slowly kisses him back. Emmett licks her bottom lip asking for entrance, Kagome shyly opens her mouth, allowing Emmett's tongue to slide into her mouth. He moans as he caresses her tongue with his own, coaxing her tongue to do the same to his.

With each passing moment, Kagome begins to relax more and her confidence grows, their tongues dance together as they enjoy the feel and taste of each other. Finally, Emmett pulls away and begins kissing her jaw making his way down her neck. Kagome moans as she feels him sucking and nipping at her pulse point. Emmett continues to suck and nip until he leaves a bruise. He continues kissing and licking his way down towards her heaving breasts. He kisses the top of her breasts and looks up at her. Her eyes are closed and she's breathing heavily when he stops her eyes open.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, Emmett, please don't stop."

"Tell me if it gets too much for you."

Kagome nods, she pushes his head down so he can continue, making Emmett chuckle. Emmett begins to kiss and tease her nipple through the lace while kneading her other breast. He continues to kiss, lick and nip his way down her stomach until he reaches the top of her panties. Emmett hooks his thumb in the string and gives a slight tug.

"Can I take these off?"

Kagome bites her lip but nods, Emmett slowly slides her panties down her legs. Taking them off, Emmett tossed them aside. Emmett sits up and takes his shirt off, then he moves to the foot of the bed. Placing a hand on each of Kagome's knees he slowly and carefully begins to separate her legs. Her flower opens up to him and he groans at the sight. Perfectly clean shaven and pink, glistening with moisture. He runs a finger through her folds collecting some of the moisture, causing Kagome to jolt at the contact. Kagome blushes as she watches Emmett lick his finger and hum.

"Mm, so sweet."

Emmett then lies down between Kagome's legs, He kissed inside of her right thigh, then suckled the inside of her left. Leaving marks as he slowly made his way up towards the junction of her thighs. He reveled in her scent and his mouth watered with the thoughts of citrus and honey. He looked up at Kagome who had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily, he smiled and ran the flat of his long hot tongue through her folds, tasting her.

Kagome arched her back and moaned as the sensation of his tongue shot through her. So sweet, so juicy, so gratifying was Kagome's flavor that he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her closer to his face, burying his mouth in her sex. He swirled his tongue against her swollen clit causing her to cry out in pleasure. Carefully, Emmett inserts a thick finger into Kagome, she stiffens at the intrusion.

"Shh, Love, relax I got you."

Kagome slowly begins to relax allowing Emmett to push his finger in deeper. Very slowly and carefully he begins to pump her. Emmett suckles and licks her clit while he adds another finger into Kagome's core, she cries out at feeling the stretch. Her cries turn into moans as the pleasure begins to mount and Emmett speeds up. He adds a third finger trying to prepare her as much as possible. Kagome begins thrashing as her orgasm gets closer.

"Oh, Emmett, I need, I need… I don't know what I need."

"I got you, Kagome, just let go."

At those words, the coil that had been tightening in her belly finally snaps and Kagome screams out her orgasm, coming over Emmett's finger. He pulls his fingers away and greedily laps up her juices, prolonging her orgasm. Slowly, Kagome comes down from her orgasm, breathing heavily.

Emmett slowly crawls up her body, he lowers the straps of Kagome's babydoll and takes it off of her. He then takes a nipple in his mouth and begins to suckle. Kagome moans and cards her fingers through his hair then tugs causing Emmett to growl and bite down a little. While he suckles he fondles her other breast and grinds his clothed erection into her core.

"Take off your pants, Emmett."

Emmett lifts his head and looks at Kagome, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you inside me."

Emmett kisses his way up to Kagome's lips and kisses her passionately. He reaches in between them and unfastens his pants then shimmies out of his pants and boxers. Kicking them onto the floor he positions himself between Kagome's legs. He kisses her one last time before he sits up and kneels between her legs. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand he pours a generous amount on his well-endowed cock.

Emmett leans forward and rubs the head of his cock between Kagome's folds.

"Are you ready, my love?"

All Kagome can do is nod.

Very slowly, Emmett begins to push into Kagome. She tenses at the intrusion but then forces herself to relax. Emmett continues to push in as carefully as he can until he hit Kagome's hymen. Never taking his eyes off of Kagome, he rears back and pushes back in until he was fully sheathed, taking her innocence. Kagome bit her lip trying not to cry out, but her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Just don't move."

Emmett stayed perfectly still, giving Kagome time to adjust to his size and girth. After a few moments she gave him a small nod and Emmett slowly pulled out. He thrusts back in causing Kagome to cry out. Slowly the discomfort she felt begins to change into pleasure with each thrust of his large cock. Kagome starts moaning and arching her back.

"Harder, Emmett."

Emmett takes hold of Kagome's hips and starts driving his cock into Kagome as hard as he can. When he hit her sweet spot, she screams and she sees stars. Emmett keeps hitting that same spot over and over again, while Kagome screams and grips the sheets until finally her orgasm hits and she goes limp. Emmett wraps his arms around her and continues to pound into her chasing his own orgasm until he finally comes, coating her womb with his seed. Emmett nearly collapses on top of Kagome but catches himself, slowly he pulls out and lays down next to her pulling her to his chest.

He closes his eyes while he runs his finger up and down her back, "Are you alright?"

Kagome sighs, "I am better than alright, I'm wonderful."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all."

They lay there in silence for a little while until Kagome touches Emmett's cheek. He opens his eyes and looks at Kagome.

"Ready to go again," she asks.

"Are you serious, you're not tired?"

"No, are you?"

"No."

"Does that mean you're ready to go again?"

"Hell yes."

Kagome laughs as Emmett growls and covers her body with his own. They make love again well into the night.


	31. The Perfect HoneymoonAlmost

Kagome was lying across Emmett's warm chest with his arms wrapped around her as they slept completely sated after a night of love-making. The morning rays of the sun shone through the window landing on Kagome's face causing her to stir. She tried to roll away, but Emmett's arms tightened.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to turn, the sun's in my eyes."

Emmett loosened his grip, allowing Kagome to roll off of him onto her side. He then spooned behind her and they went back to sleep for a while longer. It was mid-morning when Kagome woke up again to a rumbling of her stomach. Emmett chuckled behind her until his stomach rumbled in response.

"I guess it's time for breakfast," He said.

"I guess so."

"Why don't we take a shower then order room service?"

"That sounds perfect."

Kagome reached for her silk robe she had gotten from her suitcase last night and slipped it on, then got out of bed, while Emmett just got up completely nude and made his way to the bathroom. She blushed at seeing her naked husband but followed him anyway.

Emmett had just finished peeing when Kagome entered the bathroom. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Then he went to the shower to turn it on, while Kagome did her business. When the temperature was just right, Emmett got into the shower. By this time Kagome had washed her hand and brushed her teeth. She took off her robe and joined her husband in the shower.

They proceed to wash each other's hair and explore each other's body. Eventually, Emmett picked Kagome up and made love to her in the shower. They got out before the water turned cold, once out they dried each other off and got dressed. Emmett, dressing quickly, went into the living room and ordered breakfast while Kagome blowed dried her hair. A few minutes later a member of the room service staff arrived with breakfast.

"Bonjour Monsieur, where would you like me to set up your breakfast?"

"On the terrace please, Miss."

The young lady took the tray of food out onto the terrace and began setting up breakfast when she was done she smiled at Emmett and he gave her a generous tip.

"Bon appétit, monsieur."

"Thank you."

At that moment, Kagome came out of the bathroom. She spotted Emmett standing on the terrace looking out over the city. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned in her arms, leaned down and kissed her.

"Breakfast is here, Babe."

"Great, I'm starved."

Emmett led Kagome over towards the table where a beautiful meal was laid out. it consisted of baguettes, croissants, jam, coffee with milk, and orange juice.  
Kagome was delighted with breakfast, she and Emmett sat down to enjoy their first breakfast as husband and wife in the beautiful summer morning. As they ate they discussed what they would be doing that day.

"We are definitely going to the Eiffel Tower first," Kagome tells Emmett as she dips her croissant in her coffee.

Emmett chuckles, "Okay, then after that?"

"Whatever else you want to do. That's just the main thing I want to do. How long are we going to be here?"

"Two weeks so we can take our time and explore, then after that, we'll go to London."

"How long is our honeymoon going to be?"

"However long we want it to be. I actually was thinking of taking you around the world."

Kagome squeals she leans over and kisses Emmett, "Oh Emmett that would be wonderful."

They finished their breakfast, brushed their teeth and headed out. They took a cab to the Eiffel Tower and took a lot of pictures of Eiffel Tower it and at the top of it.

"When it's dark we'll come back and take more pictures," Emmett tells Kagome.

They decided to stay and have lunch at the 58 Tower Eiffel Restaurant. The view was spectacular and the food was excellent. After lunch, they took a cab to the Louvre where they spent the remainder of the afternoon looking at all the exhibits

Before they went back to the hotel they go to the Eiffel Tower one more time to get a picture of it at night. When they got back to the hotel they go upstairs showered and changed for dinner. Going back downstairs they have dinner at Le Cinq Restaurant located inside the hotel. The maitre d' sat them at their table and gave them their menus. For starters, Kagome ordered Gratinated Onions and Emmett ordered citrus marinated scallops. For the main course Kagome ordered Blue Lobster, Creamy Coral Emulsion and Emmett ordered Grilled Lamb with Thyme. And for dessert, Kagome ordered Blackberries cooked in their juice with a crunchy coffee mousse and Emmett ordered Iced dark, chocolate crust.

It was still early so Emmett and Kagome left the hotel again and decided to take a walk down the Champs-Elysees. Enjoying the sights and sounds of Paris nightlife. They ducked into a bar and had a few drinks before heading back to the hotel for the night. When they got back to their hotel suite, Emmett went to the bathroom to draw a bath for them. When the bath was ready, he went and carried Kagome into the bathroom. Stripping down they got into the water and relaxed, letting the tension of the day melt away. When they got out of the tub, they dried each other off. Emmett swept his naked wife into his arms and took her to bed where he made love to her for the rest of the night.

The next morning they left the hotel early to have breakfast at one of the cafés they passed last night. After breakfast, they took a boat cruise along the River Seine to do a little sightseeing. While they were on the cruise they got off at Notre Dame Cathedral. Then finished the rest of the tour on the boat, it took about two hours to see everything.

After that they went shopping along the Champs-Elysees, Emmett bought Kagome whatever she wanted and whatever she didn't want. They bought souvenirs for the family and for the pack. After a few hours of shopping, they went back to the hotel to put their shopping away. Emmett, they had lunch in their suite and made love afterward.

Taking a much-needed nap then headed out again to the Luxembourg-gardens, where they walked through the gardens and lounged around in the sun for the rest of the afternoon.

And so it went for Emmett and Kagome for that first week in Paris, they would get up early, make love in the morning, head out and explore the city have lunch, shop, have dinner, catch a show and make love all night. The following week they took a train to Versailles. They got Palace tickets and 2-day passports so that way they could see everything. What Emmett and Kagome liked most was the Fountains Shows and Musical Gardens.

When they returned to Paris they went to Disneyland Paris, went on a champagne tasting tour, saw the Temple of Love, listened to Parisian Jazz, and snuggled in a cozy Parisian café drinking espresso. They were having the greatest time in Paris.

It was on their 17th day when they had just come back to the hotel after lunch to take a nap when Emmett's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, how are you and Kagome?"

"We're doing great, having the time of our lives, what's going on with you?"

There was a long pause, "We seem to have a situation and I hate to ask you this but do you think that you and Kagome can cut your honeymoon short?"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Something unexpected has happened…Bella's pregnant."

"What?! How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, son, but she is. She and Edward are coming home right now and we would like all of the family to be here when they get back."

Emmett looks up at Kagome who has this worried look on her face, "Yeah we'll take the first flight out."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"No problem, Carlisle, we'll see you in 11 hours."

Emmett hangs up the phone and looks at Kagome.

"What, what happened?"

"Bella's pregnant."

"What, how can that be?"

"Carlisle doesn't know, but he wants us to come home."

"Of course, let's get packing."

Kagome started packing up their stuff while Emmett called the airline to book a flight back to Seattle. The whole time Kagome was packing she kept thinking of Bella. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her cousin and she wondered what Bella's choice was going to be when it came to the baby. Was she going to keep it or have Carlisle abort it? Either way, she was going to support her cousin no matter what. When Emmett got off the phone, he helps Kagome pack and then they went downstairs to check out. The hotel got them a car to take them to the airport, Emmett was able to get them a flight that left in two hours so they had to hurry. Once on the plane, Kagome tension only increased.

Emmett took his wife's hand and kissed it, "She's going to be okay, Babe."

"I hope you're right, Emmett, I hope you're right."


	32. Waiting For Bella

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM.**

11 hours later Kagome and Emmett landed in Seattle. They went to get their luggage and there they were met by Alice and Jasper. Kagome and Alice hugged while Emmett and Jasper shook hands.

"Are they here yet," Kagome asked

"No, they're not due to arrive for another seven hours," Alice tells her.

"So what are we going to do," Emmett asked.

"I don't know, I can't see Bella's future anymore."

"I guess, for now, we go home."

"I'm sorry you two had to cut your honeymoon short," Alice tells Kagome as she and Kagome walk out of the airport with Emmett and Jasper following behind.

"That's alright Alice, she's my cousin, I would do anything for her, but we bought souvenirs for everyone."

"I know I saw, I love it, thank you!" Alice said and hugged Kagome.

Kagome laughs and hugs her back, "You're welcome."

Alice and Kagome get in the car while Emmett and Jasper put everything in the trunk. The drive back to Forks was cut in half by Jasper's driving, they pull up to the house, and get out. They are greeted by Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Kostas.

"Welcome home, you two," Esme says as she hugs her son and new daughter-in-law.

"It's good to be home, Esme," Kagome tells her mother-in-law.

Each member of the family takes their turn and hugs Kagome and Emmett.

"You must be tired after that long flight."

"Not really, I would like to go upstairs and freshen up a bit though."

"And I'm actually hungry," Emmett tells Esme.

"Of course, why don't you go freshen up and I'll make you two something to eat."

"Thank you, Esme, you're the best," Emmett said and kisses her cheek.

He and Kagome go upstairs to their room while Esme heads to the kitchen. Upon entering their room, Kagome goes straight to the bathroom while Emmett puts the luggage down against the wall; they'll unpack later. Kagome goes to the shower and turns it on, she set the temperature then strips out of her clothes. Wrapping a towel around her she goes back out into their room walking past a staring Emmett. She goes into the closet and gets a change of clothes, she then heads back into the bathroom.

"Uh, Kagome?"

Kagome turns around, "Yes, Baby?"

"Would you like some company?"

Kagome gives him a flirtatious smile, "Always, love."

She walks into the bathroom, tugging off the towel as she goes then drops it on the floor. Emmett quickly gets undressed and joins her in the bathroom. She's already under the shower by the time he comes in. He smiles and joins his wife in the shower. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Emmett starts kissing his way down her neck. He then grabs the body wash and starts washing her incredible body, paying close attention to her breasts and sex. Kagome turns around and begins to wash his chest and trails her hand down his rock hard abs to his erect cock. Kagome strokes him a few times causing Emmett to moan.

She smirks, "Someone's excited."

"Oh, Babe, you have no idea."

Emmett suddenly kisses her fiercely then hoists her up and slams her down on his aching cock. Pushing her back against the tile, Emmett begins to make love to her in the shower. Once they come down from their high, Emmett carefully puts Kagome back down and finishes washing her hair. She does the same to him and they get out. Drying off they get dressed, Kagome suddenly realized that she's in a house full of vampires and she begins to blush.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"Oh, Kami, I just realized that everyone probably heard us in the shower."

Emmett chuckles, "Don't worry, Babe, Esme had our room soundproofed for us, so you don't have to worry about that."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief then takes Emmett's hand and heads downstairs. When they get to the kitchen they found that Esme has made them some spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and some iced tea. Kagome and Emmett thank Esme and Kagome serves Emmett a large plateful of spaghetti with meatballs, then she serves herself. They go and sit with the rest of the family in the dining room to eat and talk about their trip.

When they finish eating, Kagome sends Emmett upstair to get the gifts while she does the dishes. He comes back down with everyone's gifts and hands them out.

"I hope you like them," Kagome tells them.

It turned out that everyone loved their gifts, They hugged and thanked Kagome and Emmett for their gifts then Kagome asked if they wanted to see the pictures they had taken. While everyone sat around looking at the pictures they had taken around Paris, Rosalie caught Kagome's eye and motioned her to come with her. Kagome got up and followed Rosalie outside.

"What is it, Rose?"

"I just wanted to tell you that before Bella and Edward left Rio, Bella called me. She told me that she wants to keep her baby and that she wants my help to do it. She also wanted me to ask you if you would help her too."

Kagome looked at Rosalie stunned, she had no idea that Bella was going to want to keep this baby, but the more Kagome thought of it the more it made sense. This was probably the only opportunity Bella had to be a mother. If Kagome was in her shoes, she'd more than likely do the same thing. Her decision made Kagome looked at Rosalie and nodded.

"Yes, Rose, I'll help Bella keep her baby."

"Do you think Emmett will help?"

"If I ask him to, I'm sure he will."

"Good, then between you, me, Kostas and Emmett, no one should be able to harm Bella."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

They still had three hours before the plane landed, so Kagome decided that she would head over to the Reservation to give her gifts to Emily, Rachel, and the rest of the pack, that included Sue, Billy, and Old Quil. She also wanted to take this opportunity to talk to Sam about Emmett. Since he was no longer a vampire the treaty didn't apply to him anymore, Kagome had to make Sam and the others aware that Emmett was no longer a danger.

Kagome finds Emmett sitting on the sofa playing video games with Kostas, he turns to her and smiles, then turns back to his game.

"Emmett, I'm going to the Reservation to deliver the gifts we bought for Emily and the pack before Bella and Edward get here. I'm also going to talk with Sam and tell him about the changes you went through."

Emmett pauses the game and looks at his wife, "I'm going with you. I don't want you to go alone."

"Emmett, I'll be fine, I don't want Sam and the others to think you're breaking the treaty before I've had a chance to explain."

"I'll wait at the treaty line, I'll feel better if I'm close by. Once you explain and if they accept it, call me and I'll go over."

Kagome thinks about it for a moment, then nods, "Alright we can do it that way, but we need to go now, I want to be back before Bella and Edward's plane lands."

Emmett looks at Kostas, who nods, then Emmett stands up, "Okay, let's go."

They get into Kagome's Mustang and head out to the Reservation. When they get to the treaty line, Kagome stops and lets Emmett out.

"I'll call you as soon as I talk with Sam."

"Okay, Babe, be careful."

"I will, you too."

Emmett scoff, "There's nothing out there that can harm me."

Kagome rolls her eyes, Emmett gives her a dimpled smile then leans in through the car window and kisses her.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Emmett, I promise I won't be long."

With that Kagome drives off and heads down to La Push. When she gets to Emily's house she parks next to Sam's truck and opens the trunk to get all of the gifts she bought. Laden down with several shopping bags and packages, Kagome makes her way to Emily's door. As she's about to knock when the door is flung open. Kagome jumps at the sudden noise.

"Kami, Paul, you scared the life out of me!"

Kagome, you're back, and you brought gifts! Anything for me?"

"If you don't help me, I won't give you your gift."

Paul chuckles and takes everything from Kagome. He leads the way into the house where Emily and Rachel are in the kitchen cooking. The women look up at Kagome and smile.

Kagome, you're back, how was the honeymoon? Where did Emmett end up taking you," Emily asks, as she comes up to Kagome and envelopes her in a great big hug.

Rachel then does the same thing, "Sorry, I couldn't make it to your wedding, I couldn't get out of my previous commitment."

"That's alright, Rachel, Emmett and I understand, but that doesn't mean we didn't get you anything while we were in Paris."

"You guys went to Paris, that is so awesome! How was it?"

"It was fantastic, romantic, awe-inspiring."

"Sexy?" Emily asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes," Kagome said with a smile, causing Paul to shudder.

"Let's not talk about them doing the nasty and get to the presents."

Kagome laughed, "Alright, Paul, can you call the others so we can give everyone their gifts at the same time?"

Paul nodded and headed out into the forest so he can let everyone else know what was going on. He comes back a few minutes later followed by everyone else.

"Alright, Little Sister brought us stuff from France," Embry said as he entered the house.

"What did you bring us?" Quil asked.

"Who cares as long as it's edible," Jared said.

Kagome laughs, "Well you're in luck because for most of you Emmett and I brought you an assortment of cheese, chocolate, macarons, and Saucisson."

"What's that," Seth asked.

"Sausage."

"And for the ladies, Perfumes, scarves and you each get a Louis Vuitton Handbag."

Emily, Rachel and Leah look at each other, "No way."

"Yep."

"And for Sam, along with the food, a bottle of wine and champagne to share with Emily."

"Hey, what about Rachel and me?" Paul asked.

"Oh alright, you can have a bottle of wine too. I have some presents for Sue, Billy and Old Quil as well but before I take them over I need to talk with you guys about something, Especially you, Sam."

"What's on your mind, Little Sister?"

"It's about Emmett, I don't know if you guys noticed anything different about Emmett at the wedding."

"Yes, I saw him eating, I thought vampires couldn't eat," Seth said.

"They can't, but that doesn't apply to Emmett anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Emmett isn't a vampire anymore," Kagome tells them.

The pack was stunned silent.

"I knew it," Emily whispered, Sam turned and looked at his fiancée.

"How is that possible, what happened," Sam asked.

"Well, it's a long story."

Kagome told them everything that happened with Sesshomaru and Emmett, by the time she was finished the pack had their mouths hanging open.

"So, then Emmett has all the strength, speed and agility of a vampire but he doesn't need blood to survive, at all."

Actually, he's stronger, the nearest I can describe it is that Sesshomaru basically turned Emmett into a Hanyou. A mix between a human and a youkai. He has very little vampiric traits, I think the only one he has is that his skin is a little tougher, it can be pierced, though, but he heals instantly."

"Does he bleed?" Embry asked.

"Yes."

"Actual blood?" Jared asked.

"Of course."

"So then if he bites someone…" Paul trailed off.

"First he's being weird if he bites someone other than me. And second, it's just a bite. Emmett no longer has venom."

"Wow." The pack all day.

"So then that means…" Seth says

"That means the treaty doesn't apply to him anymore, and he's actually under our protection as Kagome's mate," Sam tells them.

"Does that mean he's allowed to come to La Push?" Kagome asks.

"Yes."

"Good, because he's waiting at the treaty line for your approval."

Sam rolls his eyes, "Call him and tell him he can come over to Emily's house."

Kagome gets on the phone and calls Emmett, almost instantly Emmett appears.

"Damn, you're faster now than you were before," Paul tells Emmett.

"Stronger too."

Emily and Rachel introduce themselves to Emmett and welcome him to La Push. After that Emily invites everyone in the house to have an early dinner. Emmett ends up eating just as much as the wolves do which amazes them. After dinner, they sit around and talk for a while until Kagome notices the time. Kagome and Emmett say their goodbyes and leave La Push. They head back to the Cullen house where everyone is waiting for them.

"It's time to go to Port Angeles to pick up Bella and Edward," Carlisle tells the couple.

"I thought we were going to Seattle?"

"They took a private jet, it will land at the airport in Port Angeles instead."

"Okay, we'll ride with Rosalie and Kostas," Kagome tells Carlisle.

Carlisle nods and gets in the car with Jasper, Alice, and Esme. They all head out to Port Angeles, and while they're driving Rosalie explains to Emmett what Bella want and that she, Kagome and Kostas are going to support her.

"Well, if you guys are going to support her, then so am I. Besides I'm not going to go against my own wife," Emmett tells Rosalie.

They arrive at the airport and wait for the plane to come to a stop. The minute the doors on the plane open and Bella gets out of the plane, she rushes into Rosalie's awaiting arms. Much to the surprise of Edward, Carlisle Alice, and Jasper. Esme had a feeling that this was going to happen.

Bella looks up and sees Kagome standing next to Rosalie, she smiles a sad smile at her cousin.

"I'm sorry for ruining your honeymoon," Bella said through her tears.

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't ruin anything, Emmett and I are happy to help you in any way we can."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course, we're family."

Rosalie ushers Bella into the car with her and Kagome sitting in the back while Kostas and Emmett sit in the front. They drive off without a second glance leaving a dumbfounded Edward to go home with the others.


	33. A Bad Reaction

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM**

 _WORDS IN ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS_

The first few days were difficult at best for Bella, the baby was growing rapidly and all the test that Carlisle tried to perform were useless. Ultrasound and needles couldn't penetrate the amniotic sac so they had no idea with what they were dealing with. And Edward's negative attitude was only making Bella feel worse. She desperately needed her husband's love and support but he was nowhere to be found. Often times he was somewhere else in the house sulking or standing off to the side giving Bella a worried look. But when she wasn't looking, he would be glaring at her growing belly.

And as the baby grew stronger, Bella grew weaker. She could barely hold any food down and what she did eat didn't seem to be helping. Eventually, the baby's movements started causing bruising all over Bella's stomach. There was nothing anyone could do, everyone watched helplessly as Bella suffered.

Until one day Kagome sits down next to Bella and tells her what had been on her mind, "Bella, I think I might be able to heal the bruising and ease your pain."

Bella looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah I think so, I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Then why didn't you do it sooner? You knew Bella was in pain, why did you wait so long?" Edward snapped at Kagome.

"Watch how you speak to my wife, Edward," Emmett warned as he stood up from the sofa and takes a menacing step towards Edward, making Edward take a few backs.

Kagome lays a restraining hand on Emmett's arm, "Because I don't know if it will work, remember the baby is half vampire, if I use too much spiritual power, I could end up purifying the baby."

"You have to do it, Kagome, heal Bella," Edward demands.

"No, she could end up hurting the baby," Bella tells her husband.

"I pretty sure I won't, Bella, if I focus on you and the human side of the baby I can heal your bruises and ease your pain. Trust me."

Bella thinks about it for a moment, "Alright, go ahead."

Kagome kneels in front of Bella and places both hands on Bella's belly. She takes a deep breath and carefully brings forth her spiritual powers. Slowly she starts pushing them into Bella, everyone watches as the bruises on Bella's belly begin to fade. Bella lets out a sigh as the warmth of Kagome's spiritual powers envelope her like a warm blanket fresh from the dryer. Bella closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

"Thank you," Edward whispers.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for my cousin."

Kagome stands up and faces Edward, "You know your attitude isn't helping anything. All you're doing is making this harder on Bella, she needs you right now as her husband and the father of her child. And all you can do is think about yourself."

"I'm not thinking about myself, I'm thinking about her."

"Oh, really? I bet you're thinking 'Oh what am I going if something happens to Bella? How am I going to go on?' It's all me, me, me."

Edward can't look Kagome in the eyes.

"I don't want this thing to kill her," He finally says.

"It's not a thing, Edward, it's a baby, "Rosalie tells him.

"Your baby, Edward, and this baby is not going to kill Bella. Not if I can help it."

"And just how are you going to prevent it, Kaure said Bella will die if she continues with this pregnancy."

"By healing whatever damage this baby does to Bella, you saw me heal the bruising, don't you think I can heal more than that?"

Edward gave her a skeptical look but said nothing. Instead, he opted to walk out of the room. Emmett comes up behind Kagome and hugs her, kissing her head.

"Don't worry, Babe, he'll come around."

"Until he does, we can't leave him alone with Bella, I don't trust him."

Over the next two weeks Bella's pregnancy progressed even more rapidly, she now looked like she was six months pregnant. Everyone was extremely worried, while Kagome could heal all of her injuries the baby caused and could keep Bella comfortable, she was still weakening. Carlisle couldn't figure out why. The other problem was Charlie. Carlisle decided that they should call Charlie and tell him that Bella had gotten sick on her honeymoon. That she picked up some rare disease in South America, that she was in quarantine and wasn't allowed visitors. Naturally, Charlie didn't care, he wanted to be with Bella but Carlisle wouldn't allow it.

"Charlie, I will do everything I can to help Bella through this," Carlisle said in a reassuring tone.

"Wait, what about Kagome and Emmett, aren't they going to be exposed to this disease as well?"

"We've informed them of the situation and I have advised them to extend their trip until this gets resolved." Carlisle lied smoothly.

Charlie sighed, "Alright, I don't want both of my girls sick. I can barely handle Bella being sick. Carlisle, keep me informed if anything should change, please?"

"Of course I will, Charlie."

It didn't take long after that for Jacob to show up. Everyone heard when his dirt bike pulled off the main road and came down the driveway. He parked in front of the house, got off and made his way to the door. Before he could knock Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello, Jacob, how are you?"

"I heard Bella made it back alive," Jacob snarked.

"Jacob, now is not the best time, could we do this later?"

"Why, what's really wrong with her?"

"It's okay, Carlisle, Jacob can come up," Bella called down.

Jacob gave Carlisle a smug look and made his way upstairs. When he walked in, he noticed that everyone was standing around with worried looks on their faces. Jacob looked around for Bella finally he spots her curled up on the sofa with a blanket draped across her. He immediately notices how pale and skinny she is. Jacob moves closer to Bella when Rosalie steps in front of him.

"That's close enough."

"What's your problem?"

"Rose, it's okay, Jake won't hurt me."

Jake takes a seat in front of Bella, "Well, you look terrible."

"Thanks a lot, Jake. You know, I'm really glad you're here today."

"Don't give me that, tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Rose, Kagome, you want to help me up?"

Rosalie and Kagome came and took Bella by the arms and carefully pulled her to her feet. When Bella was on her feet, Jacob could see her enormous belly. His eyes widen in shock then narrowed he stood up and pointed at Bella.

"What the hell is this?!"

"I'm pregnant."

"I can see that, why, how?"

"We had no idea it was possible," Carlisle tells Jacob.

Jacob turned to Carlisle, "Why haven't you done anything about this, why haven't you taken that thing out of her?!

Bella gave him a hurt look, she squares her shoulders, "Because it's not their decision, it's mine."

"Are you kidding me? That thing is killing you, Bella, you can't go on like this."

"I can and I will. I'm not doing as bad as you think, Jake, whatever pain I have to go through to have this baby is worth it. Besides Kagome is here to heal me."

"Kagome can't heal a corpse!" Jacob yells as he begins to shake.

"That's enough, Mutt, you've outstayed your welcome," Rosalie says as she shoves Jacob.

"Rose!" Bella yells.

Jacob growls, "Bring it on, Blondie, I'd love an excuse to rip you apart."

Kagome steps in between Rosalie and Jacob, "You two need to stop, all this fighting isn't good for Bella and the baby.

"I don't care what's good for that monster, I'll rip it out of her myself if it will save Bella!" Jacob yells and lunges for Bella. He has completely lost all reasoning.

Two things happened when Jacob lunged for Bella. Bella screamed in fright, shielding her belly with her hands, and Jacob was suddenly thrown across the room crashing into the piano when he hit Kagome's barrier. He sat up very slowly, his face singed from where he made contact with Kagome's barrier. The pain he was experiencing was worse than anything he had ever felt and that brought him out of his red haze of fury. He slowly started to sit up when he felt an oppressing powering looming over him. He looked up to see Kagome was standing over him, her entire body glowing pink with her spiritual powers. The tendrils of her power whipping out around her in her fury. All the vampires had quickly moved away from Kagome afraid of being purified. Suddenly Bella realized what Kagome was about to do to Jacob.

"Kagome, don't!"

Kagome glanced back over her shoulder at Bella, who had this worried look on her face.

"You're lucky that Bella still cares for you, Jacob. Because if not I would slowly purify you and make you die an agonizing death."

Emmett approaches his mate slowly, "Kagome, Babe, calm down. You don't want to accidentally hurt anyone."

Kagome took a deep breath and her powers started to recede, "Emmett, get this idiot out of here."

"Gladly."

Jacob starts to struggle against Emmett, "Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, you know that I would never intentionally hurt you, please," He screams as Emmett drags him out of the room.

Emmett picked up Jacob by the scruff of his jacket and threw him effortlessly out the door. Jacob landed with a thud in the dirt, he got up growling and shaking, anger and regret raging within him. He kicked his dirt bike and took off running into the forest phasing as he ran.

Meanwhile, Bella was in the house trembling from fear and crying. She never thought her best friend would try to harm her like that. No not her, her unborn child. Rosalie and Kagome sit down on either side of Bella and hold her while she cries, Edward only looks on helplessly. He wants to go to his wife, but he can't help but agree with Jacob that it should be taken out of Bella. What Jacob did was wrong, but his reasons weren't. Not knowing what to do, Edward just stands there and watches his wife suffer.

Meanwhile, Jake is running through the forest replaying everything that happened that afternoon in his mind. Anger and regret fill him, how could he attack the woman he loves, he could have killed her if it wasn't for Kagome and her barrier. Jacob was a protector, it was his job to protect human life and today he almost took one. Jacob's mind is running wild, he hasn't noticed that the rest of the pack has seen everything that he has seen and there's an uproar among the pack. Finally, the thoughts of the others break through his.

* _Is it true, Jacob_?* Paul thought.

* _What will it be?_ * Quil asked.

* _It's growing fast._ * Paul answered.

* _It's unnatural!*_ Leah yelled in her head.

* _Dangerous_.* Jared replied.

* _Monstrosity_.* Quil added.

*An abomination.*

* _We can't allow it!*_ The wolves thought in unison.

* _We have to protect the tribe. What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger.*_ Sam thinks.

* _We're ready_.* Jared exclaims in his head.

* _No time to waste.*_

* _Now_?* Jacob questions.

* _We must destroy it before it's born.* Sam tells the pack._

 _*You mean, kill Bella?* Seth questions_.

* _Her choice affects us all._ *

* _Bella's human. Our protection applies to her.*_ Jacob tries to reason.

Leah scoffs, * _You tried to kill her this afternoon anyway. What's the difference if we rip her apart_?*

Jacob attacks Leah and they start fighting.

* _Enough, There's little time. We'll need surprise on our side,_ * Sam thought.

* _If we catch them divided, we can take them down separately. It will increase our chances of victory,*_ Jared thought, starting to strategize now.

* _What about the treaty*_ Jacob asked.

* _This is not something our treaty anticipated. It will be too young to follow any treaty. Remember the newborn vampires we fought? Wild, violent, beyond the reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by the Cullens.*_

* _And Kagome?*_ Seth asked.

Sam closed his eyes and breathed out a puff of air, * _She made her choice siding with that abomination.*_

* _Paul, you'd really attack Kagome?_ * Seth asked.

 _*I don't want to, I have to. I have to protect Rachel.*_ Paul answered.

Everyone was silent.

* _We have to take her out first, she can't possibly go up against all of us.*_ Jared added.

Paul growled at him.

* _It's true, Paul and you know it.*_ Jared thought.

* _What about Emmett, if we kill him we really are killing an innocent human.*_ Seth tells them.

* _He isn't completely human, Seth_ * Embry says, trying to ease his own guilt.

* _This is crazy, now we're killing innocent humans!_ * Jacob thinks.

* _Sacrificing Kagome, Bella, and Emmett is a very heavy price, and we will all recognize that It is against everything we stand for to take human lives. Making an exception to that code is a bleak thing, we will all mourn for what we do tonight.*_

* _Tonight?! Sam, I think we should discuss this more. Maybe talk to the elders first._ * Seth thinks to Sam trying to get him to see reason.

* _We don't have time, Seth, you saw for yourself, it's fast growing. It can be born anytime now.*_

Sam walks over to Seth and stands over him, * _This is not open for discussion, you will do as you are told.*_

Seth whimpered and cowed down in front of Sam.

* _We need the whole pack for this. Jacob, you are our strongest fighter. You will fight with us tonight. I understand that this is hard for you, it's hard on Paul and me too. But it has to be done.*_

Sam swallowed the lump growing in his throat, * _We go after Kagome first, we do a blitz attack on her. Then you, Paul, Quil, and Embry will take out Emmett, Jasper, and Kostas.**_

* _Jared and I will take care of Edward and Rosalie, they'll probably be the ones guarding Bella. Carlisle and Alice will be nearby as well, I'll leave them to you and Seth, Leah. That leaves Esme for Collin and Brady.*_

* _Whoever has a clear line on…the creature, will take it out. Destroying that thing is our main priority.*_

As Sam started making plans, Jacob began to realize that he couldn't go through with this. He may hate Edward for what he did to Bella, and yes, deep down he really did want to kill him. But, Jacob knew he couldn't, and if he couldn't kill Edward he certainly couldn't kill the rest of the Cullens who were not his enemies. Especially Kagome. All Kagome had ever done since the day he met her was defend Bella, like she did today. How could he attack someone who defended the woman he loved?

When Jacob finally accepted that he couldn't and wouldn't attack the Cullens, the weight of Sam's Alpha command faded away. At first, he didn't understand why then it occurred to him. He had it in him all along to resist Sam, the grandson of Ephraim Black was not born to follow Levi Uley's.

Jake shook his head, ridding himself of the last remnants of Sam's Alpha command and as the effects of Sam's voice faded so did the voices of the other pack members. Jacob panicked a little when he realized that he had just split himself off from the rest of the pack. It didn't take long for Sam to notice the difference, Sam turned to face Jacob.

* _Jacob, what have you done?*_

 _*I won't follow you anymore Sam, what you're doing is wrong*_

Sam's hackles raised as he stared at Jacob, * _So, you think you can take the pack from me, or do you want me to step aside?*_

 _*What, I'm not taking anything from you, Sam, nor do I want you to step aside.*_

 _*So, you choose them over your brothers, over your family?*_

 _*I choose to protect the innocent, and if that means protecting them from you and the rest of the pack then so be it.*_

With that Jacob turned and took off running towards the Cullen house amid the chorus of howls coming from his former pack.


	34. Traitor In their Midst

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM**

Back at the Cullen house, Bella had cried herself to sleep, but she slept restlessly. Kagome thought that if she pushed some of her spiritual power into Bella, she may rest easier. So, she placed her hands on either side of Bella's protruding Bella and let her spiritual powers flow. A few seconds later, Bella settled down.

Kagome stood up and swayed, Emmett was instantly at her side to steady her.

"You alright, Babe," Emmett asked as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and lead her to the loveseat.

"I'm alright, just used a little too much power that time."

Carlisle walked over to Kagome and looks her over critically, "I think it's time you took a break, Kagome. You've barely left Bella's side since this whole thing started and you've only been taking cat naps. You need a good night's sleep, so do you, Emmett. Remember your body needs rest too now."

"Carlisle's right, Kostas and I can watch over Bella, Kagome, you and Emmett go get some sleep," Rosalie tells her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, if something happens we'll come and get you."

Kagome stands up and stretches, "Alright then, I think I will take a nap, are you coming, Em?"

Emmett stands and yawns, "Yeah, let's get some sleep."

Kagome and Emmett walked arm in arm upstairs. When they got to their room, Kagome went straight to the closet and got one of Emmett's t-shirts. She got undressed and slipped it on over her head. Coming out of the closet, she noticed that Emmett had stripped down to his boxers and was already lying under the covers. He was lying on his back with one hand behind his head and the other resting on his chest staring at the ceiling.

Emmett heard the door open and turned to look at Kagome. He smiled when he saw her wearing his shirt.

"You know that shirt looks better on you than it does on me."

Kagome looks down at herself, "You think so?"

"Yeah, but do you know what would look better on you?

"What?"

Emmett smirked and made the come hither motion with his finger. Kagome sauntered over to her husband and he pulled her on top of him. He suddenly rolled them over so that he was on top.

"Me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Kagome reversed the pin and was now straddling Emmett's hips, "I don't know I kind of like this position."

Emmett put his hands on Kagome's waist, "Hmm, I think I like this position too," He said as he bucks his hips up into her core.

Kagome bites her lip to stifle a moan, she looks down at her husband who has a big grin on his face. Kagome narrows her eyes at him, planted her hands on his chest and started grinding her heat onto his clothed cock. Emmett's eyes rolled back and he groaned.

Kagome smirked at Emmett and climbed off him, he looked at her stunned, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed, we came up here to go to sleep not have sex."

Emmett grabbed her by the waist and pinned her under him, he kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue in her mouth, while she carded her fingers through his hair. Emmett pulled away from Kagome and started kissing and nibbling along her neck until he got to her ear.

"Can't we do both?" He whispered in her ear then bit down hard on her pulse point.

Kagome gasped and wrapped her arms around Emmett's shoulders holding him in place as he continued to nibble and lick her neck.

"Oh, Kami, yes, Emmett!"

Emmett reached down and ripped her panties off, while Kagome started tugging down Emmett's boxers as far as she could. He finally helped her and wriggled them the rest of the way off. Sitting up, Emmett grabbed his t-shirt with both hands and ripped down the middle exposing his wife's breast to his eyes. He settled himself between Kagome's legs and made love to his wife.

It was a quickie, only an hour, but it was very satisfying. Kagome and Emmett collapsed in a heap on the bed, Emmett kissed Kagome's head, grabbed the blanket and covered them then snuggled into this wife's back and fell asleep.

It felt like they had only been asleep for a few minutes when Alice comes knocking on the door.

"Hey we need you guys downstairs, we got some news."

Kagome and Emmett showered and dressed quickly they went downstairs to find that Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle were all outside talking with Jacob. Kagome's eyes narrowed, she marched outside charging her hands with her spiritual powers as she walked. Jacob and Seth, both still in their wolf forms, saw Kagome coming straight for Jacob and started whimpering and scrambling back to avoid the power that was coming off her in angry waves.

The vampires to a few steps back from Kagome but her powers were solely directed at Jake, "Kagome stop, Jacob didn't come here to fight he came to warn us." Carlisle called out.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, "Warn us about what?"

"The pack wants to kill Bella," Jasper tells her.

"What's their problem," Emmett asked.

"The same one as mine," Edward hissed. "But they have their own plan to handle it."

"The hell they will, I'll just talk to Sam and reason with him. Explain to him that the baby is not a threat." Kagome said as she looks at Edward.

Edward scoffs at the notion that the baby isn't a threat. He turns and goes back into the house, no longer interested in any conversation concerning that thing. Jacob turns and heads back into the forest, he comes out a moment later fully dressed cautiously walking towards Kagome with his hands raised in surrender.

"Is it okay, can I come closer, Kagome?"

Kagome lowers her hands and her powers dissipate.

"What's his problem, "Jake asks.

"He always leaves the room whenever anything is discussed about the baby."

"Yeah, well, I can understand that," Jake said.

"Jacob, I can still purify you can get the information I need from Seth instead."

"Right, sorry."

"So what's going on," Emmett asked as he, Jasper, and Carlisle come stand next to Kagome.

Jacob began to explain what happened after he left, he tried reasoning with Sam but all he can think about is protecting the tribe.

"Maybe if I talk to him." Kagome thought out loud.

"It won't work, you're the first person they're ordered to take down. He considers you the biggest threat."

An inhuman snarl escaped Emmett at the thought of someone hurting his mate. The snarl sounded more like a Youkai than a vampire and his eyes flashed red, surprising Kagome and Emmett, making Jacob take an instinctive step back.

"So what's his move, Jacob," Jasper asked.

"He wanted to divide and conquer, he wanted everyone to blitz Kagome and take her down, then we take the rest of you out. Whoever had a clear shot at Bella was to…" Jacob shook his head.

"But now he's lost the element of surprise, more than likely he'll have this place surrounded and wait for his chance."

"So then we fight," Emmett said and Jasper nods.

"No fights, we won't be the firsts to break the treaty," Carlisle tells his sons.

"The treaty is void in Sam's mind. He doesn't want to do this," Jacob looks at Kagome, "But his first concern is to protect the tribe."

"I understand what Sam is thinking and I really don't blame him for thinking that, but he doesn't know the baby is a threat," Carlisle tells Jake.

"And he won't take that chance."

"What if we call, Kouga for help or even Sesshomaru," Emmett suggested.

"Would they even help us?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but it would be a bad idea to get them involved, especially Sesshomaru."

"Why is that," Carlisle asked.

"Because Sesshomaru does not take kindly to his pack being threatened, he takes it very personally. He won't just kill the wolves, he'll slaughter the entire tribe to prove his power and that his pack is not to be trifled with."

"Then the only thing we can do is wait for Bella to give birth and sneak her out." Carlisle thought.

"In the meantime, Leah, Seth and I will run the perimeter and keep you informed."

"While you're at it, if you can take down a deer or two, no one has fed for a while. The Cullens can have the blood while you can have the meat." Kagome told him.

"That's a good idea, Kagome."

Seth nods and heads off into the forest with his sister.

"How' Bella doing," Jacob asked

"She's getting weaker, the fetus isn't compatible with her body. It's too strong, for one thing, but Kagome's healing powers can handle that. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the sustenance she needs. Her body is rejecting every form of nutrition. I'm trying to feed her intravenously, but she's just not absorbing it. Everything about her condition is accelerated. I'm watching her - and not just her, but the fetus as well - starve to death by the hour. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. I can't figure out what it wants" Carlisle explains to Jacob.

"It probably just wants to sink its teeth into someone and drink them dry," Jake mumbled.

Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks as did everyone else. "Blood, the fetus needs blood, thank you, Jacob, you're brilliant," Carlisle said as he rushed into the house.

"What did I say?"

"You just gave him a great idea," Kagome said as she runs back up int the house, with a hopeful look on her face. But the scene she came upon made her blood run cold.

Kostas had Edward by the arms holding him back as Edward was yelling at Bella.

"Do you honestly think that I would love it or even tolerate it if it killed you, I don't even want that monster in the first place, this is all about you! You and your selfish need to become a mother. All you're doing is putting this family at risk for something that will probably have to be destroyed later anyway!"

"Edward!" Esme yelled.

Bella looked at him horrified. She couldn't believe that her husband had just said that about their, her, child. She covered her face with her hands and started crying. Rosalie sat down next to Bella and hugged her as best she could. Rubbing her back as she murmured soothingly in her ear.

Edward continued to glare at Bella's belly but yanked himself out of Kosta's grasp when he saw Kagome and the others come back into the house. He stormed off upstairs to get as far away from the others as possible. Kagome was going to go after Edward and purify his ass until Emmett grabbed her arm and nodded his head towards Bella. Kagome sighed, she knew she had to be with Bella instead of taking care of that idiot husband of hers.

Kagome went over and sat down next to Bella, she took Bella into her arms and let the young expectant mother cry her heart out.

"I can't he doesn't want our, my, baby. What am I going to do, Kagome? I, I can't be with someone who hates my child."

"For now we need to worry about you getting your strength back You and this baby are the most important things. Everything with Edward will work out one way or the other."

At that moment Carlisle came back into the living room with a bag of O positive blood. Alice immediately took Jasper by the hand and led him outside, while Rosalie nodded towards Kostas and he left as well. Bella looked at Carlisle curiously, He smiled as he sat down across from her.

"Bella, Jacob has given me a wonderful idea."

"It wasn't an idea, it was a snide comment."

"Either way, you may have provided a solution to our problem. We have been going about this all wrong, we've been worrying about what your body needs but haven't thought about the fetus. The fetus is half vampire, so it stands to reason that it needs…"

"Blood, the baby's thirsty," Bella exclaimed weakly, her face lighting up.

"Exactly, now the best way to test this theory would be to have you drink it, that is of course if you're comfortable with it."

"Wait, you really want her to drink it?" Jacob asked.

"It's the fastest way to test the theory."

"Yes, I'll do it, anything for the baby."

Kagome stood up and took the blood bag from Carlisle, she poured it in glass and warmed it up in the microwave as she had done for Emmett in Japan. She then wrapped a dish towel around the glass and grabbed a straw. Taking the glass to Bella, she handed her the glass, but Bella was so weak she could barely hold so Kagome held it for her.

Bella took a small sip and tasted it, "It tasted good," She tells them with a smile.

She begins to drink the rest of it then asks for more. When she has finished, Bella puts her hand on her belly and sighed. Carlisle takes her pulse.

"It's already stronger, now do you think you could eat something?"

"I could really go for a turkey sandwich."

"You know what so could I, come on Jacob, I'll make you a sandwich too," Emmett said as he led the Jacob out of the room and into the kitchen.

"You really like turkey?" Jacob asked him.

"Hell yeah, and I make the best sandwiches," Emmett said with a laugh.

While all this was going on, Edward had snuck out of the house, he was jumping from tree to tree trying to avoid the wolves that had the entire house surrounded. He paused for a moment to listen to their thoughts, finally he picked up on the thoughts he was looking for. Making his way through the trees, Edward finally made it to where Sam and Paul were.

"I want to talk to you," Edward called out from above their heads.

Sam and Paul both growl and jump at the tree, snapping their jaws at Edward.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here to help."

Sam and Paul paused and looked at him, Sam let out a low growl and Paul backed off.

 _*I thought you would be protecting your spawn, Edward?*_ Sam thought.

"I want nothing to do with that creature. You and I are of the same mind Sam, that thing is dangerous, it needs to be destroyed, but I can't get near Bella she's too heavily guarded, but if you all attack at the same time and distract the others, I can bring Bella out to you and you can destroy it. All I ask is that you don't mortally wound Bella and that I can turn her."

Sam thought for a moment, * _Alright we'll do what you can't and let you turn her but you must leave this place and never return.*_

Edward nods and leaves the way he came.


	35. A New Addition

Emmett was in the kitchen making Bella's sandwich while Jacob just watched. He took out the cutting board and set in on the island then he goes to the refrigerator and takes out the turkey, some baby spinach, cranberry sauce, 2 pears, 2 avocados, some cooked bacon, and some brie. He set it all on the island and began to slice up the pears and the avocados. Jacob raised an eyebrow at what Emmett was doing.

"You want to hand me the bread, it's behind you in the cabinet."

Jacob got the whole wheat bread and handed it to Emmett. Dealing out the bread like they were playing cards, he started putting six leaves of baby spinach on four of the pieces of bread, then he added four ounces of roasted turkey on top of the spinach. He put a tablespoon of cranberry sauce on top of all the turkey, then proceeded to add the sliced pears, bacon, and sliced avocado. On top of all that he put a slice of brie, then the top bread. Once he was finished he looked at Jacob and smirked.

"That actually looks pretty good. How did you learn to make that, you haven't eaten in like 100 years."

"70 but who's counting, and I got it off the internet." Emmett picks up a sandwich and gives it to Jacob, "Trust me it's good."

Jacob takes a bite, "Oh my god, this is so good, you got any soda and chips or something?"

"Soda's in the fridge, grab three, will you? Hey, Bella, what do you want to drink?"

"Milk." She yells back, her voice sounding stronger.

Emmett puts the sandwiches on three plates and grabs one for Jacob so he doesn't make a mess. He goes to the cabinet and grabs some chips, adding some to each plate. Grabbing the tray he puts everything on the tray and leaves the kitchen with Jacob behind him still munching on his sandwich.

Coming into the living room Emmett sets the tray down on the coffee table. He hands Bella the plate with a napkin, he set her glass of milk next to her on the end table.

"There you go, Bella, made with love." Emmett said and smiles at her, "And of course I made one for the love of my life, here you go, Babe."

"Thank you, Emmett." Both girls say.

Emmett sits down next to Kagome, after handing Kagome her plate, Emmett takes his sandwich and takes a big bite. Bella watches him, still amazed that Emmett can eat now. She shakes her head then bites her sandwich and hums.

"Oh my god, Emmett this is so good."

"That's what I told him," Jake said as he sits down next to Bella and finishes his sandwich.

"From now on Emmett's the official sandwich maker of the house." Bella declares, feeling stronger now that she's gotten some food in her.

Emmett laughs, "I can live with that."

They all sit around eating their sandwiches in silence, happy to see Bella enjoying food again. Once they finish Emmett makes two more for Seth and Leah so Jacob can take it out to them. After a while, Alice, Jasper, and Kostas make an appearance, their eyes are gold again.

"What happened to you guys, "Emmett asked as he finished the last of the chips.

"Leah and Seth were able to catch a few deer for us and bring them back so we could feed. We had to share but it was enough. Carlisle, there still two more out there for you, Esme, Rosalie, and Edward." Kostas tells his friend.

"Thank you, Kostas, we'll thank Leah and Seth when we see them."

Carlisle, Esme head outside to feed while Rosalie kisses her husband, "Look after Bella for me."

Kostas smiles at Rosalie, "Pánta, agápi mou." (Always, my love)

Kostas sits down next to Bella and pats her on the head, "You're looking better, how are you feeling?"

"Stronger."

"That's good, little sister, you need to stay strong for your moró."

Bella gave him a puzzled look

Kostas chuckled, "Baby, Bella."

She blushes and nods, she sighs as she looks at Kagome and Emmett cuddled on the sofa. Kostas wrapped an arm around her.

"What's on your mind, Bella?"

"Kostas, how did you know that Rosalie was your mate?"

"When I first laid eyes on my Rose, I just knew. Suddenly the world made sense, I could feel it falling into place. It almost felt like my heart was beating again. Suddenly everything around me came alive and was brighter, it was like I was in a fog most of my life and it was lifted the minute I saw Rose." Kostas said with a smiled as he remembered that day fondly.

"I felt the same way when I saw Kagome," Emmett said and kissed Kagome.

"How did you feel when you met Emmett, Kagome?"

"Like I was finally home, that everything was right with the world. Though I didn't know it was coming from our mate bond."

Bella looked down, "I didn't feel that with Edward." She mumbled.

Kagome, Emmett, and Kostas looked at each other but didn't say anything. Suddenly Bella gasps and clutches her side, Kagome gets up and kneels in front of Bella.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"The baby kicked, I think he broke my rib."

Kagome quickly heals the injury and covers Bella up when she shivers. Kostas gets up so that Jacob can take his place and keep Bella warm. Bella sighs and leans more into Jacob. Kagome goes back and sits with Emmett.

"You know I was thinking about names for the baby, and I was thinking that's if it's a boy I would name him Edward Jacob. But after everything that's happened and everything that's going to happen, I changed my mind. I think I'll name him Charles Jacob instead."

Kagome smiled, "We can call him CJ."

"And if it's a girl," Emmett asked.

"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking... Ruh-nez-may."

"Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

Kagome and Emmett looked at each other, then looked at Bella, "No it's not too weird." Kagome says, Emmett just shrugs.

"What's not too weird," Rosalie asks when she, Kostas Alice and Jasper come back into the living room.

"Naming the baby Renesmee."

Rosalie smiles, "It's very unique, perfect for this situation."

Bella smiles and rubs her belly, then her smile falters, "Has anyone seen Edward?"

"He fed, then went back to his room," Alice tells her.

"Oh."

"Hey don't even think about him, you just worry about you and the baby. That's all that matters right now."

"You're right, I know, it 's just that what he said really hurt and I know he meant it. I'm beginning to realize that I'm going to have to raise this baby alone."

"Bella, you'll never be alone, Emmett and I will always be there for you," Kagome tells her cousin.

"So will, Kostas and I," Rosalie adds.

"And so will I," Jacob adds as he hugs Bella tightly.

Tears start to well up in Bella's eyes, she hugs Jacob a and sniffles. Pulling away she looks at the Cullen family.

"What about Edward?"

"What about Edward?" Alice asked.

"We can't stay here if Edward is going to be living here."

"Well, I guess, Edward is going to have to make new living arrangement then, darlin', " Jasper tells her.

Bella giggles, then suddenly stopped, she gives everyone a serious look, "You guys wouldn't by any chance know a good lawyer?"

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm going to need to get an annulment."

Rosalie smiles, "Kostas does, in Seattle. We'll get that squared away once the baby is born."

"Good, in the meantime, Rose, can you help me up, nature call."

Rosalie slowly pulled Bella to her feet and she started slowly walking towards the bathroom. Once Bella had done her business she was led to the den where a bed had been set up for her. Rosalie picked up Bella and put her to bed, Kagome walks into the room with a glass of warm blood and a bowl of pasta that Esme had made. Bella drank her blood then happily began to eat her pasta. Once she was finished she went to sleep.

Suddenly they hear a long howl and Carlisle comes running into the into the room. He goes to the window and slams a button by the window. Iron shutters close down on the windows and seal shut. Kagome and Rosalie look at each other.

"What's going on?"

"The wolves have made their move, they're coming for Bella. That was Seth, he and Leah are up front right now getting ready to defend us. We need to get out there to help."

Kagome and Rosalie nod, both move to leave, but Rosalie stops Kagome.

"You need to stay with Bella, Kagome if something happens you're the only one who can save her and the baby. The rest of us will take care of the wolves."

Kagome nods, "Rose, don't kill them, if you have to mortally wound them, it will take them twice as long to recover and I can heal them later."

"But-"

"Rose, Sam isn't thinking straight, he's scared. His instincts are only telling him to protect his family. I know once he sees that the baby isn't a threat he can be reasoned with."

Rosalie nods, "Alright, I'll tell the others."

Once Rosalie leaves Kagome erects a barrier around her and Bella. She would have preferred to have used sutras, but she had them in her room and she didn't want to leave Bella alone in the house with Edward. Kagome had a feeling that he would try something against the baby the minute Bella was left alone. Kagome took a seat in the chair next to the bed and sighed, the fighting hadn't started yet. She could hear Carlisle trying to reason with Sam, but the growls of the wolves were just getting louder, suddenly all hell broke loose.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Kostas, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, and Seth all stood in front of the house surround by the pack. Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Quil, and Embry were recognized, but there were three new members standing with them as well. It was obvious they were young by their gangly appearance and scared. Carlisle's heart went out to these youngsters, he stepped forward flanked by Kostas and Emmett.

"Sam, it doesn't have to come to this, we don't need to fight. We'll leave this place and never return, just give us time Bella is almost due as soon as the baby-"

The minute Carlisle mentioned the baby Sam sprung at him, Emmett stepped in front of Carlisle catching Sam mid-air and launched him into Paul and Embry. Jared took that opportunity to attack Rosalie catching her off guard and tackling her to the ground. That was all the motivation the other wolves needed, the attacked their individual target like they had planned out.

Kostas went to help Rosalie, but by that time Paul, had recovered and was now facing off with him. Quil went after Jasper, while Sam and Embry faced off with Emmett. Collin went after Carlisle while Brady squared off with Alice. While the three unknown wolves surrounded Esme, they had backed her close to the house. Leah and Seth noticed and came to her aid. Jacob leaped over Carlisle and landed right next to Emmett, he faced off against Embry.

Sam and Emmett glared at each other, "You were gonna try to kill Kagome, * _my_ * mate," Emmett said through clenched teeth, "That was a mistake."

Emmett's blood started to boil his eyes turned a demonic glowing red. Claws grew from his fingertips and his teeth elongated. A crescent moon appeared on his forehead, as did magenta stripes on his cheeks. Sam realized that it was the Daiyoukai's blood being activated and he grew afraid. It took everything in him not to back away. Instead, he attacked.

All around could be heard the snarls and hissing, and occasional yelping of someone getting hurt. The noise carried all the way into the house, causing Kagome to stand up, she takes down the barrier and goes to the window to see if she can see anything but she can't. All she can do is listen, worry and pace. At that moment Bella wakes up.

"What's going on?"

Kagome walks over to the bed and takes Bella's hand, "The wolves have attacked, the others are outside trying to keep them out."

"Edward!"

"I don't know where Edward is."

Bella shakes her head and points, "No, Edward!"

Kagome turns just in time to see Edward rocket across the room and slams into Kagome, knocking her to the floor. He grabs her by the wrist and pins them down.

"What are you going to do now, you're useless without your hands."

"That's where you're wrong, asshole!"

A bright pink light burst forth from Kagome's body, knocking Edward through the wall. Kagome gets up and goes to Bella, who has suddenly turned pale and is clutching at her stomach.

"Bella?"

Bella lifts her shirt exposing her belly that is now violently churning and is beginning to blossom red spots, Bella suddenly screams. At that moment Edward comes back into the room after hearing Bella scream.

"Give me my blood singer, bitch, let me take her to the wolves so they can rip that thing out of her then I'll change her."

Edward rushes at them again but Kagome puts up a barrier in time. It isn't strong enough to purify Edward if he touches it, but it will keep him out. Kagome puts her hands on Bella's belly and starts pushing her spiritual powers into her, but it isn't enough. Her powers are divided, she can't hold the barrier and heal Bella at the same time, not with that idiot pounding on the barrier trying to weaken it. Kagome does the only thing she can think of, call for help."

Help, Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, anybody!" Kagome screams.

Outside, Emmett, not only heard his mate calling for help but he felt it. He instantly turns back to normal and looks at the house. Carlisle and Jacob heard as well. Emmett tries to get to his mate, but Sam keeps blocking him.

Carlisle is finally able to get away from Collin and rushes into the house, Jacob makes a run for it, but Embry runs after him. Emmett punches Sam in the face then tackles Embry.

"Go, Jacob, I'll handle these two, go help Kagome and Bella."

Jacob takes off after Carlisle, they get to the room and see Edward pounding on the barrier screaming like a mad man for Kagome to give him his blood singer, while Kagome has her hands on Bella's belly trying to heal her.

"GET HIM OFF ME! Kagome screams.

Instantly Jacob attacks Edward knocking him through the same wall. Jacob and Edward tumble in the other room, but Edward pushes Jake off of him, knocking him out. Edward stands, he knows that he won't be able to get Bella now that Carlisle is there, it'll only be a matter of time for Emmett to show up. He decides to take the coward's way out and flees, now that everyone is distracted.

Now that Jacob and Edward are out of the room, Kagome's barrier comes crashing down. Carlisle steps forward and examines Bella, who is holding on to her belly screaming. He scoops her up and takes her to his office that has been turned into a hospital room. Kagome follows behind.

"What's going on?"

"It's time if we don't hurry the baby will chew it's way out of the womb, killing Bella."

Carlisle lays Bella down and injects her with morphine, while that starts working he gets the surgical kit he had prepared earlier ready, he instructs Kagome to grab some towels from the drawer behind her. He sets everything on the tray then starts a morphine drip for Bella, by that time the injection has numbed her. Carlisle puts on a pair of gloves, takes the scalpel in hand and make an incision. He cuts until he reaches the embryonic sac, he realizes then that the scalpel will not cut it. He puts the scalpel down and leans over the open wound.

"What are you doing?"

"The scalpel won't cut the sac I'm going to have to use my teeth. Get ready to take the baby."

Carlisle carefully bites the sac then pries it open with his bare hands, he reaches in and slowly pulls out the baby.

He smiles, "It's a girl."

Kagome smiles, Carlisle then hands the baby over to Kagome who then swaddles the baby, she held the baby up for Bella to see.

"Bella it's a girl"

A tear runs down Bella's face, "Renesmee," she whispers.

Slowly the light starts to fade from Bella's eyes Carlisle scrambles and starts doing chest compressions, while Kagome screams for Jacob.

"Jacob, come quickly we need your help!"

Jacob rushes into the room, "What it is?"

"Take the baby," Kagome tells him

"I'm not taking that thing."

"Either take the baby or watch Bella die. Carlisle and I have to work together to keep Bella alive."

"Fine." He walks over to take the baby, but before he can Kagome snatches her out of his reach.

"I'm warning you, you hurt this baby and I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

Jacob hesitates then gently takes the baby. He walks out of the room without even looking down at the baby. Once he gets outside, Jacob smirks, if he was going to die he might as well die to avenge the woman he loves. He pulled the warm baby away from his body with the intent of throwing her down as hard as he could and stomping on the little demon's head until it cracked like a walnut. But as he pulled her away he looked down into warm brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate - the exact same color that Bella's had been. He gasped at the sight and he was gone. Everything around him shifted and now the little girl in his arms had just become his entire world. Jacob Black imprinted.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Carlisle switched places, He was now sewing up the gaping wound left in Bella's belly, while Kagome had her hands over her heart pushing in as much spiritual power as she could with Carlisle still touching her.

"The minute you finish, Carlisle, leave so I can use as much power as I have."

"But Kagome you-"

"Just do it, I'll be fine."

Carlisle worked as quickly and efficiently as he could, the minute he finished with the last stitch he put the sutures and walked out of the room without a second glance. Once he was gone, Kagome used her full powers, she poured every ounce of spiritual power she had into healing Bella. It was so powerful that it healed the cesarean wound completely, but Kagome kept going. She kept going until Bella's eyes snapped open and she gasped. Kagome smiled when she saw her cousin look at her, suddenly her eyes rolled back and slumped to the floor.

"Kagome!"

Carlisle quickly comes back in the room and rushes over to Kagome.

"What happened,"

"She just fell, is she alright?"

"She's fine, she just fainted, I'll take her up to her room. The others should be in shortly."

"What happened with the wolves?"

"Everything has been sorted out by Jacob," Carlisle said as he walks out of the room with Kagome in his arms.

"How?"

Carlisle turned and smiled, "Jacob imprinted on Renesmee."


	36. Revealing the Truth

The minute Jacob realized that he had imprinted on the infant in his arms he knew he had to stop what was going on outside, but there was no one he could leave Renesmee with. At that moment he heard the door to Carlisle's office open and Carlisle come out with a concerned look on his face.

"She's dead," Jacob stated.

"What? Oh no, Kagome is with her right now healing her. I'm worried about Kagome, she's using a great deal of power, that's why I had to leave the room." Carlisle explained.

Jacob let out a sigh of relief, "Good, listen, Doc, I know how to stop this with the pack, but I need you to promise you'll look after Renesmee."

"Of course, Jacob, but what are you going to do?"

Jacob smirked, "Remind Sam of pack law, an imprint can't be hurt no matter what." Jacob tells him as he hands the baby over to Carlisle.

"Someone imprinted on Renesmee?"

"Yep, she's safe now," Jacob said as he ran towards the door.

"Who imprinted on her," Carlisle called out.

"I did," Jacob said as he opened the door and ran out.

Carlisle looked down at the baby, and smiled, "Well that's an interesting turn of events."

Jacob leaped off the porch into the fray of fighting that was still going on. He landed in front of Emmett who was fighting off both Embry and Sam.

"Stop, it's over if you kill her you kill me!"

Sam shoved Jacob aside causing Jacob to shift. He stood in front of Sam and willed his mind to connect with Sam's. Suddenly, Sam saw everything that happened, He saw Jacob's intention of killing the baby until he saw her, He saw everything shift for Jacob, and how he had imprinted on the half-vampire baby. Once Sam saw that he knew that everything was changed, Renesmee couldn't be touched.

*Now you know.* Jacob thinks to Sam.

While this is going on everyone else had stopped fighting and had come to an uneasy truce, they waited to see what would happen next. Suddenly the wolves turned and melted into the forest, but before Sam left he stared at Jacob for a moment. Jacob, Leah, and Seth let out vicious snarls and Sam turns to leave.

Everyone else stood around confused until Jacob ran into the forest. He had stashed some clothes for himself just in case something like this happened. He came back to fuming.

"What just happened?" Alice asked.

"Renesmee is safe, I imprinted on her. It's our most absolute law, no imprint will be harmed, ever. We have another problem, though."

"What now?" Jasper asked.

"Edward. Sam told me that he had made arrangements with Edward for him to bring Bella out here so he could rip the baby out of Bella and let him turn Bella."

Everyone gasped, Esme had tears in her eyes, "Jacob are you sure?" She asked him.

"I saw the memory, heard the conversation, Esme, he wanted Renesmee dead. That would explain why he attacked Kagome."

"What?!" Emmett exclaimed, his eyes flashing red.

"He didn't hurt her, Emmett, but when we came into the room, Edward was pounding on Kagome's barrier screaming for Kagome to give him his blood singer. Whatever the hell that means."

"Blood singer, are you sure he said blood singer, not mate?" Kostas asked.

"Yeah, he looked completely insane, what does that mean anyway?"

"A blood singer or La Tua Cantante is the Italian expression for a human whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire in an extreme sense." Jasper explains, "We knew Bella's blood sang to Edward, but he had assured us that she was his mate as well. That's why he wanted her so much."

"Apparently not, if he called her his blood singer not mate. That would explain what Bella said earlier." Kostas tells the others.

"Then that means they're not true mates," Emmett concludes.

"He made her suffer for nothing," Jacob growled.

"Yes, but if they hadn't have been together, your imprint never would have been born." Kostas reminds him, "Everything happens for a reason, Jacob."

"So where's Edward?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, I tackled him, he threw me off and I was knocked out, I came to when Kagome called me to take the baby, he must have run off."

Jasper turns to Alice, "Alice, do you see anything?"

"No, wherever he is, he hasn't decided what to do."

"As long as he's gone, let's go inside, I need to check on Kagome."

By this time Rosalie had gone into the house to see what was going on and was holding the baby when the others came in. They all crowded around her wanting to see the baby, Emmett looked around for Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?"

At that moment Carlisle came out of his office with an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome!"

"She's alright, Emmett, just exhausted. She used everything she had to heal Bella. I even had to leave the room."

Emmett takes Kagome from Carlisle, "Just put her to bed, she needs a great deal of rest."

"Are you sure she's alright?"

"Yes, she merely fainted. A good night's sleep will do her good. Rose, Bella's awake and would like to see her daughter."

Rosalie nodded and takes the baby in to see her mother with Jacob following behind. Meanwhile, Emmett takes Kagome up to their room and puts her to bed. Lying her down, he takes her shoes off and changes her into one of his shirts. Then he undresses down to his boxers and lies down with her, wrapping his arms around her torso. He kisses her head and slowly falls asleep, it's been a long day.

The next morning Kagome woke up to an empty bed, she stretched her tired muscles and looked around.

"Emmett?"

Instantly Emmett was beside her, "Yes, my love?"

"Where were you?"

"Getting breakfast for you, Carlisle said you needed a hearty breakfast after you spent all that energy last night. I was about to bring it to you when I heard you call for me."

"How long was I asleep."

"You've been asleep for 12 hours."

"What happened after I fainted?"

Emmett proceeded to fill Kagome in on everything that happened. From Jacob imprinting to Edward's plan, in the end, Kagome just sat there stunned.

"So, Bella's okay with the fact that Jacob imprinted on her daughter?"

"Yeah, she was a little upset at first, but Jacob explained that all he wants is for the baby to be safe and happy and that he would protect her with his life, she got over it."

"What about Edward, what are we going to do about him," Kagome asked.

"Personally, if I ever see him again I'm gonna kill him for attacking you. But as far as the family goes, Carlisle decided to kick him out. It was a little hard on Carlisle at first, seeing that Edward was his first creation, but in the end, he realized that for the good of Renesmee and the family Edward can't be allowed back. What he was going to do was wrong." Emmett tells his wife, "Carlisle even called him and told him never to return."

"I don't know how much good that will do, but it's a start," Kagome says.

"So shall I bring you your breakfast or do you feel up to eating with the rest of us?"

"Why don't you and I eat up here then we'll go down and see Bella and Renesmee?"

"Okay, I'll be right back with breakfast," Emmett says with a smile and kisses Kagome.

Kagome and Emmett have a nice breakfast then get ready. Hand in hand they go downstairs to the den where Bella was moved and go inside. Bella has just finished feeding Renesmee. Bella had tried breastfeeding her, but it was discovered that the baby didn't want breast milk, she wanted blood. Carlisle had left early and bought a fresh supply of O negative blood and everyone else had gone hunting. Kagome smiles at Bella who still looks tired but happy. She comes over to the bed and looks at the baby.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, she looks just like you. She so beautiful, and big."

"Thank you, Kagome, for everything. If it hadn't have been for you I wouldn't be here to see her. Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course."

Bella hands Renesmee to Kagome, she cradles the baby in her arms and starts cooing at her. Emmett smiles at the sight of his wife with a baby in her arms. A sense of longing fills him, he hopes now that he isn't a vampire that he can safely give Kagome children.

Kagome walks around holding the baby and softly talking to her when suddenly the baby reaches up and places her hand on Kagome's neck. Kagome gasps as images begin to flood her mind. Kagome sees Renesmee's birth but from the angle of the baby's, how the could see Carlisle handing her to Kagome. How happy Kagome looked when she saw her. And when she saw her mother for the first time. She showed her when Jacob imprinted on her, the look of complete and utter adoration on Jacob's face.

"What did she show you?" Bella asked.

"That was her? She showed me her birth, she showed me, Carlisle, you and me. And the dopey look Jacob had when he saw her for the first time." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Hey!" Jacob said.

He had been sitting quietly in a chair close by slowly dozing off when he heard Kagome's comment.

"How did she do that," Kagome asked.

"Carlisle thinks she inherited her father's gifts but instead of reading minds she projects into people's minds," Emmett tells her.

Kagome smiles at the baby as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. She puts the baby down in the bassinet next to Bella's bed and sits down on the chair next to Bella.

"How are you feeling,?" Kagome asks Bella.

"Surprisingly good considering everything that has happened. I'm not even upset that Edward left, I'm actually relieved."

"You are?"

"Yeah, after what he said and did last night, I want nothing to do with him. Kostas has already talked to his attorney friend about filing for divorce from Edward."

"I thought you were going to get it annulled?"

"There is no annulment in Washington State, we looked it up on the internet."

At that moment Kostas and Rosalie come back into the den. Kostas has a serious look on his face.

"So what happened?" Bella asked.

"We started the divorce proceedings for you, but it's going to take 90 days for it to be finalized."

"Why so long?"

"It's the minimum waiting period in the State of Washington."

"What if they Edward won't sign the papers or they can't find him?" Kagome asked.

"The judge will do it for him, we're not going to mention the baby, it will only complicate things," Rosalie tells her.

Bella sighs, "I guess we have no other choice, we have to wait."

As they were talking the phone rang, it was Charlie calling to check up on Bella. No one bothered to answer the phone, they didn't know what to tell him. Bella bit her lip and stared at the phone.

"What are we going to do about Charlie?"

"I don't know, we eventually have to tell him something," Carlisle said.

"I think we should tell him the truth," Kagome tells them

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look. He has a right to know what's going on and that he's a grandfather."

"Kagome, the Volturi will kill any human that knows about vampires," Bella tells her.

"Oh, please, my entire family knew that Emmett was a vampire, and they're safe I made sure of it. Don't you think I would do the same for Uncle Charlie?"

"What did you do?"

"I gave them all bracelets that will purify any vampire that isn't like you all. If the vampire has any ill intentions of any kind, they are instantly purified. I also put sutras all around the shrine, Uncle Charlie's house already has that, and I already made his bracelet."

Everyone turned to look at Carlisle, he sat down on the sofa and thought for a moment, then nodded. "I think it should be fine, he does have a right to know what's going on."

Bella and Kagome beamed at Carlisle, "Thank you," Bella said

Carlisle smiled, "You're welcome, let me call him and tell him to come over."

"Should we tell him everything?" Jacob asked.

"You mean about the wolves too, that's up to you. It's your pack." Kagome said.

"Are you going to tell him about Youkais?"

"In general, yes, specifically about Sesshomaru and the others, no. I can't without Sesshomaru's permission."

"Then how are you going to explain Emmett's transformation?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not using names, simple as that, besides Uncle Charlie know some of the legends.

"He does?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, my mom told me that my dad used to tell him about Japanese folklore, now I just have to tell him it's real."

"Well then, if Charlie is going to be here shortly, we should get the house ready, and you should get ready," Esme said looking at Bella.

"I'll get Renesmee ready," Rosalie said as she takes the baby from Kagome.

Bella heads up to what used to be Edward's room to go shower and change. Alice Jasper and Esme worked all night to get rid of any evidence that Edward had ever stayed in that room and turned it into Bella and Renesmee's room. Over the next few days they would turn the extra bedroom next to Bella's room into a nursery for Renesmee, but for now, they would share a room.

Bella quickly showered and changed then went downstairs with Renesmee who was now wearing a pink dress. Kagome, Emmett and the rest of the Cullen family all gathered in the living room and kitchen along with Jake, Leah, and Seth. They guys were all watching football on TV while Esme, Kagome, and Leah were in the Kitchen making lunch. Ever since the battle with the newborns Leah had gotten used to being around the Cullens and as long as they wore their necklaces that dampened their demonic aura, their scent was also dampened and was more tolerable to the shifters.

They all stopped what they were doing when they heard Charlie's police cruiser turn off the main road and come up the drive. They heard when he got out of his car and made his way to the door. The doorbell rang, Carlisle got up from the kitchen table where he was reading a medical journal and went to answer the door.

"Hello, Charlie, won't you come in?"

"Hello, Carlisle, how's Bella doing?"

"Much better, Charlie, but I'm afraid there were some things we left out about her condition."

"Like what, she wasn't dying was she?"

"No, but it wasn't exactly an illness."

"What was it," Charlie asked anxiously

"I'll let you see for yourself."

Carlisle leads Charlie into the living room where he is first greeted by Kagome and Emmett. He smiles brightly at see his niece and new nephew-in-law.

"Kagome, Emmett, when did you two get back?"

"We got back a while ago, about the time that Bella got sick."

Charlie frowned, "I thought Carlisle told you two to stay away until Bella was better."

"I know but Bella needed my help and I couldn't stay away."

Charlie's frown deepened, "Just what's exactly happened?"

"A lot of things happened, the first thing you should know is that Bella and Edward are getting a divorce, Edward's gone," Kagome tells her uncle.

"What?! What happened, I thought he loved her?"

"Not as much as we thought," Emmett said.

"I knew something like was going to happen, I never trusted that bastard, sorry, Emmett."

"No, that's okay, I totally agree."

"How's Bella?"

"She's taking it better this time than she did the last time," Emmett tells him.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course,"

Kagome led the way into the living room where Bella was sitting down between Jasper and Kostas with a bored look on her face as they went nuts over the football game.

"Bella?"

She turned when she heard her name, and her face lit up when she sees Charlie, "Dad, I'm so glad you're here."

Bella gets up off the sofa and runs to her dad, he wraps his arms around her and squeezes her tight.

"Bella I was so worried about you, I'm so sorry this is happening to you, Kagome told me you're getting a divorce. That, that little shit abandoned you, what happened?"

"He couldn't handle being a father," Bella tells him.

"You're pregnant?" Charlie asked as he holds his daughter at arm's length and looks at her.

She giggles, "Not exactly."

"I don't understand."

Carlisle comes into the room and puts a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "There's a lot we need to explain to you, Charlie, but we need you to keep an open mind, can you do that?"

Charlie looks at Carlisle, then Bella, then finally Kagome, "Yeah."

"Good, have a seat and we'll begin, first I was born in London is 1640…"

Carlisle began to tell the story of his life and how he became a vampire. Charlie didn't believe him at first but as the hours passed and each person told their story and how they have turned the truth started to sink in. Once he believed them they moved on to Bella's story and all the things that happened to her which included Jacob and the shifters. Kagome and Bella looked at Charlie concerned, he had yet to say anything.

"Uncle Charlie, are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, this is just a lot to take in, my daughter and niece are married to vampires and a bunch of kids I have known all their lives turn into large dogs."

"Well, technically I'm not a vampire anymore, Charlie," Emmett tells him.

Charlie turned and stared at Emmett, it was then he noticed that Emmett had blue eyes instead of gold. "Now, how is that possible, didn't you say you were turned after being mauled by a bear?"

"Yeah, I was but that all changed three days before our wedding," Emmett tried to explain.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this story," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Well, how about you meet the newest addition to the family then we'll have lunch then we'll continue?" Kagome suggests.

"Good idea, is she up yet?" Bella asked.

Rosalie smiled, "I'll go get her."

"Her?"

"My daughter, dad,"

Before Charlie could ask what she was talking about, Rosalie brought Renesmee into the living room. She already looked like she was 2 weeks old instead of a day. Charlie's heart melted the minute he laid eyes on her, she was the spitting image of Bella when she was a baby, there wasn't a trace of Edward in her at all. Rosalie hands Renesmee over to Charlie and he coos at the baby in his arms.

"I don't understand you've only been married a month."

"Because the baby is half vampire, she developed exceptionally fast." Carlisle explained.

"I'll say she did, how old is she?"

"She was just born yesterday." Bella tell him.

"She looks like she's 2 weeks old, what's her name?"

"Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen. I named her after her grandmothers and grandfathers."

"She's so beautiful, Bells, she looks just like you when you were born."

"Thank you, Dad."

"So what exactly happened, why did Edward abandon you and the baby?"

"Let's have lunch first and then we'll explain." Bella tells her dad.

The wolves, Bella, Charlie, Kagome, and Emmett go into the dining room where Esme has already served lunch and sit down to eat. When they finish lunch they stay in the dining room so that they can tell Charlie what happened. Rosalie takes Renesmee to the other room to feed her a bottle of blood so that Charlie doesn't see. Kagome takes the opportunity to explain about being a Miko and her powers. She explains what happened to Emmett and how it was done, though she doesn't use any names. Then they get into what happened after Bella and Edward returned from Rio. By the end of the story, Charlie is seething with anger.

"I'm gonna kill him if I ever see that little shit again," Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Get in line," Emmett tells him.

Charlie gets up from his chair and goes over to Kagome, he motions for her to stand then gives her a hug.

"Thank you, Kagome, I would have lost Bella and my granddaughter if it wasn't for you. And thank you to the rest of you as well."

"Uncle Charlie, you and Bella are my family, I will always protect my family. Speaking of which, I want you to wear this and never take it off."

Kagome reaches into her pocket and takes out the bracelet she made for her Uncle.

"This is a sutra that will protect you from any vampire that might want to harm you." Kagome tells him, "Any vampire with malicious intent will be purified instantly, they won't even be able to come near you. I made one for Mom, Souta, and Grandpa as well. As a matter of fact, Bella, I made one for you and Renesmee as well."

She puts on Charlie's wrist and he feels a warmth spread through him and a sense of peace. Kagome puts the other one on Bella and she feels the same way.

"Thank you, Kagome, I promise, I'll never take it off," Charlie assures her.

Now that Charlie knew everything, and had come to terms with it, he spent the rest of the day sitting on the sofa holding Renesmee watching sports with Emmett, Kostas, and Jasper, with Jacob hovering nearby. He did think it was weird that Jacob had imprinted on his granddaughter, but he was grateful for the extra protection.

Charlie eventually left for the La Push with Seth and Leah to go visit Sue and have dinner with her. Everyone let out a sigh of relief once Charlie was gone.

"I think that went well," Carlisle said.

"Yes, he took the news a lot better than I thought he would," Bella tells everyone.

After that Bella and Kagome made dinner for Emmett and Jacob while everyone else went out hunting.


	37. A Day In a Life

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT, THEY BELONG TO THEIR REPSPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM**

After Charlie's visit, life pretty much settled down, Bella's birthday passed without incident. She didn't mind turning 19 years old now that she realized that she was not meant to be with Edward. Kagome decided that she and Bella would at least go to Seattle to watch a movie and have dinner while everyone else stayed home with the baby. They even went the day after her birthday so it didn't seem like they were actually celebrating it, which was something that Bella appreciated.

Meanwhile, Renesmee continued to grow at an alarming rate in the week that she was born she looked like she was nine months. Carlisle ran all sorts of studies on her but couldn't figure out the cause. It worried everyone in the house, they were convinced that their time with Renesmee would be short. It was when Renesmee turned a week old that the Cullens got some unexpected visitors.

Bella and Jacob were sitting on the floor playing with Renesmee while Rosalie was talking about what Kagome would like for her birthday.

"Honestly, after everything that has happened this past month I just want a nice quiet dinner with my husband," Kagome tells her.

Emmett turned away from the TV and smiled at his wife, "Whatever you want, Babe."

At that moment Alice was coming into the living room when she suddenly gasped, Jasper was instantly at her side.

"Alice, Darlin' what did you see?"

"The Denali's are coming to visit, they'll be here tomorrow at noon," Alice informs them.

Carlisle and Esme look at each other, "This might be a problem."

"Why?" Bella, Kagome, and Jacob ask at the same time.

"Well, for one, you all remember Irina's reaction to Seth at Bella's wedding, she may still want revenge for Laurent's death. Alice, did you see why they're coming?"

"Tanya convinced Irina to make up with us, but they didn't want her to come down here alone so they're all coming."

"So then what's the second problem," Kagome asked

"Renesmee."

Jacob growled and picked up the baby, "How in the hell is Renesmee a problem?"

Carlisle then went on to explain about the immortal children and how Tanya, Irina and Kate's mother made one and brought the Volturi's wrath down upon them.

"But, Renesmee isn't an immortal child, she grows every single day," Bella said.

"I think that should be fairly easy to disprove, Carlisle, Bella is still human we have pictures of Bella when she was pregnant. And if nothing else I'll put up a barrier so they won't even notice her. Though I think we should at least try to explain to them."

"I think Kagome's right, we should at least try," Alice said.

So, the next day they waited for the Denali's to show up. As Alice predicted they arrived exactly at noon, everyone waited with bated breath as they heard their car turned off the road and head up the lane. They stopped outside the house and got out. Kagome, Bella, and Renesmee are upstairs while everyone else went downstairs to greet their cousins. Jacob was sent back to La Push much to his protest.

As soon as they heard the car doors slam shut, Kagome puts up the barrier around her, Bella, and the baby. They listen as Carlisle opens the door and greets their cousins.

"Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar welcome. We've been expecting you."

Tanya laughs, "Of course you have, Carlisle, I'm sure you already know why we're here then."

"Yes."

Irina steps forward, "I want to apologize for my actions. Because of me, we didn't help you when you needed us earlier this summer, and I acted terribly at Edward and Bella's wedding. After a great deal of discussion with my family, I've come to realize that they were right, Laurent wasn't the right person for me, he was only using me. What the wolves did was the right thing."

Carlisle steps forward and hugs Irina, "I'm sorry that happened to you, Irina."

Tanya and Kate also hugged Carlisle and Irina.

"I think I should apologize to Edward and Bella."

"That might be a problem."

"Why what happened?" Carmen asked.

Edward no longer lives with us, he is no longer part of our family."

"What?!" All of the Denalis say.

"What could have possibly happened that would have warranted that?" Eleazar asked.

"He tried to get Bella killed."

"I don't understand, why would he hurt his own mate?" Kate asked

"That's another thing, he lied. Bella was never his mate, she was only his blood singer." Jasper said.

"Wait, someone needs to explain to us from the beginning."

"Come into the living room and I'll explain," Carlisle said

They all go into the living room and sit down, Carlisle immediately starts the story, "It all started with a phone call when Edward and Bella were on their honeymoon…"

By the end of the story, the Denali coven sat there completely gobsmacked. They looked at all the pictures that were taken of Bella since the day she arrives from Rio documenting how quickly her pregnancy progressed. They saw the pictures of Renesmee as a newborn and then again the next day when she looked 2 weeks old.

"And you're saying that Edward is the father, so the baby is half vampire?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes."

"How did Bella survive the birth?"

"Kagome healed her after Carlisle did the cesarian."

"And this just happened last week, how old does the baby look now?"

"She looks like she nine months now."

"May we see her?" Carmen asked.

"Emmett?"

Emmett got up and went upstairs, "It's okay, Kagome, you can drop your barrier now, they want to meet Renesmee. If that's okay with you, Bella?"

Kagome and Bella look at each other, "Yeah, that's fine."

The minute Kagome's barrier comes down the Denalis gasp. They can now hear and smell Bella and Kagome, but they can hear Renesmee's heart and smell her scent. It's an appealing scent, not like that of a human, but not a vampire either. And her heart is faster than a human's.

They wait expectantly as Emmett, Kagome and Bella come downstairs, Emmett walking in front just in case. The minute they see Renesmee they all melt into a puddle of goo. Carmen starts gushing that she's the cutest baby she has ever seen and asks if she can hold her. Renesmee for her part puts her hand on Bella's neck letting her know that she wants to go to Carmen.

Renesmee starts leaning away from Bella to get to Carmen. Carmen takes the baby and cuddles her to her chest.

"What a sweet baby."

Renesmee giggles then touches Carmen's throat, Carmen gasp as she sees the pictures that Renesmee is showing her.

"What was that?" Carmen asks.

Bella smiles, "That's the way she communicates, she's gifted."

Renesmee giggles and leans away from Carmen wanting to go to Kate, who gladly takes the baby. After a while, the baby is passed around to the other members of the Denali coven and they only fell further in love with her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing and talking with Renesmee and the others, things were nice and peaceful and Jacob comes barreling through the front door. Immediately the Denali Coven surround Renesmee and begin hissing and growling at Jacob. Jacob drops down into a defensive posture ready to attack those that are keeping him away from his imprint.

Carlisle comes and stands between them, "It's alright everyone, Jacob is not a threat to Renesmee."

Emmett and Kostas laugh, "Yeah, Jacob is Renesmee's puppy."

Jacob glares at the guys and growls, but the Denalis look bewildered.

"Okay, someone want to explain that one," Tanya asks.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee," Bella said then begins to explain what imprinting is.

"Okay, that's just weird," Kate says.

"Yes, it is, but that's the way it is. And if he hadn't Renesmee probably would still be in danger." Kagome states.

After that incident, Kagome gets up and makes dinner for those that ate while those that didn't, go out hunting. They were finally able to convince Renesmee to eat solid foods, and they noticed that if she drank less blood her growth slowed a little. So Bella had her in a high chair feeding her meat from a roast that Kagome had made, she seemed to enjoy it.

As the night wore on, the humans of the house went to bed, since Jacob, Lea, and Seth spent most of their time there they were given rooms in the house, though that night Leah and Seth were at their mom's house having dinner with her and Charlie. Then they were going to spend the night.

Kagome and Emmett went to their room, it had been a long day and they were ready to relax and spend some time by themselves. They showered and changed, Kagome putting on one of Emmett's t-shirts. She crawled onto her side of the bed and sighed. After a few moments, Emmett came out of the bathroom in his boxers. He crawls onto the bed and lays his head on Kagome's stomach, hugging her around the middle. He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes relaxing while his wife runs her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, Emmett's eyes pop open, his arms tighten around Kagome and he presses his ear more into her stomach.

"Emmett, what's the matter," Kagome asks.

"Shh, don't talk, I thought I heard something."

"Heard what?"

"Hold on."

Emmett presses his ear a little harder into her stomach when he hears it, but barely. He looks up at Kagome wide-eyed and his mouth falls open.

"What, Emmett, what did you hear?"

"Okay you might think I'm crazy, but I could have sworn I heard an extra heartbeat."

"A heartbeat?"

"Yes, very faintly, Kagome, I think you might be pregnant," Emmett said with a grin.

Kagome's mouth falls open, "You think so?"

"There's only one way to find out, I'll go get you a pregnancy test."

Emmett jumped out of bed rushed into the closet and got dressed he grabbed his keys and in a flash was already in the garage where Rosalie and Kostas were changing the oil to her BMW. They both looked up when Emmett jumped into his Jeep.

"Emmett, where are you going," Rosalie asked.

"Can't talk now, got to go the store."

"For what?"

"Pregnancy test."

Rosalie and Kostas look at each other, "Kagome's pregnant?!"

"That's what we're going to find out."

At that moment Alice comes dancing into the garage holding a box, "You don't have to go to the store, Emmett, I have one right here."

All three of them turn and stare at the Pixie Vampire. Emmett gets out of the Jeep, "You knew she was pregnant." He accuses.

"No, I was just being cautious, if Edward could get Bella pregnant why couldn't you? So I went out today and bought some." Alice said with a knowing smile.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "Why don't I believe you, Pixie?"

Alice huffs, and shakes the box, "Are you going to take this up to Kagome or not?"

"Yes!"

In a flash, Emmett takes the box from Alice and is back upstairs. He stands outside the door and takes a deep calming breath, then opens the bedroom door. Kagome is still in bed wringing her hands. She looks up and gives him a curious look.

"You're not going?"

"I don't have to, Alice had one."

"She knows I'm pregnant?"

"She's claiming she doesn't. Do you want to take the test now?"

Kagome bites her lip, she shakily reaches for the box and takes it from Emmett. Silently she gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. Emmett goes and sits on the bed to wait. By this time all the vampires have heard what is going on and are also waiting anxiously.

It was the longest three minutes of everyone's existence. But eventually Kagome came out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test, she has this shocked look on her face.

Emmett stands up and walks over to her, "Babe what does it say?"

Kagome just hands him the stick. He looks at the stick then looks at Kagome and back at the stick. A smile slowly blossoms on his face.

"Well?" Jasper yells.

"It's positive," Emmett mutters, but the whole house heard.

"I want-"

Alice appears with another test.

"Thanks, Alice."

Emmett furrows his brow, "Why are you taking it again?"

"I just want to be sure, this is too good to be true."

Kagome turns and goes back into the bathroom, locking the door again.

Another agonizing three minutes later and Kagome comes out this time with a huge smile on her face.

"It's still positive."

Emmett starts laughing then picks up Kagome twirling her around, making Kagome giggle.

"Baby, we're having a baby!"

Everyone comes rushing upstairs to congratulate the new parents. The hug Kagome and slap Emmett on the back. All the commotion wakes up Bella and the others.

"What's going on?" Bella asks with Renesmee in her arms

"I'm pregnant!"

Bella screams and rushes forward to hug her cousin. Renesmee puts her hand on her mother's neck and shows her the picture of a baby.

"That's right, honey, Kagome's having a baby."

The baby squeals with delight and reaches for Kagome. She touches Kagome's neck and begins showing her pictures of babies and her being happy, conveying that she's happy about the new baby.

"Thank you Renesmee, I'm happy too," Kagome tells her with a giggle.

Jacob, Leah, and Seth come in and congratulate Kagome and Emmett as well. After that, Rosalie ushers everyone out of Kagome and Emmett's room so that they can be alone.

Kagome thanks everyone before they leave then shuts the door, she turns to Emmett and smiles.

"Are you happy, Emmett?"

"Happy? Happy doesn't even describe how I feel right now. I'm ecstatic!"

"So am I, Baby. This is a dream come true, Emmett, I thought you and I would never have children. And I was okay with that as long as I had you. But now I get to have you and your baby, things couldn't get any better."

Emmett crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "I love you so much, Kagome and I am so happy I could give you this."

"I love you too, so, so much."

Emmett kisses Kagome, he picks her up and carries her to bed. Laying her down, he lies down next to her and runs his hand down her belly. He smiles at the thought of his child growing his wife's womb. Emmett leans down and kisses her belly, while Kagome runs her fingers through his dark hair. Emmett lays his head on her belly and listens to the faint sound of his child's heartbeat and slowly falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	38. Breaking the News

The next morning, Kagome wakes up to Emmett kissing and talking to her belly. She giggles and runs her hand through his hair.

"Emmett, the baby doesn't even have ears yet, they can't hear you."

"You don't know that, what if the baby develops as fast as Renesmee?"

"Love, if that was the case, I would be further along by now. And you said it yourself, you barely heard the heartbeat."

Emmett pouts, "Aw, so you don't think your pregnancy will be fast like Bella's"

"No offense to Bella, Baby, but I hope not. I want a long and happy pregnancy, not a short frantic one. So you're just gonna have to wait through this like every other daddy," Kagome tells her husband.

"I'm gonna be a daddy, I can't believe it," Emmett said giving his wife the biggest dimpled smile.

Kagome caresses his face, "Yes, you are, and you're going to be the best daddy in the world."

Emmett leans up and kisses Kagome, "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Emmett," Kagome says then kisses him again.

They break apart and Emmett crawls out of bed, "Okay, I need to get you something to eat, so what would you like, Babe?"

"I would like to eat with the rest of the family, Emmett. You don't have cater to my every need."

"But, I want to." He says with a pout.

Kagome giggles, "Fine, you can, but once I start showing, or better yet when I can't do things for myself anymore. In the meantime just treat me like you normally do."

"This is the way I normally treat you."

"Okay, fine, but don't go overboard."

"Right, so then I'll ask Esme to get breakfast started then we'll take a shower."

Emmett leans down, kisses Kagome and heads downstairs. When he gets to the kitchen, he sees that Esme has already started on breakfast. Emmett comes up behind her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Esme, for starting breakfast."

"My pleasure, Emmett, and congratulations again on the baby."

Emmett beams at Esme, then hugs her, "Thank you, I'm so happy and excited to be a father."

Carlisle, who had been sitting at the island reading the paper, looked at Emmett and smiled, "I'm sure you are, Emmett, but tell me how did you know Kagome was pregnant?"

"I had my head on her belly and I heard the baby's heartbeat, very faintly, but I heard it."

"Interesting," Carlisle said mostly to himself.

"Why do you say that, Carlisle?"

"Well, if my calculations are correct, Kagome's about 22 days along which means that what you heard was probably the first time the baby's heart started beating."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, what amazes me, even more, is that you heard it at all. Your hearing is even better than I thought. I wouldn't be able to hear the heartbeat on an ultrasound until Kagome is six weeks along."

"Holy shit."

"Emmett!"

"Sorry, Esme," Emmett says while Carlisle chuckles.

"It's alright, Emmett, why don't you go see if Kagome is ready for breakfast? I'm sure she must be hungry."

At the mention of his wife's name, he disappeared upstairs. Walking into the bedroom he saw that she had fallen asleep again. He went over and gently kissed her.

"Babe, breakfast is almost ready, time to get up."

"Carry me to the bathroom, Em."

Emmett laughed and carried Kagome to the bathroom. He set her down and turned on the shower while Kagome did her business and brushed her teeth. Once the water was ready he stripped down and got in the shower.

"Don't make me shower alone, Babe."

"If I must," Kagome sighed playfully causing Emmett to pout.

They showered, got out, got dressed and went downstairs. By that time everyone was already waiting for them in the kitchen. The minute Bella sees Kagome she gets up and hugs her cousin, still excited over the news from last night.

"I still can't believe it, you're having a baby!"

"Neither can I, Emmett and I are so excited!"

"So is Nessie, she's been flashing pictures of babies in my head since she woke up," Jacob said.

"I wonder how long your pregnancy will be, considering that Emmett isn't completely human," Rosalie asked.

"There's only one way to find out, we have to ask Sesshomaru. We have to tell him anyway."

"Why is that?" Jasper asked.

"He's going to want to know that two of his pack members are breeding," Kagome said with a laugh.

"How do you suppose he's going to take it?" Esme asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I guess we'll find out when I call him."

After breakfast, she and Emmett go upstairs to call Sesshomaru, this was something that he needs to be made aware of as soon as possible. Who knows how he would react to the news. Kagome grabs her phone then goes out onto the balcony, she dials his number and waits.

"Miko."

"Hello, Sesshomaru how are you?"

"This Sesshomaru is doing well. To what does this One owe this call, He did not expect a phone call until after your honeymoon."

"Emmett and I came back early, there was a little problem with my cousin and she needed my help."

"What sort of problem?"

"She got pregnant on her honeymoon," Kagome tells him.

"She is dead."

"No, no she did have some problems, but I was able to pull her out of it. Her husband did leave her though."

"Explain."

Kagome then began to tell Sesshomaru everything that happened. She even told him of the pack's plan to kill her. She had no other choice, Sesshomaru would know if she left anything out.

"Foolish mongrels did they not realize that you could have easily killed them all with a simple barrier and that you are immortal."

"They were frightened and not thinking clearly, I understand their reaction and don't blame them in the least bit."

"Of course you don't, you are too kind for your own good sometimes, Miko."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I have every intention of purifying Edward to hell if I ever see him again for what he did to my cousin. All the hell he put her through and she wasn't even his mate."

Sesshomaru smirked on his end of the line, "Good, the vermin deserves nothing less. But that is not the reason you have called this One, there is something else going on."

Kagome paused and looked at Emmett, he gave her an encouraging smile. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm pregnant, Sesshomaru."

"There was a long pause, so long that Kagome thought that maybe Sesshomaru hung up.

"Hello?"

"You will need to be examined, Miko. Your mate is neither human nor vampire, he is more Hanyou now, though stronger than others as it is this One's blood that runs in his veins. It is important to determine whether you will have a human pregnancy or a Youkai one."

"What's the difference?"

If it is Youkai pregnancy, it will be the same length as an Inuyoukai pregnancy which will be seven months as opposed to a human's nine. You will need to be seen by a Youkai healer, the vampire doctor is not good enough."

"Is that how long Inuyasha's mother was pregnant with him?"

"Yes, you will also need to be on a special diet which this One will provide for you. How did you come to learn of your pregnancy?"

"Emmett heard the heartbeat when he had his head on my tummy."

"So then that would mean he impregnated you your first night together."

Kagome blushed, "Yes."

"This One is not surprised, Youkais are very fertile, also you must have gone into heat."

Kagome's blush deepened.

"At any rate, This One will ensure that your pregnancy goes well. And when the time comes for the birth this One will be present as will the rest of the pack. Your Kit will be sent to you along with a healer, they will arrive the day after tomorrow. In the meantime, do not do anything strenuous, however, you may continue to mate."

With that said, Sesshomaru hung up. Kagome stood there with her mouth hanging open, she couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had told her it was okay to continue to have sex. Emmett, who had heard the whole thing, was trying desperately not to laugh, but when Kagome turned around and looked at him he lost it. He doubled over laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is, we basically got permission from Sesshomaru to continue with our sex life."

Emmett suddenly stopped laughing. Kagome could see a glint in his eyes, then he started stalking towards her and growled. Kagome couldn't help but take a step back. In an instant, Kagome went from standing on their balcony to lying on their bed with Emmett kissing and sucking on her neck. She surrendered to the feeling. Closing her eyes she let Emmett do whatever he wanted.

Three hours later, Kagome and Emmett came downstairs. Jasper smirked when he saw them.

"Damn that was a long ass call."

Kagome blushed, and Emmett smirked.

"Jasper."

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

Jasper started laughing, he wiped away an imaginary tear then looked at them, "No, really what did Sesshomaru say?"

"He said I need to be examined by a Youkai healer to determine if it will be a human pregnancy or a Youkai one. So Shippou and a healer will arrive the day after tomorrow."

"What's the difference," Bella asked.

"The only thing that Sesshomaru told me is that if it's a Youkai pregnancy, it will be seven months instead of nine. I'm sure the healer will let me know if there are any other differences."

Bella nods.

So, they went about their daily lives and waited for Shippou to show up with this Youkai healer. In that time period, Kagome decided that she and Emmet should head down to La Push to see if everything was alright between them and the wolves. Emmett didn't want to go, he was still bitter that the wolves targeted his mate.

"Emmett, you heard what I told Sesshomaru, they did it out of fear. I don't hold anything against them."

Emmett huffed and crossed his arms, "You know, I'm gonna have to agree with Sesshomaru, you're too kind for your own good sometimes."

"But you love me anyway."

Emmett's frown turned into a great big dimpled smile, he wraps his arms around Kagome, "Yes I do, very much."

"Okay then let's go."

"Fine, let's go."

They get into Emmett's jeep and head down to La Push. Upon arriving Emmett drives to Emily's house and parks next to Sam's truck. He gets out of the Jeep and opens the door for his wife.

"Are we going to tell them about your pregnancy?"

"I don't know we'll see how this meeting goes."

They walk hand in hand to Emily's house and knock. Emily opens the door when she sees Kagome and Emmett, she covers her mouth in shock then hugs Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm so glad to see you. I thought after what happened we'd never see you and Emmett again."

Kagome hugs Emily back then pulls away from her. "So you know what happened?"

"Yes, I was so angry with Sam, he should have come and talked to the Elders first before going on a rampage."

"He was scared, Emily, he wanted to protect you and the tribe. I understand that."

"That's no excuse, but please won't you and Emmett come inside?"

Kagome and Emmett thanked Emily and walked into her house. She was in the middle of making lunch when they had arrived and she invited them to stay.

"I'm assuming you want to talk with Sam and Paul."

"Yes."

"They should be here shortly, along with Rachel and the rest of the pack. In the meantime, Emmett would you like a muffin?"

"Hell yeah, you make the best muffins, Emily."

Emily giggled, "Thank you, Emmett, have as many as you want."

Emily goes to the kitchen to get Emmett some banana nut muffins and milk, then she sits down with Kagome to talk.

"So, how are Bella and the baby?"

"They're good, Renesmee is growing very quickly, it's kind of worrisome. She looks like a nine-month-old instead of a newborn. But she's a great little girl."

"I heard that Charlie knows everything."

"Yeah, I didn't feel right keeping him out of the loop and Bella agreed with me. So we told him everything. And just in case I gave him a bracelet that will protect him from malicious vampires. Which reminds me, Emmett, be a dear and grab my purse from the Jeep."

Emmett was in the middle of eating his third muffin, he swallowed then gets off the sofa to go get Kagome's purse. The girls watch him walk out, and Emily laughs.

"You have him well trained."

"Yes, I do."

"I heard that!"

Emily and Kagome start giggling when Emmett comes back in the house with a frown.

"Oh, poor baby, have another muffin," Emily tells him and hands him a blueberry muffin this time.

He smiles at her and takes the muffin, "Thank you, Emily."

Kagome and Emily look at each other and roll their eyes. Emmett hands Kagome her purse so that she can get out what she brought Emily. She pulls out some bracelets and gives them to Emily.

"Here, I made you and the other imprints bracelets against malicious vampires. I thought that you of all people would be at the most risk and having so many in one area creates a barrier around the town."

Emily is stunned, after everything Sam tried to do, Kagome is still willing to help them. She gives the younger woman a crushing hug and thanks her.

"It was no problem, I consider you family and I protect my family."

At that moment they here a howl outside, announcing the arrival of the pack. Emily was expecting the pack to come running into the house but they don't, she goes to the door and sees that they're all milling around outside unsure of what to do.

Emily steps out onto the porch, "Is there a problem guys?"

Sam and Paul look at each other then at the Jeep park up front. "Are Kagome and Emmett here?"

Emily's eyes narrow as she looks at Sam, "You know they are, I know you picked up their scent the minute you got here, Sam. I'll ask again, is there a problem?"

Sam fidgets nervously and looks at the ground, "No there isn't, I just wasn't sure that they would want to see us after what happened."

Emily crossed her arms, "Why wouldn't they, you're the reason they're here. Kagome, Emmett, there are people here to see you."

Kagome and Emmett step out of the house holding hands. She looks up at Emmett who looks down at her and nods, Kagome gives Emmett a big smile and walks towards Sam. Sam feels so ashamed he can't even look at her.

Kagome stands in front of Sam, "I understand why you did what you did, Sam, and I forgive you."

Sam's head pops up and he looks at Kagome stunned. He never thought that she would ever forgive him for what he had done.

"Thank you, Little Sister, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"And to me too, Kagome," Paul says as he comes over towards Kagome.

"Can I get a hug," Paul asks.

"Of course." She says and hugs the daylights out of Paul, then Sam hugs them both.

Jared walks up to them after they stop hugging. He rubs the back of his neck, "Um, Kagome, I want to apologize, it was my idea to take you down first."

Kagome laughs, That's okay Jared, it was a good plan, but it never would have worked. I can put up barriers, remember? You would have just ended up purifying yourselves."

Jared shivers then laugh nervously. While the rest of the group is talking to Kagome, Sam goes up to Emmett. They stare at each other for a moment then Emmett offers his hand, Sam takes it and Emmett pulls him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Emmett."

"I know, you just wanted to keep Emily safe. It took me a while to accept that but had it been reversed, I would have done the same thing for Kagome."

"Thank you for understanding, why don't you and Kagome stay for lunch?"

"Yeah, Emily already invited us."

"Good, well then let's eat," Paul says as he walks over and claps Emmett on the back.

They all go inside and sit at the table while Emily and Kagome bring everything to the table. They all dig in and had a wonderful lunch, while they were eating, Kagome explained to Sam about the bracelet and he thanked her for them. After lunch, Kagome offered to help Emily clean up, but she told her it was okay. So she and Emmett said their goodbye's and went home.

"How did it go," Kostas asked when they walked in the house.

"Everything is back to normal," Kagome said with a smile.

"That's good I'm happy for you."

"Yeah me too, now if you'll excuse us, Emmett and I are going to take a nap."

"We are?"

Kagome gives him a sexy look and starts walking upstairs swaying her hips, "Yes we are, Emmett, let's go."

"Hell yeah, I mean right, Kagome, let's go take a nap," Emmett said with a grin.

Kostas rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay, go enjoy your 'nap.' "

Emmett wiggles his eyebrows at his brother then takes off after Kagome. Kostas laughs and shakes his head.

"Gross."


	39. Fated Meeting

While Kagome and Emmett were otherwise occupied, Esme had the spare rooms set up for the two Youkais that would be arriving the next day. She wanted to make sure that they would be comfortable while they stayed there, though she wasn't sure what they may or may not need. She assumed that they would both be staying for the next seven months.

The next day, they all waited anxiously for the two Youkai to arrive. Since Sesshomaru didn't say specifically when Shippou and the healer would arrive, everyone hung around the house. Everyone did their best to go about their business but anticipation hung in the air. Carlisle had even taken the day off so he could meet this Youkai healer. He was very curious about the difference between a human pregnancy and Youkai pregnancy.

It was around noon when a silver Mercedes Benz pulled up to the house. Kagome and Bella were in the process of making lunch when Jacob came into the kitchen holding Renesmee.

"Hey, you guys a car just pulled up to the house."

Kagome and Bella looked at each other, "That must be Shippou and the healer."

"You go on ahead, Kagome, I'll finish up lunch."

Kagome wiped her hands and hugged her cousin. Walking by Renesmee the baby who now looked like she was a year old, reached out for her aunt. Taking the baby from Jacob, Renesmee put her hand on Kagome's neck and showed her a picture of the car that had arrived with a questioning tone to it. Kagome instantly understood that the baby wanted to know if she could go with her.

"I don't know, baby, let me ask your mother."

Bella turned around, "What does she want?"

"She wants to know if she can go with me to meet Shippou and the healer."

"That's fine."

"I'm going too then," Jacob said.

"Of course you are," Emmett said as he entered the kitchen.

"Ready, Babe."

"Yeah, let's go."

Emmett takes Renesmee from Kagome and they head outside. When they go outside two men step out of the car. One tall with a medium build, red hair and emerald green eyes. The other was the same only he had blonde hair that almost looked white and blue eyes.

Shippou smiled at Kagome, "Hello, mother."

Kagome runs down the steps and envelopes him in a hug, Shippou lifts her off the ground and twirls her around. Setting her down he wraps an arm around her shoulders, he looks towards Emmett.

"Dad," Shippou says with a cheeky grin.

Emmett is shocked at first but then lets out a booming laugh. He makes his way down the steps and shakes Shippou's hand.

"Hello, son," He says still chuckling.

"How are you feeling, mother?"

"Good, I haven't had any symptoms yet."

"That's good, let me introduce you to your healer," Shippou leads them towards the man that is standing by the car.

"Mother, this is Ginjiro Mori, Silver Kitsune Youkai and the best healer in the world."

Ginjiro bow then kisses Kagome's hand, "It is an honor to meet and treat the Shikon No Miko."

"The honor is mine to have such a skilled healer, let me introduce my husband, Emmett McCarty-Cullen."

"It is an honor to meet the consort of Lady Kagome," Ginjiro said with a bow.

Emmett had been told before that the Youkai hold Kagome in the highest regard so he wasn't in the least bit surprised by the way this man was treating his wife. So he was told how to respond when he was addressed by a Youkai.

"It is good to meet you as well, Master Healer," Emmett said and bowed.

From up on the porch Jacob snorted, "What's up with all this honor stuff?"

Kagome shook her head, "Ignore him, Master Healer, he is but an ignorant boy."

"Hey!"

Ginjiro laughed, "Not to worry, and please call me Ginjiro."

"As long you call me Kagome."

"Done," Ginjiro looked up at Jacob, "It's only proper to greet the Shikon No Miko formally, kid, we don't talk like that all the time."

By this time Renesmee was squirming and fussing that she wanted to go down with Kagome and Emmett to meet the newcomers.

"Jacob come down here and bring Renesmee."

Reluctantly, Jacob did as he was told. Renesmee reached out for Kagome and Kagome took her from Jacob.

"Shippou, Ginjiro, this is my niece, Renesmee."

The baby squealed and started waving at both men. Shippou and Ginjiro laughed.

"So this is the little half vampire Lord Sesshomaru told me about, she is a very pretty little girl," Ginjiro said as he tickled her chin.

Renesmee giggled.

Jacob takes the baby away from Kagome and glares at Ginjiro, "I thought you guys were Youkai, you don't look anything like Kouga."

"That's because were have our glamours on," With those words Shippou and Ginjiro dropped their glamours.

There stood two Kitsune Youkai, Shippou with long red spiky hair, pointy ears, and six tails while Ginjiro had short silver hair, pointy ear, but had no tail.

"How come you don't have a tail," Jacob asked.

"I prefer to keep it hidden at all times."

"Well, would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

"Sure,"

With those words, the other vampires come out of the house. Carlisle and Esme are the first ones down the steps, he holds out his hand and shakes hands with Shippou and Ginjiro.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Esme says with a smile

"The pleasure is ours."

"These are our children, Rosalie, her husband Kostas, Alice and Jasper."

They all shake hands with Shippou and Ginjiro.

At that moment, Bella comes out of the house, "Sorry guys I was finishing up lunch," She says as she closes the front door.

When she looks up and makes eye contact with Ginjiro she gasps. Bella suddenly feels a warm sensation spread from her heart throughout her entire body. She instantly feels a pull towards this person and a sense of being home for the first time in her life. She feels a sense that everything, no matter how terrible it may seem, was going to be alright as long as she was with Ginjiro.

For his part, upon seeing Bella his world ceased to exist. Everything was now focused on the little human that stood before him. He wanted to care for her, protect her and her young, and above all love her. The pull was so strong, he actually took a step in her direction but then he remembered why he was there and got a hold of himself.

Kagome's brow furrowed and she looked between her cousin and Ginjiro, she looked at Shippou who smiled and gave a discreet nod. Her eyes widen in realization, Bella and Ginjiro are attracted to each other. Kagome couldn't help it she giggled, then she called for Bella.

"Bella, come down here and meet my new healer."

Bella took a hesitant step towards them, but when Ginjiro smiled at her, she felt more confident in herself. She makes her way down the steps and stands next to Kagome.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." She says shyly.

"Hello, I'm Ginjiro Mori, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," Ginjiro says as he takes Bella's hand and kisses it.

Bella blushes, "Likewise."

They stare at each other for a while until Renesmee lets out a shriek. Both of them turn towards the baby who is waving her arms and making grabby hands towards Ginjiro.

"Ginjiro smiles, "May I hold her?"

"Yes, of course."

Renesmee leans away from Jacob and reaches out for Ginjiro. He takes her, cuddling her into his chest. The baby laughs and touches Ginjiro's neck.

"Yes, little one, this is my true form, she is an adorable child and very intelligent. My understanding is that she was born not too long ago."

"Yes her growth is unprecedented," Carlisle told him.

"Actually it isn't, it is quite normal for half vampires to mature quickly. It is for their own survival."

"You mean you've seen half vampires before," Bella asks.

"Yes, because most end up killing their mothers when they are born, they must mature quickly so that they can hunt for themselves."

"Will she stop aging?" Bella asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, she will reach maturity by her seventh birthday and stop aging."

"How do you know all this," Jacob asked as he took Renesmee away from Ginjiro.

"I have been alive for a long time and have seen and studied many things. Now, if you all don't mind I'd like to go ahead and examine Kagome now."

"Of course, do you mind if we do the exam in my bedroom? Kagome asked.

"Not at all, wherever you feel most comfortable."

Kagome leads the way up to her and Emmett's room, Ginjiro has her lie down on the bed and lift her shirt. He sits down next to the bed and places his hands on her tummy. He closes his eyes and exhales, Ginjiro's hands begin to glow white and he slowly begins to move them around her tummy. When he's finished examining Kagome's belly, Shippou gives him his medical bag and does a standard exam for a pregnant woman. Because she is human he also draws blood, to check her vitamin levels.

Throughout the entire exam, Emmett is standing at the foot of the bed with an anxious look on his face. He desperately wants to know if she's going to have a normal pregnancy or a Youkai. He's worried that a Youkai pregnancy might be too rough on Kagome. So, when Ginjiro finishes and he helps Kagome sit up, Emmett goes and sits down next to Kagome. He takes her hand in his and kisses it. Kagome looks at Emmett and can see the concern on his face. She caresses his cheek.

"Don't worry, Em, everything is going to be fine."

Ginjiro turns towards them after packing everything away, "Yes, everything is just fine. Kagome will be having a Youkai pregnancy, and because you have Inuyoukai blood in your veins, the pregnancy will be seven months long. Other than that it's just like a human pregnancy. So, you can expect the same things. The only other difference is that along with a good diet, exercise and vitamins we need to add Himono-yōkai to your diet."

"Ooh, I love that," Kagome said,

Emmett looked at them confused, "Okay, what is Himono-yōkai?"

"Its dried demon meat," Kagome explained.

"Demon meat?!"

"Yeah, it's actually really good," She looked at Emmett who had this disgusted look on his face, "It's not what you think, Emmett, it's not like it's Ookami meat. It's like Edible Watermelon demon, or Dreaming Catfish, or Black Tengu Mushrooms."

"And these were all demons?"

"Yes it's really good, the only thing is that it can't be boiled."

"Why not?"

"Because then a new youkai will be created, and they could hurt someone," Kagome explained. Although we could boil the Dreaming Catfish, it's harmless."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, what else did you find out, Ginjiro?"

"The baby is perfectly healthy and is developing normally," He smiled at them, "Would you like to know what it is?"

Kagome and Emmett look at each other," Yes," They say in unison.

"Kagome you will be having a boy."

"How do you know," Emmett asked.

"I am a trained healer, I can feel his demonic aura. Oh and not to worry unlike Hanyous he will look human."

"Even if he didn't look human we could always give him a glamour." Kagome tells Emmett.

"That's true, Lord Sesshomaru would do it himself at the time of birth, now do you have any questions?"

"Is that the only thing I can eat, the demon meat?"

"No, just a small portion with every meal should be fine. I have a few boxes of different demon meat in the trunk of the car."

"Will you be staying with us?"

"Yes, on the request of Lord Sesshomaru, I will stay in the area for your entire pregnancy."

"Good, we have a room set up for in the house," Emmett tells him.

"Thank you very much."

"Now, tell me Ginjiro, did I read it wrong or are you attracted to my cousin?"

"It is more than just that, your cousin, Bella, is my mate."


	40. Explanations

Kagome's eyes widen and her mouth falls open, She looks at Emmett who has a smirk on his face.

"Are you serious," Kagome asked.

"Yes, very, your cousin is my mate."

"Oh, my Kami that is so great! Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't have to she felt the pull just as I did."

"So, what happens now?" Emmett asks.

"Now we get to know each other as any couple would."

"I think it's only fair to warn you that my cousin is still married, though she does plan on getting a divorce. A lot of things have happened to my cousin that you should know about, but I feel it's only right that she tells you."

"I understand."

At that moment, Bella comes up the stairs and knocks on the door. Emmett opens the door and Bella shyly comes into the room.

"Hi guys, um, I just wanted to see how the exam went?"

"Everything is great, I'm going to have a Youkai pregnancy and since Emmett has Sesshomaru's blood in him it will be an Inuyoukai pregnancy. Which means it will be only seven months long instead of nine."

"Will Kagome be at risk?" Bella asked.

"Not at all, it will proceed like a normal human pregnancy, though she does need to eat special food in order for the baby to be healthy. Other than that everything is the same. I should mention you will have a strong nesting instinct, so don't be surprised, Emmett, if your shirts start disappearing," Ginjiro informs him

"Okay, why is that?"

"Because she will need the scent of her mate to make her feel safe and protected."

Emmett nods.

Bella giggled at the thought of Kagome making a nest with Emmett's shirts, everyone looked at her causing her to clear her throat.

"Well, um, I also came up here to let you know that lunch is ready if you guys are interested."

"Hell yeah, I'm starving," Emmett tells Bella.

Emmett lifts Kagome into his arms and starts walking out of the room, "Besides my babies need to eat," He says then kisses Kagome.

Kagome giggled, "Yes I do, but, Emmett, you don't have to carry me."

"I know but I like it," He says with a smirk.

Kagome sighs and resigns herself, "Fine, carry me all you want."

"Yes!"

They make their way into the dining room where Rosalie and Kostas have already set the table and Esme has brought out the food. Jacob is sitting next to Renesmee who squeals when she sees her mother and Ginjiro walk into the room. She starts waving her little arms and reaching for Ginjiro. He smiles, he looks at Bella for permission to hold the baby. Bella blushes but nods to Jacob. Jacob reluctantly hands the baby over to Ginjiro.

He cuddles the baby into his arms, "Hello little one did you miss me?"

Renesmee touches his neck and begins showing him flashes of Ginjiro, Kagome and Emmett going upstairs with a questioning feel to it.

"Ah, you want to know what is going on with your Aunt Kagome. She is well, little one, she and the baby are just fine. Why don't I let your Aunt and Uncle tell you over lunch?"

At that moment Emmett comes in carrying Kagome and Renesmee frowns she looks at Ginjiro with a questioning look, Ginjiro laughs.

"No, little one, that's just your Uncle Emmett being silly, as I said, your Aunt Kagome is fine."

The baby giggles and Ginjiro hands her back to Jacob so that he can put her in her high chair. Lunch is served and they were about to start eating when Bella goes to give Renesmee a bottle of blood as Ginjiro watches.

"Is that all she eats?"

"No, she eats a little human food as well, why," Bella asks.

"It isn't necessary for her to have so much blood, As a matter of fact, I would recommend that she have blood once a month and eat normal food. Her growth rate will slow down if she has less blood in her diet. She does need blood but not nearly as much as you all are giving her."

"So she won't mature so quickly if we cut down on her blood intake?" Carlisle asked.

"That is correct, she will still mature faster than a human child but not at the rate that she is now." Ginjiro turns to Bella, "She'll remain a baby a bit longer once you start feeding her human food," He said with a smile.

Bella blushed, feeling a warmth spread from her heart throughout her body at just his smile. Once Renesmee finished the bottle, Bella told her that she wouldn't be getting any more until next month. Renesmee reached out for her mother and showed her that she was confused as to why not.

"Because, baby, you need to eat solid food now."

Renesmee showed her having blood and solid food.

"What did she show you," Ginjiro asked.

"She wants to know why she can't have both."

Ginjiro chuckles then holds out his arms and Bella gives him the baby. He smiles down at her and begins to walk around with her. She touches his neck and asks him the same thing.

"Because, Little One, you are only half vampire. It isn't necessary for someone so young to have so much blood. For someone your age you only need it once a month. The rest of the time is human food, alright?"

Renesmee stared at Ginjiro for a moment then touched his neck again showing him that she understood.

"Good girl, now let's sit down and enjoy this wonderful food your mother made. She is an excellent cook."

Renesmee giggles and reaches out for Jacob. He takes her from Ginjiro and puts her back in her high chair. Bella serves her some food and she lets Jacob feed her. The baby happily begins to eat her meal.

"Thank you, Ginjiro."

"My pleasure, Bella."

When lunch was over, Emmett and Kostas help Ginjiro unload all the dried demon meat, while Shippou spent time with his mother. After they put everything away, the two youkai went out to the car to get their luggage. Emmett went and sat down on the sofa with his wife, wrapping his arms around Kagome and listened to Shippou as he explained what he had been up to for the past 500 years. While they did that, Bella was in the kitchen cleaning up. Ginjiro decided to take this opportunity to talk with her.

"Hello, Bella, do you need any help cleaning up?"

"Um sure, I was just about to wash the dishes. You can dry while I wash."

Ginjiro stood next to her while Bella started washing the dishes. He looked at her curiously, "Why don't you use the dishwasher?"

"Cleaning relaxes me, I have a lot on my mind right now," She said as she hands him a plate.

He nods and stays quiet for a moment, "does it have anything to do with me?"

She blushes and looks at him, "A little bit."

"What's troubling you, Bella?"

Bella closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "From the minute you showed up I've felt this strange pull towards you. I feel safe and like I'm home. Kagome told me that's what she felt when she first met Emmett. She said that she didn't know it at the time but that was the pull of her mating bond with him. So I was wondering did you feel anything towards me or am I just imagining it out of loneliness?"

Ginjiro turned to her and took the plate out of her hand. He took both of her hands in his. "Yes, Bella, I knew you were my mate the minute I saw you, but I knew you did too. 700 years I have waited for you but I don't want you to feel obligated towards me. I want you to be mine willingly. Kagome and Emmett told me a little about what has happened to you this past couple of years, though they did not go into specifics. They felt that was a story best left up to you. If you want to tell me, I am more than willing to listen."

Bella took a deep breath, "I want to tell you, Ginjiro. Why don't we finish cleaning up then go for a walk, okay?"

"That would be lovely."

Bella and Ginjiro finished cleaning the kitchen then go into the living room where Rosalie is playing with Renesmee, "Rose, Ginjiro and I are going to take a walk, do you mind watching her for a bit longer?"

"Of course not, Bella, take as much time as you need."

With that, Bella and Ginjiro head out the back door towards the river. They spend several hours walking and talking, she tells him everything that happened from the moment she met Edward to the day he left. By the end of the story, Ginjiro was livid, "I will destroy him when we cross paths. How dare he use you like" Ginjiro's eyes flash red in anger.

Bella felt her heart flutter at the thought of her mate wanting to protect her. He smiled when he heard it. Bella decided to ask him more about this mating bond, he told her that it was not uncommon for Youkai to find their mates among humans and that when they did the humans were not turned into Youkai rather after they were mated their lives were tied to their mates.

"In other words, Bella, you will live as long as I will. You will never age again. I also want to assure that I will spend the rest of our lives taking care of you and protecting you and any young we may have and that includes Renesmee. She too feels a bond with me. That's why she so readily comes to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is."

"I do have one question."

Bella stayed quiet for a while, "Does it bother you that I was with someone else?"

"No, you were deceived, I would never hold that against you. You are my mate and I will love and cherish you no matter what."

Bella looked up at Ginjiro and smiled, "Okay, I would very much like to be your mate, but would it be alright if we take things slow for a while?"

"Of course, among Youkai the female sets the pass as to when she would like to mate, so whenever you feel comfortable."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Bella takes Ginjiro's hand in hers, "So tell me about yourself."

"Well, as I said, I was born 700 years ago to the Kitzune clan of the West, in Japan. That was the land that Sesshomaru's father, Lord Toga ruled…"

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other.


	41. Jealous Puppy

The next few weeks Ginjiro and Bella got to know each other they were becoming very close as were him and Renesmee much to the dislike of Jacob. He didn't understand why Ginjiro was spending so much time with his imprint or why Renesmee was so happy to go more with the Youkai than him. It was beginning to annoy him.

It all came to a head when one day Jacob was with Renesmee and she noticed that her mother and Ginjiro were going out. They came and said goodbye to the baby and headed for the door. She started struggling against Jacob to get out of his arms and kept flashing images of her mother and Ginjiro leaving without her.

"They're just going out, Nessie, they'll be back soon," Jacob tells her as he tried to comfort her.

But the minute Bella and Ginjiro stepped out the door the baby wailed and burst into tears. It was the first time anyone had seen Renesmee cry and no one knew what to do, Jacob was at a loss as to what to do. Bella and Ginjiro come rushing back into the and Bella snatch the baby away from Jacob.

"What did you do?"

"Me? She freaked out when she saw you and Ginjiro leave. She kept flashing images of you and Ginjiro into my head. More of him than you," Jacob gave Ginjiro a dirty look, "What the hell did you do to her, Demon, do you have her under some sort of spell?"

Bella is stunned by Jacob's accusations, "Are you insane, Ginjiro would never do that to her."

"Then why does she always want to spend time with him? It used to be me that she wanted to spend time with."

Rose stared at Jacob, "Oh my god, you're jealous."

"I am not!"

Kostas laughed, "Yes, you are, Jacob, it's written all over your face."

Jacob started shaking, "He's trying to take my imprint!"

Instantly Ginjiro was in front of Jacob, his eyes flashing red, "I suggest you calm down Mongrel or I will be forced to put you down." He said with a growl.

Jacob immediately backed down, "I just don't get it, what makes you so special."

Ginjiro rolled his eyes, "It's very simple, Jacob, Renesmee recognizes me as her Alpha. No not in the way you are thinking, as her father figure. With Bella as my mate, Renesmee is now my kit. It's only natural for a child to want to be with her father after being so long without one."

Jacob was stunned, then he shakes his head, "Wait so basically you have adopted her?"

"Not yet, when Bella and are truly mated I will perform a ceremony give her a drop of my blood and she will become my kit."

Carlisle steps forward, "Does that mean the same thing will happen to her what happened to Emmett."

"Not exactly, I am nowhere near as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru but it will change her. She will still have vampiric traits but she will also have Kitzune traits as well. What they will be I don't know, she may inherit my fox magic."

"What's Fox Magic," Jasper asked.

"Fox Magic is a type of magic used by kitsune. It allows them to produce a type of green fire which can inflict damage, create barriers and cause transformations, something that kitsune are especially known for. There is a rank system that indicates the capabilities of fox magic at different levels. I will, of course, teach her to control and advance her skill as she gets older as will Shippou." Ginjiro informs them with a smile. He takes Renesmee from Bella, "Now, my kit, would you like to go with your mother and me to see your grandfather? Then we will go out to eat."

Renesmee squeals and touches her new father's neck showing how happy she is, he laughs at the images she projects in his mind, "I shall take that as a yes."

Bella takes Renesmee back, "Let me go get her ready," She gives Ginjiro a sweet kiss on the lips which causes the baby to giggle and goes upstairs to change her. When the baby is ready Bella comes back downstairs and they head out to Charlie's house.

Upon arrival, Charlie comes out of the house followed by Sue Clearwater. Charlie and Sue had been dating for quite some time and Charlie had asked her to come over for moral support to meet the new man in Bella's life.

Bella gets out of the car she opens the back door and takes Renesmee out of her car seat. She walks around to the driver's side of the car where Ginjiro has gotten out. He takes Renesmee from Bella while Bella greets Charlie and Sue.

"Dad it's so good to see you, you too Sue."

"It's good to see you too, Bells. I thought you were going to leave Renesmee at home?"

"We were but she had a fit when she saw us leaving the house so we thought it would be better just to bring her, Are you ready to meet my mate?"

Bella had called Charlie and explained everything that had been going on the last couple of weeks and had told him all about Ginjiro. She explained the feeling that she felt when she first met him and that he felt the same way. But that even though they were mates they were going to take things slow. Which made Charlie very happy, but he still wants to meet him

Charlie took a deep breath and looked at Sue who gave him a nod of encouragement, "Yeah I'm ready to meet him."

Bella and Charlie walked back towards the car where Ginjiro was waiting for them. He smiled at Charlie and met them halfway, "Chief Swan it is an honor to meet you, sir, I am Ginjiro Mori" He said as he shakes Charlie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, son," Charlie smiles at Ginjiro then holds out his hand for Renesmee who is straining to go to her grandfather, "Come here, little bug, how are you, sweetheart?"

Renesmee puts her hand on Charlie's neck and shows her images of what she's been doing since the last time she saw her grandfather. She showed her images of her mother and Ginjiro talking and holding hands. Of her playing with Ginjiro, of her eating regular food. And of how happy she was.

Charlie smiled, "It's still hard for me to grasp how she can do that but it's great that she can communicate at such a young age."

Sue smiles at how happy Charlie is, "Why don't we go inside, I made lunch for everyone."

The baby gives out a happy shriek at the thought of having lunch with her family. Everyone laughs and head inside. The go into the kitchen where Charlie observes how Ginjiro pulls out Bella's chair and serves her food, he waits until Bella starts eating for him to begin to eat. Charlie thinks that's a little odd but he likes how Ginjiro puts Bella ahead of himself. He watches as Ginjiro feeds Renesmee and the baby happily accepts.

After lunch, they go into the living room so that Charlie can get to know Ginjiro a little more, "So, Bella tells me that you're a Youkai."

"Yes, sir, I'm a Kitzune Youkai."

Charlie, having heard the stories from his brother, knows exactly what he is, "You're a fox Youkai, interesting."

Ginjiro looks at Charlie surprised, "My brother used to tell me stories," Charlie tells him.

Ginjiro nod, "Yes, I am a fox, would you like to see my true form?"

Charlie nods. Without hesitation Ginjiro drops his Glamour, Charlie's eyes widen then his brow furrows, "Aren't you suppose to have a tail?"

Ginjiro laughs, "I never remove the glamour off my tails, the only person I would ever allow to see my tails is Bella. But in this case, I shall make an exception."

Ginjiro removes his glamour and reveals 10 snow white tails, he swishes them around and smiles.

"They're beautiful, Ginjiro," Sue tells him.

"Thank you very much, Sue."

"Is there a significance to the amount that you have?"

"Yes, the more you have the more skilled and powerful you are," He explains as he reapplies the glamour.

"So, Ginjiro, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a Youkai healer. I was commissioned by Kagome and Emmett's pack leader to help with her pregnancy."

"Well, that was very kind of him."

"Yes, he takes very good care of his pack members. And I am glad that he chose me otherwise I never would have found my mate."

"Speaking of which, can you explain to me more about this mate business?"

"Of course, a mate is…"

For the rest of the afternoon, Ginjiro explains to Charlie and Sue all about Youkai mates and what it entailed. By the time they left, Charlie had a better understanding and had a very good impression of Ginjiro. 


	42. Something Interesting

While all that with Bella and Ginjiro was going on Kagome, Emmett and Shippou went to the reservation so that Shippou could meet Emily and the pack. They arrived at Emily's house and as usual, she was in the middle of cooking lunch. Kagome knocked on the door.

"Kagome, Emmett, it's so good to see you," Emily said as she hugs Kagome then Emmett.

"It's good to see you too, Emily."

"What brings you by?"

"Well, we were showing my son Shippou around and thought that I could introduce him to you and the pack."

"So this is the famous Shippou from the Feudal Era, it's nice to meet you Shippou. My you grew up into a handsome Youkai," Emily tells Shippou.

Shippou blushes, then glares at Kagome, "Thank you, Emily, I can't believe my mother showed you pictures of me when I was a child."

Emily laughed, "Yeah you certainly were a cute little thing," Shippou turned redder and Emmett let out a booming laugh then pinched his cheek.

"Get off," Shippou yells and slaps Emmett's hand away causing Emmett to laugh even harder. Emily and Kagome giggle.

"So, what brings you by besides introducing us to Shippou?"

Kagome smiles and takes Emmett's hand, "We wanted to tell you that we're pregnant!"

Emily screams and hugs Kagome, "Congratulations oh my god, I'm so happy for you and Emmett," Emily says then she hugs Emmett, "Sam and Paul are going to be so happy to hear this."

"Happy to hear what?" Sam asks as he comes out of the woods with Paul.

"Emmett and I are having a baby!"

Paul rushes forward and hugs Kagome, picking her up and twirling her around, "That's wonderful news, Kagome, congratulations to you and Emmett."

Sam walks up to Emmett and gives him a hug, "Congratulations, Emmett you'll make a wonderful father," Then he turns to Kagome, "And congratulations to you too, Little Sister," Sam tells her as he pulls Kagome into a hug.

Meanwhile, Shippou stands off to the side waiting for Kagome to introduce him. Kagome looks at her son and smiles brightly, "That's not the only reason we came, I wanted you all to meet my son, Shippou."

Sam and Paul turn to the red-haired human standing in front of them. Shippou smiles and steps forward, "Hello, I'm Shippou, Kagome has told me all about you," He says as he shakes Sam and Paul's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Shippou, any family of Kagome's is our family as well," Sam tells him.

"Thank you, Sam, I appreciate that."

Paul stares at Shippou for a moment, "I don't get it, I thought you were a Youkai."

"I am, this is just my glamour," Shippou tells him and waves his hand to remove the glamour, revealing his true form.

"Whoa that's cool, love the tails," Paul tells him with a grin.

Shippou swishes his tails, "Thank you."

At that moment the rest of the pack shows up. They all greet Kagome and Emmett and are introduced to Shippou.

"So what brings you guys by," Embry asks.

"We just want to let you all know that we're pregnant," Kagome tells the rest of the pack. There are congratulations all around.

"This calls for a celebration, Sam, break out the wine that Kagome brought you," Paul says.

"I agree with Paul, let's have lunch and celebrate," Emily says, "Of course, I have sparkling cider for Kagome and those underage."

"Thank you all," Kagome tells them

They all go inside to have lunch. Kagome helps Emily bring the food to the table then Kagome sits down next to Emmett and serves him.

"Babe, you don't have to serve me."

"I know, you take care of me and the baby and I take care of you," She says and kisses Emmett's cheek.

Right as they're about to eat, Leah comes into the house, "Sorry I'm late I need to finish…"

Leah trails off when she sees Shippou, suddenly her entire world changes. She feels a pull towards the red-haired Youkai and warming in her chest. Everything fades away, her only focus is the Youkai in front of her.

For his part, Shippou too feels the draw towards the female that just walked through the door. All Shippou can think is how he wants to care and protect the female in front of him. Instantly he knows he has found his mate.

Sam looks between Leah and Shippou and realizes what has just happened, Leah has imprinted on Shippou. He smiles and stands up, walking over to Leah he leads her further into the house.

"Leah, I'd like you to meet Kagome's son, Shippou, I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name."

"Akagi, Shippou Akagi."

"Shippou Akagi, Shippou this is Leah Clearwater," Sam tells him.

Shippou steps forward and takes Leah's hand, he brings it to his lips and kisses it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Leah."

Leah blushes, "The pleasure is mine, Shippou."

The boys that have not imprinted look between the new couple confused, those that have are smiling and are very happy for Leah, especially Emily.

"Well, now that the two of you have met, why don't we go ahead and eat," Emily says.

"Yes, Shippou, why don't you sit next to Leah," Kagome tell her son.

"Gladly."

They all serve themselves and Sam pours the wine while Emily pours the sparkling cider for Kagome and the young ones. Sam hands Leah and Shippou their glasses and Leah looks at Sam confused, "What are we celebrating?"

"My mother is pregnant," Shippou informs Leah.

"Really, congrats, Kagome."

Kagome and Emmett look at each other. That's the first time Leah has said anything nice to Kagome, "Thank you, Leah."

The pack spends the rest of the afternoon celebrating with Kagome and Emmett, while the younger wolves are sent out in pairs to patrol. Leah and Shippou talk amongst themselves getting to know each other. As the afternoon winds down to the evening, Kagome and Emily start dinner with the help of Kim and Rachel who show up later.

As they cook dinner, Leah and Shippou take the opportunity to slip out so that they can be alone. They walk along the beach in comfortable silence, walking close to each other without actually holding hands.

Leah suddenly stops and looks at Shippou, "Shippou the reason I asked you to go for a walk is that I have to tell you something."

Shippou smiles at Leah and takes her hands, "If you're going to tell me I'm your mate, I already know that."

Leah's eyes widen, "How did you know that I imprinted on you?"

"Because I felt the same thing the minute I saw you. But you don't have to accept me as your mate, we can just be friends," Shippou tells her.

Leah steps closer to the Kitzune Youkai and wraps her arms around his neck. She gives him a kiss on the lips, "I would be honored to be your mate, Shippou. I only ask that we get to know each other first."

"Whatever you want, Saiai no hito."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Dearest One."

Leah smiles and puts her head on Shippou's chest. They stand there and watch the sun go down, blissfully happy. 


	43. Chapter 43 Dinner Announcement

Back at Emily's house, the girls are in the kitchen making dinner for Emmett, Shippou, and the pack. They were talking amongst themselves about how happy they were for Leah that she finally imprinted on someone.

Emily was especially happy for her cousin. It had been hard on her having this strain between her and Leah. They had always been so close, and they were almost like sisters until the Sam imprinted on her. Of course, Emily understood Leah's bitterness and anger. She and Sam were engaged before he imprinted on her and she always felt terrible about splitting them up, but this was something that could not be helped. Emily hoped that now that Leah had found her imprint she and Leah could become friends again.

For her part, Kagome was happy for her son. Shippou had spent his adult life in one meaningless relationship after another. She honestly thought that he would never settle down. Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about Leah being his mate, but then again she's had minimal contact with her in the past.

At 6:00 on the dot, the pack shows up for dinner. Sam, Paul, and Jared go and greet their imprints while Quil heads out to his imprint's house to have dinner there. The girls bring out the food and set it on the table. Kagome takes the opportunity to serve Emmett.

"Thank you, Baby," Emmett tells her.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," Kagome says as she runs her fingers through his hair. She serves herself then sits down next to him.

About that time, Leah and Shippou come back into the house. Emily looks at Leah expectantly. Leah nods and Emily rushes towards her cousin, "I'm so happy for you!"

Leah, for the first time in a long time, smiles and hugs her cousin tightly. "Thank you, Emily, and I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I understand now what imprinting means, and I should have never taken it out on you and Sam."

"I know, Sweety, I'm just glad you finally found your imprint. And that you'll finally be happy."

The young ones looked at Leah and Emily confused, "What's going on," Brady asked.

Sam smiled, "Leah has imprinted on Shippou."

"I knew it," Paul said.

"I think we all knew it except for the kids," Jared tells Paul.

Shippou turns to Kagome, "Mother, are you alright with this?"

Kagome stands up, "I am more than alright with this, Shippou, and I am so, so happy for you."

She goes over and hugs her son. Leah shuffles her feet and looks down at the floor. She then looks up at Kagome and blushes, "Kagome, I'm so sorry about how I treated you."

"That's alright, Leah, You and I don't know each other, and it's only natural for you to be suspicious of me."

"But I never even gave you a chance."

"Well, now you can. Today we start over, but I have to tell you. Hurt my boy, and I'll purify you ass."

Leah stares at Kagome blankly then laughs, "Don't worry, Kagome I would never hurt Shippou. I'd rather cut out my own heart than do something like that."

Kagome smiles and hugs the older woman. Everyone suddenly starts clapping, and both women blush. Shippou comes over and kisses Leah on the cheek while Emmett wraps his arms around Kagome and does the same thing.

"Alright enough with the sentimental stuff, let's eat," Paul tells them.

Everyone agrees, and they all sit down to a beautiful meal.

After dinner, they hang out for a little while longer then Kagome and Emmett head home. Shippou is going to run back to the Cullen house with Leah.

When Kagome and Emmett arrived back at the house, Bella and Ginjiro had already arrived. Kagome smiles at her cousin, "So how did everything go with Uncle Charlie?"

"Everything went great, and It turned out that he took it better than we thought thanks to your dad telling him a little bit about Kisune Youkai. What happened when you went to the reservation?"

"Oh, they congratulated us, we spent some time with the pack, and it turns out the Leah and Shippou are mates."

Bella's eyes widen, "No way!"

"Yep. It's so wonderful after 500 years my little boy has found his mate."

At that moment, Jacob comes in with Renesmee, "What's going on?"

"Leah imprinted on Shippou," Kagome tells him.

"That's great; I'm happy for Leah. How did Shippou take it?"

"Very well, he discovered that she is his mate also."

"That's even better," Jacob says.

When Leah and Shippou get home the Jacob, Seth, and all the Cullens congratulate them. Leah blushes and hides her head in Shippou's chest. Shippou rubs her back, "Thank you all for your good wishes, Leah, and I truly appreciate it."

"Well, you both deserve to happy," Carlisle says to them as he shakes Shippou and Leah's hands.

Everyone else does the same thing while Jacob and Seth hug Leah and Shippou. After that, they all go about their business. Leah and Shippou go into the living room with Bella and Ginjiro to talk about their day while Emmett and Kagome go upstairs to get ready for bed.

As Emmett lies in their bed waiting for Kagome to come out of the bathroom, he starts to think that maybe it's time for him and Kagome to get their own house. But first, he'll have to discuss it with Kagome.

When Kagome comes out of the bathroom, she sees that Emmett has his arms behind his head and has this pensive look on his face. She walks over to the bed and gets under the covers cuddling up to Emmett she runs her fingers down his jaw.

"What's the matter, Emmett, what's with the frown?"

"I was just thinking that this house is starting to fill up with a lot of people and that maybe it's time that you and I get our own house."

Kagome sits up, "Where would we move, into town?"

"No, of course not, I didn't think that you would want to be far from Bella and Renesmee so I thought that there's some land for sale not too far from this house, just across the river that you and I can buy. And then I can build our own house on it with plenty of room for the baby, our pack and anyone else that wants to come to visit."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, sweetheart, but do you think the others will mind if we move out?"

"No, I don't think so. It was bound to happen we're starting our own family, and we need the space."

"Alright. Let's talk to the others tomorrow," Kagome tells her husband.

Emmett smiles he leans over to kiss Kagome. But Kagome grabs Emmett by his t-shirt and deepens the kiss which leads them to make love all night.

The next morning while they have breakfast Kagome and Emmett happily tell the others about their plans to buy the land across the river and build a house there. But their happy bubble soon burst by what Carlisle tells them.

"I'm sorry, you two but that land has already been sold to someone."

Kagome and Emmett look completely depressed; they were so looking forward to buying that land so that they could be close to the family. Emmett looks at Kagome who looks like she's about to cry.

"Carlisle, do you think if I offer more money the owner will sell me the land?"

"It's doubtful, Emmett."

"I can at least try, who bought the land?"

"Esme and I did."

"What?! And you wouldn't be willing to sell it to us?"

"I'm afraid not, Emmett. But we will give it to you."

Kagome and Emmett look at each other, "Come again?" Kagome asks.

"Esme and I are giving you the land as a wedding gift. We knew that eventually you and Emmett would want your own house and we didn't want you too far from the family, so we decided to buy the land for you."

Kagome's eyes begin to well up with tears. She stands up then walks over to Carlisle and hugs him, "Thank you so much, Carlisle, you have no idea how much this means to Emmett and me."

Carlisle pats Kagome on the back, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Kagome then moves on to Esme thanking her and hugging her as well, "You're welcome, Kagome if you want I can help you design the type of house you want," Esme tells her.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Esme, when can we get started?"

"Whenever you want."

Kagome squeals, "How about now?"

"No, not until you finish your breakfast," Emmett tells her.

Kagome huffs and sits back down to finish her eggs and pancakes. After breakfast, Kagome and Esme went up to Esme's office so that they could get started on designing Kagome and Emmett's new house.

Kagome and Emmett had discussed the night before that they wanted a log cabin style house, something that would blend into the surrounding. As Kagome began to describe what she and Emmett wanted, Esme began to sketch. She wanted several rooms just in case they had more children and of course, room for their pack, and several baths.

Esme ended up designing a stone and timber home with six bedrooms, six baths, and two partial baths. At the heart of the house, a spacious kitchen and family area that would create a warm and inviting space, with more formal entertaining being offered in the grand room with vaulted ceilings and floor-to-ceiling windows. She also added an outdoor living area, a hot tub, and a wine cellar.

When Esme was finished with the plans, she handed the drawing to Kagome. Just from the sketch alone, Kagome loved it. She called Emmett up to see what he thought of the house. Looking over the house, Emmett smiled, "I think we have our new home."

Kagome squealed and hugged her husband, "Thank you, Emmett!"

He hugged her back and kissed her head, "Anything for you, Babe."

"I'm glad you both like it," Esme tells them, "I'll get started in drawing up the blueprints."

Kagome and Emmett thank Esme then head downstairs with the drawing of their new home to show the others they all loved the drawing. When Esme had the blueprints drawn up, she went to downstairs to consult with the others. She called everyone into the kitchen to show them the blueprints.

Kostas studies the plans and nods, "I think between all of us we can have this built within two months or so."

Shippou, who also had a real estate business in Europe, agrees with Kostas, "I can also call in some additional help so that we could finish it a lot sooner."

"Will they be youkais as well," Alice asks.

"Yes, they will, one of the businesses that Kouga has is a construction company. All of his employees are Youkais. I'll go call him right now," Shippou tells everyone then leaves the room with Leah.

He comes back several minutes later with a grin on his face, "Kouga sends his regards and agrees to send a crew up here in a couple of days. He'd also send some landscapers later to fix the place up."

Kagome hugs her son, and thanks to him for helping out. Now that everything was planned out, all the men head out to start clearing the land of the trees. The job was made a lot easier when Shippou and Ginjiro used their true forms to knock down the trees. With a single swipe of their paws, they were able to take down a lot of trees. Then Emmett and the vampires would collect the lumber and set it aside. When the construction crew gets there, they will start getting the stone for the house.

While they do that, Bella, Kagome, and Leah make lunch for Emmett, Shippou, and Ginjiro. They make fried chicken, collard greens, baked beans, fried okra, red-skinned potato salad, coleslaw, and buttermilk biscuits and peach pie. They got a cooler of water and beer for the men and made a pitcher of lemonade for the ladies. When they finished Alice, Esme and Rosalie helped carry everything across the river to the construction area while Bella takes Renesmee.

Emmett was in the process of carrying a load of timber to where they were stacking it when the wind shifted, and Kagome's scent strikes him along with the food that the girls are carrying. He smiles at her and waves, "Hey, Babe!"

"Hi, Honey, we brought you guys lunch."

"Great, I'm starved! Let me just set this down."

Shippou and Ginjiro notice that their mates have also arrived. They retake their humanoid form and walk towards Bella and Leah. Renesmee cries out when she sees Ginjiro shrink down to size. She begins bouncing in Bella's arms with enthusiasm making grabby hands towards Ginjiro, wanting desperately to be in her father's arms. Ginjiro laughs at the baby's antics.

When he reaches them, he takes Renesmee from Bella and kisses Bella. Then he turns his attention to the baby, "What has you so excited, Kit?"

The baby puts her hand on his neck and shows him the image of Shippou and him in their true forms. Seeing them like that causes her to become excited and confused at the same time. Ginjiro laughs, "Ah, you saw us. Well, Kit, that's what we look like."

Her eyes widen, and she places her hand on his neck again, showing him an image of him in his true form then of her with a question in it. Understanding what she means he shakes his head, "No, Kit when I officially adopt you, you won't be able to do that. Only pure Youkai can take their forms." The baby furrows her bow and huffs causing everyone to laugh.

By this time, Emmett has put down the timber and made his way over to Kagome. He bends down to kiss his wife then hugs her, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you guys are clearing the land incredibly fast. How much space are you planning on clearing?"

"About four acres of land. I want there to be enough room for our little one to run around on."

Kagome nods, "That's perfect, that will give Kouga's landscapers plenty of room to work with."

Emmett agrees, "So, what did you bring us for lunch?"

Kagome informs Emmett what they brought them for lunch. While she and Emmett are talking Esme and Rosalie put down a large blanket so that the couples can sit down and have their lunch in peace.

Kagome takes the basket and begins to pull out the food, plates, and utensils. She opens the Tupperware and begins to serve Emmett some chicken and all the sides. When she finishes, Bella and Leah do the same for their mates. Kagome then serves herself grabs a beer from the cooler and hands it to Emmett then pours herself some lemonade.

They all sat around and enjoyed their meal together as a family. Carlisle and the others joined them so that they could sit around and talk. Once lunch was over, the vampires went back to work while Emmett and the others lounged around for a bit longer. Emmett laid his head on Kagome's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. Slowly he began to dose off. Emmett slept for about 30 minutes, then got back to work.

At the end of the day, Emmett, Ginjiro, Shippou, and the Vampires cleared out four acres and had piled up enough logs for Kouga's crew to get started when they arrived in two days.


	44. Chapter 44 Home Sweet Home

Two days later, Kouga's construction crew arrives at the Cullen house, headed up by Ginta. Ginta smiles when he sees Kagome come running out of the house to greet him.

"Hello, little sister," Ginta says as he catches Kagome when she throws herself into his arms.

"Ginta, it's so good to see you. Where's Hakkaku?"

"He had another job to work on in San Francisco. Our construction company is in very high demand."

"Oh, I'm sorry to pull you away from your work."

"Think nothing of it, Kagome, anything for a pack member."

At this point, Emmett and the others come out as well. Emmett goes to shake Ginta's hand, but he pulls Emmett into a hug, "You're part of the pack, Emmett, no need to be formal."

Emmett laughs and hugs him back, "How have you been, how is everyone else?"

"Everyone is great, Kouga and Miyuki are going to have another litter pretty soon. So your little one will have playmates." Ginta tells them.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked.

"Your scent has changed, Kagome."

Kagome turns to Emmett and smacks him, "Did you know that?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know why? You smell better."

Kagome blushes, and everyone laughs. At this point, Carlisle and the others make their way down to greet Ginta and his crew. Shippou and Ginjiro are the last to come down to introduce their mates. Ginta and Shippou hug and Shippou pulls Leah closer to him.

"Ginta, I'd like you to meet my mate, Leah Clearwater," Leah smiles at the wolf Youkai and offers her hand.

"Leah, I remember you from the battle, you're one of the shapeshifters from the reservation, right?"

"Yes, I am Ginta. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, Tell me how long have you been mates," Ginta asks.

"It isn't official yet, but we barely discovered it yesterday," Shippou informed him.

"Does Sesshomaru know yet?"

"Of course. And Sesshomaru approves."

Ginta nods. Ginjiro walks over towards Ginta and hugs him as well.

"Ginta it's been a long time, how are you."

"Good, Ginjiro, what brings you here?"

"I'm Kagome's healer for her pregnancy per Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

"That's good; Kagome deserves the best."

"That she does. Ginta, I'd like to introduce you to my mate Bella Swan."

Ginta looks at Bella surprised, Bella blushes. "I'm sorry I thought you already had a mate."

"It turned out to be a lie. Edward was only interested in my blood."

Ginta gasped, "That vermin," He looked at the other vampires, "No offense."

Jasper smiled, "None taken, we think the same thing."

Ginta nods, "So, Ginjiro, Miss Swan ended up being your mate, and is this your Kit?"

"She will be when I officially adopt her, once Bella is divorced."

Now that all the introductions had been made, Ginta and his crew went over the plans with Esme then went to look at the construction site. Ginta approves of all the trees that Emmett, Shippou, Ginjiro and the vampires had cleared out. But he tells them that they'll need more lumber.

"Fortunately I already contacted a local logging company that will be bringing us a few loads of timber. And the stones that are needed will also be delivered from the nearby quarry. But before any of that can happen, we need to clear a road for them to get up here."

So that was the first thing that the Youkais got to work on, The Youkai dropped their glamours and changed forms and began ripping out the trees until they got closer to the road then the Youkai did it the conventional way. Once a path they cleared a path, the Youkai used their equipment to smooth out and pave the road up to the land.

An hour later, the trucks came rolling in with their orders and dropped everything off. Once the vehicles left the road was blocked off, and the real work began. Emmett asked Ginta if he could help since it was his and Kagome's house he wanted to have a hand in building it. Ginta told him that it was fine.

And so it went While Ginta, Emmett, and the construction crew worked from sun up until late in the evening while Kagome and the other would prepare food for them.

As the construction progressed, so did Kagome's pregnancy. She was beginning to come down with morning sickness and would bolt out of bed in the morning with Emmett right behind her to comfort his wife. Emmett would hold her hair and rub soothing circles on Kagome's back. When Kagome would finish wretching, Emmett would hand her a glass of water so she could rinse out her mouth.

"Thank you, Baby."

"You're welcome, Babe. Do you need anything?"

"No, let me brush my teeth and get back in bed for a while longer."

Kagome brushed her teeth, then Emmett picked her up and carried her back to bed, "I'm going to bring you some crackers and 7-up to settle your stomach."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

Emmett went downstairs to the kitchen to get the crackers and 7-up and found Kostas and Rosalie sitting in the living room talking. They looked up when they heard Emmett in the kitchen.

"Everything alright, brother," Kostas asked.

"Yeah, Kagome's having a little morning sickness."

Rosalie gave him a sympathetic look. Emmett grabbed the crackers, and the 7-up and a little bit of dried demon meat then went back upstairs. Emmett goes into his and Kagome's bedroom and hands Kagome the crackers and 7-up.

"There you go, Baby."

Kagome gives Emmett a grateful smile and begins to eat her crackers. Instantly her stomach begins to settle. She begins to drink her soda, and her belly begins to settle even more.

"I also brought you a little bit of demon meat if you can stomach it."

"Yeah, I think I can."

Kagome eats some of the dried watermelon demon meat and sighs, "That hit the spot."

Emmett crawls into bed while Kagome puts the crackers and soda on the nightstand. She snuggles with her husband and goes back to sleep for a little while longer.

Later that morning, Kagome and Emmett go downstairs for breakfast, but the minute Kagome smells the bacon she rushes to the nearest bathroom to empty her stomach. Esme puts a lid on the pan of bacon and turns the fan on to get rid of the smell. When Kagome finishes wretching, Emmett carries her back upstairs and takes her to the bathroom so Kagome can clean up. Emmett was so worried about Kagome that he called Ginjiro to come to examine her.

Ginjiro knocked on Kagome and Emmett's door, Emmett opened the door, and Ginjiro and Bella came in. Kagome smiled at seeing her cousin. Bella gave Kagome a sympathetic smile and crawled on the bed with her.

"Oh, Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"Not very well, Bella."

"That's to be expected, Kagome. You're going to be a little sicker than if this was a human pregnancy. But that is easily resolved; we only need to increase the amount of demon meat in your diet. The demon meat will settle your stomach."

"I brought her some crackers and 7-up last night, and that seemed to help as well," Emmett informed Ginjiro.

"Yes, it will especially at night. Unfortunately, there will still be certain odors that will trigger your sickness. That can't be helped it's caused by an increase in hormone levels and reduced blood sugar. But it will pass."

Kagome and Emmett nod. Bella hugs Kagome again then gets off the bed, "Let me make you breakfast, I'll make you a plate of eggs with a sided of demon meat and some orange juice. Do you think you can eat that?"

Kagome smiles at her cousin, "Yes, but you don't have to do that, Bella."

"I know, but I want to. If it weren't for you, I would have died, and I would have Renesmee. Your my cousin and I want to help you through your pregnancy."

Kagome began to tear up at what Bella said. Emmett hugs his wife and kisses her cheek. Bella and Ginjiro leave the room and go downstairs. Everyone asks them how Kagome's doing, and Ginjiro explains that she's fine. Bella tells the vampires that she's going to make breakfast for Kagome with some demon meat.

Bella goes into the kitchen and gets started on Kagome's breakfast with Esme's help they make Kagome some eggs and add a side of demon meat some dry toast and a glass of orange juice. Esme carries the tray upstairs so that she can check on Kagome.

Esme walks into the room and smiles at Kagome and Emmett, "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"I'm still feeling a little nauseous, but Ginjiro said that it was normal."

"I'm sure this demon meat will make you feel better, and I won't cook bacon anymore for breakfast until you feel better."

"Thank you, Esme."

Esme set the tray down on Kagome's lap then kissed her forehead, "You're welcome, Sweetie, I hope this makes you feel better."

Kagome smiles at Esme, "I'm sure it will," Kagome slowly began to eat her eggs and demon meat and notice that her stomach started to settle.

"Well," Emmett asked.

"It's working."

Emmett sighed; he was so worried that Kagome wasn't going to be able to eat anything. He knew that was silly, but Emmett couldn't help it. Emmett happily sat next to Kagome and watched her eat her breakfast. Once she was finished, he took the tray, kissed Kagome, then went downstairs so Emmett could have his breakfast. When he finished, Emmett headed out to help with the construction.

The house was nearly complete, So the girls decided that they would head to Seattle to start picking out the furniture for the home. Kagome, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and surprising Leah all went to a furniture shop that usually supplied Esme with the furniture for her client's homes. Bella left Renesmee with Jacob and Ginjiro.

They had everything that Kagome could want for her house. From the bedroom to the outside furniture. They wandered around for several hours, picking out different pieces of furniture and whatever else Kagome could think of for her house.

"Why don't we pick out the furniture for the nursery while we're here," Alice suggested.

Kagome shook her head, "That's something I'd like to do with Emmett if you guys don't mind."

The girls all smiled, "No, that's fine. I'm sure you two will have a great time doing that."

After the girls finished shopping, they went to a local restaurant to have lunch. They had left lunch prepared for Emmett and the crew before they left, so they were taken care they weren't worried. The girls had a nice lunch then went shopping for all the little things that the house would need, including the utensils.

A few weeks later the construction of Kagome and Emmett's house was finished. The landscapers came and began working on the yard, installing a sprinkler system and flower beds. They put in a large lawn exactly the way Kagome and Emmett wanted it. Kagome also added sacred sutras around the entire property to ward off any malicious youkai or vampires.

A couple of days after the landscapers finished that, the furniture was delivered. It took several days for Kagome to have everything decorated precisely the way she and Emmett wanted it. When it was finished Kagome and Emmett had a house warming party. Everyone was invited. Ginta and the crew. Charlie, Sue, Billy, and the council. Emily, Sam, and the pack. Jacob and his pack. Of course, Kagome's vampire family and Youkai family. Sesshomaru would come later to see the house.

Kagome and Emmett gave everyone a tour of the house. They showed them where the baby's nursery was going to be even though it wasn't decorated yet. They all thought the home was beautiful. After the tour, everyone sat down for a lovely dinner as one big happy family.


End file.
